La Vie Désespérée d'une Empotée
by CherryNekow
Summary: La relation entre Prune et son professeur d'Art Moderne, Rayan Zaidi, s'intensifie, et se complexifie. Pendant ce temps, elle essaye de redevenir l'amie de Nathaniel, ce garçon que, pour une raison inconnue, tous ses autres amis ont décidé de renier. (Commence après l'épisode 8, ne suit pas l'histoire du jeu.) [Sucrette x Rayan] [Sucrette x Nathaniel] [Past! Sucrette x Armin]
1. Chapitre 1

**Bienvenue sur cette Fanfic, petite Sucrette ou petit Sucre !  
**

**Prépare-toi à te plonger dans une histoire complexe avec des retournements de situations, des émotions fortes, bref, du #DRAMA !**

**(_Mon histoire commence après l'épisode 8, et ne suit pas la continuité de l'histoire canon du jeu_)**

**Merci à L'Arche de Devonis, qui grâce à elle et à sa super ff (que vous devriez aller lire immédiatement!), m'a donné envie de publier !**

**Si vous voulez me retrouver sur AS je suis NonoLaPrune ! Si vous venez d'AS et que vous avez cliqué sur le lien dans ma signature ou mon profil, tout d'abord je vous remercie de votre intérêt, et puis j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira !  
**

**Allez, bonne lecture à tout le monde !**

* * *

**PRÉCISION: En date du 18/04/2020, j'ai réécris les 6 premiers chapitres. Il n'y a pas eu d'infos supplémentaires ou de changements, j'ai juste mieux écrit et rectifié les problèmes de ponctuation.  
Les autres chapitres seront réécris petit à petit, merci de faire preuve d'indulgence quant à la ponctuation à partir du chapitre 7 :)  
Des bisous **

* * *

« Putain de sa mère... » grogna Prune entre ses dents, le nez presque contre le miroir de la salle de bain de sa chambre d'université.

C'était la quatrième fois qu'elle recommençait son trait d'eye liner, elle avait déjà réussi à se mettre la pointe du pinceau dans l'oeil et il restait une tâche grise sur son globe oculaire, juste à côté de sa pupille bleue. Pour l'instant elle s'occupait de l'autre œil, celui-là vert, en psalmodiant une prière du bout des lèvres alors que sa main tremblante traçait la ligne noire sur sa paupière :

_« … __Santa Maria, Madre de Dios, ruega por mi, pecadora y__…_ aller, j'y arrivais hier ! »

Elle avait beau tenter de se calmer, elle avait toujours cette petite nervosité qui l'agitait quand elle se rendait à son cours d'Art Moderne. Elle ne pouvait que blâmer leur professeur, Rayan Zaidi. Une des nouvelles personnes qu'elle avait rencontré en revenant s'installer à Anteros après quatre ans à vivre à l'autre bout du pays.

Enfin ! Maquillage terminé. Elle défit son chignon et laissa ses longs cheveux teints en bleu outremer tomber en ondulations dans son dos, elle n'avait plus le temps de donner un style à sa tignasse. Elle enfila ses boots en cuir, prit son sac, et quitta sa chambre à vive allure.

Les températures avaient bien chuté tout au long du mois de Novembre. On était loin de voir tomber quelques flocons de neige, mais le froid sec d'Anteros était saisissant, surtout en début de journée. Prune se demanda si elle n'avait pas été optimiste quant aux quelques rayons de soleil qu'elle avait pu apercevoir par sa fenêtre. Elle avait mis une robe-pull jaune épaisse et une paire de bas noirs, qui allaient très bien avec son teint hâlé, mais beaucoup moins avec le thermomètre qui avoisinait les huit degrés.

Elle se hâta de traverser le campus, naviguant d'un pas rapide entre les bâtiments aux murs de briques carmin. C'était agréable d'avoir un campus assez vert : les chemins étaient bordés de haies ou d'arbres, elle se dit que la végétation rendrait l'endroit frais cet été. Les talonnettes de ses bottines claquèrent sur le grand escalier de pierre qui menait au bâtiment d'art, elle passa entre les grandes colonnes blanches, et s'engouffra par les doubles portes imposantes pour se mettre à l'abri du froid.

Le hall était heureusement encore plein d'étudiants, discutant sur les banquettes couleur corail, ou près des portes des deux amphis du bâtiment. L'un d'eux était ouvert d'ailleurs, et les élèves de sa promo commençaient à y entrer. Prune chercha rapidement son amie du regard, et retrouva facilement la petite blonde et son adorable bouille parmi eux. Elle trottina pour la rejoindre, et lui donna un petit coup d'épaule affectueux :

« Salut ! »

Chani leva ses yeux turquoise vers elle, et la gratifia d'un sourire éclatant :

« Pile à l'heure, Prunette !

\- Go ! Go ! »

Les deux amies se faufilèrent dans la file d'étudiants entrant dans l'amphi, et passèrent les portes.

L'amphithéâtre était le plus grand du bâtiment, environ trois cent places, largement assez pour leur promo de Master 2 Histoire de l'Art. Il commençait à dater un peu, les sièges grinçaient et la peinture grise rendait l'ensemble un peu trop sobre, mais propice à la concentration.

Leur professeur les accueillit tous avec un sourire bienveillant. Prune profita d'être noyée dans la foule d'élèves pour le détailler, décidément c'était presque devenue une manie dernièrement…

Rayan Zaidi était vraiment dans la fleur de l'âge : Il était plus grand que la moyenne, ses larges épaules remplissaient parfaitement bien sa veste de costume, dont il retroussait toujours les manches pour laisser apparaître ses avants-bras hâlés et musclés. Il avait un corps plutôt athlétique, Prune s'était souvent prise à imaginer quel sport il pouvait faire pour garder une telle forme, elle qui avait du mal à se traîner à la salle de Kim une fois par semaine…

Le regard de son professeur croisa le sien. Il lui sourit, Prune le salua d'un petit geste de la tête, les lèvres pincées pour s'empêcher de sourire comme une perdue. Elle devait bien avouer que leur professeur d'Art Moderne était loin de la laisser indifférente. Elle semblait frissonner dès que ses yeux vert d'eau se posaient sur elle, elle y trouvait une étincelle particulière qu'elle avait pu voir de plus près à l'occasion de cette soirée à la plage à laquelle Leigh l'avait invité, il y avait quelques semaines de cela, et qui avait tant fait jaser… Elle devait aussi se battre contre l'envie de s'y plonger lors de leurs rendez-vous pour son mémoire. Il était son directeur de recherche, et un très bon de surcroît. Il était toujours attentif aux besoins et questions de ses élèves. Prune le trouvait toujours curieux, ouvert d'esprit, et prêt à se remettre en question, ce qui ne gâchait rien. Depuis qu'elle assistait à ses cours et qu'elle avait eu quelques conversations avec lui, elle avait trouvé en lui une personne entière qui l'intéressait, et dont elle avait envie d'en savoir plus.

« Viens on s'assoit. »

Chani lui indiqua le second rang, leur place favorite.

Prune se glissa entre les pupitres et les sièges avec elle, s'installant confortablement. Elle sortit son carnet de mémoire, un cahier de notes dans lequel elle couchait toutes ses idées et ses avancées sur son travail, qui ne la quittait que rarement. Monsieur Zaidi ne les laissait pas prendre des notes à proprement dit, mais avait accepté qu'ils écrivent quelques idées ou pistes en cours.

Leur professeur tapota sur son micro-cravate : « Allô ? Un, deux ? Un, deux ? »

Sa voix retentit dans l'amphi, ainsi tout le monde pouvait l'entendre sans qu'il ait à élever la voix. Des rires parcoururent la salle, il sourit à son auditoire, et s'éclaircit la gorge :

« Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Aujourd'hui : le marketing, une forme d'art ? »

Une main au premier rang se leva immédiatement. Prune n'eût pas besoin de se tordre le cou pour voir de qui il s'agissait : Melody, l'assistante personnelle de leur professeur d'Art Moderne.

De toutes ses anciennes connaissances du lycée Sweet Amoris, Prune n'aurait pas forcément souhaité retrouver Melody en priorité. Pas qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas, mais le côté 'première de la classe' et suffisant de sa collègue de lycée ne lui avait jamais vraiment plu. Elle en faisait abstraction la plupart du temps, Melody restait une jeune femme agréable. Cela, à condition de ne pas parler de leur professeur principal, alors elle n'en pouvait plus de se vanter à demi-mot, du travail _oh-combien important_ qu'elle effectuait avec monsieur Zaidi.

Comme à son habitude, Melody sortit une réponse très académique, comme si elle citait à la page près. Monsieur Zaidi la remercia pour sa réponse, et interrogea une autre main levée, Prune la connaissait aussi.

Il s'agissait de Yeleen, sa colocataire de chambrée. Même si leur relation avec Prune n'avait vraiment pas commencé du bon pied à la rentrée, les deux jeunes femmes avaient appris à vivre ensemble sans se rentrer dedans, et en ayant besoin du moins de contact et de communication possible. Pas que cela plaisait à Prune, elle qui était plutôt quelqu'un de sociable. Même si elle avait parfois du mal à se l'avouer, elle avait besoin d'être entourée. Le mutisme de Yeleen un peu trop souvent hautain à son goût ne rendait pas son expérience de colocation vraiment optimale. Elle se rassurait en se disant que si elle avait été dans la même chambre que Priya, sa meilleure amie de lycée qu'elle avait aussi retrouvé en revenant habiter à Anteros, alors son mémoire n'aurait pas avancé d'un pouce.

Le cours passa rapidement. Comme d'habitude, chacun avait une opinion différente, et les débats allaient bon train dans le cours de monsieur Zaidi, qui prenait beaucoup de plaisir à écouter les opinions de ses élèves, tout en gardant la discussion centrée sur le sujet du cours.

Avant de les laisser partir pour la pause midi, leur professeur leur donna une dernière indication :

« Et enfin, dans le cadre de votre projet de fin de semestre, j'aimerais que pour la semaine prochaine vous preniez une décision quant au film, ou la série que vous aimez, ou que au contraire vous n'aimez pas, n'importe lequel qui vous anime. Pour officialiser tout ça, j'aimerais un premier essai sur quelle problématique tirée de l'oeuvre vous allez aborder, avec vos premières idées. Des questions ? » Tout le monde avait trop faim pour se creuser la tête maintenant, alors Rayan Zaidi fit un geste du bras : « Allez, tout le monde dehors, allez manger ! Oust ! »

Tout l'amphi se leva en chœur et Prune se dépêcha de ranger son carnet et son crayon alors qu'elle était poussée par les étudiants de sa rangée, plus particulièrement Chani qui s'accrochait à son bras comme une moule à son rocher :

« Je meurs de faim ! Je pourrais dévorer un bœuf ! Je vais devoir tuer quelqu'un sur le chemin pour me sustenter, je ne tiendrais jamais jusqu'au réfectoire ! » finit-elle avec un ton dramatique.

Prune pouffa de rire et se hâta de descendre les escaliers. En passant au pied de l'estrade, elle entendit leur professeur l'appeler :

« Mademoiselle Velásquez ? Vous avez une minute ? »

Prune releva la tête, monsieur Zaidi lui fit un geste de la main l'invitant à le rejoindre sur l'estrade avec un sourire. Prune se tourna vers son amie :

« Je te rejoins au réfectoire, Chani.

\- Dépêche-toi sinon je mange ta part ! » la taquina son amie avec un clin d'oeil.

Prune fit demi-tour, les yeux rivés sur son professeur, elle avait prit l'habitude de le fixer en cours et de se délecter de la vue. C'est d'ordinaire en toute tranquillité qu'elle pouvait détailler son sourire, l'expressivité de son visage, la boucle récalcitrante qui se balançait sur son front… c'est seulement alors qu'elle réalisa qu'il lui rendait son regard. Prune sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines, et manqua de rentrer dans un jeune homme de sa classe.

« Eh, fais gaffe !

\- P-, Pardon… »

Elle se maudit intérieurement en le contournant. Elle avait quel âge pour se pâmer comme ça devant un homme ? Elle rejoignit rapidement les escaliers pour monter à l'estrade. Melody avait déjà assaillie leur professeur comme à son habitude à chaque fin de cours :

« Oh Rayan, comme je vous avais dit hier, pour le cours de la semaine prochaine, les notes pour la plateforme en ligne seront bientôt uploadées, et… »

Alors que Melody se tenait bien droite tout en déballant ses préparatifs pour le prochain cours, les pupilles vert d'eau de Rayan croisèrent celles de Prune une seconde fois. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais à chaque fois que c'était le cas, Prune voyait une profondeur dans son regard qu'elle avait l'impression d'être la seule à ressentir. Elle avait l'impression qu'il la regardait _elle_, en entier.

« Merci Melody, la coupa leur professeur. Je devais discuter de quelques points avec votre camarade, et j'ai une réunion après. Envoyez-moi un mail, vous voulez bien ? »

La mâchoire de Melody pendit dans le vide une seconde, avant qu'elle ne se ressaisisse et qu'elle affiche un sourire à toute épreuve. Elle leur souhaita à tous les deux la bonne journée et trottina jusqu'aux portes de l'amphi avant de sortir.

Prune et le professeur la regardèrent quitter l'amphi. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle préférait que personne d'autre ne soit présent pendant leurs conversations.

Son professeur s'assit sur le bord de son bureau et tira son ordinateur sur un genou pour consulter quelque chose.

« Alors… Prune… l'article d'André Carlier, c'est bien ça ? »

Prune sortit une copie imprimée de l'article noirci de ses notes personnelles. Monsieur Zaidi fit les gros yeux en le voyant :

« Heu… Vous arrivez encore à lire ce qui est écrit ?

\- J'ai une bonne mémoire. »

Elle lui fit un sourire plein d'assurance, et il partit d'un rire clair :

« Soit… Alors, vous me disiez dans votre mail que vous le trouviez… ?

\- Je trouvais l'article un peu trop subjectif. Son point de vue est intéressant, mais je le trouve un peu trop vindicatif pour être vraiment objectif. J'ai peur qu'en le citant ça ne fasse pas du bien à mon argumentaire, enfin-

\- Je vois ce que vous voulez dire. Faites-moi voir ça ? »

Prune lui tendit ses feuillets. Leurs doigts se touchèrent subrepticement, et Prune le rouge monter à ses joues. Pas qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu de contact avant, notamment cette soirée, à la plage, où ils avaient carrément dansé ensemble… Elle secoua la tête, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de se rappeler ce genre de choses. Elle l'observa alors qu'il parcourait rapidement l'article des yeux, la boucle brune se dandinant au dessus de ses sourcils froncés. Il porta un doigt à ses lèvres pleines et les tapota en lisant. Prune devait avouer qu'en dehors de la curiosité qu'elle ressentait pour lui, elle le trouvait très beau. Sa mâchoire carrée habillée d'une barbe de trois jours lui donnait un côté viril auquel elle n'était pas insensible.

Il leva une seconde les yeux des lignes et leurs regards se croisèrent, elle fût prise sur le fait, une nouvelle fois. Mais ce fût aussi le cas de son professeur, et il détourna rapidement le regard, les joues roses. Il s'éclaircit la gorge comme pour se débarrasser de sa gêne. Prune fit de même, trouvant un intérêt soudain à ses ongles qui aurait mérité une nouvelle couche de vernis.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-elle en grattant pensivement la couleur sur ses ongles.

« Je… Il me semble avoir croisé cet artiste à un happening dans une galerie où il était aussi exposé. Ses toiles n'étaient pas trop mauvaises, mais son égo, lui, prenait un peu trop de place…

\- Oui, c'est l'impression que j'ai eu en lisant l'article, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Vous pensez que je peux le citer dans mon mémoire ? »

Rayan relut rapidement la conclusion, une main sur son menton. Il glissa un rapide coup d'œil à son élève mais s'en retourna rapidement à sa lecture. Il finit par lui rendre les pages :

« Si vous voulez, ça dépend de ce que vous voulez faire avec.

\- Je ne sais pas encore. J'aimais bien l'idée, mais je le trouve trop biaisé. »

La langue de Prune avait failli fourcher au dernier mot, elle prit une profonde respiration pour se ressaisir.

« Si vous le précisez dans votre texte, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème, » la rassura-t-il. « Une fois que vous l'aurez cité, envoyez-moi votre chapitre et je vous donnerai un avis si vous le souhaitez.

\- Merci beaucoup. »

Leurs regards s'entremêlèrent pendant encore une seconde avant que Prune baisse les yeux.

« Merci encore pour votre participation pendant ce cours, » continua-t-il avec un sourire bienveillant pour elle. « Vous aviez des remarques très intéressantes. Continuez à participer, ça a l'air de vous réussir. »

Prune se sentait presque gênée qu'il la complimente ainsi, elle ne faisait que lever la main de temps en temps, clairement moins que Yeleen qui aimait faire savoir son avis à tout le monde, mais plus que la plupart de ses petits camarades. Elle s'était un peu libérée des carcans académiques et s'était autorisée à avoir une réelle opinion, et à la faire entendre. Elle pouvait remercier pour cela ses amitiés avec des personnes comme Priya ou Chani, et son professeur qui était toujours ouvert à la discussion. Elle devait avouer qu'elle était moins loquace en cours d'Art Antique et Médiéval...

« De rien. C'est votre cours qui donne envie de participer, on ne s'ennuie pas du tout, tout le monde aime bien venir, lui rendit-elle en jouant nerveusement avec la lanière de son tote bag. »

Rayan se passa une main sur la nuque : « Merci, vous me flattez. Je m'efforce de fournir les meilleurs cours possibles, c'est une très bonne classe. »

Prune se mordit la lèvre, s'ils continuaient à se lancer des compliments comme ça, elle allait finir par craquer et lui dire à quel point le bouton défait de trop de sa chemise, découvrant le haut de son torse, avait le don pour lui faire rater la moitié de ce qu'il disait pendant ses leçons.

Elle rangea les feuilles dans son sac d'une main hésitante : « Chani m'attend à la cafétéria, je devrais probablement…

\- Oui, oui, bien sûr, je ne vous retiens pas. Passez un bonjour à votre père si vous l'avez au téléphone. »

Prune lui sourit, la réalité la rattrapa un peu trop vite. Ce qu'il l'empêchait probablement de s'imaginer apprendre à connaître son professeur un peu plus en détails, c'était la soudaine amitié qu'il semblait s'être trouvé avec son paternel. Comme quoi, le monde était petit…

« C'est promis. Passez une bonne journée monsieur Zaidi.

\- Vous aussi, Prune. »

Elle allait pour sortir quand la voix de Rayan la rappela : « Oh, Prune ! »

Elle se retourna, pour le voir venir vers elle, son carnet qu'elle avait oublié sur le bureau en main. Elle secoua la tête avec un rire gêné :

« Ah, merci, j'ai l'impression de tout oublier, je suis désolée.

\- Ça a son charme… » dit-il à mi-voix, les yeux dans le vague.

Ils échangèrent un regard, yeux écarquillés, et son professeur se rendit compte qu'il venait de parler assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende.

« Je, enfin je… » balbutia-t-il.

Prune prit le carnet qu'il lui tenait, le remercia d'un signe de tête, et sortit prestement, avant qu'elle ne se ridiculise complètement, les joues en feu. Elle se glissa entre la cohue dense des élèves qui sortaient pour la pause déjeuner en tentant de se changer les idées, et suivit le flux vers la cafétéria.

C'était quoi cette remarque ? Sa première réaction était de se dire que ça sortait de nulle part, puis elle se rappela des réflexions qu'elle s'était faite à elle-même, qui étaient clairement pires… Elle secoua la tête, elle était vraiment un cas désespéré, ça faisait trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu de relation sérieuse.

Elle retrouva tant bien que mal Chani, qui lui avait prit une salade et une part de cheesecake.

« Et bien, t'as pris ton temps ! Tu avais beaucoup de questions ?

\- Non, non, juste une, mais elle était assez longue. »

Prune ne se sentait pas très à l'aise de parler ouvertement de l'attirance certaine qu'elle avait pour leur professeur principal, à Chani ou qui que ce soit d'autre, vraiment. Et puis, ce n'était qu'un crush sur un prof, ça finirait par passer...

Chani attaqua son sandwich à pleines dents, lorsque Priya, Alexy, et Rosalya vinrent se glisser à leurs côtés. Prune poussa son plateau pour que Priya s'asseye à sa droite. Son amie la gratifia d'une bise sur la joue.

« Salut beauté, ça va ?

\- Et toi Pripri ? »

Priya posa sa tête sur son épaule avec un grand sourire : « Tu m'as manqué ! On travaille trop en ce moment, il faut qu'on se cale un moment. »

Prune acquiesça, et elles continuèrent à manger.

« Pourquoi y'a toujours autant de monde ici, ils peuvent pas aller manger ailleurs ? grogna Alexy en déballant son bagel.

\- Tout le monde ne peut pas aller se ruiner dans les boulangeries voisines, Alex, le railla Rosalya.

\- Est-ce que c'est légal d'accueillir autant de personnes dans un si petit endroit ? » continua-t-il de se plaindre, cette fois à Priya.

L'indienne avala sa bouchée :

« Je fais dans le droit international, moi monsieur, je sauve des vies au nom de la justice, je ne m'intéresse pas à des normes architecturales ou d'accueil de public.

\- Pff… A quoi tu sers alors ? » la taquina-t-il.

\- Lorsque tu auras énervé un multimilliardaire et qu'il aura trouvé le moyen de te jeter en prison à Bangkok je viendrais te libérer, abrutit.

\- Impossible, j'en aurais fait mon _daddy_ avant, ricana-t-il

\- Heureusement que Morgan est pas là pour entendre ces bêtises... » soupira Rosa.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça me ferait énormément plaisir !**

**Si vous venez d'Amour Sucré, je vous invite soit à laisser un commentaire anonyme ici et à signer avec votre pseudo AS pour que je puisse vous remercier en MP si vous n'avez pas de compte , ou alors à m'envoyer directement un message en MP sur Amour Sucré si vous vous sentez de me donner un petit retour :D !**

****Merci d'avoir lu !****

**Nono ~~**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Allez, c'est cadeau, directement le deuxième chapitre**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

La journée se finit comme une journée de cours normale. Après avoir passé deux heures à la BU, pour se donner bonne conscience, elle se sentait assez contente d'avoir fait quelques notes avec l'aide de Chani pour s'effondrer sur son lit avec un grognement satisfait. Elle se débarrassa de son jean et passa un t-shirt large pour plus de confort, et se glissa sous sa couette. Son sac sur les genoux, elle en sortit son ordinateur. Aussi maladroite qu'elle était, ses notes volèrent à la suite, s'étalant sur sa couette.

\- Ah non, j'ai assez bossé pour aujourd'hui… » elle grommela en tentant de les ranger dans une chemise cartonnée.

L'article dont elle avait discuté avec Rayan se retrouva dans sa main. Elle se vit caresser les pages du bout des doigts comme pour retrouver le contact de son professeur.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Yeleen qui entra dans la chambre comme si elle défilait sur le tapis rouge, comme à son habitude. Prune faisait son maximum pour ne pas envenimer sa relation avec sa colocataire colérique, mais elle devait prendre sur elle. C'est dans des moments comme celui-là qu'Armin aurait fait une blague pour la détendre et l'aurait bercé dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle oublie ses pensées noires.

Yeleen lui jeta un coup d'œil. « Ah, t'es là. »

\- Salut.

\- Dis euh… J'ai des potes qui vont venir ce soir. Enfin… maintenant. T'as un endroit où tu pourrais, je sais pas, serrer ces feuilles contre toi, un peu plus loin ?

Au delà de l'irrespect latent dans ses paroles -même si Prune y était habituée, ce n'était jamais agréable-, c'était le fait qu'elle avait gardé l'article contre son cœur comme si elle avait peur que Yeleen l'en prive.

\- Bah, je suis déjà installée là. En plus j'ai assez bossé pour aujourd'hui.

Yeleen soupira. « S'il te plaît ? » elle insista sans une once de sympathie.

Prune sentit qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Et c'était peine perdue d'aller se plaindre à l'administrateur du campus et sa face de cupide désenchanté, alors elle se rhabilla à contre-cœur. Au lieu de sa veste en cuir elle passa un pull confortable et une grosse écharpe, et quitta sa chambre, son ordinateur et son casque sous le bras. Elle traversa le dortoir vide et sortit dehors. Le vent froid lui mordit le bout du nez, et elle marcha vite jusqu'à la BU. Ouverte jusqu'à 22h les soirs de semaine, elle avait l'avantage d'être à peu près bien chauffée et d'avoir de la WiFi.

Prune pénétra dans le bâtiment et se trouva une table dans un coin assez caché où elle n'aurait pas à voir les autres travailler. Heureusement, elle n'était pas la seule à avoir eu cette idée, d'autres élèves comme elle avait échappé leurs dortoirs. Un couple avait même collé deux chaises et s'étaient enveloppés dans un plaid pour regarder un film, un thermos devant eux. Prune se dit qu'ils avaient trouvé la meilleure combine. Elle s'installa à une table, et alluma son PC. Calée contre le mur, elle se pelotonna dans sa grosse écharpe, mis son casque, et lança l'épisode suivant de sa série policière.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle glissa tout doucement dans les bras de Morphée. A moitié consciente, sans vraiment faire attention, elle fit un rêve étrange où son père était le policier de sa série, et que le méchant était Mr Zaidi, et qu'il lui courait après pour le mettre en prison…

\- Prune ?

Prune fût réveillée en sursaut par une main sur son épaule. Elle poussa son casque de ses oreilles et leva les yeux pour voir l'objet de son rêve.

\- Mon… Monsieur Zaidi !

Elle se sentait bête de s'être endormie en plein milieu de la BU, surtout que finalement elle devrait re-regarder ses épisodes, mais encore plus, de s'être faite réveillée par Rayan.

\- La bibliothèque va fermer. Vous n'avez pas entendu le signal ?

\- Je… non, j'avais mon casque mais… vous… vous étiez là ?

Elle s'essuya discrètement le menton pour s'assurer de ne pas avoir un énorme filet de bave séchée qui nuirait définitivement à sa dignité, mais elle n'avait rien.

\- Oui. Je suis enseignant chercheur, vous savez bien. J'ai des projets de mon côté.

\- Ah oui ?

Une bibliothécaire leur lança un regard perçant en passant ranger les derniers livres de la journée.

\- Nous ferions peut-être mieux de partir maintenant.

\- Oui, oui, vous avez raison…

Prune ramassa ses affaires dans la précipitation et elle accompagna son professeur à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

\- Vous allez souvent à la BU ? il lui demanda.

Elle enfonça ses mains dans ses poches pour les garder au chaud. « Oui, je me force à y aller, comme ça je travaille un minimum tous les jours. »

\- Vous travailliez sur le sujet que je vous ai donné en classe ? » il eût un petit rire, il se rendait bien compte que ce n'était sûrement pas le cas.

\- Euh… pas vraiment. Ma colocataire m'a mise à la porte pour la soirée, elle recevait des amis.

Il fronça les sourcils. « Ça ce n'est pas très sympa de sa part. Elle ne peut pas aller au bar comme tout le monde ? » Il riait mais sa voix était teinté d'une pointe d'énervement, comme si le problème le touchait personnellement.

\- Vous savez, dire 'non' à Yeleen n'est pas chose facile…

\- Ah, Yeleen est votre colocataire ? » Elle haussa les épaules. « C'est vrai qu'elle ne manque pas de personnalité. Vous ne devriez pas vous laisser malmener comme ça. C'est votre chambre aussi. »

Elle lui sourit. Ça faisait plaisir d'entendre quelqu'un prendre son parti. Elle passa ses bras autour d'elle-même pour se tenir chaud. Elle aurait aimer rentrer, mais elle savait qu'elle allait trouvé les amis de Yeleen assis sur son lit, et elle n'était pas mentalement prête à affronter le dragon avec qui elle habitait.

\- Vous avez l'air transite de froid. Vous voulez que je vous raccompagne ?

\- Non, je… Je vais traîner dans les couloirs. Je vais attendre qu'ils aient fini. L'ambiance va être détestable pendant une semaine si jamais j'interromps sa soirée.

\- C'est ridicule enfin. » Rayan secoua la tête. Puis, ajustant ses cahiers sous son bras, il sortir un trousseau de clés de sa poche. « Venez dans mon bureau en attendant, j'ai une bouilloire et du thé. »

Devant sa mine ébahie, il se ressaisit : « Si vous voulez bien, évidemment. »

Prune réfléchit. Elle savait que Chani s'était prévu une longue soirée de méditation, qu'Alex et Morgan passaient leur soirée ensemble à se lécher la pomme, et que Rosalya profitait d'une soirée restaurant avec son chéri. Ce n'était pas comme si elle allait envoyer un message à Castiel qui allait la rembarrer illico, ou à Nathaniel et sa vie compliquée. Elle hocha la tête. « Allons-y. »

Rayan ouvrit d'abord la porte du bâtiment d'art, puis l'emmena au deuxième étage avec les autres bureaux des professeurs, jusqu'au sien. Il ouvrit la porte, et s'empressa de déposer ses affaires pour allumer la lumière. Il fit un tantinet de rangement sur son bureau couvert de copies et de magazines de sculpture. Prune s'installa sur la chaise en face du bureau.

\- Je vais chercher de l'eau, vous pouvez vous installer, il fait plus chaud ici. » il ajouta avec un sourire. Il prit sa bouilloire et quitta le bureau un instant.

Prune regarda autour d'elle. La pièce était assez petite, et en plus du bureau et des chaises, il y avait une armoire remplie de dossiers et de livres, dont certains qu'elle reconnu comme ceux que lui-même avait écrit, ou d'autres classiques de l'histoire de l'art. Dans un coin, il y avait aussi une grande boîte en carton avec pleins de projets artistiques plus ou moins biscornus, sûrement ceux des élèves étant donné la variété de styles. Le mur en face de l'armoire avait un petit tableau véléda, sur lequel était gribouillés quelques noms d'artistes, et une petite caricature bon-vivant du directeur de l'université qui la fit rire. A côté du tableau, le mur était recouvert d'esquisses et d'essais de peinture, au style assez torturé. Des lignes franches, rapides, épaisses, aux couleurs rouges et sombres, des formes anguleuses.

Mr Zaidi revint à ce moment-là. Il la surprit en train d'admirer son travail. Il brancha la bouilloire et s'assit sur son bureau. Il mis ses mains dans ses poches et lui demanda d'un air satisfait :

\- Alors, vous qui êtes une de mes meilleures élèves, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

\- Oh, je suis désolée, je…

\- Non non, allez-y, un regard extérieur a toujours de l'intérêt, même si on décide de ne pas le suivre.

Prune se sentait un peu bête de s'être fait prendre en train de détailler les essais du prochain travail de son professeur, c'était presque intime d'y avoir accès. Elle se tourna vers lui, et il l'enjoignit d'un regard confiant. Elle fit un pas en arrière pour avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble. Alors que la bouilloire commençait son doux sifflement, elle parcourut le mur des yeux.

\- Une peinture ?

\- Hm hm. » il acquiesça.

Elle tapota un doigt sur ses lèvres. « Quel format ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Je sais pas encore. » Elle sentit son regard se détacher des esquisses pour se poser sur elle. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas faire de même.

Elle passa encore une minute à regarder le mur.

\- Pour l'instant, on dirait un travail plutôt personnel. Des émotions très fortes. Un sentiment… d'abandon ? De perte ?

Elle se tourna vers lui, il leva ses mains en silence pour lui indiquer qu'il n'avait pas de réponse.

\- Beaucoup de rouge, pour l'instant. C'est assez intéressant.

\- Vous pensez que c'est aboutit ?

Elle rougit. « Je ne pense pas que j'ai vraiment mon avis à donner sur votre travail, vous êtes mon professeur. »

Il se leva pour se tenir à côté d'elle et faire face au mur avec elle. Son parfum atteint ses narines, et en plus de la fatigue, elle devait se retenir d'aller se nicher contre lui.

\- L'année prochaine, vous devrez être capable de donner un avis critique. C'est un bon entraînement. Je sais que vous en êtes capable, Prune.

Elle se ressaisit et se concentra sur les dessins. « C'est une idée très intéressante. Mais pour l'instant, on a l'impression que l'idée, que le message, a encore besoin d'être affiné. L'intention est là, mais il n'y a pas assez de subtilité et de clarté dans l'émotion véhiculée. On sent que l'artiste… que vous… avez encore besoin de faire le tri dans ce que… vous… ressentez, pour produire un travail aboutit. »

Rayan soupira à ses côtés. Il se détourna du mur pour préparer deux tasses de thé. Il lui en offrit une, et lui s'assit en retrait sur son bureau. Elle porta la tasse à ses lèvres et souffla sur le thé fumant.

\- Je n'arrive pas à m'en défaire. Ce travail commence à m'obséder.

\- Ce n'est pas en l'accrochant dans votre bureau que vous allez réussir à faire une pause.

Il souffla du nez. « Vous avez sans doute raison. »

Elle bût une première gorgée et grimaça, le thé lui avait brûlé la langue.

\- Faites attention. » il rit.

\- Je suis vraiment une gourde… » elle soupira. Elle s'approcha du mur et indiqua un dessin parmi d'autres. « J'aime bien celui-là. Il est… Il est plus subtil. Il a un côté mélancolique. »

Rayan se leva à son tour et se tint près d'elle pour regarder le dessin de plus près. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps près du sien, son cœur s'accéléra, et elle se pinça les lèvres, essayant de recentrer son attention sur le dessin, mais ça lui était très difficile.

\- Je me rappelle de l'état d'esprit dans lequel je l'ai fait. C'était… différent des autres, vous avez raison.

Son regard se posa sur elle, et lui aussi se rendit compte d'à quel point il se tenait près l'un de l'autre. Elle leva les yeux et tomba dans l'océan vert d'eau de ses yeux, sans pouvoir, ni vouloir, s'en échapper. Son cœur rata un battement, son souffle se fit plus rapide, et elle aurait juré que son professeur ressentait la même chose. Le temps sembla s'arrêter, elle vit ses yeux faire un aller-retour sur sa bouche, elle vit son torse s'élever de plus en plus vite. Puis ses yeux semblèrent s'attarder sur les dessins sur le mur derrière elle, et il détourna le regard.

Prune crût qu'elle allait imploser. Rayan se retourna vers son bureau, et elle en profita pour boire une grande gorgée de thé pour s'empêcher de hurler. Elle se demanda, était-elle allée trop loin ? C'était son professeur, et elle le dévorait des yeux, elle soutenait son regard, elle buvait un thé dans son bureau à 22h30. C'était l'ami de son père. Rayan avait littéralement l'âge de son père. Enfin presque. Il était plus jeune. Mais quand même bien plus vieux qu'elle. Enfin… une petite dizaine d'années.

Elle secoua la tête, ce n'était vraiment ni le moment ni l'endroit pour penser à quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Elle n'était même pas censée y penser du tout. Elle bût une autre gorgée de thé.

\- Donc vous…. Vous étiez à la BU ce soir ?

Rayan soupira, puis se retourna vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Miss Paltry et moi travaillons ensemble sur un article sur l'élitisme dans le domaine de l'art. Ça nous donne un peu du fil à retordre. » Son regard s'attarda sur ses croquis, puis sur elle, avant de s'intéresser à sa tasse de thé. « Ma vie est assez complexe en ce moment... »

\- C'est intéressant comme sujet. Vous êtes rendus à quel niveau ?

\- Récolte de données. Tu connais le milieu, les gens ne sont pas très ouvert pour parler des revers du monde de l'art. Nous n'essayons pas de crucifier qui que ce soit en place publique, mais les gens sont assez réticents quand il s'agit de leur faire dire qu'ils ont refusé des artistes talentueux parce qu'ils se sentaient menacés.

Prune eut un petit rire. « L'ego est très grand et très fragile dans notre domaine. »

\- Comme une bulle… » dit Rayan à mi-voix. Puis son regard s'alluma. « Bien sûr, une bulle ! » Il se jeta sur un tiroir pour un sortir un post-it et écrivit '_BULLE'_ en gros dessus. Il colla le post-it à son écran d'ordinateur.

\- J'ai… dit quelque chose ?

\- Non, c'est… oui, à vrai dire. Miss Paltry et moi avons essayé de trouver un titre percutant à notre article pendant des semaines. J'adore cette idée ! Merci beaucoup Prune !

Elle haussa les épaules avec un rire « Ravie que ça vous plaise, j'espère que vous me citerez. » elle plaisanta.

Il rit avec elle. « Je parlerais de cette idée à ma collègue. Elle me dira ce qu'elle en pense. La connaissant, elle va me regarder de la tête aux pieds avant de faire la moue et de me dire un 'mouais'. »

\- Vous pensez ? Je ne la croyait pas si dure, surtout avec vous.

\- Comment ça, surtout avec moi ? » Il bût une gorgée de thé.

Prune regretta d'avoir parlé. « Eh bien… Vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un de… » elle haussa des épaules plusieurs fois. « Vous n'avez pas l'air... »

Rayan semblait prendre beaucoup de plaisir à la voir trébucher sur sa phrase et la fixait avec un sourire en coin, ce qui ne facilitait pas son choix de mot.

\- Vous êtes quelqu'un de gentil, » finit-elle par dire, le rouge aux joues « Vous écoutez et traitez bien les gens, Et puis... »

Rayan se pinça le haut du nez pour s'empêcher d'exploser de rire, et Prune se dit qu'elle ferait mieux de s'arrêter là au lieu de se ridiculiser encore plus.

\- Oui, ça va, hein… » elle grommela avant de finir sa tasse.

\- Pardonnez-moi. » Son regard s'attarda sur sa mine renfrognée. Il se retint de l'appeler 'adorable' à voix haute, se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Prune le vit faire du coin de l'œil, et tenta d'ignorer ça. Elle déposa la tasse vide sur son bureau, et regarda son téléphone. Vu l'heure, elle se dit qu'il serait préférable et plus sage de rentrer à son dortoir, que les amis de Yeleen y soit encore ou pas,

\- Professeur Zaidi, merci encore pour la tasse de thé, en tout cas.

Rayan posa sa tasse et se leva. « Vous avez raison. Je vais vous raccompagner. »

\- Oh, non, ne vous inquiétez pas, le campus est assez _safe_ je pense.

Ses yeux se plantèrent dans les siens. « La dernière fois que j'ai refusé de vous accompagner, vous n'aviez pas l'air très rassurée. Je m'en voudrais si quelque chose vous arrivait. Ce serait stupide, de plus, sur un si petit trajet. Et puis je dois rentrer chez moi aussi, je ne dors pas dans mon bureau. »

Même si sa dernière phrase était plus légère, son ton s'était fait plus sérieux tout à coup, il y tenait vraiment. Prune acquiesça et remis son écharpe : « Très bien, puisque vous y tenez. »

Elle était tout de même heureuse qu'il insiste. C'est toujours plaisant quand quelqu'un vous montre qu'il tient à vous. Et puis, après tout, il l'avait emmenée dans son bureau, c'était aussi à lui de s'assurer qu'elle rentre saine et sauve chez elle.

Il rassembla ses affaires sous son bras comme à l'aller, et éteignit les lumières et ferma la porte derrière eux. Ils descendirent les escaliers en silence jusqu'aux portes du bâtiment d'art, que Mr Zaidi ferma également à clé. Ils traversèrent la cour vers les dortoirs jusqu'à la porte.

\- Je vous laisse là. Rentrez bien.

\- Merci, vous aussi professeur.

Elle allait rentrer quand Mr Zaidi l'interpella : « Prune ! »

Elle se retourna, son nez caché dans son écharpe. « Oui, professeur ? »

Pendant une seconde une fois que leurs regards se croisèrent il sembla oublier ce qu'il voulait dire, puis il se reprit : « Ne laissez pas Yeleen vous intimider. Vous faites un travail admirable, vous valez au moins aussi bien qu'elle, vous n'avez aucune raison de la laisser vous marcher sur les pieds. Montrez-lui que vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un qu'on peut mener à la baguette comme elle l'entend. »

Prune prit une grande inspiration. Il s'en rendait sûrement pas compte, mais elle avait besoin de l'entendre d'une certaine façon. D'avoir quelqu'un d'autre lui dire qu'elle valait aussi bien que sa colocataire, et qu'elle avait le droit de ne pas accepter la conduite de Yeleen avec elle.

\- Merci beaucoup, Professeur, ça me touche. Vraiment.

Il acquiesça, et tourna les talons. Elle le regarda un moment s'éloigner, sa grande forme marchant à pas léger vers la grille éclairée par la lune, ne pouvant vraiment détacher ses yeux de lui. Puis elle s'engouffra dans le bâtiment des dortoirs, et prit l'ascenseur jusqu'à son étage. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir le cœur remplit de bonheur à ras-bord, plus emplie de confiance que jamais.

C'est pourquoi, quand elle poussa la porte de sa chambre, et qu'elle vit la bande de potes de Yeleen en train de squatter son lit, elle annonça :

\- Bonsoir tout le monde. Je viens me coucher, désolée d'écourter votre soirée » avec un sourire.

Yeleen la regarda de travers. « Mais, on a pas fini là. »

\- Bah y'a des bars, Yeleen. J'ai cours demain, j'aimerais dormir, j'estime avoir assez 'traîné dans les couloirs' pour toi. Alors, votre soirée n'est pas obligée de finir, mais en tout cas elle ne continuera pas ici.

Les amis de Yeleen se mirent à pouffer de rire en voyant la mine mi-déconfite, mi-furieuse de Yeleen. Elle prit une grande inspiration et finit par se lever. « Venez on va au _Snake Room._ »

Alors que ses amis partaient les uns après les autres, Prune les salua : « Bonne soirée ! »

C'est très satisfaite et très fière d'elle-même qu'elle qu'elle prit une bonne douche et se glissa dans son lit.

* * *

**Merciiii tout le monde, laissez un petit commentaire ça me ferait hyper plaisir ;) !**

**Encore une fois, si vous venez d'AS, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review anonyme avec votre pseudo AS ou à m'envoyer un message en MP, je suis NonoLaPrune :) !**


	3. Chapitre 3

_**Voilà votre suiiiiiiite les enfants. Soyez sages **_

_**P.S.: Prune ne travaille pas au Cosy Bear Café, je n'ai pas vraiment trouvé de moyen de rajouter ça dans mon histoire en rendant ça pertinent et ne pas avoir l'impression que ce soit une pièce rajoutée. Elle connaît Hyun par l'intermédiaire de Morgan :)**_

_**Voilà, bonne lecture ! **_

* * *

Prune avait vu juste. Le reste de la semaine, Yeleen lui fit une guerre froide comme pas possible. Elle se réveillait exprès plus tôt qu'elle et faisait tout le bruit possible pour la réveiller elle aussi. Elle faisait toujours en sorte de laisser tous ses cheveux sur le carrelage de la douche alors qu'elle savait que Prune détestait ça. Un matin, elle l'avait même bousculée et renversé son café par terre avant de lui reprocher d'être sur son chemin.

\- Prunette, tu veux que je lui jette un mauvais sort ? » avait grogné Chani, que cet acharnement commençait à énerver aussi.

\- Laisse tomber…

Enfin, le cours d'art moderne avait pointé le bout de son nez. Même si elle se sentait un peu coupable de ressentir ça, Prune était rassurée de savoir qu'elle allait regarder un visage amical pendant quatre heures et lui faire oublier ses tourments.

Elle rentra dans l'amphi avec Chani, et alors qu'elles passaient devant le bureau sur lequel Mr Zaidi disposait ses notes, Yeleen la bouscula de nouveau, manquant de la faire tomber.

\- Bouge ! T'es toujours sur mon chemin t'es vraiment pas possible.

Chani aidait son amie à se stabiliser. Elles s'aperçurent du regard interrogateur que leur portaient leurs camarades de classe, ainsi que leur professeur. Il interrogea Prune du regard, mais elle détourna les yeux et alla s'asseoir au premier rang, aussi loin que possible de Yeleen.

Le cours commença, et même si Prune tenta de suivre le cours et de se détendre, ce fût compliqué pour elle de se mettre à fond dans le cours. A la pause, Chani proposa d'aller lui chercher un cappuccino, et Prune se dit qu'elle devait vraiment avoir l'air dépité. Elle se replongea dans ses feuilles, elle n'avait quasiment rien noté. Lorsqu'elle vit Mr Zaidi s'approcher de son pupitre elle cacha ses notes inexistantes frénétiquement.

\- Prune, tout va bien ? Vous n'êtes pas du tout avec nous. » il s'appuya contre sa table.

Prune n'osait pas le regarder en face. Elle déglutit. « Je… Je suis désolée Mr Zaidi. »

Il jeta un regard autour d'eux. La plupart des élèves étaient sortis prendre l'air, les autres discutaient, personne ne leur portait trop d'attention.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Yeleen ?

\- Rien, rien…

Ils remarquèrent qu'un groupe de filles s'étaient mises à les regarder. Rayan prit un des crayons de Prune et tira une de ses feuilles de notes et commença à gribouiller dessus pour faire semblant de discuter du cours.

\- Dîtes-moi.

Prune n'avait vraiment pas envie d'embêter son professeur avec ça. Cependant, elle savait que se confier à lui lui ferait du bien. Elle avait envie d'en parler. Elle avait envie de _lui_ en parler. Elle fit semblant de s'intéresser à ce qu'il feignait d'écrire pour éviter de le regarder. « Je… J'ai fait comme vous m'avez dit la semaine dernière… J'ai renvoyé les amis de Yeleen de la chambre… Je ne leur ai pas dit que leur soirée devait finir, juste qu'elle devrait continuer ailleurs… Yeleen me le fait payer depuis. »

Rayan s'arrêta d'écrire. « Vous êtes sérieuse ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. Il gribouilla de plus en plus fort sur sa page. Prune fronça les sourcils, et jeta un coup d'œil à son visage fermé.

\- Monsieur ? Je n'ai pas envie que ça vous embête… En plus… Je suis désolée mais… Ça m'a vraiment miné, j'ai… j'ai pas fini d'écrire la proposition pour le projet de ce semestre qu'on devait rendre aujourd'hui.

Il acquiesça en silence. « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, envoyez-la moi par mail quand vous l'aurez terminé. Je m'occupe de tout. »

Et il posa le crayon et retourna à son bureau. Chani s'assit à côté d'elle en déposant le cappuccino fumant sous son nez. Prune prit une grande inspiration. Ça lui avait fait un bien fou de se décharger, de pouvoir l'avouer à Mr Zaidi.

\- Aller, bois. » l'enjoignit Chani.

\- Tu l'as ensorcelé ? » Prune se surprenait à faire des blagues de nouveau.

Chani apprécia cela. « J'ai peut-être rajouté de la cannelle pour t'apporter de la force et de la bonne chance. Peut-être. Qui sait ? »

Prune prit une première gorgée, et le petit goût de cannelle lui titilla la langue. Elle sourit en fermant les yeux.

\- Hmmm… Chani, j'espère qu'ils fonctionnent tes sorts.

Le cours recommença assez vite. Et contrairement à la première partie, Yeleen qui s'efforçait de lever la main et de répondre à chaque question comme si elle tentait de gagner quinze points pour Gryffondor, n'eût jamais l'occasion de montrer à tout l'amphi à quel point elle connaissait tout, quand Mr Zaidi décida tout simplement de ne plus l'interroger. Au point qu'à une question, elle fût la seule à lever la main, et il finit par y répondre lui-même. Des murmures se propagèrent dans l'amphi alors que Mr Zaidi écrivait au tableau. Prune pouffa de rire en voyant la mine déconfite de Yeleen, son froncement de sourcils outré était aussi délicieux que le cappuccino. Prune se tourna vers Chani et annonça avec un air lyrique :

\- Ah, le ciel est plus bleu, le soleil est plus chaud, l'air est plus doux, quand Yeleen n'a pas ce qu'elle veut.

Chani ricana avec elle. « Ça lui fait les pieds. Le dieu de l'art moderne Mr Zaidi a décidé de ne plus reconnaître son existence. Tu sais quoi, c'est l'univers qui se remet en équilibre. Elle t'a fait des sales coups ? L'univers lui rend la pareil. »

\- _Amen to that_. » Prune leva son cappuccino comme si elle portait un toast.

Le cours se termina, et Yeleen s'empressa de descendre les marches de l'amphi pour parler au professeur. Prune ne les entendit pas, mais à l'expression de sa colocataire, elle devait sans doute lui demander qu'est-ce qu'elle avait pu faire de mal. Chani et Prune rassemblèrent leurs affaires et au moment de passer derrière eux, elles entendirent Mr Zaidi répondre.

\- J'ai eu votre rapport, et c'est très décevant Yeleen.

Prune s'arrêta sur le coup. Yeleen était une excellente élève, elle-même avait jeté un coup d'œil sur son rapport, il était génial, Prune n'aurait jamais pu écrire quelque chose d'aussi bien et complet que celui de Yeleen. Est-ce que leur professeur était en train d'utiliser son rapport pour la punir de lui avoir mené la vie dure ? Prune était heureuse de voir le karma botter les fesses de Yeleen pour elle, mais là c'était injuste.

Elle fit un signe de tête à Chani « Je te rejoins au prochain cours. »

Yeleen fût rendue muette par ses mots. Elle baissa les yeux, le remercia à contre cœur et quitta l'amphi. Prune attendit que tous les autres élèves soient partis pour parler seul à seul avec Mr Zaidi.

\- Prune ? » Il lui sourit.

\- Monsieur, je… Est-ce que... » Prune regarda autour d'eux pour s'assurer que personne ne les écoutait. « J'ai lu le rapport de Yeleen, il est génial. »

\- Ah, je ne l'ai même pas encore regardé.

Prune n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. « Mais, vous avez dit à Yeleen... »

Rayan s'assit sur son bureau avec un soupir. Il passa une main dans sa nuque, gêné. « Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça… Vous avez raison, c'est tout sauf professionnel et pédagogique, c'est juste que… Quand je l'ai vu te rendre malheureuse comme ça, j'ai… » Il leva les yeux vers elle comme pour surveiller son expression. « Je… Je suis désolé. »

Le cœur de Prune rata un battement quand elle comprit qu'il venait de la tutoyer sans s'en rendre compte, mais surtout qu'eux deux réalisaient qu'il avait été mesquin juste pour elle.

\- C'est juste que… je déteste les petits tyrans dans son genre.

\- C'est pas vraiment une tyran, monsieur, c'est…

\- Ils m'en ont fait bavé à mon époque, alors, appelez ça de la vengeance si vous voulez, mais je trouve que c'est un juste retour d'ascenseur.

Prune sourit : « Vous ? On vous embêtait, vous ? »

\- Vous croyez que je faisais parti des populaires ?

Prune le détailla rapidement de la tête aux pieds, et haussa les épaules avec un sourire. Il secoua la tête :

\- Bien au contraire. Le prof de sport avait une dent contre moi et toute la classe s'y était mise. J'ai appris à me défendre. Et vous le devez aussi.

\- C'était juste une mauvaise semaine…

Rayan se tourna vers elle pour qu'elle le regarde en face. « Ça commence avec des simples brimades, mais ça peut dégénérer. Je ne veux pas que ça t'arrive. » ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Que ça… vous arrive. »

Rayan passa une main sur son visage en soupira, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose. Prune se pinça les lèvres.

\- Je… J'apprécie que vous ayez à cœur mon bien-être, mais c'est injuste pour Yeleen. Elle a fait du bon travail. C'est à moi de m'occuper de ça, pas vous. Ce n'est pas votre rôle de vous immiscer dans cette dispute. On est des adultes, n'est-ce pas ? On devrait trouver une solution mature.

Rayan leva les yeux vers elle, avec une pointe d'admiration dans son sourire. Il mit une main sur son épaule. « S'affirmer, c'est compliqué. Ceux qui sont impressionnés par vous ne vous laisseront pas être vous-même, une personne qu'ils ne peuvent pas contrôler. Mais le prix en vaut la peine. Regardez moi maintenant, à part Miss Paltry qui n'a peur de personne, » ils gloussèrent à la pensée « Les gens me respectent. Affirmez-vous, n'ayez pas peur de votre force. Soyez fière de ce que vous accomplissez. »

Prune voulait vraiment le prendre dans ses bras maintenant. Elle mit une main sur son cœur. « Vos conseils sont très précieux, je fais de mon mieux. »

Rayan tendit presque la main vers elle mais se ravisa et se toucha le menton. « J'espère ne pas vous ajouter de la pression, mais vous avez un très grand potentiel, Prune. Ne laissez pas mademoiselle la-fille-du-conseil-des-investisseurs-de-la-fac vous faire du tort. »

Prune rit. « Je vous envoi mon rapport ce soir, monsieur Zaidi, merci encore. »

\- Pas de problèmes. Je crois en vous Prune.

\- Merci monsieur, bonne journée.

\- Vous aussi.

Elle sentit son regard la suivre alors qu'elle quittait la salle.

* * *

**_Houuuuuuuu ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! Dîtes-moi en commentaire ce que vous en pensez, et vos éventuelles prévisions B) ! Je sais que ce chapitre n'était pas très long, mais du drama arrive ^_^ !_**

**_Bisous sur vous, et à bientôt pour le 4e chapitre !_**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Bien le bonjour à toutes et à tous, et bienvenue sur la chapitre 4 de cette petite histoire qui s'est, je l'avoue, un peu fait attendre. Profitez bien, et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le week-end arriva à point nommé. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé dernièrement, avec Monsieur Zaidi, et avec Yeleen… Prune avait besoin de prendre un peu l'air. Priya lui avait proposé de se prendre un café à emporter pour le déguster dans le parc.

Yeleen était partie pour le week-end. Depuis que leur professeur lui avait fait ravaler son ego, elle s'était reconcentrée sur elle-même et avait un peu oublié Prune. Priya toqua à la porte vers neuf heures. Quand la porte s'ouvrit devant elle, c'était sur une Prune tout juste tirée de son lit, encore la trace de l'oreiller sur la joue.

\- Prunette, t'abuses ! Priya pleurnicha en rentrant dans la chambre. Elle se dirigea vers l'armoire et commença à fouiller dedans. Elle en tira un pull chaud jaune et un jean taille haute et les lança à son amie « Allez, habille-toi, j'ai soif. »

Elle s'allongea sur le lit encore défait, se pelotonnant sur l'oreiller encore chaud.

\- J'ai hâte de sortir, il fait hyper beau dehors.

\- Il fait froid… » la voix à demi réveillée de Prune lui parvint de la salle de bain alors qu'elle se maquillait.

\- Mais non, allez.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Prune et Priya se tenaient par le bras et quittèrent le dortoir. Elles passèrent par le café puis continuèrent vers le parc. Elles y trouvèrent un coin au soleil, et une fois leurs lunettes de soleil posées sur leurs nez, elles prirent une grande respiration de l'air frais du week-end.

\- Bon alors. T'as l'air vachement stressée en ce moment. » Priya commença.

Prune eut un trèèèès long soupir. « T'as pas idée. J'arrête pas de me prendre la tête sur des trucs... »

\- Quoi ? » Priya lui tendit une boîte de chocolats qu'elle avait dû recevoir à Noël.

Prune en prit un et mordit dedans. Ah, à l'amande. Elle se demanda si elle pouvait parler de tout ce qui s'était passé avec Monsieur Zaidi. Elle brûlait d'envie de partager cela. En parler à Alexy ou Rosa, c'était l'assurance que tout le monde serait au courant dans l'heure. Elle aurait voulu en parler à Chani, mais elle l'adorait tellement, elle avait peur qu'elle la juge… Priya la connaissait depuis des années, et avait été la première à savoir pour elle et Armin. Et quoi que fasse Prune, à moins de commettre un crime contre l'humanité, elle était certaine que Priya la soutiendrait, et serait de bon conseil.

\- Accroche-toi à ton slip, parce que... » elle soupira. « Je sais pas comment en parler. »

Priya écarquilla les yeux. « Tu me fais peur Prunette... »

\- Bon, tu te rappelle de mon prof d'histoire moderne.

\- Mmmh... » Priya mit sa main décorée au henné sur son menton. « Ah ! Si, bien sûr, le mec super beau, on en ferait bien son quatre heures ? »

Prunette rit. « Lui-même. Et bien… Je sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose. »

Priya se releva sur ses coudes. « Quelque chose comme... »

Prune la regarda par-dessus ses lunettes : « Quelque chose du genre où j'ai un crush de la taille de l'Eurasie sur lui, et… j'ai l'impression que… » Priya plaqua une main sur sa bouche. « J'ai l'impression qu'il… m'aime bien aussi. Du type regards langoureux, et il a prit ma défense et a même utilisé son statut de prof pour 'punir' Yeleen quand je lui ai raconté ce qu'elle me faisait subir. »

\- Attends attends attends ! » Priya s'assit sur ses genoux, visiblement excitée comme une puce. « Tu lui a dit pour Yeleen !? »

\- Le soir où elle a fait une soirée, il m'a 'recueillie' dans son bureau.

Prune lui raconta tout en détail, le réveil à la BU, le thé, les dessins sur le mur, le regard sur sa bouche, l'envie intolérable de lui sauter dessus, ses conseils avisés, …

Priya s'étendit dans l'herbe et émit un cri suraigu. « Oh mon dieu, Prunette ! »

Prune couvrit son visage de ses mains. « Je saiiiiis... Tu crois que je me fais des méga-films ? »

\- Le dieu de l'art moderne est fou de toi !

\- Tu crois vraiment ? Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Parce que je le trouve trop mignon, mais plus que ça, et il… Il répond à… tu vois ?

\- Je vais faire un film sur ta vie !

Prune roula sur le côté et mis sa tête sur l'épaule de son amie. « Le pire, c'est pas qu'il soit mon prof, le pire c'est qu'il soit le nouveau pote de mon père ! »

\- Quoi ? » Priya hallucinait à chaque nouvelle phrase.

\- Mon père et lui ont été à un concert de je-sais-plus-qui y'a cinq ans, et ils sont devenus trop copains depuis c'est… Ugh, l'autre jour on avait un moment genre 'regards intenses pleins de sous-entendus', et là il m'a dit 'Passe le bonjour à ton père', mais il avait l'air aussi gêné que moi…

Priya entoura son amie de ses bras. « Je comprend maintenant pourquoi tu as l'air si hagard depuis plus d'une semaine. C'est juste un crush sur un prof, tu es sûrement en manque d'affection, tu devrais pas te prendre autant la tête pour ça. »

\- Je sais mais… Je… J'ai pas ressentit ça depuis… Armin.

Priya la regarda gravement. « Tu as plus de nouvelles d'Armin en fait ? »

\- Je… J'ai toujours pas de réponse au dernier message que je lui ai envoyé. Alexy m'a dit qu'il était à fond sur un projet avec la sécurité intérieure, qu'il avait pas beaucoup de contact avec l'extérieur, mais bon…

\- Et du coup… Comme pour Armin, hein ?

Prune haussa les épaules. « Cette attirance... A chaque fois que je le vois j'ai envie de simultanément de me foutre le feu pour disparaître, et de lui arracher sa chemise.

\- Comment tu fais lorsque tu as des cours de quatre heures avec lui ? » Priya était au bord du fou rire.

\- Honnêtement ? La moitié du temps je participe, l'autre moitié du temps j'essaye de deviner ses abdos sous sa chemise. J'arrive pas à me concentrer, c'est une horreur.

Priya pouffa de rire « Oui j'imagine. »

Prune enfoui sa tête dans ses mains. « La tête que je dois avoir, accoudée sur mon pupitre avec le filet de bave à force de le regarder... »

\- Mais… Lui il te regarde comme ça aussi ?

\- Je te dis, des fois il me tutoie comme si il pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il est hyper…

Le téléphone de Prune vibra dans sa poche. Elle se rassit, Priya l'imita. Elle vit le nom de son père sur son téléphone et décrocha.

\- _Hola _Papa_, qué tal ?_

Priya sortit son propre téléphone et commença à lire les articles de son mur facebook en attendant qu'elle ait finie son appel.

Quelques minutes passèrent quand Priya sentit son amie se raidir tout d'un coup à côté d'elle. Son visage se figea, et elle pâlit.

\- Prunette, tout va bien ?

\- Oui… D'accord… Je… A… A vendredi… oui, oui, je le préviens…

Prune raccrocha. Priya fronça les sourcils. « Tout va bien ? »

\- Quel pays n'a pas d'accord d'extradition avec la France ?

\- Euh… la Corée du Nord par exemple… Pourquoi ?

Prune enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. « Non, non, non... »

-Prunette, tu m'inquiètes, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Prune releva la tête, les yeux écarquillés : « Mes parents veulent organiser un dîner au restaurant jeudi prochain… Ils veulent inviter Mr Zaidi... »

Priya resta interdite un moment. Juste avant d'exploser de rire, tellement fort qu'elle finit par rouler par terre, surtout à la mine défaite de son amie.

Prune se tourna vers son amie qui s'esclaffait à gorge déployée : « T'es mon avocate maintenant, tu crois que je peux officiellement attaquer mes parents en justice pour malaisance ? » Prune se laissa tomber en arrière en pleurnichant. « Pourquoi ma vie ne peux pas juste se terminer _maintenant _? »

Priya soupira longuement après son fou rire. « Ok, situation de crise. »

\- Hein ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas mettre !

Prune la repoussa par terre avec une moue : « Ça va _Rosalya _! »

\- D'ailleurs, tu en as parlé à qui ?

Prune haussa les épaules. « Juste à toi. Je… Je sais qu'avec Rosa et Alex ça finira par s'ébruiter... »

Priya hocha la tête. « Pas faux… Donc du coup c'est à moi de prendre le rôle de Rosa ! »

\- Priya, sérieusement…

Priya lui fit un câlin. « Désolée. Dis-moi tout. »

\- Je… Est-ce que je continue à penser que peut-être il y aurait moyen ? Dans l'éventualité où je ne décéderait pas à l'instant où ça commencerait à jaser comme ça l'a fait il y a quelques semaines ?

\- Et bien… Je ne le connais pas bien moi. C'est un homme bien ?

Prune geignit de nouveau : « Il est adorable, il est intelligent, il adore entendre les critiques constructives, il est réellement intéressé par ce que ses élèves peuvent lui raconter, il parle même de la concierge de son immeuble avec tant de sympathie ! »

Priya haussa un sourcil amusé. « Ah oui, on est au niveau du grand amour là. »

\- Mon corps ne veut que lui, mais mon cerveau aussi ! C'est terrible…

\- C'est un peu cliché mais… tu l'apprécies vraiment ?

Prune soupira. « A chaque fois que nos regards se croisent, je te dis, je suis plus moi-même... Ugh, je me sens pas d'aller lui annoncer qu'il est invité au restaurant avec mes parents, ça me terrifie... »

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Priya proposa.

Prune se tourna vers elle : « Tu es tellement la meilleure Pripri. J'ai plus qu'à prier qu'il ait déjà quelque chose de prévu, quelque chose de si important qu'il ne viendra jamais.

\- Tes parents pourraient déplacer le rendez-vous.

\- Ugh, je vais aller me noyer dans l'étang plutôt...

.

Lundi midi, Prune avait donné rendez-vous à Priya à la sortie de son amphi, et dès que les portes doubles s'ouvrirent pour laisser sortir les élèves de Master d'histoire de l'art, Priya se glissa à l'intérieur. Elle tapa la bise à Chani qui sortait. Elle sautilla jusqu'à son amie. Prune vit Mr Zaidi suivre du regard cette élève qui rentrait dans un amphi au lieu d'aller se restaurer comme les autres. Quand Priya arriva à son niveau Prune dit d'une voix paniquée :

\- C'est trop craqué il t'a vu rentrer ! On annule la mission, s'il te plaît vient juste on s'en va et…

Priya ravit son sac des mains de Prune et lui donna un coup de hanche pour qu'elle avance vers le bureau. « Tu vas devoir lui demander un moment ou un autre Prunette, autant le faire maintenant. »

\- Je te déteste…

Prune se rendit jusqu'au bureau, et Mr Zaidi regarda l'étrange duo s'approcher de son bureau, il avait rarement vu son élève si mal à l'aise.

\- Merci encore pour le cours Monsieur Zaidi. » Prune commença.

\- Merci à vous d'être venue, et d'avoir participé, vos remarques étaient très justes.

Prune sentit son cœur s'emballer alors que son professeur plongeait ses yeux. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, alors que la main de Priya venait se poser discrètement dans son dos pour l'encourager.

\- Monsieur, mon père m'a demandé de vous demander… de vous… de vous... » elle cherchait un meilleur mot, mais rien ne lui vint. « Enfin bref, il voulait savoir si vous étiez disponible jeudi soir, ma mère et lui sont en ville pour venir me voir et nous allions à ce restaurant un peu huppé où on aime bien aller, et… mon père voulait savoir si vous étiez libre du coup, parce qu'il... » Prune se rendit compte qu'elle commençait à s'emmêler dans ses mots et arrêta de parler.

\- Ah, je vois, et bien... » Rayan tira son téléphone de sa poche et le consulta. Il pinçait ses lèvres si fort qu'elles prenaient encore plus de couleur. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide mais s'empressa de détourner le regard.

Prune se retourna vers Priya et lui murmura : « Comment je m'en sors ? »

\- J'aimerais te dire que c'est pas le cas, mais franchement t'es nulle.

\- Ugh je le savais…

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Mr Zaidi, qui rangeait son téléphone. « Oui, je suis libre jeudi soir. Quelle heure ? »

\- Euh… Vingt heures trente. Au _Carthagène_.

\- Ah oui, j'arrête pas d'entendre parler de ce restaurant depuis que je suis arrivé ici. Du grand standing ?

\- Oui, plutôt. Mon père m'a demandé, plutôt, m'a ordonné, de porter une tenue appropriée, alors, je sais pas, peut-être que vous…

\- Oui, je devrais avoir un costume 'approprié' dans mes affaires. » il rit, le rose aux joues.

\- Bien.

\- Bien…

Leurs regards se plongèrent l'un dans l'autre pendant une seconde. Puis il ouvrit la bouche :

\- Vos parents passeront vous chercher ? Ou bien je peux vous emmener, ce serait bête que vous preniez le bus alors que j'ai ma voiture.

Prune crût qu'elle allait littéralement prendre feu. Comme ça, sur place, d'un seul coup, sous le regard intense de Rayan.

\- Quelle bonne idée ! » Priya répondit pour elle. « En plus Prunette perd toujours sa carte de bus, une vraie tête de linotte ! »

Prune lui donna un petit coup de coude.

\- Très bien, nous avons qu'à nous retrouver à… Vingt heures dix, sur le parking ?

Prune se concentra pour ne pas bafouiller : « Oui. Merci monsieur, bonne journée. »

\- Bonne journée mesdemoiselles.

Prune prit la main de son amie pour la soutenir alors qu'elles quittaient l'amphi.

\- Et bien, quelle aventure ! » Priya lui glissa une fois sortie.

\- Au fait tu… J'ai l'impression qu'il me regardait avec un peu d'insistance, tu en penses quoi ? » Prune lui demanda.

\- 'Avec un peu d'insistance' ? Moi j'appelle ça 'dévorer des yeux' !

\- Arrête, c'est pas drôle !

\- Je rigole pas. Je te promet, il t'a littéralement déshabillée des yeux, j'ai cru que ses beaux yeux verts allaient sortir de ses orbites, il clignait à peine des yeux tellement il voulait te regarder.

Prune fit une grimace. « C'est presque _creepy_ la façon dont tu le décris. »

\- Et puis quand tu cafouillais, il te regardait comme si tu étais la chose la plus adorable au monde.

\- Ah… Ah bon ?

\- Tu étais trop occupée à répéter deux fois les mêmes choses pour t'en rendre compte, mais franchement, moi on m'a rarement regardée comme ça. Par contre, toi, y'a aucun moyen qu'il t'ai pas grillée.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Bah, quand tu lui parles tu rougis, tu balbuties, tu te met à respirer d'une manière pas très catholique et…

\- Ugh, je veux pas en entendre d'avantage… C'est tellement gênant…

\- Franchement, c'était gênant pour _moi_ d'être à côté de vous !

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est _évident_ que vous vous plaisez l'un l'autre. Y'avait tellement de tension sexuelle, c'était presque obscène que je me trouve là.

\- Arrête…

Priya tapa discrètement dans ses mains et chantonna « Le prof te _kiiiiiiffe_... »

Prune lui plaqua la main sur la bouche. « Tais-toi ! »

A ce moment, Mr Zaidi sortir de l'amphi derrière elles et faillit leur rentrer dedans. « Ah ! Mesdemoiselles… Je... » ses joues étaient légèrement rosées, Prune sentit les siennes s'empourprer de la même façon.. « A… A jeudi Prune. »

\- A… A jeudi monsieur Zaidi !

Il fit un petit signe de tête et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Prune le suivit du regard malgré elle.

\- Mademoiselle Prune, voulez-vous épouser Mr Zaidi ici présent, si vous le voulez dites 'oui' ! » Priya lui glissa à l'oreille.

Prune la repoussa doucement. « T'es conne… Allez, emmène-moi dehors je vais exploser… Je suis toute rouge ? »

\- Oh, ça oui.

.

Les jours qui suivirent furent un supplice pour Prune. Non seulement sa nervosité ne faisait que monter avec les jours puis les heures passantes, mais en plus, comme si l'univers tout entier s'était ligué contre sa santé mentale, elle ne faisait que croiser Mr Zaidi dans les couloirs. Et à chaque fois, leurs regards se croisaient, à chaque fois elle avait l'impression qu'il voyait par-delà son masque d'étudiante fatiguée, il la voyait _elle_. Elle sentait son regard la parcourir, puis ils passaient l'un à côté de l'autre, elle captait un peu de son parfum musqué, leurs épaules se touchaient subrepticement, et elle y pensait pendant une heure après.

Maintenant qu'elle avait quelqu'un à qui parler, Prune pouvait enfin discuter de tous les petits regards, tous les petits à-coups de son cœur à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, et Priya, en bonne amie, ne tarissait jamais d'attention et de conseils, et n'hésitait pas à répondre aux appels affolés.

Mercredi soir, elle vint dans la chambre de son amie pour l'aider à choisir sa tenue.

\- Mon père a dit 'une tenue approprié', mais tu connais le standing du restaurant. J'ai peur d'être trop habillée, ce serait ridicule, non ? Parce que j'ai cette robe longue…

Priya reposa la robe que Prune lui montrait sur sa tringle. « Ça c'est une robe de cocktail, pas pour un restaurant. »

\- J'ai pas tant de robes que ça…

\- C'est le 21ème siècle, tu peux porter un pantalon.

\- Je sais pas qu'est-ce que... » Prune rougit. « Qu'est-ce que tu penses que Rayan préfère ? »

Priya sourit à pleine dents. « Ah, voilà la question que j'attendais. Il me semble de Rayan n'est pas un homme qui s'attache à ce genre de détail, alors à mon avis, à partir du moment où tu ne porte pas un sac poubelle, il te trouvera belle. »

\- _Not helping_, Priya. » Prune soupira. « Peut-être que je devrais appeler Rosa pour ça... »

\- Si on appelle Rosa on en a pour la nuit de tout lui raconter, qu'elle s'extasie, qu'elle prenne 6 ans à choisir une robe…

Prune haussa les épaules. Elle se sentait un peu coupable de ne rien avoir dit à Rosa et Alexy alors qu'elle en avait parlé à Priya, mais là elle n'avait plus que 24h pour se préparer, et elle était assez nerveuse. Elle se dit qu'après le restaurant elle ferait une soirée pour les mettre au parfum.

Priya se tourna vers l'armoire, les mains sur les hanches : « Okay… je suis une fashion-victim, je suis excentrique mais experte dans mon domaine, je suis hyper sexy et pleine de confiance en moi… Quelle robe je choisirais pour ma meilleure amie qui est dans un jeu de séduction secret avec son prof hyper canon pour une soirée au restaurant avec ses parents. »

Prune ricana à l'entendre parler. « Parfait, on croirait voir la vraie ! »

\- Je suis absolument rendue folle par la nouvelle, je veux que le prof fonde et explose à la fois quand il la verra parce que c'est la plus belle et la plus intelligente et tout le monde devrait être à ses pieds.

\- Tu vas peut-être un peu loin, là, non ? »

Priya plongea ses mains dans l'armoire, et fouilla quelques instants. Prune la regarda faire avec intérêt. Priya finit par sortir une jupe bleue plissée et son body bleu et or. Elle lui présenta.

\- C'est… Okay, j'avais jamais pensé à les accorder.

\- Des collants, ces talons là-bas, » elle indiqua la pile de chaussures au pied du lit de Prune. « Avec un gilet et ton sourire, tu devrais être parfaite. »

Prune prit le body dans ses mains. « C'est pas un peu osé de porter ça à un restaurant ?

\- Y'a pas de gros décolleté. C'est assez élégant pour aller au restaurant avec tes parents, c'est juste assez sexy pour aussi y aller avec l'homme que tu convoites.

Les deux amies se mirent d'accord sur les accessoires, et Priya rentra dans sa chambre pour la nuit.

.

Le lendemain soir, Prune se sentait si nerveuse qu'elle tremblait. Avant de la laisser à la fin de leur dernier cours de la journée, Chani lui avait fait un gros câlin pour l'aider, même si elle ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait, et lui avait glissé une petite obsidienne dans la main : « Pour t'aider à te poser. »

Prune avait glissé la pierre noire et lisse dans son petit sac à main pour la soirée où elle avait juste la place de glisser son porte monnaie et son téléphone. Elle avait tenté de regarder une série pour se détendre jusqu'à l'heure fatidique, sans grand succès. Elle s'était habillée et avait rafraîchit son maquillage. En la voyant sortir de la salle de bain, Yeleen avait levé un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Tu vas où comme ça ?

\- Je vais au restaurant avec mes parents. » Ce n'était pas un mensonge, en soi.

Yeleen la détailla de la tête aux pieds.

\- Au _Carthagène_. » Prune spécifia.

Yeleen acquiesça. « Oui, ma mère et moi y allons souvent. »

Prune ne rajouta rien, ça l'aurait étonnée que Yeleen n'en profite pas pour se vanter. Toute tremblante, elle prit son petit sac et se dirigea vers le parking du campus. Dès qu'elle eût franchi la pote de sa chambre, elle appela Priya.

\- _Allô Prunette ? Tout va bien ?_

_\- _Oui, je… je vais au parking là…

\- _Je vois ! Allez, courage ma belle. Ça va aller._

\- Je sais pas, je tremble depuis deux heures, c'est pas bon signe.

\- _Pense que tu vas voir tes parents aussi, ça fait longtemps non ?_

\- Oui, j'ai hâte.

\- _Essaye de penser à tes parents._

_\- _De quoi on va parler dans la voiture ?

\- _Vous êtes tous les deux fans d'art, je suis sûre que vous allez trouver. Je sais pas, j'y connais rien moi. Parlez de votre marque de gouache préférée, je sais pas_.

C'eut le don de faire rire Prune. Elle arriva sur le parking. Il ne restait que très peu de voitures, et il fût facile de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait.

\- Oh mon dieu…

\- _Quoi ? Quoi ?_

Près d'une petite BMW noire, Rayan se tenait là. Il portait un costume noir avec une chemise blanche, un bouton de trop d'ouvert comme d'habitude, les manches retroussées pour laisser apparaître ses bras et une montre dorée, un mouchoir vert à carreau de presque la même couleur que ses yeux dans la poche sur sa poitrine. Une fine chaîne dorée pendue à son cou complétait sa tenue, assez longue pour aller se perdre dans l'ouverture de sa chemise. Prune était déchirée entre s'enfuir en courant et se jeter sur lui.

\- _Prunette ?_

\- Il est trop canon putain…

Prune s'avança vers son professeur, qui l'avait repéré, et lui fit un signe de la main.

\- Priya il est trop beau, je pourrais jamais ne pas faire de crise de nerf pendant le dîner.

\- _Prends une photo je veux voir._

\- Il m'a vue je vais pas prendre un photo ! Bon je te laisse.

\- _Appelle moi si jamais y'a un moment de crise, je me ramène, okay ?_

\- Oui. Merci Pripri.

_\- You got this._

Prune raccrocha, et rejoignit Rayan. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et lui sourit :

\- C'est… Vous avez vraiment choisi une tenue 'appropriée'…

Elle sentait son cœur s'emballer, ses yeux fixaient sa chaîne en or tombait entre ses pectoraux, elle avait un mal de fou à se concentrer sur la conversation.

\- Vous aussi avez une tenue très 'appropriée'. » Elle se pinça la lèvres pour s'empêcher d'en dire plus.

Rayan fit le tour de la voiture pour lui ouvrir la portière. « Mademoiselle. » Il l'invita en lui tendant sa main.

Prunette se retint de jurer à voix haute. Tout lui donnait envie de lui sauter dessus : Son corps, sa voix, son charme, sa façon de lui ouvrir la portière. Elle se sentit ridicule, mais prit sa main pour s'asseoir. Il referma la portière et fit le tour pour se mettre au volant.

Il alluma le moteur, et commença à conduire. La voiture ronronnait agréablement, et Prune essayait de ne pas fixer ses grandes mains tenant le volant. Il avait une conduite très fluide, très calme. Ils quittèrent le campus pour se rendre en centre ville. Le silence n'était pas pesant, presque confortable.

\- Comment ça se passe, votre semestre ? » il finit par briser le silence.

\- Bien. On a beaucoup de travail. Mais bon, c'est normal en M2.

Il sourit. « J'ai l'impression que c'était hier, me coucher à des heures pas possibles pour lire un article de plus, écrire un dernier paragraphe encore et encore. » Ils partagèrent un sourire. « Ou arriver en cours encore soûl le lendemain matin et passer la pire matinée de ma vie. A mon époque les profs supportaient ça encore moins bien que pour vous. » Elle rit, et il soupira: « 'A mon époque', c'est bon je parle comme un ancêtre maintenant. »

\- Bon pour l'hospice. » Prune enchaîna.

Il quitta la route des yeux un instant pour rire avec elle. Elle vit son regard brièvement glisser le long de son cou jusqu'à son corsage avant de se reconcentrer sur la route. Priya avait fait un bon choix apparemment.

Ils arrivèrent en centre ville, alors qu'il commençait à pleuvoir.

\- Bon, c'est mon moment préféré. » il ironisa. « Le restaurant est juste dans cette rue, ce serait bien qu'on se gare pas trop loin. Vous êtes en talons et les rues sont pavées, je n'aimerais pas vous voir trébucher.

\- Vous savez Monsieur Zaidi, depuis le temps j'ai appris à marcher avec des talons. » elle se défendit avec un sourire. « Mais merci de l'attention. »

\- Si je vous amène au restaurant avec une jambe cassée que sens que Philippe ne va pas apprécier.

\- Il faudrait vraiment qu'il y ait un très gros pavé. » elle le railla presque.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et accepta la pique. Ils trouvèrent une place pas trop loin pour se garer. Rayan mit son bras derrière son siège pour se retourner, et il se trouva soudainement très près d'elle. Prune préféra regarder par sa vitre pour qu'il ne la voit pas rougir. Il se gara rapidement et éteignit le moteur. Il jeta un regard dehors.

\- Il commence à pleuvoir des cordes, il ne faudra pas trop tarder.

Prune sortit de la voiture, et le temps qu'elle referme la portière derrière elle, Rayan arriva à sa hauteur et enleva sa veste qu'il plaça au-dessus de sa tête pour qu'elle ne soit pas mouillée.

\- Monsieur, c'est votre veste je... !

\- Avancez, allez-y !

Il lui donna sa veste et ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre l'entrée du restaurant. Le portier les fit entrer en hâte.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Prune retira la veste de sa tête et la tendit à son professeur. Puis elle le vit, sa chemise blanche tachetée de gouttes de pluie, révélant sa peau plus sombre en dessous. Rayan leva le bras pour se passer une main dans ses cheveux et en enlever l'eau, tirant sur le bas de sa chemise qui vint se plaquer contre son ventre musclé. Prune ne pu s'empêcher de le détailler, sa veste serrée dans ses poings. Ce fût quand elle s'aperçut que le portier du restaurant venait de détailler Rayan de la même manière, et que leurs regards se croisèrent, qu'ils détournèrent tous les deux le regard, le feu aux joues.

Prune tendit sa veste à Rayan. « Tenez professeur, merci beaucoup. »

Rayan reprit sa veste, la plia sur son bras, et l'invita d'un geste de la main à s'avancer dans le restaurant. Elle fit quelque pas, en cherchant ses parents des yeux, et les vit à une table prêt d'une fenêtre qui donnait sur une cour intérieure avec un bassin. Ils les rejoignirent.

* * *

**Et c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Je parie que le chapitre 5 va vous plaire, non ;) ?**

**Merci encore d'avoir lu, et laissez-moi un commentaire, ici avec votre pseudo AS si vous le souhaiter, ou par MP sur AS (je suis NonoLaPrune ^^ !)  
**

**Gros bisous sur vos truffes et à bientôt pour le chapitre 5 :) !**

**Cherry ~~**


	5. Chapitre 5

_**Et voilà le fameux chapitre 5 ! Aller, je ne vous retiens pas plus, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Lucia et Philippe se levèrent pour les accueillir.

\- Ah, vous voilà ! On vient juste d'arriver nous aussi ! » Lucia attira sa fille dans un câlin maternel dont elle avait le secret, alors que Philippe et Rayan se serraient la main.

Lucia invita sa fille à s'asseoir à côté d'elle, et Rayan à côté de Philippe. Rayan et elle s'étaient retrouvé assis l'un en face de l'autre. Prune prit une grande respiration, en essayant de ne pas croiser son regard. Décidément, elle mériterait une médaille à la fin de cette soirée si elle n'avait toujours pas craqué.

\- Oh, ma petite chérie, tout va bien ? Tu es toute rouge ? » Lucia prit ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Maman, oui, tout va bien, juste, la température ici est plus élevée que dehors, c'est pour ça. » Prune trouvait son excuse presque crédible.

Philippe se tourna vers son ami : « Alors Rayan, enfin on arrive à trouver un créneau pour se revoir. Comment ça va ? »

\- Bien, bien.

\- Je vois que vous vous êtes fait avoir par la pluie. » Philippe indiqua la chemise de Rayan. « On a réussi à se glisser dans le restaurant juste avant que ça n'arrive, n'est-ce pas Lucia ? »

\- Oh oui. Et toi ma chérie, tu avais un parapluie ? Tu ne l'as pas partagé avec Rayan ?

\- Euh... » la voix de Prunette chevrota.

Rayan indiqua sa veste sur le dossier de sa chaise : « Je lui ai prêté ma veste. »

Les yeux de Philippe allèrent de la veste, à son ami, à sa fille. « Ah, voilà un vrai gentleman. Rayan. Bon, j'espère que ma fille travaille bien en cours, n'est-ce pas ? »

\- Papa, c'est pas une réunion parent-professeur. » Prunette leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ton père a raison, tu veux jamais rien nous dire, là au moins on peut demander à Rayan.

Il sourit. « Et bien, c'est censé être confidentiel, mais si Prune, vous êtes d'accord... »

\- Allez-y, de toute façon ils ne vous lâcheront pas avant que vous ayez craché le morceau. » Elle lui rendit son sourire.

Lucia eût un frison : « Vous vous vouvoyez ? » Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Maman, c'est mon professeur.

\- Te, te, te ! Pas de ça ici ! C'est trop bizarre, vous allez pas vous vouvoyez alors qu'on vous tutoie tous les deux !

Prune et Rayan se regardèrent un moment, et commencèrent à se perdre dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. Prune coupa court au charme quand elle se rappela que ses parents, et en particulier son père, les regardaient. Elle fit un geste de la main.

\- D'accord, très bien, je _t'_en prie.

\- Appelle le par son prénom, ne sois pas malpolie ! » Lucia insista.

Prune se tourna vers sa mère. « Maman, je crois qu'on a comprit. »

\- Ne_ t'_inquiète pas, Prune. » Rayan toussa pour retrouver sa contenance.

Pour Rayan aussi c'était visiblement compliqué. Surtout quand quelques jours auparavant il avait dû se retenir de la tutoyer. Ce soir-là, où ils étaient tous les deux, dans son bureau, face à ses esquisses, si proches que…

\- Ah, la carte ! » s'écria Philippe.

Le père de Prune ouvrit la carte des boissons et la consulta d'un air sérieux. « Rayan, tu prendras bien un whisky avec moi ? »

Rayan ouvrit sa carte. « D'accord, mais juste un, je suis censé ramener votre fille après. »

Philippe leva le nez de sa carte d'un air suspicieux. « Ah oui… Peut-être du vin alors, Rayan ? »

Lucia lui donna un coup de pied sous la table : « Philippe, laisse-le boire ce qu'il veut, c'est un grand garçon ! Et puis il est très responsable. Il a prêté sa veste à ta fille pour pas qu'elle ne soit mouillée par la pluie. »

Philippe bougonna. « Mmh, pardon Rayan. Quel type de whisky tu préfères ? Je suis plutôt tourbeux personnellement... »

Prune rit sous cape, ses parents étaient vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre. Lucia se pencha vers sa fille : « Toujours un mauvais caractère à ce que tu vois, celui-là. Promets moi d'en choisir un un peu moins difficile que ton père. »

Prune laissa échapper un rire, et profita que sa mère se replonge dans sa carte pour détailler le visage de Rayan, occupé à chercher un whisky. Sa mâchoire carrée, sa barbe de trois jours, ses pommettes saillantes, ses yeux si clairs. Il porta la main à son menton et tapota ses lèvres de deux doigts, plongé dans ses pensées. Prune aurait pu jurer qu'elle avait senti ses pupilles se dilater dans la seconde.

\- Et toi ma chérie tu prends quoi ? » Lucia la tira de ses rêveries.

\- Hmm ? Euh, comme toi. Tu prends quoi ?

\- Du rosé.

\- Ah très bien.

Le serveur prit leur commande et leur apporta le menu. Dans son petit sac entrouvert sur la table, Prune aperçu la petit obsidienne donnée par Chani. Elle glissa la main dans son sac pour caresser la surface polie de la pierre du bout des doigts. Elle n'était pas sûre de croire aux pouvoirs des pierres, mais elle croyait en revanche à la réelle amitié de Chani. Elle se sentit coupable de ne pas lui avoir fait part de ses pensées à propos de leur professeur, à elle non plus. Elle devait y réfléchir.

Le menu du jour lisait une salade de crabe, du filet mignon, et une tarte tatin du chef, et tous les quatre optèrent pour cette option. La conversation alla bon train, Prune réussit à se concentrer sur ses parents plutôt que sur la bouche de Rayan, c'était déjà ça de prit. Une fois le filet mignon apporté, Philippe leva son verre.

\- _Mija_, nous avons une nouvelle à t'annoncer. » il annonça solennellement.

Prune posa son verre de rosé. « Oui … ? »

\- Ta mère et moi. » Philippe prit la main de sa femme. « Nous avons décidé de remménager ici. »

Prune était interloquée. « Quoi ? Et… Et ton boulot ? »

\- Ils m'ont réaffecté à mon ancien bureau, mais cette fois c'est moi le chef de région. Ce repas était aussi pour t'annoncer ma promotion !

Prune saisit l'autre main de sa mère : « Quoi, c'est vrai ? C'est génial Papa ! Bravo, tu l'as bien mérité ! »

\- Merci _Mija_ ça me fait très plaisir.

Rayan tendit son verre : « Un toast ! Aux réussites ! »

Ils levèrent tous leurs verres et trinquèrent.

Après une gorgée, Prune voulu en savoir plus : « Vous avez déjà des idées où habiter ? Vous n'allez pas revenir dans notre ancien studio ? »

\- Non, comme on a plus besoin d'habiter près du lycée, on va se rapprocher du bureau de ton père, plus en centre ville. » lui expliqua Lucia. « L'entreprise aurait repéré une petite maison avec une chambre d'ami et un bureau pour moi, et un grand salon. »

\- C'est génial !

\- Comme on ne pourra pas être là, on se disait que tu pourrais faire la visite pour nous ? Tu nous connaît bien, on te fais confiance.

\- Oh oui, bien sûr.

Lucia se tourna vers leur invité : « Tu pourrais aller avec elle Rayan ? Tu as plus d'expérience dans les visites de maisons, ce serait bien si tu étais là. »

Rayan prit un peu de whisky : « Oui, bien sûr. J'habite à côté du centre ville, en plus. Si ça peut vous faire plaisir, je serais ravi de faire ça pour vous. » il leur sourit sincèrement.

\- Oh, parfait, comme ça tu vas pouvoir voir par rapport au quartier, aussi, tu dois connaître un peu ?

\- On va dire que je commence à connaître les environs, oui.

\- Comme tu ne reviendras sans doute pas vivre chez ton père, _Mija_, » Philippe continua « On a pas besoin d'autant de place. Mais comme on aura une chambre d'amis tu pourras passer nous voir, une fois que tu seras devenue une galeriste reconnue.

\- Même avant. » Lucia déposa un baiser sur sa main. « Bon, mangeons avant que ça ne refroidisse ! »

Ils attaquèrent leurs filets mignons, en continuant de discuter de la promotion de Philippe. Prune bloqua son pied contre le pied de la table pour plus de confort.

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on rentre que c'est une raison pour moins travailler, hein, _Mija_ ? » son père la prévint.

Rayan lança à Prune un regard écarquillé. Les yeux de Prune allèrent de lui à son père. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout d'un coup Rayan cherchait son regard. C'était déjà assez gênant d'avoir son visage parfait en face d'elle depuis une heure.

\- Oui Papa, je sais. Mais je travaille dur, tu peux demander à mon professeur.

\- _Rayan_, » sa mère lui intima.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. « O… Oui, Rayan. »

Prune fit danser son pied contre le pied de la table, un peu nerveusement. Pourquoi son père la houspillait maintenant ? Elle n'avait jamais été la meilleure élève de sa classe mais elle avait toujours eu de bons résultats, pourtant.

\- Rayan, tout va bien ? » Philippe posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

Rayan commençait à avoir les joues roses, et sa respiration s'était faite plus rapide. « Oui, oui oui... » Il lança un regard vers Prune, qui fronça les sourcils. Visiblement, il se passait quelque chose, et pour une fois, elle n'en était pas la cause. Son pied glissa de haut en bas le long du pied de la table pensivement.

Un serveur arriva derrière Rayan et son père. « Pardon messieurs. » Il voulait passer.

Philippe avança sa chaise. « Ah, pardon. ». Rayan prit une grande inspiration, et fit de même.

C'est à ce moment-là que le pied de la table se déroba sous la chaussure de Prune, et qu'elle comprit, que depuis 5 minutes, ce n'était pas le pied de la table avec lequel elle jouait. Mais la jambe de Rayan.

Le sang quitta son visage quand elle comprit. Rayan lui lança un regard désolé.

Le serveur passa derrière eux, et les deux hommes se rassirent à leur aise.

\- Et bien, Rayan, tu as un air étrange. C'est le whisky ?

\- Non, non non, c'est... » il s'empêcha de regarder Prune, qui pâlissait à vue d'œil. « Il… Il ne fait pas un peu chaud tout d'un coup ? »

Lucia s'éventa avec sa main : « C'est vrai ! Tu ne trouves pas ma ch… Prunette ? »

Pâle comme un linge, Prune se leva brusquement de son siège et attrapa son sac. « Je… Je dois aller… me rafraîchir. »

Elle fonça vers les toilettes en sortant son téléphone.

« _SOS PRIYA SOS VIENT ME SAUVER _» Prune envoya le message.

Elle s'enferma dans les toilettes, et baissa la cuvette pour s'asseoir dessus. Sa tête tournait. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle venait de faire du pied pendant cinq bonnes minutes à Rayan, en plein restaurant, avec ses parents juste à côté.

\- Quelle gourde, mais quelle gourde ! » elle se maudit à voix haute.

Elle avait envie de pleurer. Elle était si mal à l'aise, elle aurait voulu mettre ses deux pieds dans les toilettes et tirer la chasse d'eau pour disparaître à jamais. Comment allait-elle même pouvoir retourner s'asseoir à table, en face de lui, après lui avoir caressé la jambe pendant cinq bonnes minutes ? Elle aurait voulu se faire toute petite, rentrer dans son sac et se jeter à la poubelle.

Elle resta cinq autres minutes à se morfondre toute seule dans les toilettes, jusqu'à ce quelqu'un frappe à la porte. « C'est occupé ? » elle entendit une petite fille de l'autre côté de la porte.

A contre cœur, Prune se leva, épousseta sa jupe, et sortit. Devant le miroir, elle prit une serviette en papier et l'humidifia pour se rafraîchir le visage, toujours incertaine de comment elle allait pouvoir se rasseoir à cette table maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus une seule goutte de dignité. Sa mère entra dans les toilettes des dames à ce moment-là.

\- Ah, ma petite Crachouille, tu es là. Tout va bien ? Tu es malade ?

\- Je… J'ai juste la tête qui tourne, c'est le vin, Maman. J'ai eu deux verres, et je n'ai pas très bien dormi cette semaine. » son mensonge tenait la route. « J'avais juste besoin d'un peu de temps. Il y a beaucoup de bruit dans la salle, j'avais besoin d'un peu de calme. »

\- Ma chérie, tu nous a fait peur. Avec Rayan qui s'est mis à être mal à l'aise tout d'un coup lui aussi, on a eu peur.

Prune prit sa mère dans ses bras. « Tout va bien Maman. Ça va déjà mieux, tu vois ? » elle lui sourit.

\- Bon, bon… Aller, viens donc.

Lucia la prit par la main et elles regagnèrent leur table. Philippe prit la main de sa fille.

\- Ça va _c__ariña_ ?

\- Oui, j'ai juste la tête qui tourne avec le vin. » Prune évita le regard que Rayan posait sur elle.

Philippe eut un sourire satisfait. « Si ce n'est que le vin, tant mieux. Au moins, on sait que tu n'es pas une alcoolique, ou bien deux verres ne te feraient rien. »

Sa blague eu le don de détendre un peu l'atmosphère, quand ils entendirent des pas rapides venir vers eux.

Priya entra dans le restaurant, perchée sur deux talons noirs, et elle portait une robe noire fendue jusqu'à la cuisse qui semblait être peinte sur elle. Elle avait réuni ses cheveux en un chignon effet coiffé-décoiffé avec une pique dorée, elle était absolument splendide.

Prune vit son amie se diriger droit vers leur table avec un pas confiant. Son entrée fût remarquée par les parents de Prune qui la reconnurent.

\- Priya ! Ça alors ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Prune et Priya échangèrent un regard. « Je suis désolée, mais nous avons quelque chose _d'extrêmement_ important à discuter avec Prunette, rien de grave rassurez-vous, je vous la kidnappe quelques minutes. »

Priya saisit la main crispée de Prune et la tira hors du restaurant, il s'était arrêté de pleuvoir. Une fois qu'elles furent à l'abri des regards, à quelques mètres de l'entrée, Prune se jeta dans les bras de son amie.

\- Tu es vraiment la meilleure, je ne pensais pas que tu allais vraiment venir…

\- Oui, j'ai dû m'habiller en de-spi, j'ai même pas de culotte là-dessous. » elle lui fit un clin d'oeil, puis lui prit les mains. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

\- Je… » Priya sortit un flyer de son sac et elle éventa son amie avec. « J'avais juste mon pied de posé contre le pied de la table, tu sais, juste contre le pied de la table ! »

\- Oui, et ?

\- Et genre, j'arrêtais pas de jouer avec du bout du pied, pendant genre, cinq minutes !

\- … Et ?

\- C'était pas le pied de la table, c'était la jambe de mon prof !

Les yeux de Priya s'écarquillèrent, et elle dû coller sa main contre sa bouche pour ne pas exploser de rire. « Mais comment tu t'en ai rendu compte ? Et lui il s'en ai pas rendu compte ? »

\- Bah au bout d'un moment il a eu l'air bizarre, moi je comprenais pas, je pensais que c'était mon père qui le mettait mal à l'aise, et puis à un moment un serveur voulait passer derrière lui, donc il a dû bouger sa chaise, et à ce moment-là il a bougé la jambe et j'ai compris !

Priya la prit dans ses bras. « Tu crois qu'il croit que tu as fais exprès ? »

\- Non, je pense pas !… Oh mon dieu, tout le restaurant a dû voir que je faisais du pied à mon prof !

\- Eh, respire, c'est pas la fin du monde, okay ?

\- Je veux pas y retourner, je veux juste aller dans un couvent et oublier toute ma vie !

Priya prit son visage dans ses mains : « C'est pas une solution, ça. Allez, respire. » Priya la prit contre elle et lui caressa les cheveux. « Eh, tout va bien se passer, okay ? »

Prune prit une profonde inspiration et se lova contre son amie pour un peu de réconfort.

\- Pourquoi il doit être un prof, et l'ami de mon père ? Ça peut pas être juste un étudiant au pif ?

Priya aperçu Rayan à la porte du restaurant. Il avait remis sa veste et les cherchaient du regard.

\- Whoa, » fit Priya en le détaillant à distance. « J'avoue qu'il est grave sexy… Je suis juriste et je le déclare illégal... » elle finit avec un regard lubrique.

\- Tu comprends mon calvaire… » Prunette geignit.

Les yeux de Rayan yeux tombèrent sur elles.

\- Okay, ça va aller ? » Priya la prit par les épaules. « C'est juste une soirée, arrête de penser à lui, essaies, je sais pas… Essaies de penser qu'il est hyper gay et que t'as aucune chance de toute façon ! »

\- Je sais pas si je dois être soulagée ou être triste du coup. » Prune rit. « Ça sert à rien. Je le vois il me regard avec ses yeux, là… Je... »

Rayan arriva à leur hauteur. « Tout va bien ? » Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Priya, et sembla reconnaître la jeune fille qui avait accompagné son élève en début de semaine. Prune se souvint qu'il l'avait déjà croisée à la soirée à la plage également.

\- Oui, oui. » Prune remit une mèche bleue derrière son oreille. « L'affaire est réglée, oui. Ça ira, Priya pour le… le truc. »

\- Ah, oui oui, notre _truc_ va parfaitement bien, beaucoup mieux. Merci beaucoup de ton aide, Prunette, tu as été si utile ! »

Prune fit un regard appuyé à son amie, c'était peut-être un peu trop. Priya salua Rayan, eu un dernier regard d'encouragement pour Prune, puis retourna à sa voiture garée à la sauvage en warnings pas loin du restaurant. Prune la regarda s'éloigner et en profita pour prendre une grande inspiration. Puis elle eût la force de se tourner vers Rayan.

Il la questionnait du regard. « J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de moi… Je n'aimerais pas profiter de votre soirée familiale, j'espère que ça ne te met pas mal à l'aise. »

\- Non, pas du tout, je… C'est que… » elle sentit son souffle court, la chaleur qui recommençait à monter dans son corps.

Rayan lui prit la main : « Vo- Tu vas bien ? »

Ses doigts dans les siens étaient encore plus chauds. Elle ne sût comment, mais les doigts de Rayan s'entremêlèrent avec les siens, paume brûlante contre paume brûlante, Prune sentit son cœur faire un marathon dans sa poitrine. Elle n'osait plus lever les yeux de peur de croiser ceux de Rayan, elle sentait déjà son regard sur elle, son souffle devenu plus profond sur son épaule nue, son corps si prêt du sien, c'était intolérable.

Rayan passa sa main libre dans sa propre nuque, comme incapable de la lâcher elle. « Ugh… Je… Je suis désolé, je... »

\- Moi aussi. » Prune avait parlé vite, le cœur au bord des lèvres, à deux doigts de saisir sa chemise et de l'attirer contre elle.

Les doigts de Rayan se délièrent doucement des siens, pour effleurer son poignet, puis son bras. Elle pouvait sentir le léger tremblement de sa main contre sa peau. Elle savait qu'à la seconde où elle lèverait les yeux vers lui, que leurs regards se croiseraient, ils franchiraient un point de non-retour. Elle ferma les yeux, frissonnant au contact. Elle l'entendit passer sa langue sur ses lèvres, et…

\- Dîtes, m'sieur dame, vous z'avez pas une 'tite pièce ?

Eux deux sursautèrent violemment, tirés de leur torpeur. Rayan recula d'un pas et manqua de rentrer dans la personne qui leur parlait. Un vieil homme avec un bonnet rapiécé leur tendait la main :

\- 'Fait froid dehors en c'te saison, v'savez ?

Rayan se racla la gorge, il avait l'air d'avoir échappé à la noyade. Il tapota vivement ses poches et finit par en tirer un billet de dix euros. Il le mit dans la main tendue.

\- Eh beh ! » fit l'homme.

\- Euh, je… gardez la monnaie.

\- Hein ?

\- Je veux dire… hm… Je vous en prie.

Enfin, les regards de Rayan et Prune se croisèrent alors que l'homme continuait de remercier Rayan. Il lui adressa un dernier hochement de tête et mit une main dans le dos de Prune pour l'inviter à rentrer. C'est sans aucun mot qu'ils se rassirent à leur table.

\- Eh bien, c'était une affaire très urgente ! » la mère de Prune s'exclama. « On a envoyé Rayan, on s'est demandé si tu allais revenir ma chérie. Tu n'arrives plus à te tenir assise on dirait.

\- Oui, c'était pour les cours de Priya, rien de grave.

Prune se servit un grand verre d'eau qu'elle finit d'un trait, Rayan but le sien en silence.

Les yeux de Philippe allèrent de l'un à l'autre. « Et bien, je ne savais pas qu'il faisait aussi chaud dehors. »

Prune faillit se noyer dans son verre et se mit à tousser violemment. Son père dût lui tendre une serviette pour couvrir sa bouche.

« J'ai dit quelque chose ? » il demanda à sa femme qui haussa les épaules.

Heureusement, les serveurs apportèrent le dessert. La fin du repas se termina beaucoup plus normalement. Rayan et Prune arrêtèrent simplement de se regarder dans les yeux et gardèrent leurs jambes bien pliées, pour éviter tout autre incident.

Le serveur finit par apporter l'addition. Rayan tendit la main pour l'attraper mais Philippe la saisit avant lui.

\- Rayan, n'y pense même pas. Nous t'invitons.

\- Au contraire, pour m'avoir proposer de venir, j'estime que…

Lucia se pencha vers Rayan. « Rayan, je t'en prie. Nous avons dit que nous t'invitions. En plus tu enseignes à notre fille, c'est normal. »

Rayan leva les mains, vaincu. « On dirait presque un pot de vin. »

Philippe sortit son porte-monnaie. « Oh, pas besoin. Assure-toi juste que ma fille ne fréquente pas de mauvais garçons. »

\- Papa ! » Prune le supplia.

Rayan avala sa salive de travers. Il toussa contre son poing pour se dégager la gorge.

\- Ou ne fréquente pas de garçons du tout, hein ? » Philippe insista.

\- Philippe… » Lucia le gronda gentiment.

Philippe regarda Rayan droit dans les yeux, un index levé. « Je ne supporterais pas de voir ma fille se faire briser le cœur par un imbécile, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle voit quelqu'un qui ne la mérite pas à sa juste valeur, d'accord ? » Plus Philippe parlait, plus Rayan paraissait terrifié, sa mâchoire de plus en plus serrée, ses yeux de plus en plus écarquillés. « Je refuse qu'elle voit un roquet de bas étage, _Mija_ mérite le meilleur. »

Rayan avala durement sa salive en hochant la tête. « C'est très clair. » il dit d'une voix presque étranglée.

Philippe lui asséna une tape dans le dos. « Alors je compte sur toi mon ami. »

Lucia ajouta avec un rire : « Ne l'écoute pas, juste quelqu'un de gentil qui aime notre fille. »

\- Maman, si vous pouviez éviter d'utiliser mon prof comme entremetteur... » Prune dût intervenir, ses joues plus brûlantes que jamais, l'impression des doigts de Rayan dans les siens encore vive dans sa paume.

Philippe se leva pour aller régler l'addition, alors que Lucia, Rayan et Prune se rendaient dehors.

\- Ah, il s'est arrêté de pleuvoir ! » Lucia dit avec un sourire.

Lucia et Rayan firent un peu de conversation en attendant Philippe. Prune regardaient autour d'eux, tentant de ne pas fixer les grandes mains de son professeur, se souvenant de leur chaleur. Son père les rejoignit peu après. Il serra la main de Rayan et enlaça sa fille, avant de pointer un doigt vers Rayan :

\- Fais attention sur la route, tu transportes ce que j'ai de plus précieux, n'est-ce pas ?

Rayan s'éclaircit la gorge. « J'en suis bien conscient, Philippe. » Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Prune.

Puis Rayan et Prune se dirigèrent vers sa voiture, les parents vers l'autre côté. Ils marchèrent en silence, les talons de Prune résonnant entre les murs de la vieille ville.

Comme si elle en avait pas assez bavé en cette soirée, l'univers décida de poser un _très gros_ pavé sur son chemin, et elle manqua de tomber à la renverse, si ce n'avait pas été pour Rayan qui l'attrapa par la taille et par une main pour la retenir de justesse.

\- C'est pas vrai je suis vraiment qu'une nouille ! » elle jura.

Rayan la tenait fermement contre lui, sa main dans la sienne. Il l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds avec un sourire amusé, et la lâcha quand elle regagna son équilibre : « Tu vois, je t'avais dit que c'était dangereux. »

\- Avoues, tu avais un contrat avec ce pavé juste pour qu'il te donne raison. Tu as attendu la fin de repas pour que je baisse ma garde. » Prune grommela en remettant sa veste correctement.

\- Mes secrets sont révélés. Je ne suis pas prof, je suis un méchant de film, je rêve de détruire les chevilles des jeunes femmes à coups de pavés qui sortent du sol.

Prune pouffa de rire. « Oui bien sûr. C'est quoi ton nom de méchant ? Pavé-Man ? »

\- Je ne révèle pas mon nom... » il termina avec un ton faussement dramatique.

Prune rit, alors qu'ils atteignirent enfin la voiture. Comme à l'aller, il lui ouvrit la portière et lui tendit une main pour l'aider à s'installer, puis se mit au volant, avant de repartir vers la Fac.

\- J'espère que je ne te fais pas faire un trop gros détour pour rentrer ?

\- A vrai dire, j'habite de l'autre côté de la vieille ville, donc ce n'est pas le chemin le plus simple pour moi, mais je me suis engagé à te ramener, je ne vais pas te laisser rentrer à pied. Avec tous ces pavés sur la route, qui sait ce qui peut arriver... » il lui lança un regard très amusé, Prune avait presque envie de le pousser du poing comme elle l'aurait fait avec un autre de ses amis.

Elle qui avait peur que le retour soit plus gênant qu'elle ne pouvait le supporter, elle était ravie de cette petite ambiance détendue.

\- Je... » si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, elle n'en aurait plus jamais reparlé, mais ne pas en parler aurait rendu cette situation encore plus gênante sur le long terme. « Je suis désolée d'avoir prit ta jambe pour un pied de la table. » Elle se sentit rougir furieusement, et du coin de l'œil elle vit Rayan écarquiller les yeux et se pincer les lèvres.

\- Oui, je… Je me doutais que tu ne t'en étais pas rendue compte… Ça m'a surpris. » il avoua, le rose aux joues. « C'est… pour ça que tu t'es enfermée dans les toilettes, après ? Je ne voulais pas dire quoi que soit, mais le serveur est arrivé, et... »

Prune cacha son visage dans ses mains. « Disons que, si j'avais eu les moyens de disparaître et de simuler ma mort, je l'aurais probablement fait. »

Rayan rit : « C'était assez étrange d'avoir Philippe me regarder droit dans les yeux avec ton pied contre ma jambe. Ton père a cru que j'étais malade, aussi. »

\- Oui, mes parents ont dû croire qu'on nous avait empoisonnés.

\- C'est... » il hésita. « C'est pour ça que ton amie était là ? »

Prune se ratatina sur son siège. Elle n'avait pas envie de paraître comme une petite fille, à paniquer au moindre problème, elle se sentait tout à coup très immature d'avoir eu cette réaction. Surtout face à lui qui était plus vieux qu'elle. Elle se dit qu'il devait chercher une partenaire au moins aussi mature que lui, et qu'elle ne devrait pas se tirer dans le pied en avouant, cependant elle trouvait ses pensées un peu déplacées de penser à ce que Rayan pouvait bien chercher chez une partenaire, et surtout comment elle voulait y coller.

Elle haussa les épaules : « Non, Priya avait vraiment besoin de discuter, c'est sur un projet pour ses cours. Elle… Elle n'aime pas trop le téléphone. » elle mentit.

Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre et leva les yeux au ciel, elle se trouvait ridicule.

\- Ah, d'accord… Elle… Elle n'est pas en histoire de l'art, tu la connais depuis longtemps ?

\- J'ai fini mon lycée ici, et comme ce n'est pas une grande ville, oui, je connais encore pas mal de gens. Priya est comme moi, elle est arrivée tard dans l'année, on est vite devenues amies. C'est vraiment une personne en or… Elle est en droit international.

\- Ah ! » il haussa les sourcils. « Voilà un domaine auquel je ne comprend vraiment rien. »

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, moi non plus. A chaque fois qu'elle commence à parler de ses cours, ça m'endort.

\- Chani, tu la connaissais avant, aussi ?

\- Non, je l'ai rencontré cette année. Je suis tellement heureuse d'être son amie, elle est vraiment adorable. Elle m'a... » elle sortit l'obsidienne de son sac et la présenta à Rayan, assez loin d'elle pour qu'il n'ait pas à éloigner ses yeux de la route. « Elle m'a donné une pierre pour me calmer. Ça n'a pas très bien fonctionné ce soir, je suppose, mais bon... »

\- Ah, je vois… C'est… Melody que tu connaissais d'avant, non ?

Prune se retint de soupirer bruyamment. « Oui. On était au lycée ensemble. »

Il sentit tout de même le sous-entendu dans sa phrase. « Ah, vous n'étiez pas amies ? »

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment ça, c'est que… oh, j'ai l'impression de me plaindre…

\- Non, non, vas-y. » Il la regarda. « Promis, je ne ferais pas la même erreur qu'avec Yeleen. »

Ses yeux verts plongèrent dans les siens, Prune sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine, jusqu'à ce qu'il la quitte des yeux pour la route. Prune se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle le regarda un moment, ses cheveux, l'angle masculin de sa mâchoire, son cou, ses bras musclés qu'on devinait sous sa veste, tout du long jusqu'à ses grandes mains qui tenait délicatement le volant, conduisant calmement et prudemment.

Le fait qu'il fasse mention de ce qui s'était passé avec Yeleen baissa le mur qu'elle avait érigé autour de ses sentiments pour lui, et lui revinrent en mémoire les regards, les échanges, la chaleur de son corps quand il était près d'elle…

Elle soupira. « Melody a toujours été, un peu… Pas la personne la plus amusante du monde. Ce n'est pas que nous étions pas amies, c'est que… Si, en fait, je pense pas que j'aurais vraiment pu la qualifier d'amie. »

Rayan pouffa à son soudain regain d'honnêteté. Prune repensa à la fois avec Debrah, mais personne ne l'avait crue, pas seulement Melody. Melody l'avait quand même invitée à une pyjama partie une fois, mais ce n'est jamais à elle qu'elle avait confié ses problèmes.

\- Melody et moi étions dans le même groupe d'amis, mais disons qu'elle se méfiait toujours un peu de moi, le garçon qu'elle aimait et moi étions bons amis, alors…

\- Ah, je vois. » Rayan rit. Il se gara devant le portail du campus, ils étaient arrivés.

Il se prépara à descendre, et Prune posa une main sur son bras pour l'arrêter. « Non, je… Tu n'as pas besoin de me raccompagner. »

Il regarda sa main sur son bras, et Prune l'enleva immédiatement, gênée. « Je veux dire, je... »

\- Laisse-moi insister. » il lui dit d'une voix douce, presque murmurée, en se penchant subrepticement vers elle.

Elle en perdit la voix, son cœur à cent à l'heure dans sa poitrine. « O… Oui, okay. »

Il sortit, et fit le tour de la voiture pour lui ouvrir la portière. Il lui tendit la main et l'aida à sortir. Elle ne lâcha pas sa main lorsqu'il referma la portière derrière elle, elle n'aurait pas pu dire pourquoi, sa paume chaude contre la sienne trop réconfortante pour s'en défaire. Elle se tint debout, ne le lâchant pas des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il la regarde elle. Elle se sentit frémir sous son regard. Il faisait nuit, personne ne les voyait. Personne ne les verrait. Personne n'était là pour leur dire qu'ils étaient élève et professeur, qu'il était trop vieux pour elle ou elle trop jeune pour lui. Ils se retrouvaient dans la même situation que dehors, au restaurant, sa main dans la sienne, leurs cœurs battant si fort, elle brûlait d'envie qu'il la plaque contre sa voiture, elle voulait sentir son corps se presser contre le sien, elle voulait…

Il lui lâcha la main. « Je vais te raccompagner. » Il enfoui ses mains dans ses poches pour s'empêcher de faire plus de bêtises.

\- Euh, oui, oui…

Elle allait partir quand elle tâta son flanc. « Je… mon sac, je l'ai laissé dans la voiture, pardon. »

Il fouilla dans sa poche pour actionner sa clé et la voiture se déverrouilla. Il lui ouvrit la portière, et elle se pencha dans la voiture, farfouillant dans le noir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve le petit sac à main.

\- Ah, le voilà.

Elle se retourna, pour voir les yeux de Rayan s'éloigner de ses fesses et regarder la rue d'en face avec soudainement beaucoup d'intérêt, les joues en feu. Elle-même sentit ses mains trembler quand elle réalisa qu'il venait de la mater, peut-être même sans s'en rendre compte.

Elle éclaircit sa gorge. « Hmm. Allons-y dans ce cas-là. » elle balbutia.

Ils se mirent à marcher tous les deux en silence. Cette fois, Prune se sentait tellement plus consciente de la présence de Rayan, sa respiration, la chaleur de son corps, le bruit succin de sa chemise contre sa peau… Ils avaient tous les deux les mains profondément enfoncées dans leurs poches, bien conscients qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait vraiment se retenir.

Ils atteignirent assez rapidement les bâtiments près du dortoir. Prune s'arrêta et se tourna vers Rayan. « Avec toutes les rumeurs qui ont couru sur nous, il ne faut peut-être mieux pas qu'on te voit me raccompagner jusqu'au dortoir. Surtout vu ce qu'on porte, ça se voit qu'on sort du restaurant. »

Il passa une main dans sa nuque. « Tu… Tu as raison. Bon, bo- bonne nuit. » Il la regarda une seconde : « On… se fait la bise ? »

Prune baisa les yeux, elle se sentait déjà en feu rien qu'à sentir son regard sur elle. « Je… Non, je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »

Rayan baissa le regard aussi avec un sourire amer. « … Je suis d'accord. » ça leur coûtait à tous les deux. « Bonne nuit, Prune. »

Elle releva le regard vers lui. Elle brûlait d'envie de sentir ses lèvres sur elle, que ce soit même sur une bise. « Bonne nuit, Rayan. »

Elle détala vers les dortoirs, de peur de se jeter sur lui et de le déshabiller en plein campus. Elle se força à ne pas se retourner, même si c'était la seule chose dont elle avait envie. Elle décrocha son téléphone pour appeler Priya.

\- _Alors, alors ?! _» lui parvint la voix excitée de son amie.

Prune leur raconta ce qu'il s'était passé après son départ, jusqu'à la bise évitée.

\- _Eh beh, vous avez chaud tous les deux !_

\- Je te promet, je rentre et je prend une douche froide, je n'en peux plus, c'est tellement obscène. On a même pas pu se faire la _bise_, ça aurait forcément dégénéré !

Priya pouffa de rire : « _Vous allez forcément vous sauter dessus à un moment, y'a trop de tension sexuelle entre vous. _»

\- Ah ouais, quand ? En plein milieu d'un cours ? A une autre soirée restau avec mes parents ? Quand on se croise dans la rue ? … Je ne sais même pas s'il y a une solution. Si c'est possible. Je ne sais même pas ce que je veux.

\- _Tu veux son corps_. » Priya rit sous cape.

Prune soupira : « Oui, ça je pense que c'était assez clair. »

\- _Tu sais, si tu as tant envie de sexe que ça… Y'a une manière simple de défaire toute cette tension._

Prune fronça les sourcils, sentant l'entourloupe venir : « … C'est-à-dire ? »

\- _Hmm… Tu vois, toi… dans ton lit… avec ta main… Ou des jouets, qu'importe ce que tu préfères._

Prune secoua la tête vivement : « Priya ! »

Elle entendit son amie exploser de rire au téléphone : « _Quoi, c'est naturel ! Touche-toi en pensant à lui. _»

\- Oui, ça va vachement m'aider de... » elle baissa la voix « de me toucher… en pensant à lui ! Je fais quoi la prochaine fois que je le vois après que j'ai toutes ces images obscènes dans ma tête ? »

\- _J'sais pas. T'as qu'à lui proposer de boire un café ?_

\- Oui, bien sûr, j'invite mes parents aussi et je leur raconte à quel point j'avais envie que leur nouveau pote qui a dix ans de plus que moi me prenne contre sa voiture en pleine rue ! T'es pleine de bonnes idées toi !

\- _Roh, je propose des solutions !_

\- En plus, je suis pas toute seule dans ma chambre, avoir Yeleen et son mauvais caractère à deux mètres de moi, c'est pas vraiment _excitant_, si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

\- _Bon, et bah reste avec ta tension sexuelle, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise. _» Priya rit.

Prune secoua la tête avec un sourire. « Bon, je vais te laisser. »

\- _Rêve bien de 'Rayan le beau prof musclé_'.

Prune rentra discrètement dans sa chambre, Yeleen regardait un film dans son lit en hauteur. Elle alla prendre une douche et se coucha fissa.

* * *

_**Alooooors ? Heureux ;) ?**_

_**Laissez-moi un petit commentaire ici ou sur AS si le coeur vous en dit !**_

_**A bientôt pour le chapitre 6 les enfants ^^ !**_


	6. Chapitre 6

**_BEHOLD ! Le chapitre 6 ! _**

**_Enfin!, me direz-vous ? Oui, mais ce petit chapitre, à l'image de tout le premier acte de cette histoire, a connu un graaand remembrement qui m'a pris du temps à réécrire encore et encore, et m'assurer qu'il était de qualité ! Le chapitre 7 tardera un petit peu lui aussi, c'est un chapitre qui est venu se rajouter, alors je dois l'écrire en entier encore, mais vous ne serez pas déçus ;) !  
_**

**_Alors amusez-vous bien les enfants, b_****_onne lecture !_**

* * *

Le lundi matin, Rayan entra dans la salle des profs en ouvrant son manteau en feutre gris.

\- Rayan ! » sa collègue Charlotte Paltry l'accueillit, à côté de la photocopieuse.

Rayan s'approcha pour lui faire la bise. Il enleva son écharpe : « Alors, quoi de neuf ? »

\- Oh moi, tout va bien. Et toi ? Déjà vendredi matin tu avais cette tête de bienheureux, je pensais que c'était dû à l'approche du week-end, mais tu l'as encore alors qu'on est lundi matin.

Rayan écarquilla les yeux, un peu honteux de ne pas avoir su se contrôler et dissimuler un minimum la joie qu'il ressentait depuis la soirée au restaurant avec Prune et ses parents.

\- La tête que tu tires ! » Charlotte partit d'un rire clair. « Vas-y, balance, c'est quoi ton secret ? Les partiels approchent et en fait, au fond de toi, tu adores torturer les étudiants, voir leurs têtes fatiguées et désespérées de bon matin alors que les exams vont les manger tous crus ? Les voir se battre avec leurs notes et essayer de rattraper tout un semestre de travail en une semaine ? » elle lui fit un clin d'oeil.

Rayan pouffa de rire. Il se débarrassa de ses affaires et alla se prendre un café à la machine. La grande salle des profs était vide, si ce n'était pour eux deux, un collègue de mathématique, et une autre de chimie, tous les deux plongés dans leurs sujets.

\- Non, pas vraiment. » Rayan touilla son café en revenant à son amie. Il s'adossa contre la photocopieuse. « Bien que voir les élèves qui ne viennent jamais en cours avoir un soudain intérêt pour moi et ce que j'enseigne, et les voir galérer, ça a un côté satisfaisant. » il avoua avec un sourire en coin en prenant une première gorgée de son café fumant.

\- Ah, ça je peux le comprendre. Alors, qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureux en ce lundi matin ?

Rayan repensa à la soirée de jeudi. A Prune, magnifique dans son ensemble assez atypique body et jupe, mais tellement élégant. Son sourire gêné, à rougir tout le temps, la voir lever les yeux au ciel à chaque remarque de ses parents pour lui, la cascade de ses boucles caressant la rondeur de ses épaules, il avait ressassé ces images tout le week-end. Leurs petites discussions dans la voiture ou à table, leur tutoiement qui même s'il leur avait été imposé au début, leur était venu si naturellement, ç'avait été tellement bon de pouvoir lui parler plus directement, pour une fois, dans un cadre moins rigide que celui de la Fac. Et leur moment seul dehors… Rayan avait remercié le ciel que l'homme les ait interrompu. Il était bien conscient d'à quel point ils avaient été proches. Beaucoup trop, considérant l'ensemble de la situation : les parents de Prune, leur relation élève-professeur qui en prenait déjà un coup à chaque fois qu'ils échangeaient un regard, n'importe qui aurait pu les voir dans cette rue du centre ville… Et leur conversation dans la voiture sur le chemin du retour... Il était certain qu'il avait paru trop curieux, il avait envie d'en apprendre tellement plus sur elle, mais elle avait semblé heureuse de partager ça avec lui, de lui parler de ses autres amis, de Chani qu'elle appréciait tellement, et de son passif avec Melody, de son honnêteté soudaine, ils avaient bien ri. Il aurait tellement voulu la tenir contre lui avant qu'elle ne le quitte… Comme cette fois, après qu'il lui ait tout avoué pour Chloé, il aurait voulu terminer cette soirée pleine de rebondissements émotionnels avec une étreinte. Peut-être pour se rassurer, et avoir un peu d'affection…

\- Ah oui, c'est le grand amour à ce niveau-là. » Charlotte siffla.

Rayan se rendit compte qu'il venait de passer une minute les yeux dans le vide et un sourire bête aux lèvres. « Ah ! Non… Non, non, c'est... »

\- Alors, c'est quoi son nom ? » Charlotte lui fit un clin d'oeil. « Je veux tout savoir sur lui ou elle ! »

Rayan secoua la tête, les joues en feu : « Non, non… Il n'y a personne. »

\- Oui, comme si tu allais me faire croire ça, Rayan. » elle baissa la voix : « Alors ? Je le ou la connais ? »

Rayan baissa le regard, embarrassé : « Non, pas vraiment. » puis il regretta immédiatement.

\- Pas vraiment ? Il ou elle est à la Fac ?!

\- Pire qu'un flic ! » il la railla, amusé de la voir si surexcitée. Il tenta de lui échapper en allant s'asseoir à une table, mais elle le suivit avec son paquet de photocopies.

\- Rayan, tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance ! » elle fit semblant d'être offusquée, et ils rirent ensemble.

\- Je... » en même temps, Rayan était tellement plein de bonheur, il avait envie de le partager. « Oui. »

\- Oui ?! Oui quoi ?

\- Oui, elle est à la Fac. » il avoua finalement en secouant la tête.

Charlotte dû se retenir de sauter de joie, mais elle caressa le bras de son ami : « C'est génial ! Ça dure depuis longtemps ? » elle n'insista pas sur l'identité de la demoiselle, il ne semblait pas avoir envie de révéler ce détail.

\- A… A vrai dire… il n'y a rien du tout.

Elle fronça les sourcils : « Comment ça rien du tout ? »

\- Et bien, je… Je ne sais même pas si c'est réciproque…

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui, je… et c'est compliqué.

\- Oh… elle est mariée ? » elle baissa la voix.

Rayan parti d'un éclat de rire étonné : « Mais c'est quoi cette idée ? »

\- Et bien, l'amour ne connaît aucune frontière !

Il se pinça les lèvres. Il aurait tellement voulu lui dire qu'il s'agissait d'une élève. D'une élève qu'elle connaissait. De Prune. « Et bien, disons que c'est vraiment complexe. Je… Je ne suis pas sûr. »

\- Elle te plaît beaucoup ?

Rayan regarda son amie, avec un sourire qui en disait long.

Charlotte trépigna sur place : « Mon petit Rayan, c'est génial, je suis très contente pour toi ! »

\- Oh, je… Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, que ce soit faisable, ou même si c'est réciproque… Je… Je n'ai pas connu quelque chose comme ça depuis que Chloé…

Elle acquiesça en caressant sa joue affectueusement. Après en avoir parlé pour la première fois avec Prune, ça l'avait libéré en quelque sorte, et il avait parlé de Chloé à Charlotte, et aussi à Canann, le directeur, de qui il s'était aussi rapproché.

\- Je veux dire, » il reprit « J'ai connu quelques personnes en sept ans, mais rien… Aucune femme qui ne me rappelle pas Chloé d'une manière ou d'une autre. Cette… Cette personne, elle… Elle est si rafraîchissante, je vis de nouvelles choses, c'est à la fois revigorant, et tellement terrifiant. »

\- C'est normal, de nouveaux sentiments, ça chamboule un cœur ! » elle le poussa gentiment de l'épaule. « Regarde-toi, tu es tout sourire ! »

\- Je te promet, j'ai l'impression d'être de nouveau un ado de 15 ans qui découvre l'amour pour la première fois, parfois quand elle me regarde, je me sens si fébrile… » il passa une main sur son visage.

\- Voyez-vous ça, tu es vraiment tout mignon avec elle. J'espère qu'entre vous deux, ce sera possible, en tout cas. Les cours vont commencer, je vais devoir y aller, on mange ensemble ce midi ?

Il acquiesça, et avant qu'elle ne parte il l'attrapa par la manche : « Charlotte !… Merci.. »

Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux : « Mais de rien mon p'tit ! »

.

Chani engouffra une fourchetée de frites dans sa bouche et mâcha avec un grognement de satisfaction. Prune piquait pensivement dans son riz cantonnais, Alexy et Morgan, à côté d'elle, mangeaient dans le plat l'un de l'autre, comme à leur habitude, et Hyun, Priya, et Rosa étaient lancés dans une conversation houleuse sur les légumes bios.

Prune aussi n'avait fait que penser à la soirée de jeudi. Elle avait tout débriefé avec Priya pendant de longues heures, et ses émotions étaient revenues à peu près à la normale.

\- Dis, Chani, tu fais quoi pour Noël ? » Prune demanda à son amie. On était début Décembre, les partiels étaient la semaine prochaine, et après ça ce serait enfin la libération des vacances, troublée tout de même par la course aux cadeaux.

Chani avala sa bouchée : « Je rentre chez mes parents. J'ai déjà tous mes cadeaux de prêts. Et toi ? »

\- Je suis à environ 0 % de ma préparation de Noël, et j'ai huit cousins, deux petits cousins, sept oncles et tantes, deux parents, et ma grand-mère. » Prune soupira bruyamment.

\- Ah ouais, t'es dans la merde. » Priya rit.

\- Eh, vous voulez qu'on fasse un Père-Noël secret ? » proposa Hyun.

Prune le railla : « Hyun, t'as pas entendu ce que je viens de dire ? Si en plus je dois chercher un cadeau en plus, je suis officiellement en burn-out. »

\- Mais ce serait sympa ! C'est notre dernière année de Fac !

\- Oh oui ! Ce serait une trop bonne idée ! » Rosa était aux anges. « Mais on se donne quand les cadeaux ? »

\- Bah après les partiels. » Morgan piqua une frite à Chani qui lui lança un faux regard noir. « Juste avant qu'on parte tous pour Noël. »

\- Bon, puisque l'assemblée s'est mise d'accord… Qui veut faire le tirage ? Qui a du papier ? » Prune demanda, amusée.

\- Du papier ? Mais Prunette tu vis à quelle époque ? Y'a des sites pour ça maintenant. » Alexy pouffa de rire.

\- C'est ce que t'as dit Armin lorsqu'il a trouvé ton premier magazine porno ? » Priya le taquina.

\- Eh ! » Alexy rougit furieusement.

Morgan se rapprocha avec l'intention de l'embêter encore plus : « Ah ouais ? C'était quoi tes pages préférées ? »

\- J'avais pas de pages préférées parce que c'était un magazine rempli de meufs ! » Alexy se défendit. « Notre père n'achetait pas des magazines avec des hommes aux pectoraux saillants ! »

\- C'était ceux de votre père ? » Prune pouffa de rire.

\- Ça va, j'avais treize ans !

\- Eh, vous voulez qu'on propose à Castiel ? » Hyun demanda.

\- Oui, je vais l'appeler. » Priya dégaina son téléphone. Étonnement, Castiel répondit du premier coup. « Allô Castoche ? … On fait un Père Noël secret avec le groupe tu veux … Ouais, ça va ! » elle ronchonna. « … Bah de toute façon tu mérites pas nos cadeaux, bye lâcheur ! » elle raccrocha : « On est trop géniaux pour lui. Alors, qui fait le tirage ? »

\- Moi ! » Hyun rentrait les derniers noms dans les cases du site dédié. « Donnez-moi vos adresses e-mails. »

Quelques minutes après, chacun reçu un mail avec le nom de la personne à qui ils devaient offrir un cadeau. Rosa essaya de regarder par-dessus l'épaule de Priya mais elle la repoussa du coude : « Bas les pattes ! »

\- Bon, on se dit pas plus de 5 euros, ça vous va ?

\- Yep.

\- Ça nous laisse deux semaines pour trouver une connerie drôle, okay ?

\- Ouais !

.

Prune révisait avec Chani pour les prochains partiels pendant son après-midi de libre, elles étaient assises à une table de la BU silencieuse, les concentrations des étudiants seulement troublées par le petit couinement des roues des chariots des bibliothécaires.

\- Psst. Chani.

\- Mmh ?

\- Tu as qui en Père Noël secret ?

Chani lui sourit : « Mais quelle fouineuse ! Regardez-moi ça ! »

\- Je veux juste savoir ! » Prune fit l'innocente.

\- Ouais ouais… A qui vas-tu faire croire ça ?

\- Pfff ! » Prune lui sourit. « Les fiches sur l'architecture antique sont prêtes ? »

\- Non… Je ne les ai pas finies, je suis tombée sur un article pour mon mémoire et du coup j'en ai pas fait d'autres. J'ai fait que le premier chapitre.

\- T'inquiète, je vais les faire. Je vais chercher un bouquin. » Prune chercha leur livre de référence dans le moteur de recherche de la BU.

Le code du livre écrit sur la main, elle parcourut les rayons, laissant sa main glisser contre les reliures, les différentes matières des livres s'alternant sous ses doigts comme une expérience tactile. Elle repéra le bon rayon et chercha le code.

\- C'est bien ma veine…

Le livre qu'elle cherchait était un livre de référence d'art, le type qui ressemblait à un parpaing et pesait 6 kilos, et les bibliothécaires avaient eu la brillante idée de le mettre sur l'étagère du haut, que Prune n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à atteindre.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, mais même de toute sa hauteur, elle avait du mal à toucher le bas du dos du livre. « Et les naines comme moi personne y pense... » elle grommela.

\- Vous n'êtes pas si petite. » fit une voix rieuse à sa droite.

Elle se tourna et frissonna quand elle vit son professeur d'art moderne à l'entrée du rayonnage, un livre sous le bras, la regarder faire avec un sourire attendri.

\- Ah… Bonjour… Monsieur Zaidi. » elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer immédiatement, incapable de s'en empêcher.

\- Besoin d'un coup de main ? » il indiqua le livre du menton.

Elle se pinça violemment les lèvres pour ne pas sourire comme une perdue de le revoir après la soirée de jeudi. Elle ne s'y attendait pas, et n'était pas franchement préparée, mais elle était tellement contente de le revoir. Elle fit une moue désolée :

\- Oui, si ça vous dérange pas, parce qu'à part faire tomber tout le rayonnage sur moi et mourir du syndrome d'écrasement à cause de ma bêtise, je vois pas trop de solutions. » elle fit un peu d'humour pour détendre son cœur qui commençait à s'emballer.

Rayan secoua la tête en riant. « Vous pouvez me tenir ça ? » il lui tendit le livre et les notes qu'il tenait et elle les lui prit. Il attrapa le livre sans difficulté.

\- Bah oui, c'est ça de faire deux mètre trente, aussi. » elle soupira.

Il sourit, et lui tendit le livre d'une main. Prune se perdit une seconde dans l'admiration des muscles de son bras gonflés par l'effort, puis prit le livre et lui rendit ses choses.

\- On peut pas tous auditionner pour jouer les Ewoks dans _Star Wars_. » il lui lança la pique.

Elle le regarda, bouche bée, le livre contre sa poitrine : « Rayan ! C'est vraiment bas ! » elle se mit à rire. Elle l'avait appelé par son prénom presque malgré elle, ça lui était revenu naturellement, comme elle s'était adressée à un de ses amis.

\- Ah, mais c'est juste à ton niveau alors. » il se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher d'exploser de rire, l'accompagnant dans cette familiarité retrouvée.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil, personne d'autre était dans le rayonnage. Elle tapa le pied de Rayan avec le sien qui continua à rire sous cape.

\- Quel malpoli ! Ce n'est pas une façon de traiter une dame ! » elle avait un sourire amusé plaqué sur les lèvres, impossible de s'en défaire avec les yeux rieurs de Rayan posés sur elle.

Rayan s'adossa au rayonnage en croisa les bras. «_ Milady_, veuillez m'excuser de mon comportement de goujat. »

\- Goujat, c'est le bon mot. Un mufle, un rustre!

Il pouffa de rire, puis prit le haut du livre qu'elle tenait pour en lire le titre. Elle se mordit l'intérieur des joues d'avoir sa main si près de son visage.

\- Ah… L'architecture des temples grecs… J'ai bien peur de pas pouvoir t'aider pour ça.

\- Oui, je me doutais.

Il lui sourit : « Comment ça ? »

Elle balbutia : « Enfin, je veux dire, c'est pas ton sujet d'expertise. »

\- Mmh. En parlant de mon sujet d'expertise, tu veux qu'on prenne rendez-vous ?

Le cœur de Prune rata un battement et elle bredouilla en rougissant violemment : « Je… Je, c'est que... »

Réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, son sourire confiant disparu pour laisser place à une expression toute gênée et le rose aux joues : « Je ! Je veux dire p- pour ton mémoire, bien entendu ! »

\- Bien entendu ! » Prune et lui échangèrent des sourires embarrassés. « Je… Euh, mon agenda est à ma table. »

Il lui indiqua le chemin d'une main, encore tout troublé par son lapsus. Elle se dirigea vers sa table, tentant de calmer son cœur, Rayan lui emboîtant le pas. Chani leva la tête en les voyant arriver, et salua son professeur d'un mouvement de la tête qu'il lui retourna. Prune sortit son agenda de son sac et l'ouvrit à la page de cette semaine, alors que Rayan consultait le sien en ligne. Il posa son téléphone à côté de l'agenda de Prune, et se pencha par-dessus elle pour qu'ils consultent tous les deux leurs disponibilités.

\- Mmh… Disons mercredi à… 19h, après votre cours avec les L2 ?

\- Ouais mais t- vous n'avez pas cours de l'après-midi, ça fait tard ? » il se reprit.

\- J'habite à la Fac, je suis jamais très loin, j'ai pas de temps de trajet.

\- Ah, oui... » Rayan se souvint de lorsqu'il l'avait ramenée du restaurant, les lèvres pincées. « Ça me va. Amenez vos notes et envoyez-moi le corps du texte écrit par mail pour qu'on puisse en discuter ensemble, ça t-… vous va ? »

Elle acquiesça en silence, ils échangèrent un sourire complice au vu de comment il avait du mal à ne pas la tutoyer, surtout qu'ils parlaient bas, et qu'ils étaient juste à côté l'un de l'autre.

Prune attrapa un crayon et inscrivit le rendez-vous dans son agenda, et Rayan le rentra dans son téléphone.

\- Bon, à… Mercredi, Prune, alors ?

\- Oui à mercredi. Monsieur Zaidi.

Il allait la saluer mais il se reprit : « Pour le livre… Si jamais vous avez besoin que je le remette, je travaille dans un box, juste là-bas, vous n'avez pas à... » il semblait s'emmêler dans ses mots.

\- Oh, je peux le laisser en bout de table, les bibliothécaires viendront le ranger.

Il secoua un doigt vers elle : « Ah, oui, bien sûr, suis-je bête. Bon, à… à jeud- mercredi. »

Elle acquiesça, et se hâta de s'asseoir, en se retenant de le regarder partir. Elle ouvrit le livre et commença à parcourir les pages, les coins de ses lèvres remontant malgré elle, quand elle sentit le regard insistant de Chani. Elle leva les yeux et l'interrogea des yeux. Chani sembla essayer de la sonder un moment, puis haussa les épaules et retourna à son travail.

Chani était très perspicace, et tôt ou tard elle finirait par comprendre, surtout que elle et Rayan n'étaient pas très discrets à se tourner autour, et avec la rumeur qui avait circulé il y avait peu... Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie que Chani le découvre seule et lui en veuille de ne pas lui en avoir parlé.

.

Le mercredi arriva assez vite, et la nuit tombée, Prune sortit de son lit, se prépara, et se dirigea vers le bâtiment d'art pour son rendez-vous avec Rayan. Elle était un peu dans l'expectative, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait attendre de ce rendez-vous. La dernière fois qu'elle et lui s'étaient retrouvés dans son bureau, ils avaient fini _très_ proches, et ses sentiments pour lui ne faisaient que grandir de jour en jour, à chaque sourire, à chaque regard qu'il lui offrait. A chaque occasion où ils se retrouvaient seuls, le rapprochement leur était naturel, une bulle d'intimité les enveloppait si facilement, ils se parlaient comme si ils n'avait jamais cessé de discuter, comme si le temps loin l'un de l'autre ne comptait pas et qu'à chaque fois ils se retrouvaient comme deux moitiés d'un tout, deux engrenages travaillant parfaitement ensemble.

Prune toqua à la porte du bureau de Rayan. Aucune réponse. Elle regarda sa montre, pourtant elle était pile à l'heure ? Elle posa son sac par terre, il avait dû être retenu à la fin de son dernier cours. Elle savait d'expérience qu'il était très demandé à chaque fin de ses classes. Elle eût un pincement au cœur. Elle ne devait sûrement pas être la seule à avoir flashé sur lui. Après tout, il représentait parfaitement le fantasme du prof, il était beau, charmant, avec un sourire à un million de dollars, et une paire d'yeux qu'on ne décrit que dans les romans. Et si elle n'était sans doute pas la seule à l'apprécier, peut-être qu'elle n'était pas la seule à qui Rayan portait ce genre d'attention… Elle se sentait presque sale de penser que cette intimité partagée, qu'elle chérissait tant, n'était peut-être qu'une impression et qu'elle n'était qu'un numéro parmi une liste de filles qui lui faisait du gringue... Priya lui avait assuré qu'elle semblait plaire à Rayan comme lui lui plaisait, mais le doute persistait dans son esprit. Après tout, Rayan était un professeur respecté et un artiste et auteur renommé, et elle était… et bien, elle. Et la fille de son nouvel ami, par-dessus le marché.

Des pas rapides la firent lever les yeux de ses chaussures, et elle vit Rayan se presser dans le couloir. Leurs regards se croisèrent et le visage de son professeur s'illumina, et il s'autorisa enfin à ralentir.

\- Ah, Prune ! Je suis vraiment désolé, je suis tombé sur le directeur. Tu- Vous n'avez pas attendu trop longtemps ?

Le tutoiement intempestif la fit sourire et la tira de ses pensées noires. Personne d'autre n'était dans le couloir, alors ce n'était pas si grave. « Non, non. Tu es beaucoup demandé, c'est normal. » Prune ne savait pas si elle avait utilisé le tutoiement pour se rapprocher de lui et se rassurer, ou vérifier sa réaction.

Rayan s'approcha d'elle et ouvrit la porte, un sourire béat sur les lèvres en la regardant. Il rentra dans le bureau et alluma la lumière.

\- Très bien, très bien... » il marmonna.

Il posa sa serviette sur sa chaise et commença à débarrasser son bureau. Prune ferma la porte après elle. Elle le regarda faire en s'asseyant en face.

\- Pardon pour le bazar, il faut vraiment que j'apprenne à ranger mes affaires.

\- Oui, c'est vraiment le bordel ici. » elle le taquina en sortant son ordinateur.

Il leva la tête vers elle, un sourire surpris qu'elle l'asticote de la sorte, s'arrêtant dans son geste une seconde. Il secoua la tête et finit de mettre les magazines, notes et carnets de côté. Il renversa un pot d'encre.

\- _Khra... _» il grommela dans sa barbe. Heureusement, le pot était bien fermé, et il ne salit rien. Il réveilla son ordinateur de sa veille et s'assit pour pianoter sur le clavier et se connecter à son compte mail.

\- Alors, alors, alors… Ton corps de… texte. » il buta sur les mots en cherchant le mail.

Le cœur de Prune sauta dans sa poitrine, et elle baissa les yeux pour cacher son sourire. Elle sortit son carnet et ses notes. Il ouvrit le document et commença à marmonner.

\- Oui… Ça j'avais lu… Ça aussi… Ha, oui, ça c'était vraiment bien…

Prune le vit parcourir les pages, à la fois étonnée et ravie qu'il ait lu presque l'entièreté de son travail et qu'il s'en souvienne assez bien pour reconnaître les paragraphes en lisant en diagonale.

\- Alors, oui, ici.

Elle et Rayan discutèrent de la partie en question, lui lui posant des questions plus précises, la poussant à approfondir son raisonnement, la rassurant d'un sourire chaleureux dès qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle n'osait pas lui poser une question ou critiquer ce qu'il venait de lui proposer. Il la laissait beaucoup parler, l'écoutant jeter des idées et écrire les meilleures dans son carnet, lui pointant certaines phrases, ou se levant pour aller fouiller dans un de ses propres livres pour une référence.

\- Bah alors, tu ne te rappelles même pas de ce que tu as écrit ? » elle lui lança la pique.

\- Je l'écris pour justement ne pas avoir à m'en souvenir. » il lui fit un sourire en coin.

Prune le regarda ouvrir le livre aux dernières pages, chercher une ligne des yeux, et son visage s'illumina : « Ah ! Je me disais bien, ça me rappelait quelque chose. »

Il fit le tour du bureau pour s'accroupir à côté de la chaise où Prune était assise, et lui montrer la référence. Son bras se cala contre celui de Prune, sa tête si près de son épaule, c'était intime.

\- Tu vois ? Cette auteure a bien exploré ce sujet-là, dans ses articles principalement, mais aussi dans son bouquin sur la misogynie dans les arts graphiques.

\- Hmm hmm. » Prune hocha la tête, se pinçant violemment les lèvres. C'était si agréable, qu'il soit juste là. D'habitude toujours séparés par une table ou des pupitres d'amphi, d'avoir un vrai contact, d'égal à égal, c'était bon, elle se sentait proche de lui, en cet instant. Certes, elle avait une merveilleuse vue sur la texture de ses cheveux, l'arche volontaire de ses sourcils, l'angle de son nez, sa barbe de trois jours bien taillée, la pulpe de ses lèvres…Tout ça lui donnait chaud, sans aucun doute, mais juste de l'avoir là, lui parlant juste à elle, se consacrant à elle, répondant avec intelligence à ses petites piques, qu'il avait très bien pris, c'était précieux.

\- Je... » Rayan hésita, sa voix un ton plus basse. « J'ai eu ton mail avec ton texte quand j'étais en cours. Ça m'a donné envie de m'échapper de ma classe. Ce n'est pas que j'aime pas mes L2, mais… parler de ton mémoire, c'est un peu plus engageant que de répéter un cours pour la sixième fois, à un amphi silencieux. » il se pinça les lèvres en la regardant par-dessous.

\- Ah… ah bon ? » elle balbutia, surprise qu'il s'autorise de lui parler aussi directement. Pas que ça ne lui faisait pas énormément plaisir, au contraire, elle sentait son cœur papillonner de joie dans sa poitrine, elle avait l'impression qu'elle quittait le sol et allait s'envoler tellement elle se sentait légère.

\- Hmm. » il acquiesça, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose dans ses yeux, incertain. « C'est toujours agréable de se voir. » il continua, à mi-voix.

Prune ne savait que trop bien. Elle lui sourit : « Oui. J'aime bien aussi. » elle murmura presque.

Un sourire apparût sur le visage de son professeur, et pendant un court moment, ils apprécièrent cet aveu silencieux, leurs yeux parcourant le regard et le visage de l'autre, l'univers se limitant à ce petit bureau, et à leurs bras collés l'un à l'autre. Comme un baume, la simplicité et l'honnêteté de cet échange vint calmer leurs cœurs battants, la douceur de leur contact rassurant leurs émotions.

Rayan se releva. Il alla se rasseoir à son bureau, les joues roses, un sourire aimant sur ses lèvres. Prune fit semblant de s'intéresser au livre, et nota la référence dans son carnet, elle sentait le regard de Rayan la détailler, c'était à la fois intimidant et apaisant, de savoir qu'il avait toujours un œil bienveillant sur elle.

Ils reprirent leur discussion sur son mémoire. Ils comparèrent les données et Rayan donna plusieurs nouvelles pistes à son étudiante, et quand une demie heure plus tard leur rendez-vous touchait à sa fin, Prune avait une bonne dizaine d'heures de travail devant elle.

\- En tout cas, merci pour tout. » Prune rassembla ses affaires dans son sac. Rayan la rejoignit à la porte, et posa la main sur la poignée.

\- De rien. Envoies-moi tes avancées, si tu as des doutes pour ce qui est de partir dans la bonne direction.

\- Ugh, oui, ça prend déjà tellement de temps, si en plus j'en perd à étudier un truc qui n'a rien à voir…

\- Les aléas de la recherche ! » il rit.

\- J'imagine. » Prune soupira, et releva la tête vers lui avec un sourire.

Elle vit l'hésitation dans le regard de Rayan, mais il leva la main et la posa sur son bras. « C'est un sujet très intéressant, tu peux te plonger à fond dedans, je suis certain que ton mémoire sera génial. »

Elle frissonna au contact, mais ne s'y déroba pas. Elle lui sourit de tout son cœur : « Merci beaucoup, Rayan. »

Elle sentit le pouce de Rayan doucement la caresser, et il laissa tomber son bras, effleurant le reste de son bras dans le mouvement, un sourire gêné et les yeux baissés. Il activa enfin la poignée et lui ouvrit la porte.

\- Bonne soirée, Prune, faites attention en rentrant.

\- Bonne soirée, Monsieur Zaidi. » elle lui répondit, un peu de malice dans la voix.

Elle s'en retourna au dortoir, le cœur rempli de bonheur. Dès qu'elle eût passé les grandes doubles portes du bâtiment d'art, elle dégaina son téléphone pour appeler Priya et tout lui raconter.

.

Se rendant à son prochain cours d'art moderne, Prune se sentait moins nerveuse que d'habitude. L'échange très simple qu'elle et Rayan avaient eu avaient en quelque sorte calmé les doutes qui l'assaillaient, surtout que Priya l'avait rassuré au téléphone sur le fait que Rayan lui avait _vraiment_ plus ou moins fait comprendre qu'il s'intéressait à elle. Prune était tellement heureuse, elle avait fait un énorme câlin à Chani ce matin.

\- Eh bien, que d'amour en cette journée si froide de fin Novembre !

Prune lui fit un baiser sur la tempe. « Oui, je me suis levée du bon pied ! »

Elles rentrèrent dans l'amphi et passèrent devant leur professeur.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Zaidi ! » Chani lui lança.

\- Bonjour Chani. » il l'accueillit chaudement.

\- Bonjour professeur. » Prune suivit, un sourire sincère couronnant son visage bienheureux.

Il lui rendit avec la même douceur. « Bonjour, Prune. »

Pendant la première heure du cours, Prune préférait fixer ses notes, car à chaque fois qu'elle levait les yeux pour regarder son professeur leur faisant cours, elle sentait un sourire bête s'étendre sur ses lèvres, et plusieurs fois son regard croisa celui de son professeur, qui lui rendit son sourire malgré lui avant qu'il ne se reconcentre sur ses autres élèves.

A la pause, elle suivit Chani dans le hall pour aller prendre un peu d'air, un sourire toujours plaqué sur ses lèvres.

\- Et ben, je sais pas ce qui te rend aussi heureuse aujourd'hui, mais il faut le garder près de toi !

Prune aperçu Rayan discuter avec Melody par la porte ouverte de l'amphi. Elle détourna le regard pour ne pas tout révéler à son amie. « Oui, j'y penserais... »

Chani et Prune rentrèrent en cours quelques minutes avant la fin de la pause, et se rassirent à leurs places. Chani plongea son nez dans ses notes pour son mémoire, pendant que Prune s'entraînait à dessiner des mains sur ses brouillons, levant de temps en temps les yeux vers le bureau, où Melody tenait toujours la jambe de leur professeur. Elle la regarda avec plus d'attention, et la vit tout sourire, se tortiller devant lui, enrouler une mèche de cheveux sur un doigt, ou bien rire à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche.

\- La p... » Prune grommela malgré elle.

\- Hmm ? » Chani leva les yeux.

\- Rien…

Elle regarda Melody rire aux éclats, la hanche contre le bureau sur lequel Rayan était assis, triturant le nœud à son cou… Prune soupira et détourna les yeux. « '_Faut mieux voir ça que d'être aveugle… Quoi que... _» elle se murmura à elle-même.

Elle se sentait ridicule d'être jalouse. Surtout pour Melody. Elle était grotesque, ça se voyait à 10 kilomètres qu'elle essayait de séduire leur professeur. Prune soupira... et c'est sur elle que la rumeur avait couru ? Elle se demanda à quel point Melody n'avait participé à faire courir ces ragots…

Le cours reprit jusqu'à ce que l'heure de fin approche. Rayan annonça la fin du cours, et rajouta :

\- Avant de vous laisser partir, s'il vous plaît. » les élèves se rassirent. « Pour le partiel, ce sera plutôt simple, et je serais flexible sur votre argumentation. Vous aurez une question assez large sur le sujet de l'art moderne et contemporain, vous devrez y répondre sous la forme d'une dissertation, en citant des œuvres, des auteurs… Vous connaissez le topo. La question est assez large, donc vous aurez la possibilité de vous concentrer sur une partie de cette question. Ce sera reprécisé sur le sujet. »

Une voix parvint du fond de l'amphi : « Vous avez déjà fait le sujet ? »

Rayan mit ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon. « Oui. Autre chose ? »

Une autre voix s'éleva : « Vous pouvez nous donner la question ? »

Tout l'amphi se mit à rire, et Rayan rejoignit sa classe. Prune vit Melody au premier rang se retourner et jeter un regard désobligeant à la personne qui avait parlé.

\- Malheureusement, je ne peux pas faire ça, mais j'ai confiance, vous avez bien participé, et bien écouté. Utilisez ce que vous avez appris jusqu'ici, et construisez un argumentaire logique et défendez-le, il n'y a pas de bonne réponse… C'est tout ? … Aller, bonne soirée tout le monde, et je vous dit à dans deux semaines au partiel !

Au moment de quitter l'amphi, Prune et Chani furent noyées dans la foule des étudiants. Sachant qu'elle n'allait pas le revoir jusqu'au partiel, et cachée par ses collègues, Prune en profita pour boire son professeur du regard. Il discutait avec un petit groupe d'élèves venus l'asticoter une dernière fois avec des questions pour leur examen.

Elle le vit lever les yeux d'une fille qui lui parlait et détailler la foule, cherchant quelque chose du regard. Était-il en train de la chercher elle ? Elle se souvint des pensées qu'elle avait eu avant leur rendez-vous de mercredi… Et si il jouait à ce jeu avec d'autres ? Et si… Son cœur sauta de joie dans sa poitrine quand leurs regards se croisèrent enfin, et immédiatement, les lèvres de Rayan s'habillèrent d'un sourire et il lui fit un petit signe de la tête, visiblement soulagé d'avoir pu la retrouver avant qu'elle ne quitte l'amphi. Elle lui rendit son sourire, juste avant de disparaître par la porte avec d'autres étudiants, le cœur rempli de bonheur, prêt à affronter la dure semaine de révision qui l'attendait.

* * *

**_Alors, alors, alors... Qu'est-ce qu'on en a pensé ?_**

**_On a bien apprécié ce chapitre ? D'après-vous qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ? Quel est le prochain DRAMA à venir ? (car, oh oui, du DRAMA, vous en aurez les enfants, soyez-en assurés !)_**

**_Sachez bien que cela me ferait immensément plaisir de recevoir une petite note, même de quelques mots, de mes lecteurs chéris, dont le nombre grossit de mois en mois, ça me fait réellement plaisir de voir des gens qui attendent la suite !_**

**_Alors, n'hésitez pas à me faire un petit coucou ici ou par MP (NonoLaPrune) sur AS, et me dire ce que vous pensez de cette histoire !_**

**_Bisous sur vos truffes, _**

**_Cherry ~_**


	7. Chapitre 7

_**Bonjour bonjour les amis ! Me revoilà après un peu d'absence, mais vous allez voir, ça vaut le coup !**_

_**NdA : Je ne suis pas du tout d'accord avec le traitement de ce qui est arrivé à Rosa dans l'épisode 10. Alors comme de toute façon, mon histoire est 'canon-divergent' à partir de l'épisode 8, je ne prendrais pas ça en compte.**_

_**Aller, sur un ton un peu plus enjoué, bonne lecture!**_

* * *

Les cerveaux bouillonnaient dans la chambre de Morgan et Hyun ce soir-là. Toute la bande se réunissait tous les soirs pour bosser leurs cours. Même Castiel venait relire ses notes, la casque sur les oreilles, assis dans un coin de la chambre à l'écart des autres. Au début, Priya avait tenté d'aller se pelotonner contre lui pour mieux réviser, mais il l'avait chassée à coup de feuillets.

« Eh Castoche, je peux venir ? »

« Casse-toi ! »

Prune et Chani relisaient les fiches l'une de l'autre, installées sur le lit de Hyun, lequel était assis avec elles contre le mur avec ses écouteurs et son manuel.

C'était la semaine de révision avant le début des partiels, et Prune avait un peu mis sa romance de côté pour se libérer la tête, elle aurait besoin de cet espace pour retenir la masse gargantuesque d'informations dont elle aurait besoin pour ses examens. Elle avait eu du mal au début, mais rien qu'à la liste exhaustive de toutes les fiches à faire et tout ce qu'il y avait à apprendre, elle avait vite fait le tri entre ses besoins secondaires comme sortir, penser à Rayan la plupart du temps, et rassurer ses parents et ses besoins vitaux du type penser à manger et à s'hydrater, prendre une douche par jour, et essayer de dormir au moins six heures.

Elle se levait tôt le matin et se retrouvait avec Chani, Priya, Morgan, Alexy et Hyun à l'ouverture du réfectoire, pour prendre un petit déjeuner en écoutant Alexy piailler pendant une demie heure -toujours trop d'énergie celui-là-, avant d'aller à la BU dès l'ouverture des portes pour se trouver de bonnes places. Toute la Fac se donnait toujours rendez-vous assez tôt, et les places libres, surtout celles à côté des rares prises électriques, partaient très vite. En arrivant à six, leur petit groupe d'amis avait toujours une bonne table. Ils étaient rejoint un peu après par Rosalya et Castiel qui n'habitaient pas sur le campus.

Aujourd'hui était le dernier jour des révisions. Tout leur petit groupe était épuisé, des valises bleues sous les yeux, les paupières tenant à peine, alors qu'il était seulement neuf heures. Alexy et Morgan avaient abandonné et n'était pas venus ce matin, et Rosa était restée chez elle se reposer, Leigh la suppliant d'arrêter de se fatiguer autant, surtout avec un p'tit bout en route.

Castiel ferma son classeur et soupira. « Je vais me fumer une clope. »

Prune posa son crayon. « Je viens avec toi. Je vais me prendre un café. »

Traversant la BU pleine à craquer d'étudiants concentrés, Prune se tint au bras de Castiel avec un gémissement de douleur jusqu'au hall.

\- On se retrouve à la table ? » elle lui dit.

Il acquiesça et sortit. Prune se dirigea vers les machines à café, et fit la queue. Il n'y avait que deux machines, et tout le monde semblait s'être donné rendez-vous. Prune fit la queue, derrière deux autres filles à la même dégaine défaite qu'elle. C'était rassurant, d'un côté, de voir qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être exténuée de la sorte.

\- Prunette ?

Prune leva vaguement le nez de son écharpe et regarda aux alentours. C'est alors qu'elle vit Nathaniel, la mine rayonnante, revenir de la machine à café avec un gobelet fumant. Prune plissa les yeux. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis des semaines.

\- N-.. Nath ? Toi, ici ? » elle avait du mal à parler convenablement.

Nathaniel la surplombait bien de son mètre quatre-vingt, il avait bien changé depuis le lycée, Prune le voyait tellement rarement depuis qu'elle était rentrée, elle avait tendance à l'oublier. Ses cheveux blonds avaient prit une coupe beaucoup plus libre, son sourire une courbe fière, à la limite du défi, et ses yeux dorés, bien qu'ils avaient toujours été vifs, étaient beaucoup plus perçants qu'avant. Prune l'avait vu à la salle de sport, il avait prit une masse assez impressionnante en muscles, qu'on soupçonnait sous sa tenue toujours décontractée.

Il haussa les épaules. « Quoi, c'est les partiels. Putain Prune, on dirait un zombie. »

\- Hein ?

\- Ta tête. T'as pas l'air bien.

Elle loucha sur son gobelet de café malgré elle, et il lui tendit avec un sourire amusé. « Tiens, zombie. »

Elle porta le café à sa bouche et ne pût s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit gémissement de bonheur quand le café noir passa ses lèvres.

\- Et ben... » Nathaniel pouffa de rire. « Finis-le, là, tu me fais 'tiep. »

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Mais oui j'te dis. » il lui sourit.

Prune prit une autre gorgée avec bonheur. Elle leva les yeux vers Nathaniel, il lui sourit :

\- Quoi ?

\- Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vus.

\- Et ? J'ai une vie.

Prune fronça le nez. Décidément, Nathaniel n'était définitivement pas plus facile à vivre depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu.

\- Ça va ? » elle ne le reprit pas, elle n'en avait pas vraiment la force.

Nathaniel haussa les épaules. « Ouais. »

Prune n'insista pas, elle continua à boire le café, puis la caféine fit son effet et la raison lui revint : « A… Attends, il faut que je te... » elle mit une main dans sa poche et farfouilla pour en sortir ses pièces d'un euro, mais elles glissèrent de ses doigts et ricochèrent sur le sol. Personne ne fit vraiment attention. « Oh non... » elle soupira.

\- T'inquiète. » Nathaniel s'accroupit et lui ramassa ses pièces, avant de lui tendre. « Tiens. Eh, ça va bien ? » il posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Je sais pas, j'ai perdu le compte des heures de sommeil que j'ai à rattraper.

\- T'as bossé toute la semaine, là ?

\- Bah oui.

\- Tu vas pas bien, ma parole. » il écarquilla les yeux. « C'est juste des partiels, calme-toi. »

\- C'est important pour moi, Nath. Toi, tu es là pour bosser aussi, non ?

\- Bah oui, mais y'a plus aucune place de libre.

\- A notre table, il nous reste une place, tu veux venir ?

Il fit une grimace mal assurée. « Heu… Tu es avec qui ? Rosa, Priya, tout ça ? »

\- Ouais.

Il secoua la tête. « Non, ça ira, merci. Je trouverais bien. Eh, Prune ? Prune ? »

\- Hein ? » Prune releva la tête, elle avait fermé les yeux malgré elle, bercée par le café chaud.

Nathaniel l'entoura d'un bras et l'attira contre lui. « Reste avec nous, meuf. »

\- Mmh mmh. » elle dodelina de la tête contre son torse. Elle se serait bien endormie contre lui, là, comme ça. Elle n'avait pas vraiment assez d'énergie en elle pour s'énerver contre lui pour sa conduite douteuse et franchement à la limite dangereuse de dernièrement. Et puis, plongée dans son parfum, la main de Nathaniel sur son épaule, elle était trop bien installée, elle n'allait pas en plus se plaindre.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au niveau de la machine, et elle racheta un café à Nathaniel, et un deuxième pour elle.

\- Bon, je retourne bosser. T'es sûr tu veux pas venir ?

\- Je vais essayer de me trouver une place.

Ils retournèrent entre les rayonnages jusqu'à l'espace de travail ouvert. Nathaniel réussit, ô miracle, à trouver une place, à cinq tables de celle de Prune. Il lui fit un geste de la main avant de s'asseoir et d'ouvrir un livre devant lui.

\- Tu en a mis du temps. » Priya glissa à Prune lorsqu'elle se réinstalla.

\- J'ai croisé Nathaniel.

\- Nath ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu lui a collé une claque, j'espère ?

\- Pas assez d'énergie. Et… Il a été sympa avec moi.

\- Mmh. Tu es en train de t'adoucir avec lui.

\- Tu sais quoi, j'en ai marre de juste lui en vouloir.

\- Mais il a été un salaud !

\- Oui, et ça veut pas dire que je le pardonne, juste que j'ai envie de trouver des solutions.

\- Mouais… Te sens pas obligée avec lui, hein ?

Prune retourna à sa relecture. Elle ne savait pas trop s'il elle aimait l'attitude que ses amis avaient envers Nathaniel. C'était étrange d'être entourée de ses amis : Priya, Hyun, Chani, Castiel… Et Nathaniel était à part, à cinq tables d'eux, trop haï pour s'asseoir avec eux.

Prune leva les yeux à cinq tables de là. Nathaniel avait ses écouteurs dans les oreilles, un classeur plein de feuilles volantes devant lui. Il dodelinait de la tête en rythme avec sa musique, faisant tourner son crayon dans sa main. Il lisait, écrivait de temps à autre, était sur son téléphone souvent.

Prune se souvint de la première fois qu'elle avait rencontré Nathaniel. La toute première personne qu'elle avait connu à Anteros. Elle se souvint d'elle-même, une jeune fille toute nerveuse, transférée en milieu d'année, la peur au ventre qu'elle ne trouve pas d'amis, que les autres se moquent de ses yeux vairons, de son prénom, d'elle. Et puis ce garçon, encore un gosse, avec une chemise blanche et sa cravate bleue nouée comme il fallait, une tenue assez atypique pour un lycéen. Elle se souvenait de comment elle en avait fait une mission personnelle de trouver un trombone, _le_ trombone qui lui permettrait de finir son inscription, d'avoir couru partout dans une ville qu'elle connaissait à peine pour se trouver une photo d'identité. Et Nathaniel qui semblait si désespéré de la voir désemparée de la sorte... Leur amitié n'avait pas été évidente au départ. Il la trouvait assez étrange, et à vrai dire, en y repensant, Prune se trouvait assez étrange aussi, à cet âge. Mais leur bande d'amis s'était formée, un peu autour d'elle, elle qui était amie avec tout le monde, ils s'étaient un peu tous rapprochés. Qu'est-ce qu'ils en avaient passé des bons moments, tous ensemble… La course d'orientation, le concert, la pièce de théâtre, le sauvetage express des lapins, la soirée chez Iris… Tellement de bons souvenirs, avec de belles personnes...

Et puis il y avait eu l'histoire avec son père… Prune pouvait encore sentir le choc qu'elle avait eu en le voyant dans les vestiaires, son dos pleins de marques, de coups, de bleus. Comment il avait été sur la défensive dès qu'elle avait essayé de le questionner sur le sujet. Comment elle avait senti tout de suite que quelque chose de grave se passait. Comment elle avait tout accepté d'Ambre pour pouvoir enquêter. Comment, une fois Ambre endormie, elle s'était glissée dans la chambre de Nathaniel. Oh, il avait été en colère de savoir qu'elle avait voulu percer son secret à jour, mais Prune était sincère dans ses inquiétudes, et dans son amitié. Ils avaient passé une bonne partie de la nuit à discuter, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, faisant fi de ce que leurs amis auraient pensé de les voir ainsi, de leur fierté ou de leurs appréhensions, pour choisir la confiance et le réconfort. Du haut de ses dix-sept ans, elle avait fait face à ce père horrible, à cette famille empoisonnée, pour son ami. Elle ne l'avait jamais laissé tombé, et Nathaniel avait pu s'échapper de cet enfer.

Nathaniel leva les yeux de ses cours et croisa son regard. Oui, il avait décidément vraiment changé. Ils n'avaient pas arrêté de se voir en coup de vent depuis qu'elle était rentrée. Il y avait énormément de choses desquelles ils devaient parler, mais ce n'était jamais le bon moment. Son espèce ce vie secrète, et l'animosité que ses amis avaient envers lui, même Melody qui l'adulait aveuglément avant, l'avait complètement renié ? Elle n'avait pas envie de s'arrêter à ça, à son attitude de bad boy des bas quartiers.

Nathaniel leva un sourcil en sa direction. Prune secoua la tête, elle devait sûrement être en train de le fixer depuis dix minutes. Elle lui sourit. Le regard de Nathaniel sembla parcourir le reste de sa table : Hyun, Castiel, Priya… comme pour vérifier quelque chose. Ils travaillaient tous, la tête basse. Nathaniel lui rendit son sourire, puis se remit à lire.

.

Prune se tira du dortoir en traînant des pieds. Aujourd'hui était le premier jour des partiels, et elle se sentait -presque- prête, elle avait profité du week-end (et de la fermeture de la BU dimanche) pour essayer de dormir un peu plus, sans grand succès, sa nervosité ne l'avait pas laissée dormir longtemps. Elle avait passé la plupart de sa nuit à relire tous ses cours, et avait passé une plutôt mauvaise 'grosse sieste'.

Elle se rendait au réfectoire pour son petit déjeuner. Elle s'était vue dans le miroir de la salle de bain avant de partir, elle avait des grosses valises sous la yeux à force de réviser et de stresser, elle avait le bout du nez rouge parce que bien sûr elle avait réussi à choper la crève, un chignon maladroit sur sa tête, avec une mèche bleue rebelle qui venait lui chatouiller le nez. Elle avait juste enfilé un jean, des baskets, et un pull long, épais et confortable pour la journée. Elle avait le cerveau trop plein de dates, de mouvements, et de verbes irréguliers, pour en plus penser à bien s'habiller, encore moins à se maquiller.

Elle était presque au bâtiment quand elle vit Rayan s'approcher, venant du parking, son manteau en feutre gris perle bien serré à sa taille, son écharpe en laine autour du cou, sa mallette au bout du bras, il lui fit un signe de la main et elle lui répondit d'un sourire, s'arrêtant avant la porte du réfectoire pour lui laisser le temps de la rattraper. De le voir se diriger vers elle, c'était assez étrange. Elle l'avait presque oublié pendant une semaine, comme s'il avait cessé d'exister dans son univers, et c'était rassurant de le voir, comme si la vie réelle, hors des révisions, existait toujours. Son sourire était chaleureux, et il réchauffa son cœur grisé par ces heures à apprendre sans penser.

\- Ah bonjour P-… Prune, oui. » il sourit, comme de peur de l'avoir tutoyé sans faire exprès, comme à son habitude. « Ça fait… Oh là, ça… ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, t- vous êtes malade ? » il se corrigea quand quelqu'un passa la porte du réfectoire à côté d'eux.

Elle lui sourit, cachée derrière son écharpe du froid, mais aussi un peu honteuse qu'il ne la voit pas sous son meilleur jour en cette froide matinée d'hiver. « On va dire que les révisions me prennent un peu toute mon énergie... »

\- Il faut dormir la nuit et réviser le jour, Prune. » il parût un peu inquiet. « Vous n'avez vraiment pas très bonne mine… Vous prenez des vitamines le matin ? Un peu de vitamine D pour l'hiver ? »

Elle sourit. « Merci de vous inquiéter... »

Elle retrouvait cette fascination qu'elle avait pour ses yeux vert d'eau, comme si elle le redécouvrait, lui, et les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui, ressurgissant dans son cœur.

Il se frotta la nuque, les joues roses. « Oui, c'est… la santé de mes élèves est importante, pour moi. » il lui dit, avec un regard qui lui fit bien comprendre qu'il parlait d'elle en particulier.

A cause du froid, et de la fatigue, elle se serait bien vue se blottir contre Rayan et s'endormir dans ses bras… « Je passerais à la pharmacie ce midi après mon partiel d'anglais, je verrais ce qu'ils peuvent me donner, si t-… vous voulez. »

Elle commençait elle aussi à avoir du mal à s'en tenir au vouvoiement, surtout qu'elle commençait à ressentir le manque fulgurant revenir, il la rendait de nouveau nerveuse, tout lui revenait petit à petit. C'était étrange de se vouvoyer, ils n'avaient plus l'habitude. En même temps, ça faisait plus d'une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, Prune ne savait pas trop non plus comment s'adresser à lui.

\- Vous avez beaucoup d'exams aujourd'hui ?

\- Anglais ce matin, trois heures, et art antique et médiéval, quatre heures, cet après-midi…

\- Ouh là… c'est chargé ça. Vous avez assez dormi ?

\- Trois heures, peut-être ? » elle se gratta la tempe.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent : « C'est tout ? Vous allez tenir toute la journée avec ça ? »

Elle rit : «Oh tu s-… Vous savez, je peux encaisser, ce n'est pas la première salve de partiels que je subis, c'est ma cinquième année de combat. »

\- Oui, enfin, si vous êtes aussi fatiguée, vous aurez du mal à vous concentrer, et ça pourra se sentir dans vos écrits… Atten-… -dez... » Rayan fouilla dans sa poche, puis dans sa mallette. Il tendit la main vers Prune, et lui glissa discrètement un petit flacon en plastique dans sa main. « C'est mes vitamines, j'en ai d'autres dans mon casier. »

\- Mais… ! » elle pouffa de rire, surprise et attendrie : « Je ne suis pas à l'article de la mort ! » Il lui fit signe de la main de ranger le flacon de comprimés dans sa poche, elle s'exécuta, amusée. « … Merci ? Mais il ne fallait pas, c'est vrai, vous m'attrapez au saut du lit aussi, alors j'ai une sale tête, mais un café et j'irais mieux ! »

\- Un... » il sourit, embarrassé. « Un café, ça va juste vous donner un coup de jus, mais pas assez pour vous faire tenir la journée, j'insiste. Prenez-en une au petit-déjeuner, et une après manger ce midi, pour tenir le reste de la journée. »

\- Oui docteur. » elle le railla à voix basse.

Ils échangèrent un sourire. Elle vit à la façon dont il la regardait, elle aussi lui avait manqué, il la buvait du regard avec un air soulagé. Elle le vit enfoncer ses mains encore plus dans ses poches. Oui, elle aussi.

\- Bon, je vais devoir y aller. » il lui sourit. « On se voit demain, du coup ? » il se mordit la lèvre, conscient de ce qu'il venait de dire, attendant sa réaction.

\- Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir me donner les sujets pour demain ? Comme vous êtes là... » elle feignit de vouloir l'attendrir.

\- Ma-… Malheureusement je ne peux pas. » il porta une main amusée à son cœur.

Elle fit une fausse moue. « Pensez à toutes ces heures de sommeil que je pourrais rattraper... » Il se mit à rougir, et ça déclencha un fou rire chez elle : « Mais non, je rigole. Et puis, j'ai trop travaillé sur des fiches pour ne pas me battre pour la meilleure note ! »

Il lui sourit, confiant : « Je sais que vous allez produire du bon travail, Prune. » Il se pinça les lèvres après avoir dit son nom, comme si ça avait été intime, son regard plongé dans le sien.

\- En tout cas, merci pour tout… Rayan. » elle osa, à voix un peu plus basse, son cœur s'emballant dans sa poitrine.

\- N'hésite pas. Si tu as des questions de dernière minute sur le cours avant le partiel de demain, juste… envoyez-m-... envoie-moi un mail, d'accord ?

\- Promis. » elle sentit des frissons parcourir son ventre, alors qu'il lui fit un dernier sourire éclatant, puis la salua de la tête et continua vers le bâtiment d'art.

Prune entra enfin dans le réfectoire chauffé. Elle prit un plateau et se servit une tasse de chocolat chaud, et se prit un bol de céréales, un yaourt, et une brique de jus d'ananas pour la route. Elle petit déjeuna, toute réveillée par sa rencontre avec Rayan, et l'attention toute adorable qu'il avait eu pour elle. Elle sorti le flacon orange et blanc et le posa sur son plateau devant elle.

\- Il a insisté... » Prune se dit à elle-même, rêveuse, en faisant doucement rouler le flacon.

Elle ne savait pas trop ce qui lui avait pris. Il avait eu son bien-être très à cœur, et avait semblé un peu gêné qu'elle le lui fasse remarquer. Elle serra le flacon dans sa main tendrement. Elle était ravie heureuse qu'il se soit arrêté pour discuter avec elle, malgré le thermomètre qui frisait le zéro, et qu'il n'ait pas eu l'air de remarquer qu'elle n'était pas sur son 31 ce matin, qu'il était juste accaparé par son manque de sommeil évident. C'était très plaisant d'avoir à nouveau quelqu'un qui fasse attention à ces petites choses pour elle.

Elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de se dire… Elle ne pu pas s'empêcher d'en sourire. A la fois, elle se délectait de chaque seconde passée en sa compagnie et à se rappeler de leurs moments ensemble, mais d'un côté c'était assez terrifiant… Clairement, leur relation avait dépassé le simple prof-élève, et elle se demandait dans quelle mesure ils n'étaient pas… vraiment en train de se chercher. Elle secoua la tête. A qui elle pensait faire croire ça ? Bien sûr qu'ils se cherchaient. Elle lui faisait tout le temps le regard de l'amour, c'était plus fort qu'elle, et son regard à lui quand il était face à elle… Si intense, elle se sentait si nue et si prête à lui ouvrir les bras dès qu'ils échangeait ces coups d'oeil...

\- Tu prends des vitamines ? » Priya et Chani étaient arrivées en même temps, et s'assirent en face d'elle.

Prune fût tirée de sa rêverie. « Mmh ? Euh… Oui, ma mère a insisté. » Elle se pinça les lèvres, elle avait envie de garder pour elle et de chérir la rencontre de ce matin.

\- Bon… Prête pour l'anglais ? » Chani lui demanda.

\- Mouais… C'était plus facile l'époque où on devait juste écrire 200 mots sur notre week-end...

.

Ses partiels se passèrent bien. Comme Rayan lui avait conseillé, elle prenait des vitamines le matin, et le midi, et elle ne savait pas vraiment si c'était l'effet des vitamines, ou le souvenir du sourire et de l'attention de Rayan de ce matin-là qui continuait de tourner dans sa tête, mais elle se sentait mieux depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré.

Ils avaient à peine échangé quelques mots lors du partiel d'art moderne et contemporain, et Rayan lui avait lancé un grand sourire encourageant quand il lui remit le sujet.

Au moment où elle vint rendre ses feuillets, le poignet tremblant d'avoir noirci trois copies doubles, Rayan prit ses pages et la fit signer le registre de présence.

\- Alors ? » il lui chuchota.

Elle haussa les épaules. « Normalement, ça va. » elle lui murmura en retour, encouragée par son sourire confiant.

Elle sentait la présence de tous les étudiants de l'amphi dans son dos. Elle aurait adoré s'asseoir à côté de lui et discuter un peu, maintenant elle sentait bien comment ça lui manquait, comment cette proximité, cette tendresse discrète, était devenue part de son quotidien, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'attarder.

\- Bon, alors, à une prochaine. Repose-toi, d'accord ? » il lui glissa à voix très basse. Il chercha son regard, comme attendant qu'elle lui confirme.

\- J'ai encore quatre partiels, j'y penserais. » elle lui fit un sourire désolé.

\- Bon… Pense à toi, Prune. » il lui sourit, les joues roses.

Elle acquiesça. « Merci. » elle lui fit un dernier signe de tête, et descendit de l'estrade pour rejoindre Chani à l'extérieur de l'amphi.

.

\- Père Noël secret _party _! » Rosa annonça en faisant péter le bouchon de la bouteille de Champomy.

Les autres crièrent de joie, assis en rond autour de la table basse chez elle, la table pleine de plats et de paquets et de rubans. La semaine d'examens étaient enfin finie, tout leur groupe d'amis avait prit deux jours pour dormir et se reposer, on était samedi soir, et ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés pour fêter la fin de leur calvaire.

Rosalya remplit les verres sous les applaudissements. « Aller, aller, on ouvre ! Qui commence ? »

\- Toi, commence, Maman d'abord ! » Priya lui caressa la hanche.

\- Oh, vraiment ? Aller, je me lance ! » Elle tira un des cadeaux de la pile sur la table, et le tendit à Morgan : « Joyeux Noël mon chat ! »

Elle lui tendit un paquet carré, assez fin et mou. « Je l'ouvre ? »

\- Vas-y ! » Alexy était déjà en train de tâter.

Morgan déchira le papier cadeau, et déplia un vêtement : « Ouah ! »

\- Un petit t-shirt fait main ! » Rosa lui fit un clin d'oeil. Elle lui avait cousu un t-shirt avec un col asymétrique en patchwork de tissus à motif de partitions, fond noir et notes blanches. « Il te plaît ? »

Morgan ne réfléchit même pas et enleva sa veste et son t-shirt pour passer celui-là. « Comme un gant ! » Il écarta les bras, et tout le monde siffla d'admiration.

\- J'avoue avoir demandé tes mensurations à Alex. » Rosa rit en mangeant un petit four.

Morgan se tourna vers son petit-ami : « Eh, mais c'est pour ça qu'une fois tu m'a réveillé en pleine sieste avec un mètre de couturier dans les mains ! »

Alexy l'embrassa. « C'était pour la bonne cause ! A toi d'offrir ton cadeau ! »

Morgan ricana, en tendant un paquet en forme de cube à Prune : « J'avais pensé te prendre un t-shirt _Castielove_... »

\- Oh, pitié... » Prune leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire.

\- Mais je me disais que tu en avais sûrement déjà deux ou trois, alors… voilà !

Prune prit le cadeau, et ouvrit le papier, pour découvrir une figurine de Frida Kahlo, moderne, avec un air très décidé, et un sourire malicieux.

Le sourire de Prune s'étira jusqu'aux oreilles : « Elle est géniale ! Oh non, elle est vraiment trop belle ! Où tu as trouvé ça ? »

\- Je suis tombé sur un site qui a commencé à sortir une série de petite figurines comme ça sur les personnages féminins qui ont marqué l'histoire pour leur rendre hommage. Il y a aussi Elizabeth Ière, Marie Curie, Anna Fisher et pleins d'autres personnalités importantes. Je me disais que comme ça, tu pourras commencer la collection si ça te disait.

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, tout en admirant le petite figurine d'une dizaine de centimètres de haut dans ses mains. « En vrai, il faut que je regarde ça, c'est cher ? »

\- Sept euros par figurine avec les frais de port.

Elle sourit : « Elle est vraiment génial en tout cas, merci ! Aller, next ! »

Prune attrapa une boite grande comme une feuille A4 et de quelques centimètres d'épaisseur, assez légère, et la tendit à Chani, qui trépigna :

\- Ooooh génial, c'est toi qui m'a eue Prunette ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Je l'ai vu, et je savais que c'était pour toi ! Vas-y, ouvre.

Chani, frétillante sur son coussin, fit sauter le scotch du papier cadeau et ouvrit, pour découvrir…

\- Un calendrier de l'avant de lithothérapie… ? Oh, il y a une pierre par jour jusqu'au 24 !?

\- Joyeux Noël ma sorcière bien-aimée !

Chani sauta au cou de son ami et la serra fort contre elle : « C'est génial ! » elle se dépêcha de retourner le calendrier, et vit la liste des 24 petites pierres ainsi que leurs usages. « '_La Malachite, pierre qui permet une parfaite gestion de ses émotions même face aux plus grandes douleurs de la vie. Forte et stable, elle permet d'élever nos idéaux et de ne jamais s'en détourner_' ouais c'est super intéressant ! En sorcellerie, la malachite est aussi utilisée pour représenter la loyauté, l'amitié, et la constance des émotions ! »

\- La 'constance des émotions' ? Il en faut une à Prunette avec son cœur ! » Priya lui fit un clin d'oeil complice.

\- Eh ! » elle lui tira la langue. « Ça te plaît Chani ? »

\- Oui oui oui ! Mais c'est pas un peu au dessus du budget ?

\- Comme le mois de Décembre a déjà commencé, il était en réduction. Aller Chani, à ton tour d'offrir !

Chani posa précieusement le calendrier sur les genoux, et tendit une jolie boite peinte en noir avec un petit symbole en vert dessus, et la tendit à Priya.

\- Oh, j'espère que ce n'est pas un mauvais sort !

\- Au contraire ! » Chani lui sourit. « Vas-y, ouvre ! » Priya s'exécuta, pour découvrir un petit sachet en tissu vert émeraude, fermé bien serré avec son cordon. « C'est un sort pour la bonne chance que j'ai fait spécialement pour toi ! Porte le sachet sur toi pour t'attirer la bonne chance et les bonnes augures ! »

Priya passa un bras autour de l'épaule de Chani. « T'es trop adorable, merci ! Est-ce que ça m'empêchera de perdre mes clés à chaque fois au moment de partir ? »

Chani rit : « Non, mais je peux t'en faire un autre pour ça si tu veux ! »

Priya colla un baiser sur la joue de Chani, puis prit une enveloppe rouge avec un ruban doré, et la donna à Alexy.

\- Ouiii, c'est mon tour ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? C'est le cadeau le plus petit !

\- Ça va, _Dudley_, » elle le railla. « Ouvre au lieu de te plaindre. »

Alexy fit sauter la languette de l'enveloppe, et sortit une longue carte rectangulaire décorée, et lu : « Bon pour… une journée de spa pour deux !? Priya ! »

\- Je l'ai gagné à un concours internet, c'est à un spa à une heure d'ici, mais y'a un bus, et vous trouverez peut-être un AirBnb sympa dans le coin pour un week-end en amoureux ?

\- Oh, yes yes yes !

\- Les cinq euros pour participer au concours sont reversés à une association qui soutient les jeunes LGBT dans des foyers, je me suis dit que ça t'irait tout aussi bien.

Prune leva son verre : « _Amen to that ! _»

Alexy, une larme à l'oeil, la main sur le cœur, accompagna son amie, et tous levèrent leurs verre et l'imitèrent, et ils burent avec bonheur.

\- Aller, Alex, à toi ! » Rosa resservit les verres.

Alexy tira l'avant-dernier cadeau, et le tendit à Hyun : « Joyeux Noël pour le meilleur coloc' de cette terre ! »

Hyun attrapa le paquet, et l'ouvrit : « Un livre d'énigmes ! » son visage s'illumina d'un sourire ravi « Trop bien ! »

\- J'ai demandé au gars de me trouver le plus dur, parce que ton cerveau tourne trop vite !

Hyun commença à lire la première page, tout excité.

\- C'est bon on l'a perdu ! » Morgan le poussa gentiment de la main.

\- C'est trop bien ! Rah, c'est pas avec ça que je vais dormir plus !

\- Tu pourras y penser quand c'est vide au café ! Aller, le dernier !

Hyun prit une petite pochette et la donna à Rosa, qui la tâta et lui fit un regard circonspect.

\- Et bien ? » elle ouvrit, c'était une série de badges à coudre à mettre sur des vêtements, tous indiquaient des choses comme : '_Coolest Mom_', ou bien '_Mom of the Year_', ou encore '_Can't handle this Mom'_.

Rosa sautilla sur place : « Aaaah ! Hyun ils sont trop bien merci ! Oh oui, celui-là je pourrais le mettre sur ma veste kaki, celui-là sur... » elle sauta sur ses pieds, déposa un bisou sur le haut de la tête de Hyun, et fonça dans sa penderie, Alexy l'y suivit avec la même hâte dans la marche.

Priya bu une gorgée : « Yes, on a vraiment eu de super idées cette année ! Je sais pas ce qu'on a attendu pour faire ça, c'est beaucoup trop bien ! »

\- Je confirme ! » Chani était déjà plongée dans la lecture du dos de son calendrier.

La soirée finit tranquillement, les amis heureux d'être enfin libérés de leurs partiels. Ils ne traînèrent pas longtemps, tous très fatigués.

Sur le chemin du retour, Prune envoya un message à Castiel et Nathaniel. Ça lui avait fait bizarre de faire cette soirée avec tous ses amis de longue date sauf eux. Castiel ne répondit pas, il devait sûrement snober son message, mais c'était Castiel. En revanche, Nathaniel lui répondit rapidement :

« _Et toi, ça va ? _»

« _Yep, je sors d'une soirée avec les autres, on a fait un père noël secret, c'était cool de se détendre après les partiels. Ça c'est bien passé pour toi ? _»

« _Ouais. Alors, t'as eu quoi ? _»

« _Morgan, le copain d'Alexy, m'a offert une figurine Frida Kahlo, elle est trop belle xO ! _»

« _C'est qui ? _»

« _Nath, sérieusement ? Une peintre mexicaine avec des BALLS et un talent immense ! _»

« _Peut-être. Et moi j'ai pas le droit à un cadeau ;) ? _»

« _Tu as été sage :p ? _»

« _Non _»

« _Alors t'auras rien_ »

Prune fit la bise à ses amis et remonta le couloir des dortoirs pour aller dans sa chambre.

« _Si je te fais un cadeau t'es obligée de m'en faire un ? _» il lui envoya.

« … _Et ? _»

Prune se mit en pyjama, et se brossa les dents. Elle natta ses cheveux pour la nuit, et se glissa dans ses draps. Yeleen était rentrée chez elle pour Noël, et elle avait la chambre à elle toute seule.

Elle récupéra son téléphone et ouvrit le MMS que Nathaniel lui avait envoyé. Elle rougit instantanément, quand elle vit la photo qu'il lui avait envoyé : Torse nu en caleçon allongé dans son lit, une main caressant ses abdominaux dessinés parfaitement, il avait un sourire charmeur, un sourcil levé en défi. Un texte au-dessus de sa tête lisait : « _Merry Christmas _»

Prune pouffa de rire : « _C'est quoi ça _? »

« _Ton cadeau de Noël. Et moi j'ai le droit à quoi ;p ? _»

Prune lui envoya une photo d'un doigt d'honneur.

Il lui répondit peu après : « _C'est pas très gentil, ça_. _J'aime bien les p__ortraits __aussi si tu veux ;)... _»

Prune remonta la couverture sur son visage et prit un selfie, juste ses cheveux bleus dépassant sur son coussin. « _Voilà, heureux ? _»

« _Mouais. J'aime bien quand elle sont un peu plus... _»

« _C'est mort je ne t'en enverrais pas. _»

« _… __dénudées :p _»

« _Quel forceur ! Bon, je vais dormir moi. Bonne nuit vilain _»

« _Bonne nuit PRUDE Velásquez _»

Prune secoua la tête avec un rire. Elle laissa son téléphone sur son bureau, et se lova dans sa couverture, avant de s'endormir.

* * *

**_Et voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;)_**

**_Petit teasing pour la chapitre prochain : "KAWAI DESU"_**

**_Voilà voilà, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire ici ou par MP sur AS (NonoLaPrune), ou à vous abonner à cette histoire pour ne pas louper la sortie du chapitre 8, et à bientôt !_**

**_Cherry ~~_**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Et voilà le chapitre 8 :) ! Premier chapitre des vacances, j'espère qu'il vous plaîrat ^^ !  
**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Prune profitait du début des vacances comme une reine, surtout qu'elle avait la chambre pour elle toute seule, et elle avait quelques jours de répit avant de devoir aller chez sa famille. Bien qu'elle mangeait au réfectoire pour tous les repas, Prune avait toujours une petite réserve de nourriture du type gâteaux et thé pour ses soirées tranquilles au dortoir, et ses réserves touchaient à leur fin. Après une bonne douche revigorante après avoir traîné au lit jusqu'à 14h, elle profita d'avoir un peu d'énergie pour aller au supermarché.

Elle réunit dans un sac quelques mandarines, des oréos, une nouvelle boite de thé qui l'inspirait, craqua pour un paquet de marshmallows, et se dirigea pour prendre une boîte de céréales, la sienne était vide depuis une semaine déjà, et son bol de céréales à six heures en rentrant le soir lui manquait. Elle soupira quand elle vit que sa marque préférée avait été placée tout en haut du rayonnage. Elle tenta de l'atteindre, sans grand succès.

\- C'est pas vrai, c'est un thème récurrent dans ma vie en ce moment... » Prune grimpa sur le rayonnage du supermarché, tentant tant bien que mal d'attraper sa boîte de céréales.

Une main apparu dans son champ de vision et attrapa la boite pour elle. Elle tourna la tête et tomba presque du rayonnage quand elle vit Rayan lui tendre la boite en carton, visiblement très amusé.

\- Ra-, Rayan ! Mons- Monsieur Zaidi ! …. Enfin, je…

\- 'Rayan' ira. » il lui sourit et se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire. Il lu la boite de céréales : « _'Pour des enfants grands et forts'_. » Il pouffa de rire, alors que Prune lui prit la boite des mains.

\- Ouais, ça va, c'est mes préférées, j'y peux rien ! » elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, le rouge aux joues.

\- Dois-je glisser l'idée à Rosalya de t'acheter un marchepied pour ton anniversaire ? » il mit une main sur sa bouche.

Elle plissa des yeux : « Pas besoin, j'en ai déjà un, il s'appelle 'Rayan Zaidi'. »

Ils se mirent à rire ensemble au milieu du rayonnage, comme deux amis.

\- Tu... » Rayan passa une main dans sa nuque, l'autre toujours sur son caddie. « Tu as l'air plus reposée... »

Elle rougit un peu. « J'ai dormi, depuis que les exams sont terminés, je fais que ça. Et… merci pour les vitamines. »

\- Ah, ça t'as aidé ?

\- Oui, beaucoup… Merci. J'espère qu'elles ne t'ont pas manqué.

Rayan pouffa de rire. « Oui, j'ai survécu. »

Prune l'imita, ils se trouvaient tous les deux bien ridicules. Il posa les yeux sur le sac de Prune, et elle se sentit rougir, elle y avait réuni tous ses petits plaisirs coupables. Elle referma le sac rapidement.

\- Fouineur ! » elle l'accusa. Son regard à elle se posa sur le caddie qu'il poussait. Elle soupira quand elle vit qu'il était remplis de fruits et légumes bios, et d'autres choses saines.

Il suivit son regard, et sourit : « Si ça peut te rassurer, je me suis pas encore lâché au rayon des chips et des gâteaux. Et j'ai pas encore prit mon pot hebdomadaire de 400 grammes de beurre de cacahuète. »

Elle leva les sourcils : « Ça alors, monsieur Zaidi, vous n'êtes pas parfait ? »

\- Qui l'eut cru ? » il rit.

Prune le regarda rire. C'est vrai, elle, elle le trouvait parfait. C'était mignon qu'il lui avoue ses petits travers comme ça. Elle adorait grappiller tous les petits détails sur sa vie, c'était rassurant de le savoir humain, et accessible.

\- Tu as besoin d'attraper autre chose ? Tant que je suis là, autant que ton marchepied personnel te soit utile.

_A part ta bouche ?_ Prune pensa sur le moment. « Non ça devrait aller, merci. Et toi, tu as besoin de quelque chose qui se trouve sur les rayonnages du bas ? C'est à mon niveau, ça t'éviterais d'avoir à subir le changement de pression en descendant aussi bas, du haut de tes quinze mètres. »

Rayan explosa de rire, une main sur le ventre. « Pas mal, pas mal !… A vrai dire, tu tombes bien, j'avais une question à te poser. »

Le cœur de Prune s'emballa dans sa poitrine et battit à cent à l'heure comme un animal effrayé qui s'enfuyait comme un dératé.

\- Leigh et Rosalya m'ont invité à manger demain soir, je voulais savoir si il y avait quelque chose que Rosa n'aimait pas ?

Prune lâcha presque un soupir de soulagement, elle s'était fait des idées. Elle lui sourit : « Du moment que c'est bon, ça ira, cette fille est un ogre. Et il me semble que Leigh mange de tout aussi. »

Il acquiesça. « D'accord, merci beaucoup. Comme c'est la première fois qu'ils m'invitent à manger chez eux, je ne voudrais pas me ramener avec quelque chose qu'ils détesteraient... »

\- Oh, de toute façon, ils sont trop adorables tous les deux, ils ne se formaliseraient pas pour ça.

\- Oh, il faut que je regarde la liste des aliments que les femmes enceintes ne peuvent pas manger aussi.

Prune rit : « Oui, si tu lui prépares quelque chose qu'elle ne peut pas manger, _là_ elle t'en voudra ! »

Rayan admira le sourire serein qu'elle avait en parlant de ses amis, c'était apaisant. « Bon, merci beaucoup en tous cas. »

Prune se secoua : « Oui, merci pour... » elle secoua la boîte de céréales. « A… A plus ? »

\- A plus…

Et elle fila vers les caisses, le cœur léger. Décidément, elle ne faisait que de le croiser.

.

Le lendemain, elle avait une après-midi de libre, et avait promis à Rosalya de la passer ensemble. Les deux jeunes femmes allèrent au centre commercial et firent tranquillement les boutiques tout en papotant, un smoothie à la main.

Rosa en profitait pour fureter dans les rayons maternité. Elle faisait glisser les modèles sur les portants un à un :

\- Moche… Moche… Eurgh, est-ce qu'il y a une seule personne au monde qui trouve que _ça_ c'est un vêtement ? … Horrible... » elle se tourna vers Prune. « Où sont les formes flatteuses ? Les couleurs attrayantes ? »

Prune haussa les épaules : « Tu vas être maman, la société a décidé que tu ne serais plus désirable. »

\- N'importe quoi ! J'ai encore bien l'intention de m'envoyer en l'air avant et après la naissance de mon bébé !

Une vieille dame passant à côté d'elles eût l'air choqué mais continua sa route. Prune pouffa de rire alors que Rosa continuait sa tirade :

\- C'est pas parce que j'aurais accouché d'un humain de la taille d'une pastèque que j'aurais plus envie de me sentir belle ! Au contraire ! La société a tort !

Prune leva les smoothies : « _Amen to that_. »

Rosalya reprit son smoothie des mains de son amie et le bu avec rage. « Viens, on se casse de ce magasin, ils ont rien comprit. »

Mais Rosa ne trouva son bonheur dans aucune des boutiques, sa mine de plus en plus triste, tant et si bien qu'elle n'eut même pas l'envie d'essayer une magnifique robe à volants.

\- A quoi bon ? Dans quatre mois je ne pourrais plus jamais la mettre…

Prune tourna son amie vers elle : « Rosa, arrête, tu peux le retrouver ton corps après ta grossesse. Je t'accompagnerais à la salle de Kim ! Elle va te coacher comme une championne, tu retrouveras ton _body_ en moins de deux ! »

\- Oui... » Rosa vint chercher un câlin dans les bras de Prune. Elle soupira : « Mais en attendant que j'accouche, je vais mettre quoi ? Je peux pas me terrer à poil dans mon appart pendant quatre mois parce que je ne rentre dans plus rien ! »

Prune rit et déposa un baiser sur sa joue : « Mais non ! Je suis sûre qu'il y a des supers sites où tu peux acheter de jolies fringues pour futures mamans ! Oh ! Et on pourrait passer au magasin de tissus, ils ont peut-être des patrons. Soit ils en ont pour les femmes enceintes, soit tu pourrais les adapter, comme ça tu n'auras qu'à faire des fringues toi-même ! »

Rosa lui fit un sourire désolé : « C'est une bonne idée, mais… entre l'arrivée du bébé et mes cours, je suis pas sûre d'avoir le temps de me faire toute une garde-robe... »

\- Ne pars pas défaitiste ! Mes petits doigts de fée, et ceux d'Alex et Priya aussi j'en suis sûre, seront ravis de t'assister !

Rosa retrouva le sourire. « Allons-y. »

La visite au magasin de tissus fut bénéfique : elles passèrent une heure le nez dans les magazines à se montrer tel ou tel modèle, et comment Rosa pourrait les transformer. Une vendeuse vint même les aider et leur dénicha une dizaine de modèles facilement adaptables, ainsi que les cinq modèles de grosses qu'ils possédaient. Puis elles passèrent une autre heure, les magazines en main, à toucher tous les rouleaux du magasin à noter des références et des idées dans leurs téléphones.

C'est avec seulement la moitié des patrons choisis et dix mètres de différents tissus que les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent la boutique.

\- Oh, il faut qu'on passe par la boutique, je veux montrer à Leigh ce que j'ai trouvé !

\- Pas de problème ma chérie.

Les filles descendirent à l'arrêt de bus et se dirigèrent droit vers la boutique de Leigh avec leurs sacs -Prune avait fait quelques achats elle aussi.

Rosalya entra comme si c'était chez elle -ça l'était un peu, et se dirigea droit vers les caisses. Elle claqua la bise à l'employée, et lui demanda où Leigh se trouvait :

\- En arrière-boutique avec un client, Rosa.

\- Super, merci.

Rosa mena son amie vers la porte qui indiquait « Privé », et elles eurent du mal à passer la porte avec tous leurs sacs, passant dans l'autre pièce riant aux éclats. Un sac de tissu violet se déversa, et Prune se mit à genoux pour le ramasser, Rosa tenta de l'aider malgré son fou rire mais ne réussit qu'à vider d'autres sacs par terre, et les deux amies finirent à genoux dans une multitude de tissus colorés à rire comme des baleines, l'une contre l'autre.

Quand enfin elles relevèrent les yeux, elle aperçurent, à la table des employés, Leigh et Rayan, assis à prendre un thé, des sourires amusés et confus aux lèvres.

\- Oh, chéri ! » Rosa lança. Elle prit une pleine poignée de tissus et les jeta au dessus de sa tête : « Le Père Noël est passé en avance cette année ! »

Les tissus retombèrent sur leurs têtes à elles deux, Prune restée sans voix à la découverte de son professeur, et ses deux yeux vert la fixant par-dessus sa tasse de thé. Prune plongea son visage dans le tas de tissus, gênée. Leigh se leva pour aider sa compagne à se remettre sur ses pieds.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? » il rit.

\- Prunette… Prunette, sors de là ! » Rosa donna un petit coup de pied à son amie pour la forcer à affronter la réalité.

Elle se mit à genoux à côté du bazar qu'elles avaient fait, et commença à plier les tissus, alors que Rosalya partait dans une explication frisant le conte épique de leur après-midi, de ses états d'âme, et de à quel point Prune était une bonne amie.

Rayan se leva et fit le tour de la table. Il vint s'agenouiller à côté de Prune pour l'aider à tout ranger.

\- A-… Ah, merci beaucoup. » elle se mordit la lèvre, elle sentait ses joues s'empourprer.

\- Mais de rien. » Rayan lui rendit un regard intense, se plongeant dans ses yeux vairons volontiers.

L'un à côté de l'autre, les paroles de Rosa en fond, ils prirent les tissus un à un pour les plier. Prune reprit le violet et tenta de s'en dépatouiller, mais c'était vraiment le plus long. Elle le tira à elle par brassées, le satin glissant sous ses doigts, attrapant la lumière comme un diamant. Rayan tendit les bras et l'aida à le ramener à eux. Leurs regards se croisèrent subrepticement, un sourire s'étira sur leurs lèvres, et Rayan rejeta un pan de tissus sur Prune, presque surpris lui-même de son geste, mais non sans un petit rire.

\- Eh ! » elle lui relança le tissu, qu'il réceptionna dans ses mains, et ils continuèrent à essayer de lui trouver un sens pour le plier.

Prune passa les mains sous le tissu pour essayer de récupérer un pli, et y rencontra la main de Rayan. Elle sursauta, et croisa son regard, clairement il allait pour la même chose qu'elle, sans l'avoir vue faire. Ils restèrent une seconde sans bouger, puis dans un élan de courage, Prune tendit ses doigts vers ceux de Rayan, elle voulait sentir son contact, encore une fois. Le cœur à cent à l'heure de son audace, elle fit glisser ses doigts sur le dos de sa grande main. Elle frissonna violemment, comme surprise par la chaleur de sa peau. Rayan leva ses yeux verts vers elle et lui sourit, éprit. Les joues roses, il retourna doucement sa main, et lui offrit sa paume. Il la laissa caresser avec hésitation l'intérieur de son poignet, entre les deux monts de sa paume, et glisser jusqu'à la base de ses doigts, retrouvant ce contact si intime qu'ils avaient connus la soirée du restaurant. Les doigts tremblants de Prunette remontèrent lentement ses longs doigts jusqu'au bout. Rayan répondit au contact et entrelaça leurs doigts, la faisant sursauter. Il serra sa main fort dans la sienne, son regard n'avait jamais été aussi intense.

Rayan mourait d'envie de se pencher vers elle et d'embrasser sa joue chatouillée par une boucle bleue, d'embrasser ce sourire éclatant qu'elle lui faisait, de lui susurrer à quelle point elle était belle, de l'entendre rire encore… Comme irrémédiablement attiré par son regard vairon qui le fascinait tant, il se sentit pencher doucement vers elle...

\- Hein, Prunette ? » Rosa se retourna vers eux.

Prune retira vivement sa main de celle de Rayan et attrapa un pan de tissu pour faire semblant de le plier, les joues en feux, lui se redressa très vite et se racla la gorge.

\- Mmh ? » répondit Prune, mal assurée.

\- Et bien, la fille au magasin de tissus, elle avait les yeux marrons, non ?

Prune bloqua une seconde. Déjà, après avoir parlé pendant autant de temps, Rosa n'était rendue qu'à cette étape de leur après-midi, en plus, elle vit Leigh lever les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête. Visiblement, son compagnon avait bien remarqué le rapprochement entre elle et Rayan et maudissait intérieurement sa compagne pour les avoir interrompu sans s'en rendre compte.

Prune ramassa le tissu violet en boule et le rangea dans un sac tel quel. Rayan ravala sa salive, l'air un tantinet embarrassé. Il aida Prune à tout remettre en ordre sans un autre mot.

\- Euh… oui, oui, peut-être, je ne sais pas, j'ai pas fait attention.

Ils se relevèrent, les affaires enfin rangées. Rosa prit un des sacs de Prune et en sortit le haut en dentelle rose aux manches longues et épaules dénudées qu'elle avait acheté, et le colla sur son amie : « Regarde cette pièce, j'ai pensé que ça ressemblait un peu à un de tes derniers projet. »

Leigh s'approcha, une main sur le menton. « Hmm… En effet… Tiens, c'est intéressant d'avoir utilisé ce bouton brodé, ici... »

Prune en profita pour calmer son souffle et se recontenancer. Elle leva les yeux, pour voir Rayan, debout derrière Leigh, admirer le vêtement lui aussi. Il leva les yeux vers elle, et d'un sourire et d'un regard, il lui fit comprendre qu'il la trouvait très belle avec. Elle sentit des papillons dans son ventre, et lui retourna son sourire, profitant de ses deux amis penchés sur le haut pour entremêler son regard avec celui de Rayan. Il plongea les mains dans ses poches, et soutint son regard, son cœur cognant dans sa poitrine.

\- Tu veux bien que je prenne une photo de toi dedans ? » Leigh lui demanda. « Je… Je dois avoir une jupe longue blanche qui devrait… aller avec... » Leigh se mit à fouiller dans des cartons.

Rosa tira sur le haut de Prune, et cette dernière chassa sa main. « Rosa, tu veux éviter de me foutre à poil devant tout le monde ? »

\- Ah, oui, pardon, j'ai juste tellement l'habitude de te déshabiller.

Rayan vit Leigh doucement relever la tête, confus, et Rayan partit dans un fou rire. Rosalya se retourna vers son compagnon. « Bon, je l'emmène en cabine. »

Leigh lui donna la jupe avec un petit rire amusé et lui et Rayan les regardèrent quitter l'arrière boutique et allèrent se rasseoir.

\- Toute une histoire, cette Rosalya. » Rayan dit en reprenant sa tasse de thé.

\- Oui, je… C'est vraiment une femme incroyable. » Leigh dit, un sourire très amoureux sur les lèvres. « Je… Ce n'est pas que j'ai peur d'avoir un enfant avec elle, mais... » Leigh soupira.

\- C'est impressionnant. » Rayan acquiesça. « Un bébé, c'est autre chose. Ça change vraiment tout. »

\- Je… Je sais pas si je peux vraiment te demander ça, mais... Avec Chloé, vous en aviez parlé ?

Rayan resta silencieux un moment. « Nous… Nous nous étions mariés à vingt-trois ans, et une fois nos études terminées… La question est venue, oui. Je… Nous nous prenions la tête tout le temps, je n'étais plus vraiment assez amoureux d'elle… Je ne savais pas si j'avais envie de fonder une famille avec elle. Malgré tout ce que ma mère pouvait me dire, me réclamant presque des petits enfants. »

Leigh lui sourit. « Je suis désolé d'avoir posé la question, je... »

\- Non, c'est normal. Je l'ai imaginé un moment. Avoir des enfants avec elle, les élever avec elle… mais… elle me prenait la tête tout le temps. Ça ne donne pas trop envie. Même si… On continuait à coucher ensemble, mais ce n'était déjà plus pareil. De toute façon nous aurions fini par nous quitter, si... » Rayan essuya une larme au coin de son œil. Leigh vint lui prendre la main pour le réconforter. « Je ne suis pas de très bon conseil en la matière, désolé. »

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Rayan. Merci beaucoup de m'en avoir parlé. » Leigh lui fit un sourire confiant. « Je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer pour toi. Tu es un homme admirable. Tu trouveras quelqu'un d'aussi bien que toi. »

Rayan rit : « Merci beaucoup, Leigh. »

Les filles réapparurent. Rosa traînant derrière elle Prune, qui avait enfilé le haut rose et la jupe longue blanche à taille haute. Rosa avait déniché une couronne de grosses fleurs roses et l'avait posé sur les cheveux détachés de son amie pour parfaire le look.

Rosa fit tourner son amie : « Regardez Prune ! »

\- Tiens, quand on parle du loup. » Leigh fit un clin d'oeil à Rayan qui écarquilla les yeux, et comprit que son ami voyait clair dans leur jeu de séduction. Il rougit furieusement, comme un enfant pris la main dans la boîte à biscuits.

Leigh se leva pour faire tourner Prune, admirant l'ensemble, puis les détails.

\- Tiens, Rosa, tu pourrais aller…

\- Oui, je vais te chercher ça ! » elle répondit dans l'instant et détala, toute excitée.

Elle revint une minute après, un carton débordant de tissu rose et d'esquisses. Elle le posa sur la table, à côté de là où Rayan s'était assis, un peu en retrait, sa tasse toujours dans les mains.

Rosalya sortit du carton un haut qui en effet était similaire, les différentes parties piquées ensemble avec des épingles. Leigh et elle discutèrent en appliquant tel ou tel tissu par dessus Prune pour comparer.

\- Tiens, Rayan, tu pourrais venir nous tenir les modèles ?

\- Bien sûr.

Rayan se leva de la table et mit ses mains en présentoir, et Rosa y ficha les esquisses de Leigh, les deux designers travaillant sur la pièce et comparant leurs idées.

Prune dos à lui, leurs amis occupés à autre chose, Rayan se perdit dans l'admiration de la cascade de cheveux bleus ondulant dans son dos, l'arrondit élégant de ses épaules dénudés, la cambrure de son dos, les courbes pleines de ses hanches, le rebondi de ses fesses… A seulement un mètre d'elle, il aurait pu tendre la main pour découvrir toute cette rondeur, cette volupté, de ses propres doigts.

Leigh et Rosa la firent tourner et ils se retrouvèrent l'un en face de l'autre. Rayan soupira d'aise. La couronne de roses sur ses cheveux bleus créaient comme un halo sacré autour de sa tête, comme les représentations religieuses de la Vierge ou des Saints chrétiens. Il aurait voulu se pencher pour déposer un baiser sur cette sainteté si honnête. Elle lui fit un sourire timide, qu'il lui rendit, les yeux dans les yeux. Il n'en pouvait plus de la regarder, elle était si belle, là, devant lui, et il se délectait chacun de ses petits rires, de ses remarques perspicaces, de ses piques étonnantes, de cette douce audace qui la caractérisait. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : se plonger en elle, la connaître par cœur, et de vivre pour toujours dans ce regard si intime qu'elle avait juste pour lui.

\- Merci beaucoup, Prune, tu m'as bien aidé. » Leigh se redressa. Et il ajouta un sourire en coin quand il vit Rayan et elle briser le charme et baisser les yeux, des sourires bêtes aux lèvres.

Rosalya reprit la main de son amie : « Bon, Prunette et moi on va à l'appart, vous nous rejoignez après ? »

\- Ça marche. » Leigh répondit à sa compagne. Ils échangèrent un baiser, Leigh caressant doucement le ventre de Rosa, et les deux filles quittèrent le magasin avec tous leurs sacs.

Arrivées dans l'appart de Rosa et Leigh, Prune aida Rosa à ranger ses affaires dans le dressing, elles eurent un peu de mal à faire de la place, mais tout rentra. Elles s'installèrent à la table basse du salon, et pendant l'heure d'après elles dessinèrent des modèles. Enfin, Rosa dessina, et Prune fit des bonhommes bâton avec des formes approximatives.

\- Regarde ! » elle dit fièrement en montrant son dessin d'un bonhomme au ventre rond avec un triangle.

Rosalya pouffa de rire : « Versace n'a qu'à bien se tenir ! »

Elles décidèrent de se mettre à faire de la pâtisserie, les tabliers autour du cou. Elles préparèrent des cookies et les mirent au four, tout en buvant leur thé. Alors que Prune leur reversait le thé dans les tasses, elles entendirent les clés dans la porte d'entrée.

\- Ah, voilà mon homme ! » Rosa quitta la cuisine pour trottiner jusqu'à la porte, et sauter dans les bras de Leigh quand il ouvrit la porte.

\- Oh ! » Leigh fût surpris.

Prune prit le saladier de pâte à cookie et s'approcha de la porte en raclant le fond du saladier avec son doigt : « Eh, Leigh, regarde ce qu-... »

Elle leva les yeux, et vit que Leigh était en fait chargé d'un sac de course, accompagné de Rayan, chargé pareillement. Prune se souvint tout d'un coup qu'il lui avait dit qu'il venait faire à manger pour leurs amis ce soir. Elle rougit d'un seul coup, de la pâte à cookie dégoulinant sur le doigt, de la farine plein son tablier.

\- Leigh, on a fait des cookies ! » Rosa s'enthousiasma.

Rayan fût prit d'un petit rire en voyant la mine prise sur le fait de sa jeune amie. Leigh embrassa sa compagne sur le front :

\- Je vois ça. » il passant à côté de Prune et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

Prune mit rapidement son doigt dans sa bouche pour s'empêcher de se rendre encore plus ridicule et fit demi-tour, alors que Rayan rentrait et fermait la porte derrière lui.

\- On a pas fini de ranger la cuisine ! Attendez !

Rosa prit la main de Prune et la tira dans la cuisine alors que Leigh et Rayan les rejoignaient et posèrent leurs sacs sur le bout de plan de travail qui n'était pas couvert de farine.

\- C'est le bordel ici ! » Rayan les taquina.

Prune se retourna vers lui et le regarda des pieds à la tête avec un pincement des lèvres : « Pardon, monsieur mon-bureau-est-en-bazar ? »

Rayan pouffa de rire : « Ah ouais ? »

Prune soutint son regard avec de la malice dans les yeux. Elle attrapa une pincée de farine et la lança dans sa direction : « Attention, ça tâche ! »

Rayan l'évita avec un sourire et allait répliquer quand Rosa les arrêta :

\- Les enfants ! On ne joue pas avec la nourriture.

\- Tu t'entraînes pour ton bout de chou ? » Prune la taquina.

\- Te, te, te ! Range-donc, au lieu de t'attaquer à notre cuisinier, toi.

\- Votre cuisinier personnel, hein ? » Rayan la reprit.

Rosa les regarda tout les deux : « Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils m'embêtent ceux-là ! »

Leigh, adossé à la gazinière, dégustait un cookie encore chaud, amusé par la scène. Prune attrapa l'éponge et commença à nettoyer le plan de travail alors que Rosalya rangeait les ingrédients dans les placards.

\- D'ailleurs, Prunette, tu veux rester manger avec nous ce soir ? » Leigh proposa avec un sourire entendu.

Prune évita de poser les yeux sur Rayan et secoua la tête : « Heu… Non, merci, je… Je dois faire la liste des cadeaux pour Noël, d'ailleurs je vais pas tarder, je crois. »

Rosalya sortit un tupperware et mit la moitié de leurs cookies dedans. « Tu n'oublieras pas ça ! »

\- Ah, merci Rosa.

\- Au fait, tu es resté tout l'après-midi au magasin, Rayan ? » Rosa l'interrogea.

Leigh et Rayan s'étaient installés sur les chaises de bar en attendant que les deux amies leur libèrent la cuisine. « Euh, non, je suis repassé chez moi, quand même. »

\- Non non, il a passé l'après-midi dans l'arrière boutique à regarder les cartons, et depuis il hante les couloirs de la remise. » Leigh rit en lui donnant un petit coup d'épaule gentiment.

Rayan resta bouche bée une seconde et secoua la tête en riant. « Certes... »

\- Les légendes racontent qu'il restera là-bas toute l'éternité à s'assurer à ce que rien ne soit jamais rangé... » Prune rajouta avec une voix théâtrale.

Rayan lui tira la langue et elle le lui rendit, les joues en feu. C'était étrange de se comporter comme ça avec lui, Prune choisit d'oublier qu'il était son professeur, juste pendant une heure, Rayan n'était qu'un homme comme un autre. Elle et Rosa finirent de ranger la cuisine, et les garçons purent s'y installer et commencer leurs préparatifs, Rayan leur expliquant brièvement ce qu'il allait leur préparer.

\- Normalement, rien que tu ne peux pas manger avec le bébé, Rosa. » il lui sourit.

\- 'Manquerait plus que ça, que je ne puisse pas manger à ma propre table ! » Rosa fit semblant de s'indigner. Elle et Prune prenaient un dernier thé, ayant inversé leurs places avec les garçons, et discutèrent à quatre.

Son thé finit, Prune repris tranquillement ses affaires et commença à leur dire au revoir.

\- Ah, Prune, je... » Rayan sortit de la cuisine et enleva son tablier (Rosa avait insisté pour qu'il en mette un). « J'ai oublié le vin dans ma voiture, je te raccompagne en bas. »

Prune en perdit la parole, elle sourit en acquiesçant. Rosa se leva aussi.

\- Ouais, je descend aussi !

Leigh la retint par la main : « Rosa, t'as rangé où les tissus du coup ? »

Rosalya plissa les yeux : « Bah… dans… le dressing ? »

Leigh lança un rapide regard entendu à Rayan, qui secoua la tête, embarrassé. Prune serra Rosa et Leigh dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la porte avec Rayan, qui avait remis son manteau et son écharpe.

Ils sortirent de l'appartement et descendirent les escaliers.

\- Tu rentres chez tes parents pour Noël ? » Rayan lui sourit.

\- Comme ils habitent un peu loin, c'est eux qui viennent. Ma tante habite toujours à Anteros, et elle et moi on va ensemble chez un de mes oncles, c'est seulement à une heure d'ici. Je vais revoir mes cousins, mes oncles et tantes, on va encore passer des heures sur la crèche à choisir si on met l'âne à gauche du petit Jésus et le bœuf à droite ou inversement. » Elle secoua la tête avec affection « Et toi, tu fais quoi pour Noël ? » ils étaient arrivés en bas de l'immeuble.

\- Je retourne avec ma famille. » Il ne semblait pas vouloir s'épancher sur le sujet. « Mais, nous n'allons pas monter la crèche, alors ce sera ça de fait. » il rit.

\- Ah, oui, on est tous baptisés dans la famille, mais on n'est pas pratiquants, c'est pour ma grand-mère, elle insiste. Tu sais bien, toutes ces crèches moches qu'on voit partout, elle a ramené la sienne d'Espagne avec elle quand elle était jeune, elle veut absolument la voir à chaque Noël.

\- Je… Je ne pourrais savoir. Ma famille est musulmane.

Prune écarquilla les yeux : « Ah, je savais pas que tu étais musulman. »

\- Je ne le suis pas. A vrai dire, je… je ne le suis plus.

Prune marqua une pause. « Ah… Ah bon ? »

Il passa sa main dans sa nuque. Le sujet n'était apparemment pas simple à aborder. « Je... » il secoua la tête.

Elle leva les mains : « Tu n'as pas à m'en parler si tu n'as pas envie, Rayan. »

\- C'est… une longue histoire pas très joyeuse sur ma famille, je… J'ai été élevé dans l'Islam, mais j'ai choisi de ne plus pratiquer. Je ne me considère plus comme musulman.

Elle acquiesça, étonnée et se sentant assez particulière pour lui pour qu'il lui confie ces détails sur sa vie. Il la regarda dans les yeux un moment, comme pour tenter de sonder quelque chose en elle, puis sourit :

\- Bon, je vais devoir y aller. Sinon Rosa va mourir de faim, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle s'attaque à moi, j'ai des montagnes de copies qu'il me reste à corriger.

Elle lui tira la langue : « C'est le prix à payer quand on torture de pauvres étudiants avec un exam. »

Il baissa les yeux en riant. « Je suppose… Bon... »

\- Bon…

Aucun des deux ne fit un geste pour s'en aller. Ils n'avaient pas envie de se quitter. Surtout que cette fois, ce serait vraiment plus long. Prune ne savait pas exactement quand est-ce qu'elle rentrerait, et quand est-ce qu'elle allait le revoir. Elle aurait voulu que ce dernier moment, que cette conversation d'apparence banale, s'étire pendant encore des années. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, tentant de graver chaque détail de son visage dans son esprit. Leurs regards se croisèrent, alors qu'il faisait de même. Prune repensa à l'étreinte qu'ils avaient eu, après qu'il lui ait tout raconté à propos de sa femme décédée, et elle se posa la question, les mains tremblantes, si avant de le quitter pour si longtemps elle ne devrait pas tenter le coup…

\- Aller... » Rayan soupira.

Ne comprenant même pas ce qu'elle faisait, Prune se retrouva les mains sur les bras de Rayan. Elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer, et dans un élan de courage, malgré le regard étonné de son professeur, se dit que maintenant c'était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Elle passa ses bras autour de la taille de Rayan et se rapprocha de lui, et colla sa joue à son torse en fermant les yeux. Instantanément, elle sentit les bras de Rayan se refermer autour d'elle, elle sentit son cœur recommencer à battre quand il la serra fort contre lui, et posa sa tête sur le haut de la sienne.

Prune osait à peine respirer, et en même temps se sentait revivre. Enveloppée dans son odeur, le pan de son manteau lui chatouillant le bout du nez, elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son front, ses doigts doucement se refermer sur les plis de son pull dans son dos. Sa tête légèrement soulevée par le rythme des respirations de Rayan, elle l'entendit soupirer d'aise malgré lui, la tenant contre lui sans trop la ceindre, bien qu'elle sentit que ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Elle ferma les yeux, ressentant fois mille l'impression de bras de Rayan autour d'elle, ses propres mains dans le dos de Rayan, le soulagement qui s'abattit sur elle comme une évidence. Elle prit une dernière profonde inspiration, capturant toute cette impression d'être dans ses bras, le cœur battant, la pression de ses bras autour d'elle, sa tête à peine posée sur la sienne, le tremblement imperceptible de ses mains dans son dos, son odeur…

Puis elle se détacha, et se dépêcha de fourrer ses mains dans ses poches. Elle releva les yeux, pour voir Rayan la regarder tendrement, les joues roses. Un sourire épris s'étira sur ses lèvres, incapable de la lâcher des yeux, le cœur à cent à l'heure.

\- T-… Tiens. » Rayan défit son écharpe, les mains tremblantes. « Ne… N'attrape pas f- froid. »

Prune sentit son visage s'embraser. « Oh ! Je-… Non, tu n'as pas à... »

Rayan enroula son écharpe autour du cou de Prune, assez maladroitement. « Je... » il haussa les épaules, comme pour signifier que lui-même ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait. « Elle… Elle te va bien. Elle te tiendra chaud. »

Prune se pinça les lèvres, les mains sur les mailles fines de l'écharpe. « Me-, Merci, je… Je te la rendrais à la rentrée ! »

\- Si tu veux... » il lui sourit, incapable de détourner les yeux.

Elle joua avec les mailles du bout des doigts, les yeux baissés, enivrée de l'odeur de Rayan qui s'échappait de la laine tout autour de son cou.

\- A-… A bientôt, Prune. » il lui dit en un souffle.

Elle lui répondit de la même manière : « A bientôt… Rayan. »

Il lui fit un petit signe de tête, et arracha finalement son regard d'elle en se détournant pour se diriger vers le parking.

De le voir partir au loin comme ça, Prune avait un pincement au cœur. Elle se retourna pour se diriger vers le campus, le nez plongé dans l'écharpe, s'enivrant de son odeur, qu'elle n'avait fait qu'entrapercevoir toutes les fois où ils avaient été proches, elle se sentait prête à flancher, ce parfum comme son nouvel oxygène.

Elle se sentait tout d'un coup un peu seule, réalisant vraiment qu'elle venait de tourner les talons de Rayan pour de longues semaines... Elle lança sur leur groupe de conversation avec Rosa, Alexy et Priya : « _Qui est chaud pour des courses de Noël __après-demain__ ?_ »

* * *

**Et voilààààà ! Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on en pense ;) ?**

**Les vacances vont sembler un peu longues, loin l'un de l'autre... **

**Laissez un petit commentaire ou envoyez-moi un MP sur AS si vous en avez envie !**

**Kiss sur vous, et au chapitre prochain ;) !**


	9. Chapitre 9

_**Et nous revoilà avec le chapitre 9 !**_

_**Un petit peu plus tranquille, c'est les vacances de Noël, le temps d'en connaître un peu plus sur la famille de Prune, et le temps pour cette jeune fille de réfléchir…**_

_**Enjoy:) !**_

* * *

Comme convenu avec ses amis, Prune les retrouva au centre commercial le sur-lendemain, prête à acheter une bonne vingtaine de cadeaux pour toute sa famille. Elle, Priya, Rosa et Alex firent presque chaque magasin, grossissant leurs sacs de plus en plus.

Prune profita qu'Alex et Rosa soient en cabine à une boutique pour raconter son étreinte avec Rayan à Priya.

\- Oh non, c'est trop chou ! » elle minoucha quand Prune eût finit de lui raconter. « Vous êtes vraiment trop adorables, tous les deux. Tu as gardé l'écharpe ? »

\- Je... » elle baissa les yeux, embarrassée. « J'ai dormi avec… J'ose pas sortir dans la rue avec, j'ai peur que les gens reconnaissent l'écharpe de Rayan... »

\- T'es pas un peu trop psycho sur les bords, toi ? » Priya la taquina.

\- Mais-… ! Et puis… J'ai peur de la perdre, ou de l'abîmer...

Priya la prit contre elle : « Haaan, c'est trop mignon ! Il va pas trop te manquer ? »

Prune soupira : « Ça fait que deux jours, mais comme je sais que je vais pas le revoir pendant trois semaines, je sais pas, je me sens vraiment… triste. Avant, je savais que même si j'avais pas cours avec lui, je le croiserais sûrement dans les couloirs, alors je pourrais avoir ma dose. Mais là… Il va vraiment me manquer. »

\- Alors les filles ? » Alexy sortit de la cabine avec une chemise à frou-frous.

Prune et Priya firent 'non' de la tête.

\- T'as cru c'est le carnaval de Rio, toi. » Priya lui lança.

Alexy fit une mine dégoûtée et rentra en cabine, et elles reprirent leur conversation.

\- Leigh doit avoir son numéro, tu n'as qu'à lui demander. » Priya lui dit.

Prune secoua la tête : « N'importe quoi, Pripri. Pourquoi pas lui acheter une bague tant qu'on y est ? » elle la railla. « Non, je… Ça va m'aider à faire le tri aussi. Je veux dire… C'est un prof… Il a dix ans de plus que moi... »

\- T'as raison, il a beaucoup trop d'abdos. » Priya secoua la tête.

Prune la poussa gentiment du poing. « Hey ! » Priya posa sa tête sur son épaule. « Mais… tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Je veux dire… clairement, je l'aime bien... »

\- Clairement.

\- Et il m'aime bien…

\- Clairement. » Priya répéta.

\- Donc… En théorie, c'est plutôt bien parti pour une… relation, non ?

Priya haussa les épaules : « Ouais. En théorie. Après, tu peux pas ignorer qu'il est ton prof, ça crée tout de suite quelques complications. »

Prune soupira : « Tu m'aides pas à trouver des solutions si tu fais que répéter mes problèmes, Pripri. »

\- Prends le temps d'y penser à Noël. Si ton affection pour lui s'étiole, alors tu passes à autre chose.

Prune prit une grande inspiration : « Et… si elle ne s'étiole pas ? »

\- Tu aviseras. Parles-en à ta mère, si tu veux.

\- Ça va pas ? Rayan est leur nouvel ami… Non, je… Je verrais.

.

Les quatre amis se dénichèrent une table à un bar à salade pour manger le midi, leurs sac pleins à craquer calés entre les chevilles sous leurs sièges. Ils eurent une discussion animée sur le vrai sens de Noël, et se mirent d'accord sur le fait que Noël pouvait bien signifier ce qu'on voulait, étant donné qu'à la base, ce n'était même pas une fête chrétienne. Après avoir fini, ils s'en retournèrent dans les larges couloirs. Alexy attrapa la main de Prune :

\- Prune, tu pourrais venir m'aider s'il te plaît ? On vous rejoint les filles.

Alexy tira son amie dans un embranchement de la galerie commerciale sans demander leur reste aux deux autres.

\- Alex ? C'est pour quoi ?

Son ami était tout d'un coup assez nerveux. Il déposa sa ribambelle de sacs sur le sol. « Dis, je… Tu as le droit de refuser si tu veux, hein... » Prune commençait à voir où il venait en venir. « Pour Noël, j'aimerais bien trouver un cadeau pour Armin, mais moi j'y connais rien à ses machins, là. »

Prune haussa les épaules : « Pendant quatre ans, t'as bien réussi à lui trouver des cadeaux, non ? »

\- Oui, mais tu es tellement plus douée que moi pour les cadeaux ! En plus… » Alexy baissa les yeux. « On sait pas si il sera là pour Noël… On a pas de nouvelles depuis deux mois… »

A cause de son travail très confidentiel à la Sécurité Nationale, Armin n'avait pas souvent le droit à des contacts avec l'extérieur, et Alexy et leurs parents en pâtissaient énormément.

Prune le prit dans ses bras, et il lui rendit son étreinte. « Je suis désolée, Alex... »

\- Il me manque tellement… Je comprend toujours pas pourquoi il a voulu partir si loin pour travailler à la Sécurité Nationale… Dé-… Désolé de t'en parler, je sais qu'Armin et toi ne vous êtes pas quittés dans les meilleurs termes, mais… Là j'ai besoin de mon amie, et d'un tout petit peu de l'ex de mon frère... » il leva les yeux vers elle.

Sa détresse était touchante. Des deux frères, Alexy avait toujours été le plus émotif. Prune acquiesça. « Je vais faire de mon mieux. »

Ils entrèrent dans un magasin de gadgets geeks, et Prune dû poser beaucoup de questions, dont Alexy n'avaient pas forcément la réponse. Beaucoup de films, de séries et de jeux étaient sorties en trois ans et demi depuis leur rupture, autant de choses qu'Armin aurait pu aimer. Ils finirent par s'accorder sur une carte du Maraudeur, Alexy était presque certain qu'Armin n'avait pas ça.

En quittant le magasin, Alexy prit la main de Prune : « Merci... »

\- J'espère que vous le verrez à Noël. Tu passeras mon bonjour à Vitòria et Arnaud.

Prune n'avait pas forcément envie de poser plus de questions. Elle avait fini par bien connaître les parents d'Armin et d'Alexy, à force d'aller passer des après-midi chez eux, et les deux parents avaient été bien amusés de voir le petit trio fonctionner à la perfection, et avaient adoré avoir Prune chez eux, ils avaient même invité Lucia et Philippe quelques fois à dîner ou pour un café. La rupture difficile de Armin et Prune avait impacté toute leur famille, et Prune n'avait pas osé reparlé à Arnaud et Vitòria depuis, même si après toutes ces années elle avait encore leurs numéros de téléphone.

\- Oui, évidemment. » Alexy lui baisa la joue.

Ils rejoignirent leurs deux amies, et firent les courses pendant encore trois heures, avant que leurs pieds ne réclament un peu de calme. Ils s'installèrent au stand de bubble tea du centre commercial, pour discuter une dernière fois ensemble avec une boisson fraîche, et chacun rentra chez soi.

Prune passa l'après-midi à jouer du papier cadeau et du ruban pour emballer la grosse vingtaine de cadeaux, et sa tante passa la chercher après son travail.

Elle décida de laisser l'écharpe de Rayan à sa chambre d'étudiant. C'était effrayant de la laisser là, elle avait déjà l'impression de s'envoler loin de Rayan à cause des vacances, de quitter son odeur, leur complicité, leurs regards secrets... c'était comme si elle rajoutait une distance entre eux… Mais si elle voulait vraiment repenser à ce qu'elle et lui partageaient, elle serait plus objective si elle ne se baignait pas constamment dans son odeur. En plus, si ses cousins se rendaient compte qu'elle se trimballait avec une écharpe qui avait un parfum d'homme, ils ne la lâcheraient jamais. C'est à contre cœur qu'elle plia précautionneusement l'écharpe et la laissa bien cachée sous son oreiller.

Agatha et elle se firent une soirée filles à regarder des Disney avec une commande chez le japonais et du pop-corn, ça lui permit de se changer un peu les idées, assombries d'avoir laissé l'odeur de Rayan si rassurante et si vivifiante sous son oreiller.

Prune dormit chez sa tante, et elles se levèrent assez tôt pour charger tous les cadeaux dans la voiture et filer vers chez l'oncle de Prune.

.

_**[NdA : La famille de Prune étant un tantinet complexe, je mets à la fin du chapitre un récapitulatif de 'Who's Who' !]**_

Jules et Fabienne habitaient une grande maison à une heure d'Anteros, et quand elles arrivèrent, huit voitures étaient déjà garées en bataille devant la maison, et Prune reconnu celle de ses parents.

\- Ah, Lulu est là ! » Agatha se gara (n'importe comment, comme à son habitude), et Prune et elle sortirent pour aller dans la maison, elles reviendraient chercher leurs affaires plus tard.

Elles approchèrent de la porte d'entrée, et déjà elles entendirent le brouhaha caractéristique des fêtes de la famille Velásquez. Quand elle rentrèrent, le 'Conseil des Tantes' était dans le salon en train de finaliser les décorations et vinrent les accueillir à bras ouverts.

La famille Velásquez était constituée de la grand-mère Constanza qui était espagnole, elle avait fui l'Espagne franquiste, recherchée par les milices car elle faisait partie de la Résistance, elle avait rencontré Antoine, un français, et étaient restés en France ensemble. Ils avaient eu quatre fils : Jules, le plus âgé, Hector et Carlos, des jumeaux, et Philippe, le cadet de la fratrie. Jules et sa femme Fabienne, chez qui ils passaient tous Noël cette année et qui s'occupaient de la grand-mère chez eux, avaient eu quatre fils eux aussi : Javier, Christopher, Baltazar, et Bonifacio, tous à peu près dans la trentaine. Hector et sa femme Laura avaient deux fils : Alexandre et Vincente. Vincente était le cousin duquel Prune était la plus proche, car il n'avait qu'un an de plus qu'elle, ils étaient inséparables quand ils étaient ensemble, et étaient restés très complices malgré l'éloignement. Carlos, le second jumeau, s'était marié à une cubaine, Celia, ensemble ils avaient aussi eu deux fils qui étaient les plus jeunes de toute la flopée de cousins : Ovidio et Pablo de 20 et 16 ans. Et enfin venaient Philippe et Lucia qui avaient eu la seule fille, Prune. Javier et Christopher étaient tous les deux mariés et pères : le premier avait eu un petit Manuel cinq ans auparavant avec sa femme Julie, qui attendait leur second enfant et Christopher était devenu parent avec sa compagne Hannah l'année passée avec l'arrivée de Léo. Alexandre, le grand frère de Vincente, était aussi là avec son mari Charlie, eux deux étaient en procédure d'adoption.

Le 'Conseil des Tantes' était donc constitué de Fabienne, Laura, Celia, Lucia et Agatha, et Lucia se jeta sur sa sœur et sa fille quand elle les vit entrer :

\- Ah mes chéries ! Vous êtes les dernières, tout le monde est là ! Vous avez besoin de bras pour les cadeaux ?

\- Oui, ce serait bien ! » Prune finit de faire la bise à ses tantes.

Celia mit sa main en porte-voix : « _Cariños ! La prima está aquí __! _»

Un tonnerre sourd se fit entendre à l'étage, et Prune vit débarquer ses huit cousins, qui se jetèrent sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, et la couvrirent de baisers.

\- Noël peut commencer ! » Vincente annonça.

Vincente était un jeune homme de la même taille que Prune avec la peau mâte comme elle et la tignasse bouclée brune-auburn familiale, des tâches de rousseur sur le nez, il avait un air de ressemblance avec ses oncles, ses cousins, et sa cousine, aucun doute, ils étaient tous de la même lignée. Vincente était dans le marketing pour une boîte internationale à la capitale, et tous les cousins en général étaient un peu répartis partout en France, voire à l'étranger, avec Pablo qui habitaient encore chez ses parents, qui passaient la moitié de l'année à la Havane à Cuba, d'où Celia venait, et où Carlos avait monté une entreprise qu'il gérait avec son premier fils Ovidio en conséquence la famille avait un groupe _WhatsApp_ par lequel ils communiquaient très régulièrement, et restaient très liés malgré la distance, pour encore mieux se retrouver lors des fêtes de Noël. Ils se réunissaient également quatre fois par an, une fois par saison, pour faire des anniversaires groupés. Les fêtes Velásquez étaient toujours pleines d'énergie, de conversations, de repas somptueux, et de danses endiablées, et on ne s'y ennuyait jamais.

Heureusement, Fabienne et Jules (qui, comme Philippe, était souvent appelé par la version espagnole de son nom, '_Julio_', et '_Felipe_') qui les accueillaient avaient déjà fait le plus gros des courses, mais il manquaient encore quelques choses, alors Vincente, Prune, Bonifacio, Ovidio, et Agatha proposèrent de faire un dernier tour au magasin le 24.

Les courses furent finies assez rapidement, et la troupe se rapatria à la voiture familiale de Javier qui pouvait tous les transporter avec leurs courses. Prune se mit tout à l'arrière avec Manuel à qui elle donna un livre pour le voyage, et profita de ce moment de calme un peu à l'écart des conversations pour sortir son téléphone. La conversation avec Rosa, Alex et Priya était assez déserte, elle envoya un message à Chani et elles discutèrent quelques minutes. Chani lui parla de son petit-frère qui était rentré de son université anglaise où il faisait une année d'échange, qu'il avait été aux studios Harry Potter à Londres, et leur avait ramené des bonbons de Bertie Crochue, et qu'elle-même était tombée deux fois de suite sur crotte de nez. Les amies promirent de se prendre un thé ensemble à la rentrée pour se raconter leurs Noël.

Le reste de l'après-midi fût dédié à la préparation du repas du soir, et tout le monde mettait la main à la pâte, à part Julie, la femme de Javier, enceinte de six mois. La raison qui faisait que la maison de Julio et Fabienne était souvent choisie était parce qu'elle avait beaucoup de pièces pour loger toute la tribu, et qu'elles étaient grandes, comme la cuisine, assez spacieuse pour accueillir huit Velásquez sous la direction de la grand-mère Constanza qui, malgré ses soixante-dix-huit ans, était loin d'être inactive, avec cinq autres qui faisaient des allers-retours pour préparer la table, et les cinq derniers, dont Prune, qui organisaient la décoration du salon. C'est donc pendant une pause des cuisiniers que tous se mirent d'accord sur la disposition de la crèche, ce fût une discussion de longue haleine, mais finalement tout le monde réussit à se mettre d'accord ou à plier au compromis, ce qui donnait souvent lieu à des accords qui duraient le temps des fêtes, comme une fois où Vincente qui voulait l'âne à gauche, pour obtenir le vote de Prune, avait promis de la porter dans ses bras et de la déplacer de cette manière dès qu'elle le souhaiterait, autant dire que la cousine en avait largement abusé, et que Vincente n'avait plus jamais tenté de convaincre Prune personnellement. Maintenant que tout le monde était tombé d'accord et les contrats passés, chacun se remit à sa tâche.

Prune, portée par son oncle Carlos, accrochait les guirlandes lumineuses en haut des murs. Laura, la mère de Vincente les vit faire :

\- Vous voulez pas une chaise plutôt ? » elle leur dit avec un rire.

\- Mais non _T__í__a_, on s'en sort très bien ! » Prune prit la punaise que lui tendait Alexandre et l'enfonça dans le mur pour accrocher la suite de la guirlande, alors que Bonifacio aidait son oncle à maintenir sa cousine.

\- _Hector, tu espalda ! _» Celia sermonna son mari.

\- _Todo bien, mi Cielo ! _» Hector la rassura avec un sourire malicieux.

Vincente s'y rajouta pour rassurer sa tante, et la cubaine quitta le salon en levant les yeux au ciel, elle avait l'habitude de son mari casse-cou.

Les Velásquez préféraient suivre la tradition française et offrir leurs cadeaux le matin du 26 et non pas le 6 Janvier comme on le faisait en Espagne, car la plupart d'entre eux étaient déjà repartis à cette date.

Le repas de Noël se déroula à merveille, et fût bien arrosé, il n'était pas une heure du matin que les quatre oncles étaient déjà rendus à comploter tout bas, se tenant les uns aux autres, et prévoyaient, comme chaque année, de faire des farces à leurs femmes du Conseil des Tantes, qui même si elles aussi avaient un peu abusé du vin, restaient aux aguets.

\- Bon alors les enfants, des nouvelles ! » Fabienne demanda à la tribu dispersée sur les canapés avec elles.

Bonifacio haussa les épaules : « Quel genre de nouvelles ? »

Elle fit un clin d'oeil à son neveu : « Des nouvelles du type- » elle se mit à chanter la mélodie de la marche nuptiale, et fût rejointe par les autres tantes.

Les cousins se mirent à rire : « N'importe quoi. »

\- Et puis quoi encore ?

\- Nan mais celles-là…

Laura se redressa : « Si si si ! Balthazar, Bonifacio, alors ? »

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard, et Balthazar écarquilla les yeux quand il vit quelque chose dans le regard de son cadet : « _Dime ! Ahora, dime ! _»

Toute la famille l'applaudit, et les joues roses, Bonifacio leva les mains pour faire taire sa famille : « _Vale ! Vale__…_ Elle... »

Les tantes se mirent à chuchoter : « C'est une elle ! C'est une elle ! Alors, vous pensez que... »

\- Laissez moi finir ! » il passa une main gênée dans ses cheveux auburn. « Elle s'appelle Debbie… Deborah. Elle… C'est l'amie d'un ami, on… on commence tout juste à se voir, mais… je l'aime beaucoup, voilà. » il termina avec un sourire épris.

Balthazar vint prendre son petit frère sous son bras : « Ah, tu as une photo ? »

Bonifacio alla chercher le Facebook de la dite 'Debbie', et son téléphone passa de main en main, chacun allant de son commentaire. Fabienne fit un coucou toute satisfaite à son fils qui lui envoya un baiser.

Ovidio parla de l'assistant d'un partenaire à Cuba qu'il trouvait vraiment adorable, et encore une fois, tout le monde vit une photo. Vince et Prune, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se faisaient tout petits. Ils savaient que ce serait bientôt leur tour, et ils avaient toujours été très impressionnés d'avouer ce genre de chose à leur famille. Vincente avoua, presque sous la torture, qu'il avait commencé à voir une Sarah, dont Prune était déjà au courant, et même si son cousin n'en révéla pas trop à leur famille, elle avait senti dans leurs conversations qu'ils allaient partager un long bout de chemin ensemble. Elle resta silencieuse, jusqu'à ce que tous les regards tombent sur elles :

\- Alors, _la cariña_, et toi ? Est-ce que la plus précieuse d'entre nous a trouvé chaussure à son pied ?

Lucia et Philippe posèrent des yeux curieux sur leur fille. La famille avait bien sûr rencontré Armin et l'avaient énormément apprécié, et ils savaient tous pour les deux-trois relations qu'elle avaient eu à sa première Fac.

\- Je n'ai personne, et personne en vue. » elle résuma, en tentant qu'avoir l'air convaincante malgré l'alcool.

Carlos leva les yeux au ciel : « Ils sont tous aveugles à Anteros ! Qui ne voudrait pas d'une jolie fille comme toi, magnifique, éduquée, bien élevée, avec du répondant et un futur prometteur ! _Idiotas__... _» il ponctua.

Prune pouffa de rire : « Oui, enfin, des prétendants, c'est facile d'en avoir, il suffit de faire les sorties de bar, des _bons_, cela dit, c'est une tâche plus ardue ! »

Agatha soutint son argument : « Ça c'est vrai que des homme mignons, on en trouve pas mal à Anteros, mais des hommes mignons, _et_ intelligents, ça court pas les rues ! » Sa tante approuva d'un geste déterminé de la tête, apparemment elle aussi cherchait un homme respectable.

Prune baissa les yeux, l'image de Rayan brûlait ses paupières, et eût un petit rire discret à imaginer autant de mines choquées autour d'elles si elle leur apprenaient qu'elle était un peu, beaucoup trop proche de son professeur, le tout nouvel ami de Philippe…

\- Il faut que tu trouves quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un qui te mérite. » Julio vint vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. « Et quand tu l'auras trouvé, il faut que tu nous le présente, il faut qu'on juge s'il est digne de toi, _cariña_. »

Elle souffla du nez, attendrie : « Oui, oui... »

Julie et son fils Manuel partirent se coucher, et leur grand-mère annonça qu'elle allait faire de même. Prune accompagna sa grand-mère jusqu'à sa chambre au rez-de-chaussée. Alors que sa grand-mère se changeait, elle préparait le lit tranquillement.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose d'autre, _Abuelita _?

\- _Un ultimo té, por favor, preciosa__._

\- Sí.

Prune quitta la chambre et alla dans la cuisine. Vincente arriva vers elle et la ceint dans ses bras par derrière :

\- _Qué paso, prima_ ?

\- Un thé pour _Abuelita_, elle va se coucher.

Vincente alla chercher un mug et les deux cousins choisirent un thé tranquillement. L'eau chaude, ils la versèrent dans le mug, et retournèrent ensemble dans la chambre. Leur grand-mère était couchée, adossée contre la tête de lit, et un sourire s'étira sur ses traits.

\- Ah, _niños_.

Prune s'assit à côté de sa grand-mère et lui donna son thé. Vincente déposa un long baiser sur la joue de sa grand-mère, et retourna dans le salon, en lui souhaitant la bonne nuit.

\- Bon, ma chérie… Comment tu vas ? » Constanza demanda à sa petite fille. Elle parlait bien français, mais avait gardé son fort accent espagnol, un accent chantant et déterminé, qui avait bercé les jeunes années de Prune.

\- Bien, ça va… C'est un peu la course à la Fac en ce moment, entre les exams, le mémoire… Mais bon, les partiels sont passés, donc au moins ça c'est fini.

\- Tu as l'air fatiguée, il faut que tu dormes plus.

Prune sourit, décidément, tout le monde semblait le lui dire. Elle sentit soudain comme un petit vide au creux de son cœur, comme si quelque chose lui manquait…

\- _Preciosa_, le sommeil c'est important, _vale ?_

\- _Sí__ Abuelita_, je ferais des efforts.

\- Bon… Fais attention à ce que tes oncles ne soient pas trop ivres pour mettre les cadeaux sous le sapins, c'est important pour Manuel.

Prune pouffa de rire : « Oui, je vais organiser ça, et je vais monter me coucher aussi. »

\- _Vale_.

Constanza finit son thé tout en discutant, embrassa sa petite-fille et Prune quitta la chambre en éteignant la lumière. Elle alla laver la tasse, et arriva en force dans le salon où les oncles épiaient toujours leurs femmes du coin de l'oeil, l'alcool ne les rendant pas du tout discrets.

\- _Todos, y todas_, on fait les cadeaux ?

\- Oui, ma chérie ! » Agatha était encore plus survoltée, et joua des coudes pour traverser les oncles qui voulaient lui barrer la route.

Ils réussirent à s'organiser pour disposer les cadeaux sous le sapin, c'était toujours un calvaire, et les Velásquez étaient devenus maîtres dans l'art d'empiler les cadeaux pour faire une colonne par personne, aux formes les plus improbables -oncle Hector aimait trouver des boîtes biscornues pour faire travailler ses frères, ses belles sœurs et ses neveux.

Une fois les colonnes de cadeau stables, Prune annonça qu'elle allait se coucher. Elle prit une douche rapide dans une des salles de bains, encore pompette, et se changea pour se coucher dans un des lits d'une chambre d'amis.

Allongée dans le noir, elle tentait de trouver le sommeil, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Elle était heureuse, entourée de sa famille, sans aucun problème, mais… Elle se sentait seule dans ce grand lit. Elle plongea sa tête dans son coussin et grogna, elle se trouvait ridicule… L'écharpe de Rayan lui manquait… Rayan… lui manquait. Son sourire rassurant, ses contacts hésitants, la chaleur de sa main tremblante dans la sienne… Elle se sentait seule sans, elle se prit à imaginer Rayan dans le lit avec elle, l'enserrant dans ses bras, comme si elle s'endormait contre lui… Elle se remémora son odeur, l'impression de ses bras autour d'elle, la douce pression de ses doigts dans son dos, de son menton sur le haut de sa tête, de sa respiration contre elle… Elle aurait rêvé de s'endormir là, tout contre lui, de l'entendre dire son nom, encore…

\- _Prima _? » la voix de Bonifacio la tira de ses pensées.

Somnolente, Prune releva la tête : « Hmm ? »

\- Vince et moi, on vient dormir avec toi.

\- Okay !

Prune se cala au milieu du lit bien confortablement, et ses deux cousins vinrent la rejoindre peu après. Prune chassa l'image du visage de Rayan de ses pensées et se pelotonna contre le dos de Vince comme elle en avait l'habitude depuis qu'elle était toute petite, un bras autour de lui, Vince s'accrochant à son petit doigt avec son index, comme il l'avait toujours fait, et ils s'endormirent.

.

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde ouvrit ses cadeaux, et alors que Manuel se débattait dans la montagne de papier-cadeau qu'il avait lui-même créé pour tenter de retrouver ses derniers paquets, les adultes, assis sur les canapés, se faisaient donner leurs cadeaux par leurs enfants qui faisaient les allers-retours vers le sapin. Christopher et Anna avaient un tas de cadeaux de plus à ouvrir, car personne n'avait oublié le dernier-né de la famille, Léo, qui du haut de ses un an était bien éveillé. La famille avait décidé de continuer la tradition prise à la naissance de Manuel d'aider le jeune couple à financer ce qui coûtait le plus cher : un porte-bébé, une poussette multi-fonctions, des meubles de bébé… Et bien sûr les jeunes parents étaient noyés de grenouillères et de doudous, et c'était la course à qui trouverait les motifs les plus drôles ou le pyjama le plus doux.

Prune s'était calée dans un large plaid gris contre un énorme coussin chat, tous les deux qu'elle venait de déballer, et était plongée dans la lecture d'une BD qui avait été offerte à Pablo. Le sol du salon était recouvert de papiers cadeaux, une tâche à laquelle ils s'attelleraient tous, mais plus tard. Avec Prune sur les canapés, Julie et son ventre rond jouait avec Christopher et Léo, alors que les oncles et le reste des cousins, ainsi qu'Hannah et Agatha, étaient dans le jardin à jouer au foot. Le Conseil des Tantes était dans la cuisine à prendre des thés et des aspirines, et à papoter en surveillant leurs hommes par les fenêtres.

Malgré elle, l'esprit de Prune quitta les pages pour revenir au sujet qui l'avait tracassé la veille avant qu'elle ne s'endorme. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour éviter de sourire comme une idiote, elle savait que ça attirerait les questions. Elle se demandait ce que Rayan pouvait bien être en train de faire… Si ses vacances se passaient bien, sans avoir à monter une crèche, et corriger les examens. Elle eût un petit rire, elle l'imagina, comme dans un cartoon, à travailler comme un acharné, un Everest de copies à côté de lui.

Elle aurait voulu avoir l'écharpe de Rayan pour se blottir dedans, fermer les yeux et se remémorer son sourire, et sa voix qui lui disait _'c'est toujours agréable de se voir...'_. Elle avait envie de revivre leur étreinte, et cette fois, d'avoir l'audace de l'inviter d'un regard à tenter quelque chose… Non pas qu'elle pourrait le faire elle-même, mais… Elle trouvait cela plus romantique que ce soit lui qui initie leur premier baiser… Elle secoua la tête, elle en parlait comme de quelque chose qu'elle était sûre allait arriver sous peu, mais rien n'était moins sûr. Il lui avait dit plus ou moins ouvertement qu'elle lui plaisait, elle lui avait confirmé que le sentiment était réciproque, et il avait répondu à son étreinte avant les vacances, il l'avait taquiné au magasin, puis chez Rosa, il… mais… Il était son professeur.

C'était son enseignant, de loin son aîné, et elle était l'élève. Rien qu'une rumeur sur une possible relation entre eux avait fait jaser toute la Fac. Comment les élèves l'avaient regardée… Comme une traînée. Même Melody, qui la connaissait pourtant depuis le lycée, lui avait fait une remarque… Prune ne pourrait pas supporter que tout la Fac pense qu'elle écartait les cuisses pour de meilleures notes… Même Prune avait souvent entendu d'autres étudiants se pâmer devant leur professeur d'art moderne, certains même décrivant en détails assez crus comment ils imaginaient Rayan pendant l'acte… et ç'avait été les premiers à rire dans son dos, à lui jeter de mauvais regards en coin lorsque cette rumeur s'était immiscée dans les couloirs.

Et que diraient ses parents… D'apprendre que leur nouvel ami sortait avec leur fille ? Son professeur ? Son père irait sûrement lui déchausser les dents à coups de poing, s'il ne l'attaquait pas en plus en justice pour abus de pouvoir…

Malgré tout cela, elle ne pouvait penser qu'à une seule chose : le sourire éclatant de Rayan quand il l'avait vu à l'arrière-boutique de Leigh, son regard subjugué parcourant son corps, et… leurs mains se touchant, se découvrant, et l'assurance qu'il avait eu à lier leurs doigts, son regard plein de tendresse pour elle, ses lèvres comme tendues vers elle… Tout cela, ça devait bien valoir quelques railleries de ses camarades de classe ? Qu'importe ce qu'on pouvait dire, elle sentait en ce moment-même son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine rien qu'à penser à lui.

Elle avait envie d'aller en cours avec lui, assez étrangement. De pouvoir le regarder, de se sentir rassurée par sa présence, de se sentir rougir avec ce regard qu'il lui portait. Elle aurait voulu l'entendre dire encore et encore '_c'est __toujours __agréable de se voir_', jusqu'à ce qu'elle en devienne sourde, elle voulait encore partager cette caresse secrète, sous le tissu violet, elle se noya dans le souvenir de leur étreinte, avant de se quitter, son souffle sur son front, sa respiration se soulevant contre elle, la douce pression de ses bras autour d'elle…

Prune soupira avec un sourire, et tira son téléphone de sa poche.

« _Il me manque. Ce ne s'étiole pas. _» elle envoya à Priya.

Elle remit son portable dans sa poche, et colla sa BD sur son visage. Décidément, dans quelle magouille elle s'était encore mise… Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine et elle sourit bêtement quand elle se rappela de l'avoir appelé 'son marchepied personnel', et aussi, la fois où il lui avait prêté sa veste au restaurant, et puis aussi quand il avait prit sa défense contre Yeleen… '_C'__est __toujours __agréable de se voir_'résonna encore dans sa tête… Elle reçut la réponde de Priya :

« _Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? _»

« _J'en ai aucune idée… Je peux pas décemment aller lui demander de sortir ensemble… ? _»

« _Bah, si, si tu veux. _»

Prune leva les yeux au ciel : « _Mais j'aurais jamais le courage... _»

« _Tu as envie d'être avec lui ? Genre, rdv au restaurant, les petits baisers mignons, se mater un film ensemble… Ce genre de choses ? Et… tu sais B) … Aller vérifier s'il est aussi musclé qu'il en a l'air, sous sa chemise B) … ? _»

« _Priya, t'es vraiment incroyable xO ! _»

« _Prune, assume _»

« … _okay j'avoue. OUI j'ai envie de tout ça, d'apprendre à mieux le connaître… Mais je sais pas, je suis pas vraiment sûre… Après tout ce qui s'est dit sur nous lorsqu'il y a eu cette rumeur, après la soirée à la plage... _»

« _Mais tu t'en fous de ce que disent les gens. Et puis vous êtes pas obligés de vous lécher la pomme en plein campus _»

Prune laissa son téléphone une minute. Priya avait toujours une réponse à tout, c'était presque énervant, parfois.

« _Je sais pas, Priya. C'est pas aussi simple que ça. _»

« _T'as pas l'air encore décidée, prend__s __du temps, de toute façon c'est les vacances, pas besoin de se presser à prendre une décision. _»

Prune sourit. Priya était toujours là pour elle, c'était rassurant de savoir que quoi qu'elle choisisse, Priya la soutiendrait.

« _Merci Pripri __On se voit chez Rosa pour la soirée du Nouvel An ? _»

« _Grave. Castiel et moi on passe te chercher et on ira voir les trois mecs avant d'aller tous ensemble chez Rosa ? _»

« _Ça marche. Joyeux Noël ma biche ! _»

« _Joyeux Noël, Prunette d'amour ! _»

.

Dans l'après-midi elle envoya un message à tous ses contacts : « _Joyeux Noël ! _»

Quasiment tous ses amis lui répondirent dans l'heure. Nathaniel ne lui répondit que le soir :

« _Toi aussi. __Tu__ as officiellement 46 ans à envoyer des messages comme ça _»

« _Qu'est-ce que t'as apporté le Père Noël ;) ? »_

_« Bah rien. »_

_« Je savais que tu n'étais pas sage ! »_

« _... _»

« _… Quoi ? _»

Nathaniel ne répondit pas. Prune le relança d'un message mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Inquiète de l'avoir froissé, elle relit ses messages, et tout d'un coup elle fût frappée de l'évidence. Noël était bien une fête familiale, et Nathaniel et la famille… Elle trouva un coin tranquille loin de la partie animée de Petits Chevaux de ses cousins et l'appela.

\- _Quoi ?_

\- Nath, je suis désolée, j'ai pas réalisé…

\- _De quoi ?_

\- Noël… Ce que t'as apporté le Père Noël…

Il y eu un long silence. « _T'inquiète. Ambre va sûrement me ramener un cadeau, je serais pas démuni. _»

\- Elle… passe Noël avec vos parents ?

\- _Ouais._

\- Sans… toi ?

\- … _Ouais._

Prune se mordit la lèvre, elle était si désolée pour lui… Ambre avait osé le laisser seul pour Noël ? … Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas ce que Rosa, Alex et Priya lui trouvaient maintenant qu'elle était 'adulte'… Faire ça à son propre frère jumeau…

\- Je suis désolée, Nath.

\- _Le soit pas, c'est comme ça._

\- Je me sens mal pour toi… Si tu es vraiment motivé tu peux venir jusque chez mon oncle et ma tante, si tu v-…

\- _T'inquiète pas je te dis. Je suis pas à l'article de la mort. C'était pas comme si c'était le premier Noël qui se passait comme ça._

Prune eût un pincement au cœur. « Je suis désolée, Nath... »

\- _Arrête d'être désolée, t'y es pour rien._

Enfin, d'un côté, si, elle y était pour quelque chose. Si les choses avaient explosé entre Nathaniel et sa famille, c'était un peu de sa faute…

\- Bon… On se voit quand je rentre ?

\- _Je sais pas où je serais. Aller, à plus Prunette._

\- A pl-... » Nathaniel raccrocha.

.

La veille de son retour à Anteros, toute la famille visitait le marché de Noël de la ville, papotant à n'en plus finir, rajoutant au brouhaha ambiant caractéristique. Alexandre et Charlie prenaient soin de Manuel, déchargeant Javier et sa femme qui l'avait déjà toute l'année, heureux comme tout de pouvoir gâter le petit prince, surtout qu'ils attendaient avec impatience d'enfin pouvoir adopter ensemble, ils ne rataient jamais une occasion de s'occuper du petit.

Vince et Prune, un verre de vin chaud fumant dans la main, marchaient côté à côté, avec Ovidio et Pablo qui dévoraient des bretzels. Les quatre cousins s'arrêtèrent à un stand de peluches.

\- Celle-là est trop douce ! » Ovidio en prit une dans ses mains, c'était une petite chauve-souris farfelue avec des grands yeux adorables.

Vince prit un modèle plus grand et le présenta à sa cousine : « Il est _dark_ celui-là ! »

C'était un grand lapin noir, avec quelques paillettes, et de petits yeux observateurs, avec une truffe rose qui rendait le tout adorablement menaçant, comme si un chaton tout fluffy faisait le gros dos. Prune rit, ça lui rappelait quelqu'un… Elle prit le lapin dans ses mains, et caressa les longues oreilles noires et duveteuses. Elle avait encore dans la tête l'image de Nathaniel passant Noël tout seul… D'être là, entourée de sa famille et de ceux qu'elle aimait, elle se sentait presque coupable, alors que Nathaniel était seul dans son studio, loin de tout, il n'avait plus personne.

Elle acheta le lapin à la vendeuse, qui lui fit un joli paquet rose pastel avec un florilège de rubans et de pompons. Elle avait hâte de voir la tête que Nath ferait en voyant ça.

* * *

_**Et voilà ! See you next week pour la soirée du Nouvel An, et le retour du drama…;)**_

* * *

**Et voilà comme promis un petit récapitulatif de la famille de Prune pour ceux que ça intéresse, avec les noms suivis des âges:**

**Famille de Prune **

_ Abuelita_ Constanza (78 ans)

Jules (54) – _Fabienne __(54)_ – Javier (34) – Christopher (30) – Baltazar (29) – Bonifacio (28)

...→ Javier (34) & Julie -enceinte (35) : Manuel (5)

...→ Christopher (30) & Hannah (29) : Léo (1)

Hector (51) – _Laura __(50)_ – Alexandre (27) – Vincente (24)

...→ Alexandre (27) & Charlie (32)- en procédure d'adoption

Carlos (51) – _Celia_ (45)– Ovidio (20) – Pablo (16)

Philippe (49) – _Lucia_ (48) – Prune (23)

_Agatha_ (50)


	10. Chapitre 10

_**Et nous voilà de retour à la Fac après ces vacances pleines de réflexions !**_

_**J'ai posté les chapitres 10 et 11 ensemble : ils constituent la soirée du Nouvel An, en tout ils étaient à quasiment 8000 mots, et je me suis dit qu'une coupure ne serait pas de trop, j'essaye de garder mes chapitres aux alentours de 6000 mots maxmimum, mais comme y'a pas vraiment d'intérêt à s'arrêter au milieu de la scène, je les poste ensemble.**_

_**Bonne lecture :D !**_

* * *

Prune était revenue de chez son oncle et sa tante le 31, et sa tante l'avait aidé à monter les cadeaux qu'elle gardait à la Fac dans sa chambre au dortoir, Agatha garderait dans un carton chez elle ceux que sa nièce ne pouvait pas garder dans sa chambre.

En arrivant, Prune vit que Yeleen n'était pas encore revenue.

\- Tant mieux... » grommela-t-elle.

Elle avait dû dire au revoir à tous les membres de sa famille un par un, et à chaque fois ça finissait en larmes, tout le monde pleurant dans les bras de tout le monde, surtout quand il fallait dire au revoir à Manuel, là on perdait Prune, et à chaque fois elle faisait promettre à Javier de l'inonder de photos. A vrai dire, elle avait créé une conversation annexe juste pour que Javier et Christopher et leurs compagnes puissent poster des photos de Manuel et Léo.

Donc de ne pas avoir Yeleen dans les pattes dès son retour, ça faciliterait la transition. Surtout que Rosalya avait organisé une petite soirée du Nouvel An pour laquelle Prune devait se préparer dès en arrivant. Chani n'était pas encore rentrée de chez ses parents, elle ne la reverrait qu'avant la rentrée.

En changeant ses draps, elle retrouva l'écharpe de Rayan. Son cœur rata un battement, et elle s'assit sur le lit pour plonger son nez dans la laine en fermant les yeux. La tête lui tourna une seconde quand elle inspira l'odeur de Rayan, et elle sourit de toutes ses dents malgré elle. Elle se laissa tomber son son lit et enfouit son visage dans l'écharpe, ressentant encore comme les bras de Rayan autour d'elle, revoyant son sourire… Elle n'avait toujours pas prit de décision, elle espérait le revoir vite… Elle était un peu honteuse de s'être affalée comme ça avec l'écharpe de son professeur… et ami. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle connaissait énormément de choses de lui, mais elle savait déjà qu'il mangeait -un peu trop- de beurre de cacahuète, qu'il aimait cuisiner, qu'il avait des neveux et nièces, donc probablement au moins un frère ou une sœur, et qu'il n'était plus musulman… Elle fronça les sourcils, elle n'avait jamais vraiment entendu parler de quelqu'un qui n'était _plus_ musulman… Elle haussa les épaules, elle ne s'y connaissait pas vraiment, autant le Catholicisme, ça allait, mais l'Islam… Et elle trouva que c'était un cruel manque de culture, auquel il faudrait qu'elle remédie un de ces jours, plutôt tôt que tard si elle voulait continuer son… amitié… avec Rayan.

L'écharpe enroulée autour du cou, elle continua de défaire ses sacs et et de ranger ses affaires dans les petits espaces qu'elle possédait dans la chambre. Puis, elle retomba sur le sac rose pastel fermé avec des rubans, le cadeau de Nathaniel. Elle avait hâte de le lui offrir, et de lui donner un petit goût de Noël. Ça la rendait tellement triste qu'il ait passé Noël seul, pour elle c'était la fête la plus importante de l'année, elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer une seconde de la passer loin de sa famille. Elle envoya un message à Nathaniel pour lui demander si ils pouvaient se voir pour traîner bientôt. Elle se demanda avec qui il passait la soirée du 31… Compte tenu des relations douteuses qu'il entretenait avec les malfras de la ville, Prune espérait que ce n'était pas avec eux qu'il traînait ce soir.

Quelqu'un vint toquer à sa porte.

\- C'est moi. » fit la voix de Castiel depuis le couloir.

Prune se hâta de cacher le cadeau de Nathaniel, et alla lui ouvrir la porte. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et Castiel soupira avant de lui rendre son câlin.

\- T'as passé de bonnes vacances mon chou ? » elle dit collée contre lui.

Il lui caressa le dos : « Ouais. Tu me laisses rentrer, ou… ? »

Elle rit : « Ah, oui, pardon. »

Ils rentrèrent dans la chambre, Castiel s'assit sur le lit alors que Prune continuait de fouiller dans son armoire.

\- Tu portes une écharpe à l'intérieur, toi ? » Castiel lui lança.

Prune rougit violemment et enleva vite l'écharpe de Rayan de son cou pour la pouiller maladroitement parmi ses vêtements. « Heu… Non. Réponds-moi, plutôt, je devrais mettre quoi ? »

\- T'as qu'à rien mettre du tout.

Prune se retourna pour voir Castiel lui lancer un sourire en coin avec un regard plein de sous-entendus.

\- Ouais, t'aimerais bien, hein ? » elle le taquina.

Castiel s'allongea en arrière sur ses coudes. « Je me plaindrais pas, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Je veux dire, le surnom que je te donnais au lycée ne te décris plus tellement... »

Prune se souvint avec une pointe d'énervement du sempiternel 'planche à pain'. « Dommage pour toi, t'aurais pu avoir cette magnifique poitrine si tu n'étais pas si mal luné. »

Castiel pouffa de rire : « Habille-toi, Pamela Anderson. »

Prune choisit finalement une petite robe de soirée noire pailletée assez simple et confortable, et laissa ses cheveux détachés. Elle alla dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller et se maquiller, et proposa à Castiel un petit _smoky eye_ avec un air malicieux.

Castiel traînait sur son téléphone : « Comme si tu savais faire ça, Prunette. »

Profitant qu'il ne la regardait pas, Prune s'approcha à pas de loup avec son pinceau à poudre et poudra le nez de son ami, qui fût prit d'une quinte de toux, surpris :

\- Prune, putain !

Prune finissait son maquillage en pouffant de rire. C'est Priya qui frappa à la porte après, et elle entra quand Castiel l'invita. Priya avait mis un haut doré avec un legging noir et des chaussures Oxford assorties. Elle vint s'allonger sur Castiel malgré les grognements de ce dernier et se pelotonna contre lui :

\- Castoche la grosse loche ! Tu m'avais manqué !

\- N'importe quoi… T'es lourde, Priya !

Elle lui pinça la joue : « T'as toujours aussi mauvais caractère, la magie de Noël a encore pas marché cette année ! » Castiel chassa sa main et la poussa pour s'asseoir sur le lit, tout de même amusé. Priya lui grimpa sur le dos : « Prune, il fait encore sa mauvaise tête ! »

Prune sortit de la salle de bain et Priya la siffla, en tapant contre le torse de Castiel : « Eh beh ! T'as vu Castoche, notre Prunette est devenue une femme ! Je t'avais jamais vue dans cette robe ! »

\- Oui, je l'ai achetée il y a deux ans, elle fait 'Nouvel An', alors elle est cool ! En plus, on est assorties ! » elle fit un clin d'oeil à Priya qui lui rendit. « Bon, vous êtes prêts ?

\- Yesss ! » Priya se leva en s'appuyant sur Castiel qui grogna mais la laissa faire. « On va chercher les garçons ? »

Prune mit des escarpins noirs, passa une veste, et ferma la porte de la chambre à clé. Ils montèrent à l'étage des dortoirs des hommes pour aller toquer à la porte de Morgan et Hyun.

C'est Alexy, survolté, qui vint leur ouvrir, il avait passé une chemise noire très ouverte et avait déjà une bière en main :

\- Vous êtes là ! Entrez, entrez !

\- Attends ! » il entendirent Hyun crier, mais trop tard, et le trio fit irruption alors que Hyun était encore en caleçon.

Priya cacha immédiatement les yeux de Castiel en pouffant de rire : « Bonté divine ! »

Castiel repoussa sa main : « T'es _on fire_, ce soir... » il dit entre ses dents serrés.

Hyun rougit à n'en plus finir, alors que Morgan et Prune explosèrent de rire.

\- Le pauvre ! » Prune prit sa défense : « Vous ne l'avez pas laissé s'habiller ! »

Hyun passa vite son pantalon avec un sourire gêné. « Je viens d'arriver, j'ai même pas eu le temps de ranger mes affaires, eux étaient déjà prêts ! »

Prune tendit sa chemise repassée à Hyun qui l'enfila encore bougon. « Enfin une personne sympathique, ici ! »

Morgan lui donna un petit coup de poing amical dans l'épaule : « Désolés, Hyun. »

Hyun secoua la tête avec un sourire : « Mais non, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Castiel tendit le nez vers Alexy et sa bière : « Alors comme ça vous avez déjà commencé ? »

Alexy prit son air innocent : « J'avais soif ! »

Morgan sourit et ouvrit la fenêtre de leur chambre. Il tira de l'extérieur un casier qu'il posa sur le rebord, sous les regards intrigués de ses amis, et en sortit des bouteilles de bière. Il en tendit à Castiel : « Toutes fraîches ! »

Priya explosa de rire : « T'es un génie ! » elle distribua des bières à tout le monde, ils étaient encore un peu en avance pour partir pour chez Rosa, alors ils s'assirent sur les lits pour discuter une dizaine de minutes dans la bonne humeur, commençant très bien leur soirée. Une fois leurs bières finies, ils se mirent rapidement en route. Morgan qui s'était proposé de conduire pour la soirée, et le mentionna surtout à Prune et ses escarpins.

\- Pourquoi tu as mis ces trucs qui ça te font mal aux pieds ? » Castiel lâcha un petit rire alors qu'ils attendaient tous dans le couloir que Hyun ferme la porte.

\- Tu crois que j'allais pouvoir me ramener à une soirée de Rosalya sans talons à mes pieds ? J'ai envie de survivre jusqu'à la nouvelle année !

Ils se dirigèrent vers le parking. Castiel haussa les épaules : « Priya n'en met pas, elle. »

Hyun vint passer un bras autour des épaules de Prune : « Laisse-la tranquille, si elle a envie de se mettre en valeur avec ces _magnifiques_ escarpins, soit-disant passant, c'est son choix, et ça fait d'elle quelqu'un de plus courageux que toi ! »

Prune tira la langue à Castiel et passa un bras derrière Hyun : « Enfin un vrai gentleman ! »

Les deux amis se mirent à rire, et tous se casèrent dans la voiture, Priya sur les genoux de Castiel à l'arrière, Hyun coincée entre eux deux et Prune, Alexy à l'avant, une main dans la nuque de Morgan qui conduisait. L'aller fût assez mouvementé, surtout à cause de Castiel qui en profita pour se venger et chatouiller Priya qui se débattit en criant de rire. Hyun se recroquevilla contre Prune avec un regard implorant, mais ça les faisait tous les deux bien rire.

Ils se garèrent enfin devant chez Rosa, et la troupe sortit en fanfare, si bien qu'ils levèrent la tête quand quelqu'un appela le nom d'Alexy, et qu'ils virent Rosa leur faire coucou par la fenêtre :

\- Montez vite ! » elle était surexcitée.

Ils montèrent les escaliers dans un brouhaha assourdissant, et quand ils arrivèrent la porte était déjà ouverte, Alexy se jeta dans les bras de Rosa qui était là pour les accueillir et ils sautèrent sur place l'un avec l'autre, puis Rosa attrapa la main de Castiel avec empressement : « Viens, viens ! »

Castiel et Priya échangèrent un regard confus, Rosa ne s'était jamais jetée sur lui de cette façon, d'habitude elle le laissait plutôt tranquille. Les autres les suivirent, étonnés, jusqu'au salon, et Alexy, Priya et Prune imitèrent Castiel et son air interdit quand ils virent qui se trouvait dans la cuisine ouverte avec Leigh.

\- Lysandre, regarde ! Il est venu ! » Rosalya sautilla jusqu'à son beau-frère.

Lysandre releva la tête vers le groupe et sourit, intimidé. Il essuya ses mains sur un torchon et s'approcha d'eux à pas lents, se balançant d'une jambe sur l'autre, visiblement mal à l'aise. Prune n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait encore grandit après le lycée, il devait friser le mère quatre-vingt dix. Il portait une chemise blanche à jabot avec un pantalon noir taille haute, son style n'avait pas vraiment changé. En revanche, ses cheveux argent avaient poussés et il les avaient réunis en une queue de cheval à la base de sa nuque, les pointes toujours plus sombres, ses mèches de devant venaient caresser une mâchoire qui s'était légèrement affirmée. Malgré cela, il avait toujours ce même air rêveur, et ses yeux vert et doré était écarquillés, attendant en silence la réaction de Castiel.

\- Castiel ! Dis quelque chose ! » Rosalya sautillait comme une puce autour d'eux.

\- La vache, Lysandre ! » Alexy n'en revenait pas et s'approcha de leur ami perdu de vue. « T'es là pour le Nouvel An ? »

Lysandre détourna les yeux de son meilleur ami et fit un petit sourire à Alexy. « Oui, je… J'ai pu me libérer, alors je… Rosa m'a invité, alors... » Les yeux de Lysandre se reposèrent sur Castiel qui n'avait toujours pas lâché un mot.

Priya poussa leur ami silencieux d'une main, ce qui le força à parler :

\- Sa-… Salut Lysandre. » Castiel eût un petit sourire étonné.

Priya se pencha vers Prune : « On dirait une vierge effarouchée ! » elle lui chuchota, Prune rit à sa blague.

Castiel allait rouvrir la bouche pour parler mais Lysandre ouvrit ses bras et se jeta sur son ami pour le serrer contre lui. Castiel sursauta et fit un pas en arrière par réflexe, mais Lysandre tint bon. L'assemblée retint son souffle, et Priya finit par avancer pour prendre les bras de Castiel et les refermer sur Lysandre avec un sourire ravi. Remis de sa surprise, Castiel rendit son étreinte à Lysandre et Prune vit ce dernier soupirer de soulagement et sourire. Il se détacha enfin de Castiel.

\- Désolé… Je… Voilà. » il avait les joues roses, il se recoiffa nerveusement. Leigh vint caresser doucement le dos de son frère avec affection.

\- Heu… Salut. » Castiel rit.

Prune sentit quelqu'un lui taper sur l'épaule, c'était Hyun. Elle se tourna vers lui et Morgan qui n'avaient pas trop compris la scène, et leur expliqua rapidement.

Rosalya les poussa tous vers la table basse : « Aller, aller, on s'assoit ! »

Castiel se passa une main dans les cheveux : « Euh… ouais. Je… Je vais fumer, je… Je vous rejoins. »

Prune et Priya échangèrent un regard, et Priya lui fit comprendre qu'elle s'en chargeait. Elle attrapa le bras de Castiel et le suivit jusqu'au balcon. Prune prit place à côté de Hyun en face de Lysandre. Ce dernier la regardait aussi avec un sourcil relevé, c'était la première fois qu'ils se revoyaient depuis qu'elle était partie du lycée il y a quatre ans. Prune lui sourit et Lysandre comprit qu'il la fixait. Il fit un sourire gêné :

\- Rosalya m'avait fait comprendre que tu étais revenue, Prune.

Pour le plus grand bonheur de Prune, Lysandre n'avait jamais vraiment adopté le 'Prunette' enfantin dont tout le monde l'affublait au lycée.

\- Oui, depuis la rentrée. » Prune et Lysandre n'avait jamais été les meilleurs amis, elle était beaucoup trop étrange et énergique pour lui à l'époque, mais ils avaient fini par s'apprécier à force de traîner ensemble avec les autres.

Il l'observait vraiment, sa vision le rendait bien curieux. « Tu… Tu as bien changé. » il lui dit.

Prune rit : « En bien, j'espère ? »

Lysandre se pinça les lèvres en souriant. « Oui, oui, ce... » il rougit et releva les yeux : « Enfin, je-… ! »

Alexy lui fit une tape dans le dos. « C'est bon, Lysandre, respire, ça nous a fait le même effet quand elle est revenue en Septembre. Elle est devenue mignonne, hein, notre Prunette ? »

Lysandre prit les bouteilles que lui tendait son frère. « Oui, c'est… étrange, de se revoir... »

\- Mais du coup, tu… Tu es toujours à la ferme de tes parents ? » Prune prit une chips.

Lysandre acquiesça : « Oui. J'ai quelqu'un qui s'occupe de la ferme pendant quelques jours, Rosa a insisté, vu que je vais être 'Tonton'. »

Prune sautilla de joie : « Mais oui ! Félicitations, tu vas être Tonton ! »

Lysandre lui sourit sincèrement, là il retrouvait la Prune qu'il avait bien connu au lycée, ça le mit à l'aise. Il tourna la tête vers les deux inconnus qui le détaillaient depuis qu'ils l'avaient vus, Alexy fit les présentations :

\- Ah oui, bien sûr ! Lysandre, voilà mon copain, Morgan, l'homme le plus beau de cette Terre.

Morgan fit un geste de la main à Lysandre qui lui répondit d'un mouvement de tête. « N'abuses pas, surtout. » il railla son petit ami.

Alexy secoua la tête : « Et voilà Hyun, le coloc' de Morgan, et notre ami, aussi. »

Hyun secoua la tête. « 'Aussi' ? Ça fait plaisir ! »

Alexy et Hyun partirent dans une chamaillerie, alors que Rosa et Leigh prirent enfin place avec eux, et Morgan se joignit à leur conversation. Prune vit Lysandre jeter un coup d'oeil vers la porte vitrée menant au balcon, où Priya et Castiel discutaient toujours, penchés sur la rambarde. Ses yeux vairons croisèrent ceux de Prune, et d'un sourire lui fit comprendre qu'elle sortait lui parler.

Elle se leva discrètement, alla jusqu'à la porte en verre et la fit coulisser, se faisant se retourner Priya et Castiel.

\- … et il arrive comme ça, je comprend pas. » elle entendit la fin de la phrase de Castiel.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle et vint se glisser de l'autre côté de Castiel, puis posa sa tête sur son épaule.

Castiel soupira. « Je sais pas… Je sais pas trop pourquoi je suis comme ça, je devrais être content de le revoir, mais… Je sais pas. Il a toujours mon numéro, il sait que j'aime pas les surprises ça me… J'ai l'impression qu'il… je sais pas. »

\- T'as l'impression qu'il ne te connaît plus ? » Prune combla pour lui.

Castiel haussa les épaules. Il jeta le mégot de sa cigarette et sortit son paquet. Il n'eût pas le temps de s'en prendre une que Priya et Prune se servirent. Il sourit : « En plus je me fais racketter. »

\- On t'empêche d'attraper un cancer. » Priya fouilla dans la poche de Castiel et alluma sa cigarette, puis elle alluma celles de ses amis.

Ils prirent leurs premières bouffées ensemble, et fixèrent la vie nocturne de la ville éclairée par les lampadaires et les vitrines de magasins. Castiel laissa tomber sa tête contre la rambarde.

\- Je… J'ai l'impression d'être un connard en plus parce que… Parce que, pour une fois qu'il peut venir, pour une fois qu'il est pas débordé de travail à la ferme, je fais la gueule comme une gamine de quinze ans, alors qu'on devrait en profiter pour passer du temps ensemble… Entre moi et mes tournées et lui et son taff, c'est… un miracle qu'on soit à la même soirée.

Prune lui remit une mèche de cheveux : « T'es surpris, c'est normal. »

Priya se pencha sur lui pour embrasser sa joue. « Finis ta clope et va lui parler. »

Castiel se releva et continua de fumer. « C'est pas si simple, Priya. »

Prune avait l'impression de s'entendre pendant ces vacances, Priya avait encore solution à tout.

\- Je… Je peux pas nier que d'un côté… Je lui en veux d'être parti… On s'imaginait déjà ensemble à la Fac… Lui écrirait, moi je composerais… Et depuis qu'il est retourné à la ferme de ses parents, on se parle jamais… J'arrive pas à faire le deuil de mon meilleur ami…

\- Tu n'as pas à le faire. » Prune lui dit d'une voix douce. « Peut-être que tu as des efforts à faire, mais Lysandre aussi, il n'est pas réputé pour être très loquace… Tu lui manques vraiment, je pense, pour qu'il te prenne dans ses bras, devant tout le monde, comme ça…. On parle de Lysandre, quand même.

Castiel sourit tendrement. « C'est clair… Alors quoi, je deviens sa meuf à lui dire de m'appeler tous les jours ? »

Priya pouffa de rire : « Même si ça comblerait certains fantasmes, je pense que vous iriez pas du tout ensemble. »

Castiel et elle échangèrent un sourire complice et ils se remirent à fumer.

\- Enfin... » Castiel soupira, expirant de la fumée par son nez. « Je me sens nerveux comme si c'était mon premier baiser, je me sens ridicule. »

\- Mais non. » Prune prit Castiel dans ses bras et leva la tête vers lui, la clope au coin de la bouche. « Il reste ton ami, ça fait juste longtemps. Vous êtes pas devenus meilleurs amis pour rien. »

Castiel baissa les yeux vers elle, et lui caressa pensivement l'épaule. « Hmm… »

Priya passa sous son bras pour elle-aussi se coller contre lui, cette fois Castiel leva les yeux au ciel et se défit d'elles deux : « Aller, ça suffit. »

\- Aller Castoche arrête de faire la gueule ! » Priya lui pinça les côtes.

\- Eh !

La porte vitrée coulissa et Lysandre les rejoignit sur le balcon. « Salut. »

Le trio arrêta de se chamailler, et les filles finirent rapidement leur cigarette et rentrèrent à l'intérieur, laissant les deux garçons parler.

Priya se pencha vers Prune et lui glissa : « Je dit 'prems' pour être la marraine ! »

Prune pouffa à la simple pensée du couple explosif que donnerait Castiel et Lysandre. Elle alla se rasseoir à la table, à côté de Alexy. Elle prit un verre de punch et elle et Priya se rejoignirent à la conversation, ils discutaient de leurs vacances de Noël.

\- En fait, Alex, vous avez vu Armin ? » Prune se pencha vers son ami.

Alexy eût un sourire amer en fixant son verre dans ses mains, et malgré lui ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

Prune jeta ses bras autour de son cou : « Oh non… Je suis vraiment désolée mon chéri... »

Alexy se laissa pleurer silencieusement sur l'épaule de son amie. « Je… Il n'a pas répondu… »

Rosa, Morgan, et Priya, qui n'avaient rien raté de la scène, s'ajoutèrent au câlin.

\- Je lui ai envoyé des tonnes de messages… Partout… Même sur son forum préféré… Personne n'a entendu parlé de lui depuis deux mois... »

Rosalya lui donna un mouchoir, alors que Morgan le couvrait de bisous. Prune se sentait presque responsable… Parfois, elle se demandait si ce n'était pas son départ qui avait provoqué le renfermement de son ex petit-ami.

\- Comment vont vos parents ? » Priya demanda.

\- Ils… Ils disent qu'ils comprennent, que ce que fait Armin est important… Mais… Moi je comprend pas… On… On est frères… il aurait au moins pu m'envoyer un message... » Alexy s'efforça de sécher ses larmes.

\- C'est pas de ta faute, Alex... » Morgan lui murmura.

\- Je sais, mais… Je comprend pas... » il leva les yeux vers Prune qui se pinça les lèvres.

Ce n'était plus vraiment sa place, de parler d'Armin comme si elle le connaissait par cœur. Ç'avait été le cas pendant un an et demi, mais ça commençait déjà à dater.

\- Il est indépendant. » elle lui caressa la main, le regard bas. « Il a besoin de ce temps de solitude, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne t'aime pas, ou qu'il t'aime moins… »

Prune comprenait bien Alexy. Elle aussi était plutôt une personne sociale, et elle n'avait jamais vraiment comprit ce besoin qu'avait Armin ou d'autres personnes de se retrouver seuls pendant des heures. Elle savait bien ce qu'était l'introversion, mais elle se sentait si seule, quand elle était… justement, seule. Elle avait apprit à découvrir ça quand elle était avec Armin, mais ce fonctionnement l'avait étonné d'abord.

Alexy hocha la tête en reniflant, puis se ressaisit : « Quel nul, je pleure alors que c'est la nouvelle année ! »

Alexy sauta sur ses pieds et alla monter la musique, puis entraîner Rosa dans des mouvements approximatifs mais qui les firent beaucoup rire.

Morgan se pencha vers Prune, alors qu'ils les regardaient danser n'importe comment : « Merci… Il est moribond depuis la fin des exams… Il avait tellement envie de le voir. »

Prune acquiesça sans sourire. Autant elle aimait aider Alexy, autant c'était un peu remuer le couteau dans la plaie que de parler d'Armin. Elle se tourna vers Morgan :

\- Du coup, toi tu ne l'as jamais vu, Armin.

Morgan haussa les épaules, incertains : « Jamais vu, jamais parlé… J'avoue que j'angoisse un peu, c'est le jumeau de mon copain, j'ai pas le droit de me louper, là... » il lui sourit.

Prune lui ébouriffa les cheveux : « N'importe quoi, je suis sûre qu'il va t'adorer. »

La soirée continua tranquillement, entre temps Lysandre et Castiel revinrent du balcon, apparemment dans une grande conversation, et revinrent s'asseoir par terre avec leurs amis. Priya et Prune s'échangèrent un regard satisfait, visiblement ils s'étaient rabibochés.

Priya se glissa à côté d'elle pour discuter à voix basse :

\- Alors, toi et ton beau prof ? 'Zeidi' ?

Prune rougit : « '_Zaidi'_... Oui, je… J'ai pas trop eu le temps d'y penser. Je… » elle baissa encore la voix : « J'ai retrouvé l'écharpe qu'il m'a donné, je… Je me suis jetée dedans, comme une camée, tu m'aurais vue... » elle secoua la tête. « Je suis désespérante…. »

Priya lui donna un petit coup d'épaule : « Mais non, tu l'aimes beaucoup, c'est normal... »

Hyun vint s'asseoir derrière elle avec une poignée de gâteaux, voulant juste joindre leur conversation quelle qu'elle soit. : « Qui ça ? »

Les deux sursautèrent, et Hyun vit la mine rouge comme une tomate de Prune, et il fit le lien avec ce que venait de dire Priya : « Oh-… ! Oh pardon, je-… ! »

Castiel et Lysandre se tournèrent vers eux, attirés par la gêne soudaine de Hyun. « De quoi ? » Castiel demanda.

Priya essaya de le faire taire au fur et à mesure que le visage de Prune se décomposait, mais Castiel comprit qu'il y avait là une affaire juteuse.

\- Je me suis confié sur le balcon, à vous, vous parliez de quoi ?

Ce rassemblement eût pour effet de rameuter Rosalya et Alexy qui avait le nez fin pour ce genre d'histoire.

\- Il se passe quoi ? » Alexy s'écroula dans les bras de Morgan.

Prune se dit que le moment était bien choisit, après tout. Elle qui avait voulu en parler à ses amis autres que Priya, elle sourit :

\- Okay, okay, je… Je vais vous dire. Ca-… Calmez-vous.

Priya l'encouragea d'un sourire, alors que tous se rassirent autour de la table, curieux. Prune se sentit un peu intimidée de le dire à voix haute, surtout avec Leigh qui la regardait, étrangement avec un petit sourire.

\- Voilà, je... » elle commença. Elle jeta un regard à Lysandre qui ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il faisait là, tout d'un coup. « Je… Comment dire ça... »

\- Crache le morceau ! » fit Rosalya, trépignante d'impatience.

\- C'est-… ! C'est pas facile à dire tout haut… Voilà, je… Je suis attirée par… quelqu'un, et…

Alexy fit un cri suraigu : « Oh mon dieu ! Qui c'est ?! Qui c'est ?! »

Castiel grogna : « Si tu la laissais parler, on pourrait peut-être le savoir. » mais ça n'atteint nullement Alexy.

Prune sentait ses joues brûler, elle lança un regard un peu circonspect à Leigh, et annonça :

\- Mon… prof.

* * *

**_Et voilà pour la première partie ! On se retrouve tout de suite avec la seconde ;) !_**


	11. Chapitre 11

**_Et on continue tout de suite :) !_**

* * *

\- Mon… prof.

Le silence s'abattit autour d'elle, sauf Leigh qui buvait une coupe.

Rosa balbutia : « Le… Lequel ? »

Prune sourit, embarrassée : « Rayan. » elle lui confirma.

La mâchoire de Rosa se décrocha, elle resta immobile un moment, avant de se tourner vers Leigh, et elle comprit son petit regard : « Leigh, tu… »

Tous se tournèrent vers l'aîné du groupe. Il haussa les épaules : « Prune, ce n'est pas vraiment contre toi… Ou contre Rayan, d'ailleurs, mais… je crois que vous n'êtes pas du tout discrets. »

Prune cacha sa tête dans ses mains : « Oh la la… la cata... »

Castiel la secoua : « Un prof ? Mais il doit être vieux ! »

Priya dégaina son téléphone : « Attend, je vais te montrer sur la page des profs de la Fac ! »

Prune tendit sa main vers le téléphone de Priya pour l'en empêcher, mais Alexy écarta sa main, et pour une fois Castiel fût de son côté. Rosa se pressa avec Alexy, Castiel, Priya, Morgan et Hyun.

Priya trouva la photo, et Morgan sourit : « Ah oui, je l'ai déjà vu une fois où je me suis perdu ! Il m'a renseigné… C'est vrai que je l'avais trouvé très beau. »

Alexy se retourna vers lui : « Ah bon ? »

Morgan le rassura d'une caresse : « C'est toi que je préfère mon chéri. »

\- Ouais ouais… De toute façon il est déjà pris par Prune !

Prune balbutia : « N-… Ne dîtes pas n'importe quoi ! »

Rosa soupira : « Cette photo de lui est hyper moche ! Attends… Leigh, passe-moi mon téléphone. »

Castiel leva un sourcil : « Mais c'est le gars qui était avec nous à la soirée à la plage, non ? »

Leigh intervint : « C'est un de mes clients réguliers, on a sympathisé, on est devenus amis, alors comme je savais qu'il ne sortait pas beaucoup, je l'avais invité. »

Hyun se remémora : « Mais oui ! Vous… Vous avez même dansé ensemble ! Mais attends… C'était sur toi et ce prof qu'il y avait eu une rumeur ! »

Prune était contente de s'être confiée à ses amis, mais aurait aussi bien aimé disparaître dans un trou de souris…

\- Oui, mais… Voilà. Je… Il ne s'était encore rien passé…

Alexy releva la tête et couina ; « '_Encore' _? Il va falloir donner des détails, là ! »

Prune secoua la tête : « Comme si j'allais y couper... »

Priya s'installa confortablement, et Rosa la capta : « Mais… Priya, tu savais, toi ? »

\- Depuis quelques semaines. Et, je confirme, c'est réciproque.

Leigh eût un petit rire : « C'est si évident. »

Prune fronça les sourcils : « Oui, ça va... »

Alexy les fit taire : « Laissez-la raconter ! » il prit la main de Prune d'un air très grave : « Je veux _tout_ savoir. »

Prune rit, alors que tous, même Lysandre, intrigué, s'installaient pour l'écouter. Ses aventures furent rythmées par les cris de Rosa, les yeux pleins d'étoiles d'Alexy, les petits rires amusés de Morgan et Hyun, et la tête tantôt confuse, tantôt moqueuse de Castiel, le tout parfois ponctué de sourcils levés de Leigh et Lysandre.

\- Alors, toi et ton prof, vous allez vraiment… ?

\- J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies pas appelée pour ta tenue au restaurant !

\- Prunette, c'est cliché le crush sur ton prof…

Une fois les émotions passées et de nombreux verres bus, le calme était revenu, après que Prune ait promis de tenir Rosa et Alex au courant en plus de Priya.

\- Moi j'ai pas besoin d'en savoir vraiment plus, hein, m'incluez pas dans vos groupes de discussion à la con... » Castiel grommela.

\- Tu n'es pas _digne_ de nos potins, Castielounet, de toute façon. » Rosa lui dit en lui donnant une autre bière.

\- T'as raison, » continua Alexy. « On va te tenir en dehors de nos potins et tu nous supplieras de te donner quelques rumeurs à te mettre sous la dent ! »

\- Pff… Dans quel univers parallèle ?

\- Mais... » Rosalya sembla réaliser. « C'est pour ça qu'en partant de chez nous, avant Noël, vous vous êtes enlacés ? »

Prune rougit au souvenir qui l'avait tourmenté pendant toutes les vacances. « Oui, je… C'était assez audacieux de ma part, mais… j'avais vraiment peur qu'il… qu'il me manque trop. Mais attend… tu nous regardais depuis ta fenêtre ? »

\- Bah, Leigh regardait, alors j'ai regardé aussi !

Leigh pouffa de rire : « C'est ma faute. »

\- Leigh ? Je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre à faire ça ! » Prune rit.

\- Je déteins sur lui ! » Rosa lui fit un clin d'oeil.

Alexy prit Prune dans ses bras : « Notre petite Prunette est _in love _! »

\- Oui enfin… C'est pas si _évident…_ Je… Venez, on change de sujet, je pense que je vous ai assez ennuyé pour ce soir, et … Regardez, il est 23h52 !

Rosa, qui semblait ne jamais être à court d'énergie, sauta sur ses pieds : « Oh mon dieu ! 23h52 ! Lys, les chapeaux ! »

Castiel lança un regard confus à son ami, qui secoua la tête en retour, vaincu. Il se leva et alla dans la cuisine chercher des cônes en cartons dorés. Castiel le prévint du regard : « C'est même pas la peine que t'essaies de me mettre ça... »

\- Castiel ! » Rosa se plaignit.

Il réitéra : « Pas. La. Peine. Déjà c'est la honte d'être dans la même pièces que ceux qui en portent... »

Rosalya en distribua à tout le monde, et même si Prune n'était pas plus emballée à l'idée, le mine si réjouie de Rosa la fit plier.

Il fêtèrent la Nouvelle Année en même temps que tout le pays, en se jetant dans les bras les uns des autres, et en criant à tout va. Leigh et Lysandre étaient assez émus de passer ce moment ensemble et le petit frère affubla même Castiel d'un autre câlin pour l'occasion, auquel vinrent se greffer tout le reste, coinçant les deux garçons l'un contre l'autre.

\- Au secours ! » Castiel appela, les joues empourprées.

Lysandre fût prit d'un fou rire clair, et Prune se remit à penser au lycée pendant une seconde, puis elle sauta dans les bras de Hyun, et se dit que finalement, c'était bien d'avancer dans la vie et de rencontrer de belles personnes comme lui sur le chemin.

Enfin calmés après les célébrations, Priya sortit son téléphone pour envoyer les messages de bonne année. « Eh, on aurait dû inviter Ambre ! »

Prune se raidit, et elle sentit Lysandre faire de même.

\- Ambre… ? » Lysandre interrogea Castiel du regard.

\- Ouais, Ambre. » il lui confirma. « Elle est notre amie maintenant. »

Lysandre et Prune échangèrent un regard incertain. Elle leva les mains : « Elle peut devenir mannequin ou présidente de la République, elle peut toujours aller se faire foutre... »

Lysandre leva un sourcil : « Vous êtes vraiment devenus amis avec elle ? Elle… Après tout ce qu'elle a fait ? Après tout ce qu'elle a fait à Prune ? »

Un silence gênant s'installa parmi les anciens de Sweet Amoris. Et Prune comprit. Que Ambre n'était pas partie, elle...

\- Et… Nathaniel, vous ne lui parlez plus ? » Lysandre hésita à poser la question.

Priya souffla du nez : « Vu comment il a tourné, ça m'étonnerait. »

Rosalya lui glissa : « Tu sais, Lysandre, je t'en avais parlé... »

Visiblement, il avait oublié, ce n'était pas surprenant venant de sa part, même si Prune s'étonna que l'information de Nathaniel le délégué devenant un mec peu recommandable ne soit pas restée dans son esprit, mais Lysandre devait avoir tellement de choses à penser, ce n'était pas étonnant.

\- Il… Il n'est plus le même... » Rosa jeta un coup d'oeil vers Prune, apparemment Priya avait dû lui raconter ce que Prune lui avait dit à propos de Nathaniel, de s'employer à trouver une solution. Prune avait dû aussi mentionner une ou deux fois sur leur groupe de discussion qu'elle lui parlait de temps en temps.

Lysandre fronça les sourcils. « Tu parlais d'une… affaire louche ? »

\- _Des_ affaires louches, ça c'est clair... » Castiel dit d'un air amer.

Priya ne rajouta rien mais n'en pensait pas moins. Prune commençait à en avoir marre. D'Ambre, des préjugés de ses amis envers Nathaniel...

Elle baissa les yeux, puis se leva, elle avait besoin d'un peu d'air. Elle piqua une cigarette dans le blouson de Castiel comme excuse et alla s'isoler sur le balcon. Elle soupira. Elle l'avait croisé, Ambre, et sous ses airs mielleux, elle était certaine qu'elle était resté la même… Ambre n'était pas complètement conne, au contraire, c'est pour ça qu'elle était dangereuse, parce qu'elle avait de mauvaises intentions et l'intelligence pour les exécuter… On ne changeait pas les rayures du zèbre comme ça…

Elle entendit la porte coulissante s'ouvrir, et réalisa qu'elle avait oublié le briquet pour allumer sa cigarette. Elle se retourna, c'était Hyun. Elle lui sourit, et il lui tendit un briquet :

\- Castiel m'a dit de te donner ça.

Elle le remercia, et alluma sa cigarette. « Merci, Hyun. »

Il s'accouda à la rambarde à côté d'elle. « De rien, Prune… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, là ? »

Elle soupira : « Désolé, vous devez vous y perdre avec Morgan... »

\- Ça va, mais… Toi ?

\- Je... » elle haussa les épaules, et frissonna quand une brise vint les rafraîchir. « Je trouve ça un peu débile qu'ils aient préféré la fille qui m'a martyrisé à moi… Je veux dire… Elle leur en a fait baver à eux aussi… Et... » elle pensa à Nathaniel. « Elle a vraiment pas de cœur… Elle… Merde, elle a laissé son frère jumeau tout seul à Noël pour aller le passer avec leurs connards de parents... » Prune savait à quel point Hyun tenait à sa famille lui aussi, et l'annonce lui fit un choc.

\- Oh… Vraiment ? Et… C'est leur amie ?

-Écoute, si un jour tu comprends, viens me l'expliquer, parce que là...

Rosa vint les interrompre : « Prunette, pourquoi tu t'es isolée ? »

Prune se retourna avec un faux sourire : « Ça va… J'ai juste besoin de prendre un peu l'air, le punch me monte à la tête. »

Rosa lui indiqua du menton la cigarette fumante à ses doigts : « Ça, ça aide pas. »

\- Oui Maman... » elle grogna.

Rosa comprit qu'elle n'était pas forcément la bienvenue et laissa Prune et Hyun seuls sur le balcon. Hyun la prit dans ses bras :

\- Soit pas dure avec elle, c'est sa soirée… En plus, si j'ai bien compris, ce… Lysandre, il est jamais là ?

\- Non… Tu… Tu as raison… Aller.

Prune finit sa cigarette, Hyun réussit à la faire sourire, même rire, et ils retournèrent à l'intérieur, mais elle fût accueillie par la voix d'Ambre en haut-parleur sur le téléphone de Priya, qui parlait fort pour couvrir de la musique.

\- _Ouais, vous inquiétez pas, je suis avec mes potes mannequins, notre agence a privatisé le Carthagène pour la soirée, et là on est en boîte ! Vous voulez venir ? Je vous ferais rentrer !_

Priya lança un coup d'oeil à Prune. « Nan, ça va, on va rester chez Rosa. Bisous Ambre ! »

\- _Bisous à vous tous, et __bonne__ année !_

Prune alla dans la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau. Bien imbibée, elle pouvait avoir l'alcool mauvais, et elle n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête avec ses amis ce soir. Alors elle ignora l'appel, et s'hydrata. Mais c'est avec plaisir certain qu'elle vit Lysandre, comme elle, juger leurs amis du regard, et Castiel ne fit pas le fier, il ne rétorqua rien.

\- Vous voulez faire un karaoké ? » Alexy proposa.

\- Aller ! » Prune se laissa tenter, elle ne voulait pas plomber l'ambiance.

Hyun s'accrocha à son bras : « Je veux être dans l'équipe de Prune ! »

Rosalya pouffa de rire : « Y'a pas d'équipes, Hyun ! »

\- N'importe quoi ! Je veux être dans la même équipe !

Prune rit : « T'es vraiment trop adorable, Hyun. On réserve Castiel ! »

Rosalya attrapa les épaules de son beau-frère qui n'eût pas trop le choix : « On prend Lys' ! »

\- Et personne veut de moi ? » Alexy se plaignit.

Hyun le taquina ; « Tu chantes comme une casserole, par contre on prend Morgan ! » Hyun alla chercher son colocataire.

Priya se leva pour rejoindre Alexy : « Moi je veux être avec toi, Alex ! Rosa, Lysandre, venez ! »

Leigh resta bien dans son coin à la cuisine, heureux que les équipes soient formées et qu'il n'ait pas à participer, il se contenta de débarrasser la table en les regardant s'organiser.

Hyun donna le micro à Prune : « C'est toi qui commence ! »

Castiel leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire : « D'après ce que je me souviens, c'était pas glorieux ! »

Lysandre lui sourit : « Elle est dans ton équipe, tu sais ça ? »

\- Ouais, c'est bien pour ça que je pense qu'on va perdre ! »

Prune entortilla le fil du micro entre ses doigts : « Et bien figure-toi que j'ai fait un an de comédie musicale entre temps, et que je me suis nettement améliorée, Castoche ! »

Lysandre pouffa de rire au surnom, Castiel se rebiffa :

\- Ah ouais, j'aimerais bien voir ça !

Hyun l'encouragea : « Vas-y, Prune, on va lui montrer ! »

\- Prend-nous un duo avec Hyun ! » elle dit à Rosa qui choisissait les chansons. « Oh ! Oh ! Celle-là, _Shallow_ !

Castiel éclata de rire : « _'Shallow' _? Mais oui bien sûr ! »

Elle se tourna vers lui : « Homme de peu de foi ! Tu vas voir. Lance, Rosa. »

Rosa lança la chanson, et Prune grimaça, elle la chantait plus bas d'habitude… Bon. Hyun commença à chanter, déclenchant des crises de rire chez l'équipe adverse, mais Prune les fit taire :

\- Chut ! Notre Prince chante !

Elle enchaîna avec lui, et quand la partie plus haute arriva, Prune s'étonna à réussir à atteindre la note, et elle se retourna vers Castiel pour pouvoir admirer ses yeux écarquillés, elle entendit Alexy applaudir avec un sourire ébahi. Elle continua avec les vocalises à coup de '_oh oh oh_', Hyun l'accompagnant d'une voix incertaine mais elle l'invita à le faire tout de même, ils firent l'harmonie tant bien que mal, et Prune se donna à fond sur le dernier couplet, et Hyun répétait '_In the shalloooow_' après elle avec un petit rire, jusqu'à la fin.

La musique terminée, ils applaudirent tous, même Castiel. Prune et Hyun s'enlacèrent et sautèrent sur place, et saluèrent leur 'public' pompeusement.

Prune toussa : « Err, par contre je me suis niqué la gorge... »

Castiel leva les yeux au ciel : « C'est pour ça que je chanterais pas, il faut ménager sa voix. »

Hyun lui sauta dessus : « Non ! On t'a choisi parce que tu es chanteur ! »

\- Justement, c'est mon outil de travail ! Si j'arrive pas à chanter, j'ai plus de carrière, alors vous êtes mignons, mais je me préserve pour quand j'ai vraiment besoin de chanter.

Prune se retourna vers Leigh et il secoua la tête : « Ah, ça non ! »

Elle couru vers lui pour le traîner depuis la cuisine : « S'il te plaît, Leigh ! C'est injuste sinon ! »

Il continua à secouer la tête, amusé : « Non, ça me dit vraiment pas ! » Leigh déposa un baiser sur le haut de la tête défaite de Prune, qui se tourna vers Castiel :

\- Je te déshérite !

Castiel mit une main sur son cœur, faussement offensé : « Ça alors, que vais-je faire sans les trois euros cinquante et la collection de choses futiles dont j'aurais hérité ! »

Elle le poussa du poing, puis Hyun et elle se tournèrent vers Morgan : « Okay, il va falloir tout déchirer, mais à trois ! »

La soirée continua jusqu'à tard, et alors qu'elle était en pleine chanson, le téléphone de Prune sonna, et ses amis l'entendirent dire le nom de son cousin Vincente avec bonheur, visiblement c'était lui qui l'appelait, puis s'éloigner en parlant espagnol.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, Morgan avait fini la chanson, elle annonça le sourire aux lèvres :

\- Mon cousin vient à Anteros dans quelques jours ! Il va venir avec un collègue colombien avec qui il s'entend bien, ils font affaire avec une boîte ici, ça vous dit d'aller danser avec nous, vendredi soir avant de reprendre les cours lundi ?

Hyun parût désolé : « Vendredi soir, je dois skyper avec mes parents pour les aider avec un truc... »

Prune lui embrassa la joue : « C'est pas grave, on y retournera ! Alors, qui est chaud ? »

\- Nous, nous ! » Alexy leva la main de Morgan. « Tu vas nous apprendre à danser la salsa, tout ça ? »

\- Oui, oui, je vous apprendrais ce que ma tante cubaine nous as enseigné !

Rosa et Priya se proposèrent aussi, et tous ensemble ils réussirent à faire promettre Castiel de venir.

Maintenant assez fatigués, il fût temps pour tout le monde de se coucher. Castiel et Lysandre passèrent encore quelques minutes à discuter seul à seul, et Morgan ramena tout le monde aux dortoirs, Castiel avait dit préféré dormir avec Priya, sa coloc n'étant pas revenue. Ils raccompagnèrent Prune jusqu'à sa chambre, et s'effondrèrent dans son lit le temps de finir leur conversation, puis Priya finit par tirer Castiel hors du lit, et après un dernier baiser, la laissèrent.

Prune prit une douche et fût bien heureuse de se coucher dans son petit lit douillet.

.

Le lendemain matin -enfin, vers midi-, elle se sentit d'aller à la salle de sport, dès le 1er Janvier, la salle ne devrait pas trop être prise d'assaut. Kim fût assez surprise de la voir arriver, comme d'habitude.

\- Alors ma belle, on s'est perdue ?

\- Ha, ha, Kim, très drôle. Dis, tu n'aurais pas vu Nathaniel dernièrement ?

Kim haussa les épaules en l'accompagnant au tapis de course. « Y'a… Deux, trois jours ? Ouaip. Mais bon... » Kim fit une grimace.

\- Mais bon… quoi ?

Kim haussa les épaules : « En général… Après les fêtes, il… Il est toujours d'une humeur détestable, alors si t'as envie de lui parler, je te conseille d'attendre quelques jours, sinon tu risques de te faire envoyer bouler, ma p'tite. »

Prune sourit : « Bon… merci du conseil. »

.

En revenant dans sa chambre, Prune vit les deux grosses valises rouges de Yeleen, elle était revenue. Elle entendit la chasse d'eau de leur salle de bain, et Yeleen passa la porte. Elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle vit Prune assise sur son lit, revenant visiblement de la salle de sport.

\- Ah. Salut.

\- Salut.

Le silence s'étira pendant une seconde.

\- T'as passé de bonnes vacances ? » Yeleen faisait la conversation.

Prune n'avait pas vraiment l'énergie de jouer à ça, mais bon. « Oui, et toi ? »

\- Ouais.

Après un regard échangé qui voulait tout dire, Yeleen commença à défaire ses valises et à ranger ses affaires, toutes les deux soulagées de ne pas avoir à jouer à ce jeu.

Prune se prépara pour aller se doucher. Elle envoya un message à Nathaniel.

« _Quoi de neuf ? Ça fait longtemps :) ! _»

Elle lu la réponse quand elle sortit de la douche :

« _T'as vraiment que ça à faire de m'envoyer un message tous les deux jours ?! _»

Prune écarquilla les yeux. Elle relu le message qu'elle avait envoyé. Pourtant, rien d'agressif ?

« _Désolée je voulais pas te déranger.. _»

« _Tu forces Prune, laisse tomber _»

Prune fronça les sourcils. « _Si tu veux pas me parler, me répond pas, pas besoin de m'agresser. _»

« _C'est toi qui m'agresse toutes les cinq minutes, j'ai pas que ça à faire de te répondre _»

Prune soupira, elle balança son téléphone sur le lavabo. « Quel connard... » Prune grommela pour elle-même, quand elle pensait qu'elle lui avait acheté un cadeau de Noël... En même temps, Kim l'avait prévenue…

* * *

**_Et voilà pour cette grosse update ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !_**

**__**Personnellement, par rapport à la chanson, je vous recommande chaudement la cover par Cimorelli de 'Shallow', c'est celle que j'écoutais au moment d'écrire, et franchement elle est meilleure que l'originale à mes yeux (enfin surtout à mes oreilles hu)**__**

**_._**

**_Vous remarquerez que j'ai commencé à publier tous les vendredis, juste avant le week end j'aime bien, alors je pense que je vais garder cette bonne habitude._**

**_Pour que vous soyez un peu au courant, mon histoire devrait faire une cinquantaine de chapitres, et j'ai quasiment tout rédigé jusqu'au chapitre 18, alors il se peut que dans les prochaines semaines je mette un chapitre supplémentaire le mardi si j'ai de la marge et que j'avance bien sur l'écriture de l'Acte 2._**

**_EDIT:_****_ La fic est maintenant sur Wattpad sous le même nom, avec le même pseudo, comme ça si vous avez un compte Wattpad/si c'est plus facile pour vous, pour lire ou commenter, vous pouvez :) !_****__**  
**__**

**_._**

_**Comme d'habitude je vous invite évidemment à me laisser un commentaire ici ou par MP sur Amour Sucré (NonoLaPrune), et aussi maintenant sur Wattpad !  
**_

_**.**_

_**Bisous, et à Vendredi prochain, pour un chapitre... caliente ;)**_


	12. Chapitre 12

_**Ah que coucou ! Ce chapitre arrive un peu en retard je m'en excuse, je suis censée être en vacances depuis vendredi midi mais la VIE fait que j'ai seulement pu le fignoler ce soir !**_

_**Vous vous souvenez du dernier chapitre où je vous ai dit « je veux pas des chapitres de plus de 6000 mots, blablabla », et bien je suis FAIBLE, en voilà un de 8500 mots environ, c'est cadeau (en même temps, vous comprendrez pourquoi il fallait autant de mots ;)…) ! On va dire que c'est pour fêter le dernier exam de ma VIE ! Libérée, enfin en vacances ! Et aussi pour me faire un peu pardonner de mon retard UwU...**_

_**Il y a des passages en espagnol dans ce chapitre. Je n'ai que quelques bases et un dictionnaire, alors je m'excuse d'avance si j'ai fait des fautes ! Je ne traduis pas les phrases dans le texte, mais ça devrait rester compréhensible pour quelqu'un qui ne connaît pas l'espagnol. Si jamais ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire !**_

* * *

Priya avait proposé à Prune de la conduire à l'aéroport avec sa voiture, où elles récupérèrent Vincente et son collègue et ami Jorge. Vincente le présenta : A peu près de sa taille, plutôt mince, avec un air très jovial, il n'avait eu cesse de discuter, il avait la langue bien pendue, curieux de parler avec la cousine dont Vincente lui avait rabattu les oreilles. Prune avait trouvé un club qui passait de la salsa toute la nuit et il avait hâte de danser, apparemment depuis que lui et quelques autres collègues colombiens étaient arrivés en France il y a deux mois pour leur deal avec l'entreprise de Vincente, il n'avait eu qu'une seule fois l'opportunité d'aler danser, et ça lui manquait terriblement.

C'était la première fois que Priya rencontrait Vincente, après en avoir entendu parler tellement de fois quand elles étaient au lycée, elle se lia rapidement d'amitié avec lui, Prune en fit d'ailleurs les frais deux-trois fois à coup de piques amicales. Prune fit visiter à son cousin et son invité le campus et ses vieilles pierres, puis le centre-ville historique. Elle les laissa à l'hôtel auquel ils s'arrêtaient pour les quelques jours, et leur donna l'adresse du bar et l'heure à laquelle ils allaient se retrouver.

Le soir ils se retrouvèrent tous devant le bar : Rosalya et Alexy qui trépignaient d'impatience d'apprendre à danser, Morgan et Priya aussi avaient hâte, et Castiel avait été traîné là un peu malgré lui.

\- _Prima ! _» Prune entendit du bout de la rue.

Prune se retourna et couru vers son cousin qui arrivait au coin de la rue, elle lui sauta littéralement dans les bras en hurlant de bonheur.

\- Mes oreilles ! » il la reposa au sol et la chatouilla, Prune cria de rire de plus belle et fit le tour de Vincente pour lui sauter sur le dos, comme une gamine excitée avant l'ouverture des cadeaux à Noël.

Prune sauta sur ses pieds et le tira par le bras avec Jorge pour les approcher de son groupe d'amis qui étaient tout sourire de voir Prune si heureuse :

\- Voilà mon cousin, Vince !

Castiel lui serra la main : « On a deviné. »

Prune présenta chacun de ses amis, puis Vincente la tira par la main pour rentrer dans le bar, la musique latino était déjà à fond, et les lumières pourpres faisait briller les danseurs, Prune sentit la magie d'une lumière tamisée et d'une musque forte l'envahir, la main dans celle de son cousin, décidément, elle allait bien. Priya, Jorge, Rosa, Castiel, Alexy et Morgan les suivirent à l'intérieur du bar, et ils se trouvèrent une table libre et s'entassèrent sur les banquettes.

Priya et Prune prirent les commandes du groupe, et Priya attrapa la main de son amie pour se faufiler ensemble jusqu'au bar. Priya bouscula une femme et se retourna pour s'excuser :

\- Oh, pardon je … oh, madame Fulmer !

Prune se tourna vers la femme d'un âge mature, assez fine, avec un chignon serré mais un large sourire.

\- Ha, bonsoir Priya, je vois que vous êtes venue danser ?

Priya indiqua son amie : « Oh, moi je vais faire ce que je peux, mais mon amie Prune et un ami colombien sont venus nous apprendre ! Et vous ? »

Mme Fulmer s'effaça pour révéler un groupe de professeurs de l'université avec elle, et le cœur de Prune rata un battement quand dans la lumière pourpre elle vit Rayan, un verre de vin à la main, Miss Paltry à côté de lui lui faisant la conversation, il sembla aussi étonné qu'elle de la trouver là. Le cœur de Prune sauta dans sa poitrine. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis trois semaines, la dernière fois, ils s'étaient serrés dans leurs bras…

\- Oh, nous c'est Charlotte- » Mme Fulmer indiqua Miss Paltry. « Elle sait danser et elle aime traîner les volontaires jusqu'ici. J'ai appris quelques pas ! »

Prune salua Rayan d'un geste de la tête, le cœur battant et la respiration tremblante, il lui retourna le geste, les lèvres pincées, un air intense dans les yeux. Prune se tourna vers le bar et passa les commandes, la température dans le bar venait étonnement de monter de quelques degrés...

Elle sentit soudain la main de Jorge passer dans son dos et elle se retourna pour lui faire face, les joues roses. Elle qui venait de replonger dans le regard vert d'eau de son professeur, elle était toute sensible, le contact de Jorge l'avait faite frissonner. Ils discutèrent un moment en espagnol, pendant que Priya et sa professeure échangeaient quelques mots. Jorge mit Prune en face de lui et lui enleva sa veste, tout en complimentant sa tenue, Prune vit du coin de l'oeil Rayan les fixer du regard, autant Jorge qu'elle. Elle avait mit une robe fuseau rose pâle aux épaules dénudées et ouverte dans le dos et sur les côtés, les bordures étaient en dentelle, avec une paire de petits talons bordeaux à languette pour danser. Prune se sentit rougir sous le regard de Rayan, avec la main de Jorge frôlant la peau de ses épaules.

Ils ramenèrent les verres à leur table et Prune eût à peine le temps de commencer à boire son cocktail que Jorge la pressa pour venir danser. Vincente prit la main de Priya et tous les quatre se dirigèrent vers la piste. Miss Paltry dansait déjà avec un homme, les autres professeurs accoudés au bar sur le bord de la piste la regardaient, un peu tiède à l'idée d'aller danser à coté d'une danseuse aussi expérimentée qu'elle.

Jorge fit tourner Prune et la réceptionna dans ses bras sur le premier temps. La chanson appelait pour une salsa et les pas lui revinrent vite, alors que Vincente les enseignait à Priya qui comprit très vite.

\- _Eres muy buena__, prima ! _» Jorge la complimenta, guidant ses pas d'une main experte, sa main sur sa hanche, la main de Prune dans son dos.

\- _Sí__, __sí__, gracias_. » elle rit

Jorge se dégagea pour ouvrir deux boutons de sa chemise et soupira : « _Aaah… mejor, s__ì_ _? _»

\- _T__ienes calor __? _» Prune riait de le voir se mettre à l'aise si facilement.

\- _Ahora bailo, entonces estoy bien !_»

Il la fit virevolter, entrelaçant leurs bras encore et encore pour finalement la faire tournoyer, récupérer sa main au vol, et la ramener contre lui d'une pression sur sa hanche en posa la main dans Prune dans sa nuque, un sourire aux lèvres.

Priya à leur côté siffla. « Eh ben, quelque chose que tu nous avais caché Prunette ! »

Prune et Jorge dansèrent en suivant les pas au rythme de la musique, se mouvant parfaitement l'un contre l'autre, mesure après mesure, jusqu'à la fin de la chanson. Jorge fit tourner Prune sur la dernière note, et elle atterrit dans ses bras. Jorge la ramena contre lui :

\- _Muchas gracias, guapa._

\- _Gracias. _» Prune rit.

Jorge invita Priya à danser alors que la prochaine chanson commençait, l'indienne se laissa volontiers faire. Vincente prit la main de sa cousine et l'amena près du bar. « Une fois qu'il est lancé il pourrait danser pendant des heures. »

Castiel s'approcha d'eux avec une bière. « Salut. Alors, vous dansez pas ? »

Prune lui piqua sa bière et se désaltéra.

\- Fais comme chez toi... » Castiel grogna.

Prune lui rendit sa bière : « On vient de finir, j'ai plus l'habitude de danser. »

\- Ha bon, tu dansais souvent avant ? » Castiel la railla.

Vincente se pencha vers lui pour qu'il entende malgré la musique : « Notre oncle a épousé une cubaine, et elle nous apprenait toujours à danser quand on était petits lors des fêtes, et c'est resté. »

Castiel haussa les épaules. « Eh bien, Priya elle a l'air de s'amuser, au moins. »

Ils regardèrent sur la piste, Jorge et Priya dansaient très près l'un de l'autre, Jorge guidant le bassin de Priya contre le sien en rythme, leur amie était tout sourire.

Prune rit : « Oui, ça va elle s'en sort bien elle aussi. »

Elle se rendit au bar pour demander un verre d'eau. Cette première danse l'avait émoustillée, et ça la démangeait déjà de recommencer, elle irait sûrement voler la main de son cousin après s'être désaltérée.

\- Bonsoir. » une voix basse se glissa près d'elle, Rayan apparût à côté d'elle au bar avec son verre vide.

Elle sursauta quand elle entendit sa voix chaude près d'elle. Après avoir presque fantasmé sur lui pendant toutes les vacances, l'avoir pour de vrai à côté d'elle, dans cette ambiance tamisée et si loin de la vie académique, il la rendait fébrile, et elle réalisa à quel point il lui avait manqué. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'en rende compte, c'était presque gênant d'avoir eu si envie et besoin de sa présence pendant trois semaines. Elle prit une inspiration profonde avec un sourire, et prit son verre d'eau pour boire une gorgée, avant de lever les yeux vers lui, de la malice dans le regard.

\- Bonsoir. » elle lui répondit avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Impressionnant. » il lui glissa avec un regard qui en disait long. « Je ne savais pas que tu dansais ? »

\- Petite tradition familiale. » elle tenta de dire d'une voix aussi neutre que possible. Les yeux levés vers lui, elle ne pu s'empêcher de détailler l'ouverture de sa chemise, toujours trop ouverte, mais pour une fois, dans ce contexte, c'était compréhensible. La chemise blanche, sous les lumières, montrait encore mieux sa peau sombre sous le tissu et les courbes de ses muscles.

\- Et… c'est un ami de la famille ?

Rayan entama son nouveau verre de vin, l'interrogeant du regard, les yeux pétillants de la voir, la buvant de tout son soûl.

\- Un ami de mon cousin, de Colombie. » elle fit un geste de la main pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas de quelqu'un d'important pour elle.

\- Hmm hmm... » il sourit, satisfait.

Rayan la détailla, incapable de la lâcher des yeux. Sa robe fuseau rose pâle épousait parfaitement les formes de son corps, mettant en valeur ses épaules nues, sa poitrine, la courbe de son dos, ses fesses rebondies, et ses cuisses rondes… Sans compter la dentelle en bordure du tissus qui venait rendre l'ensemble si élégant, révélant ses côtés et la ligne délicate qui descendaient le long de son dos, ses doigts le démangeaient... Et qu'est-ce qu'il était heureux de la revoir… Il s'étaient posé tout en tas de questions sans pouvoir y répondre pendant les vacances. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à la voir ce soir, alors que les cours n'avaient pas encore repris, et d'avoir la surprise de la revoir, ce soir, dans ce cadre si informel, c'était très plaisant.

\- Et toi… Tu danses ? » Prune prit une gorgée.

Il passa une main dans sa nuque. « Et bien, je… Charlotte- enfin, Miss Paltry, m'a apprit les pas de base. »

\- Ah. Intéressant... » elle se mordit la lèvre.

Rayan l'imita, le cœur battant, et ils se perdirent dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, tous les deux le souvenir de leur étreinte d'avant les vacances vif dans leurs esprits.

\- Ton Noël s'est bien passé ? » il lui demanda. « Vous avez réussi à vous décider où mettre l'âne et où mettre le bœuf ? »

\- Oui, » elle rit. « On a mit le bœuf à droite, cette année. » Ça lui faisait chaud au cœur qu'il se rappelle de cette toute petite anecdote sans intérêt. « Et toi ? »

\- C'était sympa. On avait pas la crèche, mais mes neveux et ma nièce ont vraiment aimé les cadeaux. » Rayan détourna les yeux.

\- Ah ! » Prune acquiesça. Elle sentait qu'il avait un peu de mal à parler de sa famille, alors elle n'insista pas.

Sous la lumière pourpre, personne ne semblait les voir. Rayan baissa les yeux sur elle, soulagé de la voir, après tant de temps. Il osa tendre discrètement la main vers sa taille et caresser la dentelle rose pâle sur ses côtes, juste là où la robe laissait place à sa peau. Prune frémit furieusement, le contact comme un électrochoc de frissons dans son corps, ses yeux allèrent de sa main sur elle à son visage, le souffle coupé de son audace. Rayan tordit le morceau de dentelle entre ses doigts.

\- Très délicat…

Prune sentait la chaleur dans son corps monter comme un incendie. « Ça te plaît ? » elle dit à mi-voix, le presque contact des doigts de Rayan contre sa peau insupportablement insuffisant. Son cœur allait exploser de l'avoir si proche d'elle.

Il la regarda dans les yeux : « Prodigieusement… »

Elle se sentit le cœur au bord des lèvres, quand une main vint toucher son bras. Rayan retira prestement sa main, et tous les deux se retournèrent pour voir Jorge passer un bras autour des épaules de Prune.

\- _Hol__a__ guapa. Qué tal__ ?_

Elle se racla la gorge. « _Bien, __muy__ bien. _»

Jorge vit ses joues rosées et leva les yeux vers Rayan qui lui sourit poliment.

\- _Y… Quién es __? _» Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers Rayan.

\- _Es mi profesor __de arte moderno y __contemporáneo._

Jorge rit à gorge déployée : « _Es un profesi__ó__n real __? _»

\- _Claro que s__í__! _» elle lui pinça les côtes

Rayan sourit, un peu confus. Prune avait évidemment un nom espagnol qui n'avait pas été francisé puisque dans tous les listings il y avait toujours l'accent sur le 'a' de Velásquez, ce qui pouvait indiquer une immigration récente, surtout qu'il avait lu sur sa carte d'identité lors des examens : '_Prune Maria Constanza VELÁSQUEZ'_, alors il n'y avait pas de doutes. Il avait toujours trouvé ça très poétique d'ailleurs qu'elle porte le même nom qu'un célèbre peintre espagnol. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait parler espagnol, et elle le faisait avec tellement d'aisance et de simplicité que c'était clairement une seconde langue maternelle pour elle. Ce petit air chantant la rendait encore plus intéressante et attirante, Rayan se rendit compte que même s'il n'aurait rien comprit, il aurait pu l'écouter parler toute la soirée.

Prune se tourna vers son professeur pour lui faire la traduction : « Il n'apprécie pas vraiment l'art. »

Elle s'était penché pour qu'il entende par-dessus la musique, lui de même, et ils se retrouvèrent près l'un de l'autre. Prune sentit son odeur, de laquelle elle s'était enivrée avec l'écharpe qu'il lui avait donnée. C'était encore meilleur de l'avoir juste là, à une dizaine de centimètres d'elle, le bout de ses doigts caressant presque les siens, son regard tellement proche qu'elle faillit s'y noyer. Elle vit les yeux de Rayan faire un aller-retour à ses lèvres, et Jorge lui glissa à l'oreille avec un rire :

\- _Es tu profesor o tu amante ?_

Prune s'écarta, le rouge aux joues, décidément, Jorge était très observateur. « _No... _»

\- _No haces como si nada, tengo ojos__. _» il la taquina, il voyait clair, surtout que Rayan ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la dévorer des yeux.

\- _Qué quieres ? B__eber__ ? _» elle tenta de changea le sujet de la conversation.

\- _Sí__. Es tu a__gua__ ?_ » Elle lui donna son verre comme il le demandait. Il finit le verre et se pencha vers elle : « _Quieres un poco de fuego en su corazón y su cuerpo para t_**_ú_**_? La canción próxima es bachata. _»

Elle fronça les sourcils, il avait parlé un peu trop vite pour elle. Jorge leva les yeux au ciel, il mima une danse, se montra des pouces et jeta un regard de défi vers Rayan.

Elle fit le lien. Elle se pinça les lèvres : « _Sí,__vale__! _»

Elle quitta le bar au bras de Jorge en effleurant la main de Rayan du bout des doigts, elle l'entendit avoir un petit rire nerveux à leur suite. Dans cette situation où personne ne semblait les voir, où leurs rôles d'élève et de professeur s'étaient effacés, elle se sentait devenir audacieuse.

La chanson commença, Jorge amena Prune sur la piste, et elle vit Rayan se tenir parmi les spectateurs, le regard rivé sur elle, alors que Jorge passait une main dans son dos pour l'attirer contre lui et l'emmener dans la danse. Les jambes entremêlés, les mains de Jorge sur ses hanches, Prune dansait, une main dans la nuque de Jorge, leurs bassins collés bougeant au rythme de la musique, un coup de hanche léger marquant sensuellement le quatrième temps. Prune vit du coin de l'oeil Rayan la dévorer des yeux, la main crispée sur son verre de vin toujours vide. Il la fit tourner et l'attira encore plus, leurs souffles se mêlant, une main dans le bas du dos de Prune à la limite de ses fesses l'autre la guidant. Peau contre peau, perdus dans le rythme, leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre, Prune appréciait d'être avec quelqu'un qui pouvait vraiment la faire danser, et le regard mi-jaloux, mi-plein de désir de Rayan à un côté de la piste ne gâchait rien.

Jorge passa un bras dans son dos il la fit se renverser en arrière, et la fit s'enrouler de nouveau droite d'un coup de bassin contre elle tout doucement, laissant bien le temps au public d'apprécier les mouvements suaves de Prune. La facilité avec laquelle ils dansaient ensemble, leur chorégraphie sensuelle et parfaitement exécutée, avait attiré plus d'un regard. Jorge redoubla de créativité dès qu'il s'agissait de la faire tournoyer parfaitement et de danser si près l'un de l'autre que Rayan devenait tour à tour rouge de gêne et vert de jalousie, Prune prenait un malin plaisir à faire glisser ses doigts doucement sur la peau de son partenaire, quand elle voyait les yeux de Rayan s'écarquiller à chaque caresse. La chanson se termina et Jorge la prit dans ses bras et la renversa sur le côté sur sa jambe fléchie, et la ramena doucement dans ses bras alors que les premières notes de la chanson d'après commençaient.

Quand Prune et Jorge quittèrent la piste, Rayan et elle échangèrent un regard, puis lui baissa les yeux sur son verre, les lèvres pincées pour cacher son sourire.

Ils allèrent se rasseoir avec leurs amis, Jorge donna un petit coup de coude complice à Prune, elle le remercia, puis elle se laissa tomber à côté de Castiel et pu enfin continuer de boire son cocktail.

\- T'as bien chauffé Prof Belle-Gueule ? » Castiel lui glissa à l'oreille.

\- Hein ?

\- 'Faut vraiment être aveugle pour pas remarquer que tu dansais clairement pas avec le Colombien mais pour lui. Enfin, les autres profs l'ont pas vu.

\- Ce que monsieur mauvaise-tête essaie de te dire, c'est juste que pour nous qui sommes dans la confidence, c'est assez… évident. » Alexy lui sourit. « Le pauvre, tu le chauffes à blanc, là ! »

Prune se pinça les lèvres. Elle ne se sentait même pas désolée une seule seconde.

Un peu plus tard, son verre en main, elle apprenait les pas de bases à Alexy et Morgan à l'écart de la piste à côté de leur table, ils voulaient danser eux aussi.

\- _Bien, Bien_, maintenant, qui veut guider ?

\- Bah… Qu'importe, non ? » Alexy haussa les épaules.

\- Mais non, il en faut un qui guide et un qui suit, si les deux guident c'est le bordel.

\- Bah avec Jorge t'avais pas l'air de te laisser faire ?

\- Mais non ! » Prune leva les yeux et ciel et prit son ami par les épaules : « C'est pas une question de se laisser faire ou pas. Celui qui guide, bah… guide, et permet à l'autre d'évoluer dans les mouvements qu'il propose. Normalement, c'est le rôle de l'homme, mais là, vous êtes deux, alors vous choisissez. »

Morgan regarda Alexy avec un sourire en coin et un clin d'oeil « Bon, je vais guider, on a plutôt l'habitude de ce sens-là, hein ? »

Prune rit franchement quand elle vit la face choquée d'Alexy :

\- Je… ! Morgan, tu… mmh. » il fronça les sourcils, tout rouge, mais laissa Morgan l'attraper par la taille, les joues roses.

Prune pouffa : « Trop mignons ! »

\- Ouais, ouais, ça va, hein…

Elle passa derrière Alexy et lui tint les hanches. « Comme dans _Dirty Dancing_, bébé. Morgan, tu commences avec ton pied gauche en avant, donc Alex avec ton pied droit en arrière. Allez, un, deux, trois, un, deux... »

En tenant les hanches d'Alexy, elle les accompagna jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient réussi à enchaîner quelques mesures et s'écarta pour qu'ils continuent sans qu'elle ne les guide.

\- Voilà, c'est ça. Alexy, bouge-moi ce cul, soit sensuel.

\- Eh ! Je suis sensuel !

Jorge arriva derrière : « _Bailar es el mismo que hacer el amor, debéis de utilizar sus cuerpos enteros_. »

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

Jorge et Prune rirent : « Il a dit que danser, c'est comme faire l'amour, il faut utiliser vos corps en entier. »

Morgan déposa un baiser sur la joue d'un Alexy de plus en plus rouge. « Ça on sait faire. »

Jorge donna un autre conseil, et Prune l'invita à montrer à ses amis. Jorge prit Alexy des mains de Morgan et montra à ce dernier la bonne posture, comment tenir fermement la main de son partenaire, et les pas. Ensuite, il leur remontra en attrapant Prune par la taille, utilisant plus les gestes et quelques mots d'anglais.

\- _Look at __the__ hips_. » il dit.

Prune exagéra un peu le mouvement pour qu'Alexy comprenne bien. Morgan et Alexy l'imitèrent, accompagnés de Priya et Rosa, laissant Castiel lever les yeux au ciel seul sur les banquettes.

\- _Sí__, __sí__, bueno. Pero.__.. _» Jorge s'amusait beaucoup à leur montrer les pas et les postures, aidé par Vincente, et même quelques autres personnes autour d'eux regardèrent ce cours improvisé avec intérêt.

Prune vint tirer Castiel de la banquette : « Viens, on va t'apprendre aussi. »

\- J'ai vraiment pas envie de me ridiculiser, Prunette. » il grinça des dents.

\- Tu as l'air ridicule tout seul sur ta banquette. Regarde, c'est simple.

Paume contre paume, elle lia ses doigts aux siens et lui montra les pas de bases : « Un pied en avant, tu te rattrapes sur l'autre pied, tu reviens au milieu, tu recules l'autre pied, tu te rattrapes sur l'autre pied, tu reviens au milieu. Et on recommence. »

Grognon, Castiel s'exécuta tant bien que mal.

\- Eh, pas mal Castoche ! » lui lança Priya qui faisait tourner Rosa.

Castiel s'arrêta : « C'est bon pour cette fois, je crois... »

Mais Prune l'encouragea, et il finit par s'y remettre. Au bout d'une minute, il avait comprit les pas, et avait même un petit sourire aux lèvres : « Eh, c'est pas si compliqué ce truc. »

\- Tu vois ? Maintenant, prend-moi. »

Il lui fit un sourire en coin : « Là, comme ça, devant tout le monde ? T'es pas très pudique, Prunette. »

\- Hein ? Mais non, bêta, prends ma hanche... » elle secoua la tête alors qu'il prenait sa main et posait l'autre sur sa hanche. « T'es vraiment qu'un gros pervers. »

\- C'est toi qui me tend des perches, c'est des poutres de chemin de fer à ce niveau-là.

\- Bon, c'est toi qui est censé me guider, mais on va dire que pour l'instant on va faire un guidage mutuel. Alors, tu avances ton pied et moi je recule le pied correspondant, essaye de te mouvoir avec tes hanches aussi. »

Essayant d'ignorer les ricanements de Priya et Rosa, il suivit les indications de Prunette tant bien que mal, jusqu'à la fin de la chanson.

\- Bravo Castoche ! » Priya vint l'enserrer de ses bras. « Tu me fais danser maintenant ? »

\- Pff. Non.

Prune les poussa vers la piste : « Il faut pratiquer maintenant Castiel ! »

Prisonnier de la main de Priya tenant la sienne, Castiel n'eût pas d'autre choix que de la suivre. Vincente et Rosa les suivirent, et Prune alla les regarder depuis le bord de la piste. Alexy et Morgan s'en sortaient surprenamment bien et Morgan en profitait même pour voler quelques baisers à Alexy qui se concentrait sur leurs pieds. Jorge, quand à lui, s'était lancé dans une salsa endiablée avec Miss Paltry, elle était vraiment une danseuse impressionnante.

Soudain, Prune sentit des doigts effleurer l'arrière de son bras, elle se retourna pour voir Rayan derrière elle, faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir vue. Elle détourna les yeux, en sentant la main de Rayan doucement descendre le long de son bras laissant une traînée brûlante jusqu'à l'intérieur de sa main. Leurs doigts se cherchèrent en secret, comme lorsqu'ils s'étaient trouvés sur l'étoffe, quelques semaines auparavant, le cœur de Prune courant un marathon dans sa poitrine, son souffle court et plus profond. Ses longs doigts fins se lièrent aux siens, et il se pencha vers elle :

\- Tu es vraiment magnifique ce soir. » il chuchota dans son oreille, ses lèvres frôlant sa peau.

Prune se mordit l'intérieur des joues, le souffle court de Rayan dans sa nuque comme un supplice chaud, ses mots fiévreux comme du miel sur sa peau douloureuse d'être si peu touchée. Elle serra la main de Rayan dans la sienne encore plus et il lui rendit son contact. Elle aimait sentir sa main dans la sienne, c'était comme un soulagement et l'enthousiasme d'un immense secret au creux de sa paume. Elle voulait se retourner et l'agripper par sa chemise pour le traîner dans un coin et l'embrasser sans jamais s'arrêter, sentir ses bras autour d'elle encore une fois, elle voulait plus de contact, elle voulait le sentir en entier contre elle, elle voulait qu'il lui parle au creux de son oreille, elle voulait se noyer dans ses yeux verts, se sentir si vulnérable entre ses mains, elle voulait l'entendre prononcer son nom, encore et encore...

Rayan lâcha doucement sa main et se retira dans la foule, la laissant ivre de sa caresse, tenant à peine sur ses jambes. Heureusement, Alexy et Morgan vinrent la chercher pour danser avec eux, la tirant de sa transe.

La soirée continua tranquillement, alternant entre discussions et danses, Prune avait même réussi à danser avec Castiel. Elle avait aussi vu Rayan et Mme Fulmer danser, et attendant sa commande au bar, elle les avait regardé danser, la main de Rayan glissant dans le dos de sa collègue, son autre main la guidant fermement, lui souriant. Prune sentit une pointe de jalouse, et ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle voulait être à la place de la prof de Priya, de sentir les mains de Rayan sur elle, de partager ce moment intime avec lui, elle crevait d'envie de savoir si ils danseraient harmonieusement, si il saurait la guider, si elle s'embraserait au premier contact... Rayan leva les yeux de sa partenaire et tombèrent dans ceux de Prune, et soudain elle eût l'impression de sentir ses mains sur elle, la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, d'être complètement à nue et...

\- Tu louches. » Rosa s'était glissée à côté d'elle. « T'as qu'à l'inviter à danser. »

\- Ça va pas ! » Prune se retourna, rougit furieusement en détournant le regard.

\- Quoi, c'est qu'une danse. En plus, il connaît tes parents.

\- Justement ! Et en plus, avec la rumeur qui a couru sur nous après la soirée à la plage, tout le monde nous a déjà vu danser…

\- Justement, Prunette. » la chanson se termina et Rayan et Mme Fulmer retournèrent avec leurs collègues.

\- Mais j'ai pas envie que tout le monde croit que j'ai prit l'habitude de danser avec mon prof !

\- Tu sais quoi ? Vous allez finir par exploser à ne pas vous lâcher des yeux comme ça, c'est ça qui vous rend suspect ! Il faut passer à l'action là, un peu ! Viens par là.

Rosalya saisit la main de Prune et la traînait jusqu'au groupe de professeurs. Là, elle s'écria :

\- Ah, Rayan !

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui claqua la bise. Rayan sembla tout autant surpris que Prune aux joues rouges.

Miss Paltry regarda les deux jeunes femmes avec un sourcil levé. Rayan fit les présentations :

\- Je… Voici Rosalya, la compagne d'un de mes amis, Leigh. Et… Prune que j'ai en cours.

\- Ah oui, Prune Velásquez, c'est ça ? C'est vous qui vous êtes évanouie à mon cours de développement personnel, vous allez mieux ? »

\- Oui, beaucoup mieux, merci madame. » Prune évitait le regard de Rayan.

\- En tout cas vous avez l'air d'aller mieux, j'ai vu que vous étiez venues avec ce charmant jeune homme qui danse si bien !

\- Ah oui, Jorge, c'est un ami de mon cousin. Il est colombien.

\- Vous dansez très bien aussi, vous avez prit des cours ?

Prune lui sourit : « Non, tradition familiale, je suis d'origine espagnole, et j'ai une tante cubaine. »

\- Ah, tout s'explique.

Rosa, avec son air de manigance, fit, l'air de rien : « Danser, c'est vraiment bien, n'est-ce pas Rayan, tu danses bien aussi ? »

Il rougit, et Charlotte répondit à sa place : « Oh oui, c'est un élève attentif ! »

\- Ah, Charlotte, je…

\- Mais si, Rayan. Vous l'avez vu, en plus il est plutôt bien fait pour ne rien gâcher. » elle lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes, et il baissa les yeux, gêné. « Oh, te voilà tout timide d'un coup, il ne faut pas ! Oh, c'était son anniversaire hier ! »

Rayan se tourna vers son amie et lui fit les gros yeux : « Charlotte !... »

Rosalya se jeta sur lui pour l'étreindre : « Super ! Joyeux Anniversaire Rayan ! Tu aurais dû nous le dire, on t'aurais préparé quelque chose avec Leigh ! »

Il secoua la tête, touché : « Merci, c'est… oui, merci. »

\- Oh, j'ai une super idée ! » Rosa s'exclama, et Prune tenta immédiatement une sortie, les 'supers idées' de Rosa ne terminaient jamais en sa faveur… Mais trop tard, Rosa avait attrapé sa main : « Regarde, en gage de pré-cadeau, je t'offre une super danse avec Prune ! »

\- Oh oui, ça c'est une très bonne idée ! » Charlotte la seconda.

Prune sentait comme si son cœur s'était arrêté de battre, elle avait l'impression que Miss Paltry et Rosalya avaient monté un complot contre sa santé mentale. Sans laisser le choix à Prune elle colla sa main dans celle de Rayan en les poussant vers la piste. Prune crût qu'elle allait se liquéfier sur place, sa main si soudainement dans celle de Rayan. Elle et Rayan échangèrent un regard affolé, ils s'étaient tournés autour toute la soirée, après ces trois semaines sans se voir, comme un doux supplice qu'ils s'infligeaient l'un à l'autre par jeu, mais un contact aussi direct était vraiment quelque chose auquel aucun d'eux ne s'attendait.

Miss Paltry prit le verre de vin de la main de Rayan et les poussa encore vers la piste. Rayan secoua la tête et finit par emmener Prune alors que la prochaine chanson commençait, sa main, enfin, au creux de la sienne, il la sentait trembler entre ses doigts, et lui n'était pas dans un meilleur état.

\- Je… Je sais pas si bien danser que ça. » il s'excusa en bafouillant.

\- Je vais te montrer... » Prune se mordit la lèvre, alors que Rayan passait une main hésitante sur sa taille pour la poser dans son dos.

Prune se sentait tellement à nue d'être aussi près de lui avec tous ces gens autour, les collègues de Rayan et Rosalya non loin, comme si ils les regardaient lors d'un moment intime. Elle fit glisser sa main dans la sienne et le laissa commencer le premier pas et le suivit. C'était tellement gênant et formidable à la fois de se retrouver là, sur la piste de danse avec lui comme elle l'avait fantasmé pendant deux heures. Elle avait à la fois l'impression d'être sous les feux des projecteurs, et en même temps seule avec lui, ses doigts sur sa hanche comme des couteaux, douloureux tellement elle avait prié pour cette sensation.

Ils commencèrent à danser, hésitants, Rayan tentait de se concentrer au maximum, tiraillé entre l'envie de vouloir la faire danser aussi bien que possible, ce qui le forçait à passer une bonne partie de son temps à regarder leurs pieds, de peur qu'elle s'ennuie de son niveau assez médiocre par rapport à elle et l'envie de se noyer dans ses yeux et de la regarder, comme il en avait rêvé pendant trois semaines.

Prune sentit sa confusion et lui souffla : « Le pied droit devant, en miroir de moi, regarde. »

Elle se détacha de lui et se mit à côté de lui pour lui montrer les pas dans son sens, sans jamais lâcher sa main. Rayan acquiesça timidement avec un sourire gêné, il les connaissait, ces pas, c'est juste qu'elle le rendait tellement nerveux… Prune se remit en face de lui et il se concentra sur leurs pieds un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il surpasse sa nervosité et releva les yeux vers elle.

C'était si étrange de se retrouver là, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ou presque. Ils s'étaient manqués pendant trois semaines, chacun de leur côté, ils n'avaient fait que de penser à l'autre, pleins de doutes, mais ressassant leurs moments ensemble… Le restaurant, les rendez-vous pour le mémoire de Prune, les essayages de la pièce de Leigh, leur dernière étreinte… Rayan se demandait si elle avait porté son écharpe, celle qu'il lui avait tendrement passé autour du cou, sans trop savoir pourquoi, de peur qu'elle n'attrape froid après avoir été si fatiguée par les partiels, mais surtout de peur qu'elle l'oublie, d'un côté. Il s'était tellement attaché à elle, la voir avec Jorge avait été presque un supplice, si ce n'avait pas été pour l'occasion que ça lui avait donné de s'imaginer à la place du colombien, de presque sentir Prune bouger sous ses doigts, une expérience qu'il vivait réellement en ce moment-même, trop vive, trop vraie pour que son cœur reste calme, mais un tel soulagement qu'il n'aurait lâchée Prune pour rien au monde.

Prune leva leurs bras et les croisa pour faire passer leurs mains dans le cou de l'autre, et alors qu'elle sentait le bout des doigts de Rayan glisser le long de sa nuque et de son épaule comme une traînée d'essence qui s'embrasait, en même temps qu'elle le sentit frémir de tout son corps alors que sa main à elle glissait de la même manière dans son cou, le long de son bras, caressant chaque contour de ses muscles sous sa chemise aux manches retroussées pour trouver le contact sur la peau brûlante de ses avants-bras puis la chaleur tendre de la paume de ses mains. Doucement il reprit ses mains dans les siennes, leurs doigts se frôlant, presque à se lier, et reprirent les pas. Elle leva les yeux pour le voir la regarder comme s'il n'y avait qu'elle dans ce monde, les lèvres entrouvertes comme pour se rappeler de respirer. Leurs regard se lièrent, une douce pression de la main de Rayan sur la peau nue dans son dos la rapprocha sensiblement de lui, encore plus proche de son parfum. Il baissa les yeux, espérant échapper au magnétisme de ses lèvres, sa respiration profonde et presque haletante, le bassin de Prune se déhanchant merveilleusement au bout de ses doigts, il avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve.

Prune remonta la main posée sur l'épaule de son partenaire jusqu'à sa nuque, elle le sentit frissonner violemment, et elle entortilla son doigt dans une de ses boucles brunes, les lèvres pincées. Elle releva des yeux de biche vers lui pour plonger son regard dans le sien :

\- Joyeux Anniversaire... » Prune lui murmura d'une voix légèrement aiguë, ses mots vibrants dans sa poitrine.

\- M-… Merci, Prune, ça… ça me touche... » il lui répondit à demi-voix, le contact de son doigt dans sa nuque testant ses limites, le remplissant d'encore plus de désir pour elle, comme si c'était encore possible, si bien qu'il perdit le rythme, et Prune le lui fit le rattraper en faisant glisser sa main de sa nuque par-dessus son épaule, un peu plus bas sur sa taille et le guider d'une petite pression, le devinant du bout des doigts tout du long. Il releva les yeux vers elle, écarquillés, comme prêt à lui sauter dessus. Prune se mordit la lèvre, un peu gênée de l'avoir touché ainsi, mais dans ses bras, la musique autour d'eux, elle se sentait pousser des ailes, et elle avait envie de se rapprocher de lui.

Il lui avait tellement manqué, l'ambiance, la musique, les lumières tamisées, venaient exacerber leurs sentiments, les mettant à l'épreuve toujours plus fort, ils avaient le plus grand mal à se tenir aussi près l'un de l'autre sans briser cette distance entre eux alors qu'ils dansaient.

Les dernières notes de musique retentirent, et Rayan la fit tourner voluptueusement une dernière fois, et finit pour lui attraper les mains. Ils partagèrent un regard profond, et Prune baissa les yeux avec un sourire et lâcha lentement ses mains, et il la raccompagna jusqu'au bar.

\- Ah, Rayan, tu danses _hy-per _bien ! » Rosa le félicita.

\- Oui, enfin, c'est parce que Prune, vo- vous êtes une très bonne partenaire. » Il fit un geste humble de la main vers son élève.

\- Aller viens Prunette, on va rejoindre les autres, ravi de t'avoir vu Rayan, et il faut que tu passes nous voir cette semaine ! » et Rosa emmena Prune entre les danseurs vers l'autre côté de la salle.

Charlotte se tourna vers son collègue et ami : « Et bien, oui, en effet, tu t'es dépassé avec cette petite. » elle lui lança un sourire en coin.

\- Ah- ah, tu crois ? Non, je… Enfin, je sais pas, c'est toi l'experte.

Elle sirota son cocktail. « Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire mon cher petit Rayan ? »

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Pas du tout. » il bu avidement son verre de vin et le finit d'un trait.

\- Tu sais, après la rumeur qui a circulé sur vous deux ? C'était bien avec cette Prune Velásquez, n'est-ce pas ?

Rayan se serait énervé si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre. Cette rumeur avait fait tellement de mal à Prune qu'il ne supportait pas d'en parler, mais il savait que Charlotte n'était pas de ces abrutis sans cervelle qui se délectaient des ragots. Il n'osait toujours pas avouer ce qui se tramait entre Prune et lui à qui que ce soit, il commençait à sentir le poids de ne pas pouvoir se confier à quelqu'un. Et lui qui n'avait déjà pas beaucoup d'amis dans cette ville, le peu qu'il avait étaient précieux.

Il eût un petit rire : « Oui, Culann m'a même convoqué, mais franchement je ne vois pas du tout de quoi il s'agit. Nous avons des amis en commun, c'est une petite ville, je vois pas en quoi c'est si improbable que ça. »

\- Hmm hmm. » Elle le regarda avec un regard plein de sous-entendus.

Il leva les cieux au ciel. « Oui, oui, je sais que toutes ces rumeurs sont très juteuses, mais n'ont aucun fondement. Désolé. » Elle ne rajouta rien, mais il vit à ses yeux qu'elle n'en pensait pas moins. « Et puis, les relations prof-élèves sont interdites, alors je tiens encore à mon job, merci. » il finit avec un rire.

\- Certes… » elle n'en croyait pas un seul mot.

.

\- Franchement, je croyais vraiment que vous alliez finir par vous faire l'amour directement sur la piste ! Je veux dire, c'était évident ! » Rosa sirotait son cocktail sans alcool, elle et Prune s'étaient rassies avec leurs amis.

\- Oui, merci beaucoup Rosa d'avoir provoqué un des moments les plus gênant de ma vie ! Si sa collègue n'a pas comprit, alors elle est aveugle ! » Prune se plaignit.

\- Arrête de pleurnicher. » Priya se pencha vers elles. « Tu as pu tâter un peu, alors, il est vraiment aussi bien foutu qu'il en a l'air ? »

\- C'est juste un prof, ça vaut vraiment pas le coup de s'emballer comme ça, les filles. » Castiel soupira, assis contre le dossier de la banquette, un bras posé derrière Prune.

Priya secoua la tête : « T'as rien comprit Castoche, c'est encore plus excitant qu'il soit un prof ! Si t'avais une prof hyper bien foutue, tu voudrais pas faire un petit collé-serré avec elle ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Ouais. J'sais pas. Ça dépend de l'âge qu'elle a. »

\- Il a 33 ans, c'est pas un ancêtre ! » Rosa râla.

\- Quasiment. » Castiel fit un sourire à Prune, qui le poussa du coude, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux pour prendre sa revanche.

\- Parce que toi tu es mieux ? » elle le taquina.

Il se désigna d'une main, assez satisfait : « Je veux dire… Je suis plutôt un beau morceau aussi. »

Priya vint toucher le ventre de Castiel : « Mouais, t'a encore quelques abdos à faire avant d'avoir ce qu'on peut deviner sous la chemise du Prof Belle-Gueule. »

Castiel, presque vexé, souleva son t-shirt pour découvrir ses muscles, qui étaient en fait très bien dessinés. « Ah ouais, et maintenant ? »

Prune et Priya y mirent le doigt : « Ah oui, c'est pas mal Castoche. »

\- Pourquoi t'es pas plus à poil du coup ? A quoi ça te sert de mettre des vêtements, si tu en es si fier, tu devrais toujours montrer tes abdos et faire profiter tout le monde.

Il baissa son t-shirt et chassa leurs mains : « Ça va les dalleuses, on se calme. »

Priya se pencha vers Prune par-dessus Castiel : « Ah, mais il faut avoir l'album de Crowstorm et le t-shirt _Castielove_ pour y avoir accès ! »

\- Ah, mais tout s'explique !

Il les écarta à deux mains : « Arrêtez, je me tape pas tout le temps mes fans. »

\- Vous avez entendu ça ? » Alexy intervint. « Pas _tout le temps_. »

\- Ah pardon, seulement 6 jours sur 7 ? » Prune lui chatouilla les côtes.

Il repoussa sa main, l'air renfrogné. « Vous vous faîtes des idées. »

Priya se rapprocha de lui : « Ah ouais ? Les trois dernières personnes avec qui tu as couché ? »

Il fronça les sourcils : « C'est quoi cette question ? Tu crois vraiment que... »

\- Répond à la question Castiel. » Prune fit mine de lui braquer une lampe sur lui.

Il se mit à réfléchir, les yeux en l'air, puis au bout d'un moment il eût un sourire pas très fier de lui. Priya sauta de joie : « J'avais raison ! »

\- Ouais, ouais, ça va.

\- Castiel et l'abus de pouvoir, une longue histoire d'amour.

Castiel repoussa Prune gentiment : « Vous allez qu'à retourner danser et me laisser tranquille. »

\- Aller danser, quelle bonne idée ! » Priya prit la main de Castiel et le força à le suivre sur la piste une nouvelle fois.

.

Une heure après, Rosa commençait à fatiguer, et Prune aussi à vrai dire, Jorge et Vincente l'avaient entraînée dans beaucoup de danses, sans compter les quelques autres hommes présents avec qui elle avait dansé, et avec toutes les émotions de ce soir, elle n'en pouvait plus. Castiel les accompagna aussi, et Priya, Morgan et Alexy restèrent pour danser avec Vincente et Jorge. Vince donna ses horaires à Prune, et ils se donnèrent rendez-vous trois soirs de la semaine suivante pour se voir, avant son départ. Malheureusement il aurait beaucoup de travail et ils n'auraient pas beaucoup l'occasion de se voir avant qu'il ne doive repartir le vendredi.

Enfin dehors avec leurs manteaux, Castiel, Prune et Rosalya restèrent pour discuter un peu, et Castiel alluma une cigarette.

\- Tu peux m'en donner une ? » Prune tendit la main vers son ami qui la laissa se servir dans son paquet et dans sa poche pour le briquet.

Rosa lui fit les gros yeux : « Prune... »

\- Ça va, juste une. » Prune leva les yeux au ciel.

A ce moment-là, les professeurs sortirent à leur tour, et comme eux restèrent dehors pour discuter, certains sortant également des cigarettes. Le regard de Prune croisa celui de Rayan alors qu'elle tentait d'allumer sa cigarette.

\- Ça m-, marche pas ta merde. » elle bredouilla.

Castiel se pencha vers Prune et lui prit le menton d'une main. Prune sursauta et vit Rayan écarquiller les yeux à quelques mètres.

\- Prune, tire sur ta clope, on se roule pas une pelle, là. » Castiel grogna.

\- Ah oui, pardon. » Prune détourna le regard et colla le bout de sa cigarette à celle de Castiel pour l'allumer et aspira. La cigarette fût allumée et elle reprit sa discussion avec Rosalya, qui leur parlait à trois mètres à cause du bébé.

\- T'exagères, Rosa. » Castiel rit.

\- Je suis très sérieuse, Castiel ! » elle fronça les sourcils. « Toi, je te le laisserais pas le garder ! »

Il mit une main sur son cœur, faussement blessé : « Oh, non, quel dommage, devoir garder un mioche qui fait que pleurer et crier, j'ai vraiment l'impression de rater quelque chose ! »

Rosa lui tira la langue. Elle fit un signe à Rayan qui commençait à s'éloigner avec les autres profs. Rayan fit la bise à ses collègues et vint les rejoindre. Il posa un long regard sur Prune, et regarda Rosa, les mains dans les poches.

\- Tu t'es bien amusée ? » il lança la conversation. Ils avaient dansé une fois ce soir, ou plutôt, Rosa l'avait arraché à une conversation pour qu'elle le fasse danser.

\- Oui, tellement ! J'ai hâte de rentrer à la maison et d'apprendre les pas à Leigh ! Il faut absolument qu'on revienne avec lui. Bon, il n'est pas trop boîtes et bars avec beaucoup de monde, mais si on vient danser il restera une heure ou deux. Tu viendras avec nous, Rayan ? Il sera plus à l'aise avec un ami.

\- Ah…. » Rayan se mit à rougir, il sentait le regard de Prune à trois mètres qui le détaillait, derrière la fumée de sa cigarette. « Oui, si ça peut te faire plaisir. »

\- Même si j'ai vu que tu n'avais pas besoin de beaucoup plus de pratique. » elle indiqua Prune du menton.

Rayan passa une main dans sa nuque : « Oui, enfin… Il y a encore beaucoup de mouvements que je ne connais pas. »

\- Ah oui… Prune ! »

\- Hmm ?

\- Le truc que tu lui as montré avec les bras, c'était quoi déjà ?

\- Bah, tu prends les mains, tu croises les bras et…

\- Mais nan, viens me montrer.

Prune vit que Rosa voulait évidemment qu'elle lui remontre avec Rayan, mais elle se sentait déjà assez gênée de l'avoir à seulement trois mètres alors qu'elle savait pertinemment à quel point ils avaient été proches ce soir, et Rayan semblait lui-même mis mal à l'aise par la demande de Rosa, alors Prune coinça sa cigarette au coin de ses lèvres, et prit les mains d'un Castiel renfrogné pour reproduire le mouvement. Son regard croisa subrepticement celui de Rayan, et il semblait presque la remercier. Eux deux avaient eu assez d'émotions pour une semaine.

Rayan finit par prendre congé sans pouvoir s'arrêter de lancer un dernier regard appuyé pour Prune, et partit, et les laissa entre amis.

\- Prune ! » Rosalya la houspilla.

\- Quoi ? Rosa, il faut pas trop que t'insistes, déjà tu nous as mis dans l'embarras en nous forçant à danser ensemble…

Elle eût un sourire en coin : « Je me souviens pas vous avoir vu vous débattre longtemps... Bon, en tout cas, on se refait ça ? Une petite soirée tranquille chez moi, ça vous dit ? »

\- Quand ça ?

\- Ce week-end ?

\- Ouais, grave ! » Prune s'enthousiasma.

\- Et toi Castiel ?

\- Mouais, je verrais…

\- Mais si, ce sera fun, avec les anciens du lycée ! Et on pourra aussi inviter Morgan et Hyun, comme la dernière fois ! » Rosa argumenta.

\- Les anciens ? Tu vas pas inviter Melody quand même ? » Prune grimaça.

\- Bah oui, pourquoi pas Peggy tant qu'on y est. » Castiel ricana.

Rosa leva les yeux au ciel : « Mais non… Eh, on pourrait inviter Ambre, aussi ? »

Prune eu un frisson d'effroi. « Euh… Pitié, non. Je sais que, pour une raison qui m'est totalement inconnue, c'est votre _BFF_ maintenant, mais pitié, ne m'infligez pas ça. »

Rosa fronça le nez : « Okay, ça va… il faut que tu lui pardonnes, hein ? Elle a changé. »

\- Ouais, bah pas ce week-end… Dîtes, on pourrait inviter Nath ? On a besoin de parler après qu'il m'ait envoyé bouler la dernière fois, et… je pense qu'il aimerait bien en être ?

Castiel rit aux éclat : « Prunette, t'es tellement drôle ! »

\- Non, je rigole pas.

Rosa croisa les bras et secoua la tête. « C'est absolument hors de question. En plus, il t'a causé assez de problèmes comme ça. Et je veux pas qu'il entre chez moi.

\- Vous êtes vraiment pas sympas avec lui. Il a des problèmes, un ami on l'aide quand il a des problèmes, non ?

\- C'est plus notre ami, Prunette. Insiste pas. » Castiel grogna.

Prune fit la moue. Bon…

* * *

_**Et voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui !**_

_**Alors alors alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on en a pensé ;) ? Je vous avais dit que ce chapitre serait caliente :p !**_

_**_**Comme d'habitude je vous invite à me laisser une review ici, un commentaire sur Wattpad, ou un MP sur AS ( NonoLaPrune), ça me ferait super plaisir !**_**_

_**Encore désolée pour le retard, je vous dis à vendredi prochain avec la soirée chez Rosa, et un peu plus de drama... Là on va bien commencer à entrer dans le vif du sujet, accrochez-vous à vos slips les enfants !**_

_**Bisous sur vous :p**_


	13. Chapitre 13

**Salut salut ! Aujourd'hui un chapitre qui nous plonge plus sérieusement dans le drama à venir...**

* * *

Rosalya avait officiellement lancé l'invitation pour la soirée par un petit message simple et plein de malice comme elle, ême Castiel avait 'daigné' accepter son invitation. Par contre même si Prune avait encore insisté pour que Nathaniel vienne, quitte à ce que Ambre soit là aussi, Rosa avait catégoriquement refusé, appuyée par Priya.

Les cours avaient repris entre temps, la vie de la Fac avait retrouvé sa nonchalance habituelle. Prune et Vincente s'étaient revus quasiment tous les jours jusqu'à son départ, à grand coup de larmes et de mines boudeuses de la part de la cousine, et Vince avait promit de l'appeler plus souvent. C'est avec un gros pincement au cœur que Prune avait fini par lui dire au revoir à l'aéroport.

A cause des changements d'emploi du temps, le cours d'art moderne avait été décalé d'une semaine, et Prune n'avait pas revu Rayan depuis la soirée salsa. Elle devait avouer que ça commençait à la miner, elle était enfin de retour à Anteros, et elle ne voyait même pas celui qui occupait ses pensées sans arrêt… Surtout depuis la montée en température du vendredi d'avant les vacances, elle avait vraiment du mal à penser à autre chose.

Heureusement, la petite sauterie de Rosalya arriva assez vite. On était dimanche soir, et en tant que parfaite maîtresse de maison et comme à son habitude, Rosa avait cuisiné plus de petits fours que de raison, et ils étaient déjà tous en train de se baffrer en la félicitant. Leigh travaillait tard à la boutique, alors ils étaient sûrs de ne pas le déranger, lui qui aimait plutôt la tranquillité, il aurait été mal barré avec Rosa et Alex dans la même pièce.

\- Laissez-en moi, c'est moi qui mange pour deux maintenant ! » Rosalya repoussa la main de son meilleur ami qui prenait une énième mini-quiche.

Alexy et Morgan avaient commencé à distribuer des cartes pour jouer, Hyun surveillant de près les doigts agiles de son colocataire si jamais il trichait, puis Priya était arrivée avec des jus de fruits et des bières en traînant Castiel derrière elle. Tout le monde s'était assis par terre autour de la table basse dans l'espace salon, avec leur verre devant eux.

Prune s'était installée entre Alexy et Castiel. Comme ça elle pouvait conseiller Alexy dans son jeu de poker où ils pariaient des nouilles avec Morgan, Hyun, et Rosa, et faire partie de la conversation avec Castiel et Priya en même temps.

\- Tu peux pas dire ça ! » Priya poussa Castiel.

\- Eh ! » Prune se plaignit alors que la grande carcasse de Castiel avait rebondi contre elle. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait suivit le début de leur conversation.

Il la poussa de l'épaule avec un sourire en coin. « 'Faut faire attention à la crevette. »

Elle le poussa à son tour. « Ah oui, et bah avec tes beaux cheveux rouges t'es quoi toi ? Un homard ? » elle le railla.

Castiel et Priya pouffèrent de rire.

\- Fais attention, elle a de la répartie la crevette ! » Priya le taquina.

Castiel colla sa bière sous le nez de Prune. « Tiens, pour me faire pardonner. »

\- Je veux pas de ta bière. » elle lui tira la langue. Elle attrapa son mojito framboise et bu à la paille en le fixant dans les yeux.

\- Oui, les cocktails de nanas, c'est plus ton truc ? »

Priya le poussa de nouveau.

\- Eh ! » fit Castiel.

\- Eh ! » fit Prune bousculée à sa suite.

\- C'est sexiste de dire ça ! » Priya le corrigea.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. « Je suis pas venu ici pour me faire pousser. »

\- Dommage. » Prune et Priya échangèrent un regard et commencèrent à pousser Castiel chacune leur tour jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par élever la voix, presque vexé, quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'entrée.

Rosalya posa sa main de cartes sur la table face cachée et pointa un doigt accusateur vers Alexy : « Si tu regardes, je t'émascule. »

Elle se leva et alla vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit, et tous se retournèrent quand ils ne l'entendirent pas sauter de joie, comme elle l'aurait fait d'habitude en accueillant quelqu'un. Castiel se pencha en arrière, Prune également, et ils virent Nathaniel dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Nathaniel ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Rosa avait fini sur un ton agressif.

Priya se leva d'un coup : « Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là lui ? »

Prune vit Nathaniel se raidir et la chercher du regard. « Je… La coloc de Prunette m'a dit que je la trouverais là. »

\- Ouais, et alors ? » Priya vint se tenir derrière Rosa pour lui barrer le passage, les poings sur les hanches. « T'en as pas marre de l'embarquer dans tes affaires louches ? »

\- Écoutez, je veux juste parler à Prunette, pas déclencher une guerre. » il soupira longuement.

Prune se leva et se faufila entre ses amies. « C'est bon les filles, on va juste parler. »

Rosa et Priya le fixèrent : « Si il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je viendrais moi-même te détruire ta jolie petite frimousse, okay ? »

Il la regarda de travers : « Ça va, pas la peine de me traiter comme un criminel. »

\- Ah bon, parce que tu n'en n'es pas un ? » Priya lui lança.

Prune attrapa son manteau près de la porte et tira Nathaniel par le bras.

\- Si t'es pas de retour dans 10 minutes on vient te chercher, vous éloignez pas ! » Priya plissa les yeux vers leur ancien ami de lycée.

\- Oui, oui. » Prune leur lança avant de descendre les escaliers avec Nathaniel.

Une fois dehors, ils s'éloignèrent de quelques mètres, loin de là où ses amis pourraient les voir et les entendre.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Prune avait un ton assez froid.

Il soupira : « C'est bon, t'es d'accord avec eux, tu me détestes aussi maintenant ? »

\- Arrête de faire le gamin, Nath, tu sais très bien que la personne en tort ici ce n'est pas moi.

\- Ah, ça ne peut être que moi alors, le voyou de service... » il passa une main sur son visage.

\- Eh, c'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Arrête de faire ta victime maintenant, et dis moi ce qu'il y a.

\- Je… » Il haussa les épaules et se mordit la lèvre, visiblement embêté. « Rien, j'avais juste envie de parler. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Apparemment t'as clairement pas le temps pour moi, comme la dernière fois tu m'as carrément envoyé me faire foutre, et maintenant tu veux qu'on s'assoit et qu'on prenne un thé comme si de rien n'était ? »

\- C'est pas ça ! C'est que…

\- C'est que quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec toi, Nath ? Tous ces secrets, c'est mauvais., c'est mauvais pour notre amitié, mais c'est mauvais pour toi ! Tu vois l'état dans lequel tu es ? Tu viens chercher mon amitié mais t'es incapable de parler de tes problèmes avec moi. Du coup je suis quoi moi ? Ton journal intime ? Ta psy ? Tu m'ignores et tu m'évites quand ça t'arrange, et j'ai juste le droit d'endurer ça et de fermer ma gueule ?

Nathaniel soupira et cacha son visage dans ses mains. « Prunette... »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Franchement, Nath, tu me rend pas la vie facile ! Tout le monde est contre toi, pour une raison que personne ne semble vouloir me dire, je suis obligée de me faire des scénarios toute seule dans ma tête, c'est quoi ton problème ? Tu vends de la drogue ? T'es un mac ? T'as tué des gens ? En attendant, j'essaye tant bien que mal de te défendre face à mes meilleurs amis, des gens en qui j'ai confiance, alors je dois croire qui ? Eux qui me disent de me méfier de toi ou bien toi qui me dit que tout va bien ? T'as pas l'air d'aller _bien_, Nath ! »

Après un silence il lui lança : « T'as fini ? Tu veux pas m'en coller une pour conclure ton discours ? »

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle lui avait acheté un cadeau de Noël… Elle le poussa violemment. « T'as vraiment rien dans le crâne si tu crois que c'est ce que je veux, putain ! »

\- Alors pourquoi tu tiens toujours à moi alors que tout le monde te dit le contraire ? Si être un mouton est tellement plus facile, alors pourquoi tu perds ton temps avec un perdu comme moi ?

\- Putain mais t'as rien compris Nath. Je…

\- Nathaniel ! » Une voix d'homme l'avait appelé au loin, coupant clair à leur argumentation.

Nathaniel eût tout d'un coup l'air affolé et il attrapa Prune par les épaules : « Cache-toi, okay ? »

\- Quoi ?

Il la poussa vers une benne à ordure pas très loin. « Cache-toi, putain ! »

Prune secoua la tête mais alla se dissimuler rapidement derrière la benne. Un homme, petit et maigre, qui portait une veste beaucoup trop large pour lui et qui semblait boiter se dirigea vers lui. Il avait l'air de tout sauf d'un citoyen honnête, avec son grand sourire carnassier, et un manche de couteau dépassant de l'élastique de son pantalon. Il était affublé de deux comparses qui faisaient deux têtes de plus que lui et avaient la même attitude inquiétante. Prune eût froid dans le dos de les voir tous les trois s'approcher de Nathaniel, seul.

\- Nath, _my man_ !

Nath se tourna nerveusement vers lui et tendit une main. Les deux hommes se firent une accolade.

\- Bah alors, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Je t'ai jamais vu traîner dans ce coin.

\- Ouais, je... » Nathaniel s'essuya rapidement le menton en regardant nerveusement autour d'eux. « J'attends quelqu'un. »

L'homme acquiesça lentement avec un sourire. « Ouais, ouais, je vois, mon frère. » Il indiqua ses deux suivants. « On va te laisser. Eh, passe me voir la semaine prochaine, okay ? »

Nathaniel haussa les épaules. « Ouais. »

L'homme lui donna une tape dans le dos. « A plus mon pote. »

Et il s'éloigna à son rythme, comme s'il se promenait dans son quartier. Quand il fût enfin hors de vue, Nathaniel fit signe à Prune de venir le rejoindre. Elle se leva.

\- Putain, c'était quoi _ça _?

\- T'occupes pas de ça, okay Prunette ? » Nathaniel se frotta la tempe, encore secoué de sa rencontre apparemment.

Prune soupira. « Tu vois, c'est exactement de ça dont je veux parler. Il se passe ce genre de choses, qui, d'une façon évidente, ne sont pas 'normales', et tu ne veux rien en dire !

Il passa rapidement sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, excédé. « Ah oui, tu es la juge de ce qui est 'normal' maintenant ? »

\- C'est pas la question, Nath. Je... » Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour qu'il la regarde dans les yeux. « Je… Je m'inquiète pour toi, vraiment. Je veux pas te changer, je veux juste comprendre... »

\- Les arguments des autres te convainquent pas assez ? » il eut un rire amer.

Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues. « Arrête ça. » elle lui dit doucement. « Arrête de me lancer des appels à l'aide, de passer à l'improviste pour me voir, et dès que je veux t'aider, de me repousser comme ça. »

Il resta silencieux.

\- Nath… » Elle le chercha du regard mais il avait les yeux baissés. « Putain mais fais-moi confiance... Je sais que c'était pas ma place, mais je t'ai aidé au lycée. On était amis. Je veux qu'on le soit encore. Tu sais que tu peux te fier à moi. Mais ça peut seulement fonctionner si tu me dis ce qu'il se passe. »

Elle vit les yeux de Nathaniel briller dans la nuit, et une larme coula le long de sa joue.

\- Je…

\- Prunette ? » c'était Castiel qui sortait de l'immeuble. « Tout se passe bien ? Ça fait dix minutes. » Il s'approcha d'eux, les mains dans les poches de sa veste en cuir.

Nathaniel repoussa les mains de Prune et essuya rapidement la larme de sa joue. Il regarda Castiel avec défiance. « C'est bon, j'en ai pas fait 'quelqu'un comme moi'. Vous pouvez peut-être nous lâcher, non ? »

\- C'est notre amie, c'est normal qu'on s'inquiète pour elle quand elle traîne avec les mauvaises personnes.

\- Nath... » Prune essaya de le faire se réinterresser à elle, sans succès.

Nathaniel se pinça le haut du nez avec un grognement. Prune se tourna vers Castiel :

\- Tout va bien, on faisait que discuter. » elle le supplia du regard de retourner à l'intérieur, mais il se planta à côté d'elle face à Nathaniel, les bras croisés.

\- Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à Prunette, toi ? » Nath lui reprocha. « Quand on était au lycée t'étais pas vraiment sympa avec elle. »

\- Et toi alors ? » Castiel se rebiffa.

Elle posa une main sur chacun d'eux. « Okay, on s'arrête là. »

\- Ouais, on s'arrête là. » Castiel lança un regard d'avertissement à Nathaniel.

\- On s'arrête là. » Nathaniel dit avec un air dégoûté.

\- Non, Nath ! » Prune tenta de le retenir par la manche mais il se dégagea violemment.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner, les mains dans les poches, le dos courbé. Elle se tourna vers Castiel :

\- Putain, t'en loupe pas une ! Vous pouvez pas me laisser essayer de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrive ?!

\- Y'a pas de mystère. Il a mal tourné. » Castiel haussa les épaules.

Elle soupira. « A vous tous, on arrivera jamais à trouver une solution ! »

Elle se dirigea vers l'immeuble mais Castiel la retint par le poignet. « Hey… Ne sois pas en colère contre nous. On veut te protéger, tu sais ? »

\- Et Nath ? Personne n'était là pour le 'protéger' quand il 'tournait mal' ?! Je croyais qu'on était ses amis ! Vous vous sentez pas coupable ? Après ce qu'il lui est arrivé, avec son père, toutes ses histoires de familles, sa peste de sœur, vous l'avez laissé tombé ! »

Castiel la regarda durement : « Toi tu es partie, tu crois que c'était mieux ? »

Prune resta bouche bée. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'on lui reprochait encore d'avoir déménagé il y a quatre ans. Elle donna un coup de poing dans le torse de Castiel qui recula plus sous la surprise que sous le choc. Prune avait envie de foutre le feu au monde entier :

\- Sérieusement ?! Y'en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! Nath est peut-être tombé du mauvais côté de la barrière, mais toi, » elle le poussa du doigt. « T'as jamais été sympa avec qui que ce soit ! Pourquoi on devrait supporter ton putain de tempérament à la con du mec qui veut pas montrer ses émotions et qui se veut trop 'cool' pour les autres, alors que Nath, qui a visiblement des problèmes plus gros que juste des fangirls à ses pieds, on lui jette la pierre ?! »

Castiel resta sans voix.

\- Ouais. Regarde-toi dans un putain de miroir. C'est facile de rejeter la faute sur Nathaniel. Franchement, j'en ai marre de vous tous, vous voulez rien me dire, j'y comprend rien, je me casse.

Elle le poussa pour se diriger vers l'appart.

\- Prunette ! » il la suivit dans les escaliers. « Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses en quatre ans, et... »

\- Vous continuez tous à me ressortir ça ! Vous savez quoi ? L'amitié ça va dans les deux sens ! J'ai pas donné de nouvelles ? Vous non plus à ce que je sache. Vous croyez que moi, à l'autre bout du pays, toute seule, je me morfondais pas de voir que mes amis de lycée ne pensaient jamais à moi, pas un seul d'entre vous !? Vous me soûlez tous, vous vous croyez meilleurs que Nathaniel et moi, alors vous savez quoi, je vais vous laisser tranquille !

Elle entra dans l'appartement où tout le monde attendait apparemment leur retour. En la voyant rentrer dans l'état dans lequel elle était, Priya s'avança vers elle :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Qu'est-ce que Nathaniel t'as dit ?

\- Rien ! Rien justement ! Si vous arrêtiez tous de vous comporter comme dans une série dramatique et que vous communiquiez avec moi comme le font les _vrais_ amis, j'aurais pas à me mettre dans des états pareils !

Elle attrapa son sac sur le canapé et se dirigea vers la sortie. Castiel lui bloqua le passage.

\- Laisse-moi passer ! » elle tonna.

Il l'arrêta de deux mains levées : « Tu es furax, tu veux rentrer, okay. Mais tu rentres pas toute seule. »

Prune allait répliquer, mais les images de sa première soirée de retour dans la ville revinrent dans sa mémoire. Elle sentit ses amis interdits, choqués par son comportement et ce qu'elle venait de leur balancer.

\- Très bien ! » Elle attrapa Castiel par le pan de sa veste et le traîna derrière elle vers la sortie. Elle ne le lâcha qu'une fois dehors où elle commença à marcher rapidement vers le campus.

Elle ne voulait pas marcher à côté de Castiel. Malheureusement, ses jambes à lui étaient bien plus longues que les siennes et il n'avait aucun mal à marcher à sa hauteur, ce qui ne faisait que l'énerver encore plus.

Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire, Prune marchant rapidement, le pas nerveux, la main crispée sur son sac à main, Castiel les mains dans les poches. Au moment de traverser une rue, il lui attrapa le bras pour l'empêcher de se faire rouler dessus par un cycliste.

\- Eh, okay, t'es en colère, pas la peine d'être stupide. » il grommela.

Elle le repoussa. « J'en ai marre de tous vos conseils à la con qui se basent sur du vent. »

\- Ce cycliste était pas du vent.

\- Putain Castiel tu me les brises. » elle reprit sa route.

Ils marchèrent encore quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque un petit sourire en coin sur les lèvres de Castiel alors qu'il marchait à côté d'elle.

\- Quoi encore ?!

Il eût un petit rire et la regarda avec affection. « T'as bien changé en quatre ans. Tu t'es affirmée, c'est bien. »

Un compliment venant de la part de Castiel, c'était assez rare pour le noter. Prune ne savait pas si elle devait l'accepter ou continuer à l'ignorer. Elle choisit la dernière option. Ils continuèrent à marcher en silence pendant encore quelques minutes.

\- Au lycée tu ne tenais tête à personne, surtout pas à moi. » Castiel reprit. « Maintenant, regarde-toi, c'est presque du harcèlement physique ce que tu m'as fait subir ce soir. »

Elle secoua la tête, excédée. « Tu penses que c'est vraiment le moment ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Je veux dire, t'es une vraie femme maintenant. Tu laisses personne te marcher sur les pieds. Mais par contre, tu te bats toujours pour les autres. »

Elle lui lança un regard de côté, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle s'arrêta sur le trottoir.

\- Ce qui se passe avec Nathaniel, j'ai… Je peux pas m'en empêcher. Je peux pas le laisser comme ça.

Castiel laissa le silence s'étirer un moment, puis ouvrit la bouche pour lui parler doucement : « Prunette. On ne veut pas te faire de mal, okay ? C'est juste… Ce qu'il s'est passé avec Nath… C'est vraiment mauvais. On veut pas qu'il t'embarque dans des histoires que tu risquerais de regretter. Ce qui est en jeu, c'est pas quelques heures de colle comme au lycée. Là on parle de trucs qui pourrait t'envoyer en prison, okay ? » Il mit ses mains sur les épaules de son amie. « On s'inquiète pour ça. On sait que tu es une bonne samaritaine. On veux juste pas que tu t'enfonces trop profondément. Nath, il… Il est vraiment dans la merde. »

Prune sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux. « Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

\- On… On sait pas exactement. C'est… C'est pas seulement des rumeurs, okay ? On connaît des gens qui l'ont vu faire des trucs… Vraiment pas légaux.

Elle haussa les épaules et continua à marcher, cette fois moins vite, sa colère redescendait. Ils atteignirent le campus, et Castiel l'accompagna jusque dans son couloir. Elle allait rentrer, mais il posa une main sur la porte devant elle.

\- Prunette… promets-moi de pas faire de conneries. Nath… Tu peux essayer de le sauver, mais…

\- J'ai compris, 'mais c'est un cas désespéré' !

\- Non, écoute. Nous on sera toujours là pour toi. On ne peux pas t'empêcher d'essayer de sauver la veuve et l'orphelin, mais tu n'as pas à le faire au point de te mettre toi-même en danger. Il… Il mérite pas que quelqu'un comme toi finisse éclaboussé par ses conneries, okay ?

Elle ne dit rien. Il attrapa son visage entre ses mains et la fit le regarder.

\- Ne sois pas bornée.

Elle fit la moue. Il sourit subrepticement, et elle frissonna de surprise quand elle sentit son pouce lui caresser tout doucement la joue.

\- T'es vraiment belle quand t'es en colère. Ça change » Il lui lança accompagné d'un sourire suggestif.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, mais cette fois avec un sourire : « Tu veux dire que la plupart du temps je suis moche ? Pas très diplomatique de ta part, Castiel. »

Il lâcha son visage et secoua la tête. « T'es pas croyable. Allez, rentre te coucher. » il lui fit un autre sourire : « Rêve de moi. »

\- Dans tes rêves les plus fous, je suis toujours en colère contre toi j'te signale.

Le menton haut, elle rentra dans sa chambre, et referma la porte sur un Castiel qui lui souriait.

La lumière était déjà éteinte, et Yeleen dormait. Elle s'assit sur son lit dans le noir, ses genoux contre sa poitrine, et posa son menton sur ses genoux. Elle entendit les pas de Castiel lentement s'éloigner de sa porte.

Elle sortit son téléphone et envoya un message à Nathaniel :

« _Castiel nous a interrompu, mais il faut qu'on parle. Quand est-ce qu'on peut se voir ? Réponds-moi sinon je viens te chercher moi-même_. »

Envoyé. Elle alla prendre une douche rapide et se glissa sous les draps, Crachouille contre elle pour un peu de réconfort.

Elle passa une très mauvaise nuit, à se tourner et se retourner dans un demi sommeil qui était tout sauf réparateur, torturée par les problèmes de Nathaniel. Lorsqu'elle réussi enfin à fermer l'œil, le soleil commençait à pointer le bout de son nez.

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ^^ !**

**Comme d'habitude, j'apprécierais énormément un petit commentaire, pas besoin que ce soit très long forcément, ici sur , sur Wattpad, ou sur AS ( NonoLaPrune), et je vous dis à Mardi pour le prochain chapitre ;) !**


	14. Chapitre 14

**Salut tout le monde ! Et oui, comme je vous en avais parlé, comme j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance, je poste ce mardi !**

**Aller, _enjoy _;) !**

* * *

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Yeleen n'était plus dans la chambre. Prune, encore mal réveillée, chercha son téléphone à tâtons. Elle regarda l'heure, et son cœur sauta dans sa poitrine comme un électrochoc. Il était 11h30, elle avait raté les trois-quarts du cours d'art moderne et contemporain de Rayan, le tout premier du semestre… Elle se laissa retomber sur son lit avec un soupir de défaite. C'était mort, même si elle sautait de son lit maintenant et se rendait en cours en pyjama, Crachouille encore sous le bras, elle n'aurait que les quinze dernières minutes.

Elle se maudit… Au moins regarder langoureusement Rayan pendant trois heures aurait pu l'aider à oublier tous ses problèmes…Surtout qu'elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis la soirée, et que son regard sur elle lui aurait fait du bien au moral...

Elle se laissa traîner au lit jusqu'en début d'après-midi, un peu déprimée par la tournure des événements de la veille. Rosa, Alex et Priya avaient essayé de lui envoyer des messages sur leur groupe de discussion, mais elle les avait ignoré.

Son téléphone vibra, et elle se retourna dans son lit, Crachouille contre son cœur. Elle déverrouilla l'écran et écarquilla les yeux quand elle vit que Nathaniel lui avait répondu.

« _Pourquoi tu te rend__s__ compte que maintenant que Castiel est un con ? Je t'ai entendu lui hurler dessus_. »

Elle répondit : « _Oh, il l'a toujours un peu été. En tout cas il a plutôt bien prit ses 4 vérités, je suis assez étonnée qu'il ait pas fait __sa tête de 'je suis vexé mais je suis toujours meilleur que toi' _»

« _Impensable _»

« _Mais vrai. Viens on va prendre un chocolat chaud. _»

« _T'as cru que j'avais quel âge ? Et j__e suis pas chez moi _»

« _Ça tombe bien o__n va pas le boire chez toi. __Rdv au __café __de l'autre côté du parc__dans vingt minutes. __Pas le Cosy Bear, l'autre._»

« _J'y serais pas _»

« _Si _» Prune se dit qu'en ne lui donnant pas le choix elle aurait peut-être une infime chance de le voir.

Elle se prépara rapidement et se dirigea vers le café. Le nez dans l'écharpe de Rayan qui perdait peu à peu de son odeur, les mains dans les poches, elle affronta le froid. C'était un beau jour de début d'hiver, malgré la température basse, le ciel était bleu et clair. Elle arriva assez vite au café. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Nathaniel y soit déjà, alors elle entra dans le café pour se commander un grand chocolat. Elle préférait le _Cosy Bear_ à côté de Sweet Amoris, là où Hyun travaillait, mais justement, Hyun y travaillait. Elle voulait voir Nathaniel dans un environnement neutre.

Elle s'installa à une table près de la baie vitrée pour se laisser réchauffer par les rayons de soleils qui passaient par la vitre. Elle avait amené un livre, elle s'attendait à ce que Nathaniel soit de mauvaise foi et ne vienne pas à l'heure prévue.

Elle eût raison, elle avait déjà fini son premier chocolat et avait commandé un thé, quand elle dû renvoyer un sms à Nath : « _Je t'attends _» Elle se remit à lire.

C'est dix minutes plus tard que la cloche de la porte du café sonna, et que la grande carcasse mal aimable de Nathaniel passa la porte. Il vint s'effondrer sur la chaise en face d'elle avec un air désintéressé à travers lequel elle voyait clair.

La serveuse vint prendre sa commande.

\- Vous faîtes des bières pression ici ? » il dit nonchalamment.

\- Nath, il est quatorze heures. » Prune lui glissa.

Il la regarda avec un air effronté et reporta son regard sur la jeune femme.

\- Euh, oui. Je vous apporte ça tout de suite.

\- Ouais.

Prune rangea son livre dans son sac. « Ça va ? »

Il soupira longuement. « Quoi, hier tu me reprochais d'être ma psy, et maintenant tu veux l'être ? »

Elle lui donna un grand coup de pied dans le tibia sous la table.

\- Eh ! » il geignit. Ça eût le don de le faire sortir de son attitude détestable. « Putain Prunette tu m'as fais mal ! »

\- Je suis pas désolée. » elle le défia presque du regard.

Il soutint son regard puis se mit à rire. « T'es vraiment un numéro, toi. »

Enfin dans ses yeux elle reconnu son ami. La serveuse apporta sa bière et il bu la première gorgée avec satisfaction. Il regarda dehors et il ferma les yeux avec un petit sourire pour laisser le soleil lui réchauffer le visage. Prune tendit la main pour caresser la sienne sur sa bière. Il ouvrit les yeux pour les poser sur elle, et la sonda un moment. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux, ils étaient les seuls dans le café. Il détacha sa main de son verre et laissa le bout de ses doigts glisser entre ceux de Prune. Elle lui sourit et regarda dehors avec lui, sans rien dire, juste en appréciant le moment. Elle le sentit se détendre dans sa main, qui la caressait du pouce pensivement. Il se laissa vraiment tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise, et étendit ses longues jambes sous la table. Elle bu lentement son thé en appréciant le contact.

\- Eh Prunette... » Nathaniel dit doucement.

\- Mmh ?

\- Il est à quoi ton thé ?

\- Thé noir au citron.

De sa main libre, il attrapa sa tasse et la porta à ses lèvres.

\- Lève le petit doigt ça fait plus distingué. » elle lui souffla.

Il afficha une mine hautaine et un air pincé et leva son petit doigt en l'air pour la faire rire et bu du thé petit à petit.

\- My dear dear Prunette, » il commença avec un accent anglais « Pourriez-vous, si le cœur vous en dit, me verser un nuage de lait ? »

Prune pouffa de rire. Heureux de sa blague, Nath bu une vraie gorgée avant de lui rendre sa tasse. « Mouais. » il sourit.

\- Je t'en achèterais si tu veux.

\- J'ai pas de bouilloire.

Elle arqua un sourcil : « Tu vis dans une grotte ? »

Il soupira. « Certains jours, c'est un peu l'impression que ça me fait. »

\- Pourquoi ?

Il leva les yeux vers elle. « T'essayes de me faire parler. Pire qu'un flic, Lieutenant Prunette. »

\- Estime-toi heureux que je t'ai pas menotté à la table. » elle lui lança en buvant une gorgée de thé, sa main toujours dans la sienne.

Il lui fit un regard langoureux. « T'aimes ça attacher les hommes Prunette ? » Elle sentit ses joues s'embraser, ça le fit rire : « T'es mignonne. »

Nathaniel regarda par la fenêtre et fronça les sourcils : « Tu le connais ce mec ? »

Prunette tourna la tête et son sang se glaça dans ses veines quand, de l'autre côté de la vitre près de laquelle ils étaient assis, elle vit Rayan, des livres dans les bras, s'étant arrêté de marcher, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux rivés sur eux et leurs mains liées à travers la vitrine.

Prune retira précipitamment sa main de celle de Nathaniel. « Oh putain merde merde _merde_... »

Nathaniel se tendit : « Quoi ? C'est qui ? »

Elle vit Rayan secouer la tête pour se remettre de sa vison et lui sourire d'une manière un peu gênée. Il la salua de la tête et continua sa route.

\- Et merde et merde et merde... » Prune prit sa tête dans ses mains.

Rayan réapparût, il avait l'air complètement désorienté et repartit de l'autre côté, toujours en leur adressant un sourire gêné.

\- … Prune ? » Nathaniel répéta.

\- Oh non…

Il lui reprit la main pour la sortir de son regard affolé : « Eh ! C'est qui ce mec ? »

\- C'est mon prof !

\- Et… ?

Elle soupira. « Nath… »

\- T'as l'air tellement désespérée je sais pas si je dois être inquiet ou me foutre de toi.

\- Je… » elle se pencha sur la table pour se rapprocher de lui, et il fit de même. « Il faut pas que tu le répètes, okay ? Il faut vraiment que tu gardes ça pour toi… »

Un sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres de Nathaniel : « Ça sent le scandale ton histoire. »

\- Y'a… Y'a quelque chose entre mon prof et moi.

Nathaniel écarquilla les yeux puis se mit à rire à gorge déployée : « Oh non, Prunette, pas le gros cliché de l'étudiante amoureuse de son prof ! »

\- Shhhht ! » elle lança un regard autour d'eux. « Mais… j'en ai parlé à Priya, et elle est d'accord, il a un truc pour moi aussi. Et… ça ne trompe pas, je veux dire… Même au-delà de ça, on… Clairement, on est intéressés l'un par l'autre. »

Il haussa les sourcils. « C'est une série Netflix ton histoire là. » Elle laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains avec un gémissement. « En même temps, vu comment il a fixé nos mains, et comment ça l'a secoué, j'aurais du mal à ne pas y croire. »

Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues : « Ah ? Tu crois ? »

Nathaniel pouffa de rire : « Regarde-toi, t'en pinces vraiment pour ce mec. J'avoue, il est pas mal. »

\- Tu trouves ?

\- Ouais, y'a pire. » c'était sa façon de dire les choses.

\- Il nous a vu nous tenir la main, j'ai peur qu'il croit que…

Il souffla du nez : « Que tu sortes avec moi ? S'te plaît, Prunette, t'es mignonne mais t'es pas tellement mon type. »

\- Mais non Nath, qu'il pense que je sois pas célibataire ! Et puis euh… t'es pas mon type non plus. » elle lui renvoya la pique.

\- Déjà, tu dis n'importe quoi, je suis le type de tout le monde.

\- Pfff… les mollets.

\- Et puis, tu veux vraiment sortir avec un _prof _? Prunette… C'est ultra relou !

Elle grogna. « Je sais… Je sais même pas quoi faire. Mais… Il s'est passé des choses, qui sont vraiment ambiguës. »

Pendant une bonne demie-heure elle lui raconta la rumeur sur eux, la soirée passée dans son bureau, les regards échangés, l'incident avec Yeleen, leur dernier rendez-vous pour son mémoire, la soirée salsa...

Nathaniel siffla d'admiration à la fin de toutes ses explications. « Eh beh… Oui, ça colle avec le regard qu'il nous a jeté. Après, tu t'en fout. Si vous vous plaisez tous les deux, vous êtes pas obligés de vous en priver… Mais bon. Déjà, il est vieux. » Il commença à énumérer sur ses doigts.

Elle pouffa de rire : « T'exagères ! »

\- En plus, si déjà rien que la rumeur sur vous t'as envoyé à l'infirmerie, j'imagine même pas si vous sortez vraiment ensemble.

\- T'as raison… Et je t'ai pas dit aussi… Mon père et lui ont découvert qu'ils étaient au concert de je sais pas qui y'a cinq ans, et ils sont devenus méga-potes maintenant. » Elle lui expliqua le passage du restaurant avec ses parents.

Nathaniel ricana : « Et bien , vous avez chaud tous les deux, là. »

\- Priya m'a dit la même chose… Je sais vraiment pas quoi faire…

\- Tape-le toi pour calmer tes pulsions, et après tu passes à quelqu'un de ton âge avec qui ce serait moins compliqué.

\- Non ! Je… Déjà j'ai pas l'habitude de coucher comme ça !

\- Pff, p'tite nature.

\- Et puis, et puis… Je veux pas juste coucher avec lui…

Nathaniel leva les yeux au ciel. « T'es trop romantique. »

\- Oui, bah désolée, je me tape pas quarante meufs par week-end comme certains. » elle le railla.

Il croisa ses bras derrière la tête. « Tu devrais essayer, moi j'ai pas de pulsions comme ça. »

Elle secoua la tête en buvant son thé tiède. « Désespérant… Bon. Et toi, comment tu vas ? »

\- Bah, comme tu vois, je baise quarante meufs par week-end. » il lui rendit.

\- Raah… Tu sais ce que je veux dire.

Il haussa les épaules : « Y'a rien à dire, Prunette. Je fais ma vie. »

\- Dans ta grotte sans bouilloire ?

\- Ouais.

\- Faudra aussi que je t'offre une bouilloire à ton anniversaire, du coup ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en ferais ?

Elle soupira. « T'as la peau dure, hein. »

Il regarda ailleurs, l'air impertinent comme si Prune l'ennuyait.

\- Ah, revoilà le _bad boy_ sans sentiments. » elle fit la moue.

Il commença à se lever. « Okay. »

Elle l'attrapa par le bras : « Non, Nath... »

Il roula les yeux : « Euh, Prunette, écoute, t'es mignonne, mais… il faut que j'y aille là. »

Il se leva et commença à réajuster son manteau avant de sortir. Elle se leva à son tour.

\- Okay, dis, avec les autres on va au concert de Castiel ce week-end, tu veux venir ?

Il rit : « A qui tu crois parler, là ? »

\- Nath, s'te plaît !

\- Prunette, t'es mignonne, mais j'ai pas envie de le voir se la péter sur scène, avec toutes ses groupies. Surtout avec Rosa et Priya qui vont me fusiller du regard tout du long, nan pas vraiment.

\- Viens pour moi ? » elle battit des cils.

Il la regarda faire son air de chien battu, et soupira : « Bon, okay, mais juste pour toi. »

\- Super merci merci merci ! » elle jeta ses bras autour de lui et le serra contre lui.

\- Eh, eh, ça va.

Elle se détacha de lui, et chercha son regard. Il l'évita pendant un moment, mais ses yeux finirent par tomber dans les siens. Prune était bien plus petite que lui, donc elle tendit ses bras vers lui avec un sourire. Avec un soupir excédé, il se pencha vers elle, pour qu'elle puisse se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et passer ses bras autour de son cou et le serrer contre elle. Après une seconde, Nathaniel finit par la prendre dans ses bras lui aussi et lui retourna son étreinte. Prune sentit qu'elle ne devait pas trop profiter de sa patience, et se recula après un moment, elle posa ses mains dans la nuque de son ami et l'embrassa longuement sur la joue. Elle le sentit presque fermer les yeux, et ses mains la serrer un peu plus fort contre lui, un soupir de contentement s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Elle voulait vraiment qu'il se sente épaulé et apprécié, et quand elle se détacha de lui, elle lui vit un sourire doux sur le visage, ils partagèrent un regard tendre.

\- Aller, va faire ce que tu dois absolument faire. » Elle lui caressa le bras.

Il acquiesça. Elle sentit qu'il voulu rajouter quelque chose, mais il fouilla dans sa poche et laissa un billet qui couvrait toute l'addition sur la table. Avec un dernier regard, il tourna les talons et mit sa capuche sur sa tête pour sortir. Elle le regarda sortir, puis elle-même remit son manteau pour sortir.

.

Le téléphone de Prune n'arrêtait pas de vibrer. C'était son groupe de conversation avec Rosa, Alex, et Priya, qui la harcelaient depuis qu'elle avait quitté leur soirée comme une furie. Prune rechigna, mais finit par ouvrir la conversation. Elle eût un petit sourire en revoyant les avatars que Rosa avait dessiné pour matcher leurs pseudos_ **[NDA: FF.-net n'autorisant pas les liens externes, je vous invite à aller voir les avatars de nos quatre amis en liens sur mon profil FF.-net , ou alors sur le chapitre correspondant sur Wattpad!]**_. Avec un soupir, elle remonta les messages, la mentionnant plusieurs fois, tentant de capter son attention, sans succès.

_« Queen of Mode_ : Prunette, répond-nous ! Ça suffit de faire la tête !

_Cutest Gay_: On va quand même pas se prendre la tête à cause de Nathaniel !

_Frida Kahlo_ : Franchement vous abusez. Il est pas parfait, cool. Vous l'êtes peut-être ?

_La Justice_ : On veut juste te protéger ! :'(

_Frida Kahlo_ : Castiel a pas arrêté de me dire ça, j'ai compris ! J'ai compris aussi que vous avez préféré renouer avec la peste qui m'a fait vivre un enfer au lycée plutôt qu'avec le gamin qui se faisait battre par son père et qui était notre ami

_Queen of Mode_ : Là t'es injuste !

_Cutest Gay_ : Ambre a changé !

_Frida Kahlo_ : Et alors ? Nath aussi et lui vous l'acceptez pas !

_La Justice_ : On pourrait te retourner l'argument

_Frida Kahlo_ : Sauf que Nath a de VRAIS problèmes

_Cutest Gay_ : Justement, il a de VRAIS problèmes. Étonnant qu'il soit pas encore en prison !

_Frida Kahlo_ : T'es sérieux là Alex ? Vous me dégoûtez à même pas ESSAYER de comprendre

_Queen of Mode_ : Prunette, il a vraiment fait de mauvaises choses, c'est en rien comparable à Ambre qui t'avait fait porter le chapeau pour avoir renversé de l'eau sur Debrah !

_Frida Kahlo_ : Ah ouais, et Ambre qui laisse son frère jumeau se faire martyriser par leur propre père sans rien faire, c'est pas grave ça ?

_La Justice_ : Elle aide Nath, maintenant

_Frida Kahlo_ : C'est bien pratique ! Elle vous a dit aussi qu'elle est partie fêter Noël avec ses parents en laissant Nathaniel TOUT SEUL pendant les fêtes ?!

_La Justice :_ Prunette, je crois pas que ce soit notre place, ni vraiment la tienne, de venir te mêler de qui passe Noël avec qui, chez eux...

_Frida Kahlo_ : Vous avez juste décidé que j'avais tort. Sans même essayer de comprendre mon point de vue ? C'est ce qu'on appelle des meilleurs amis, tiens…

_Cutest Gay_ : Pourquoi tu nous en veux ? Tu peux pas nous forcer à aimer quelqu'un qu'on aime pas !

_Frida Kahlo_ : Mais Nath il a besoin de nous, il a besoin d'amis qui le soutiennent ! Lorsque Rosa, tu t'étais pris le bec avec Leigh, qui est-ce qui est venu t'aider ? Priya, lorsque tu as annoncé à tout l'amphi en cours de DP que tu avais fuit ton pays, qui t'as tenu la main pour te soutenir ? Alex, lorsqu'Armin a été arrêté par la police, qui était là pour te rassurer et pour te rabibocher avec ton frère ? En sachant que vous m'avez tous les deux dénigrée, je vous ai quand même aidés ? Vous voyez peut-être un motif récurent là ? »

Prune jeta son téléphone sur son lit pour boire un peu d'eau. Personne ne répondit pendant une minute.

« _Frida Kahlo_ : Vous allez rien dire ?

_Queen of Mode_ : Oui, tu as raison, tu nous as beaucoup aidés et soutenus

_Frida Kahlo_ : Est-ce que vous alliez mieux après ? Est-ce que vous étiez sortis de vos problèmes après ? Il me semble que oui ! Est-ce que c'était mes affaires ? Non ! Comment vous pouvez rejeter la faute sur Nathaniel ? Il a été battu par son père, ignoré par sa mère et moqué par sa sœur jumelle, il a dû se faire émanciper et vivre seul alors que c'était encore un enfant ! Vous n'avez pas de cœur ! »

Une fois de plus, la conversation resta silencieuse un moment. Prune les soupçonnait d'avoir créé un autre groupe de discussion avec Castiel qu'ils avaient sans doute dû appeler _'Le Gang Anti-Nathaniel'_, elle se grogna à elle-même.

_« La Justice_ : Tu as raison, il a pas eu la vie facile. Mais c'est pas une raison, il t'a fait tout ce mal, depuis que tu es rentrée. Moi j'ai dû fuir mon pays, comme tu as dit, et j'ai pas mal tourné. »

Prune regretta que Priya soit apprentie avocate, ses arguments étaient toujours bons.

_« Frida Kahlo_ : Oui, c'est terrible, j'ai pas dit que ça l'était pas. J'ai pas dit que ça avait été facile, que tu avais pas dû te battre pour rester une bonne personne. Et ça fait de toi une femme incroyable, aucun doute là-dessus. Mais Nath, il a besoin de moi. Je le sais, il a besoin de moi, sinon il m'aurait dégagée il y a longtemps, mais il arrête pas de revenir vers moi, alors je sais qu'il a besoin de moi. Je ne peux pas le laisser tomber. Vous laisseriez tomber quelqu'un qui vous lance des appels à l'aide ? QueenOfMode, si Lysandre t'appelait en pleurs, et virait complètement mal, tu le laisserais ?

_Queen of Mode_ : Bien sûr que non, mais Lysandre est mon beau-frère

_Frida Kahlo_ : Si Castiel et son mauvais caractère traversait la moitié de la ville pour venir pleurer dans vos bras tellement il va mal, vous le laisseriez sur le bord de la route ?

_Cutest Gay_ : … Nath a fait ça ?

_Frida Kahlo_ : Il m'en voudrait pour vous le dire, mais oui ! Il ne va vraiment pas bien, du tout !

_Cutest Gay_ : Il en a pas l'air

_Frida Kahlo_ : Et toi lorsque Armin te manque, tu te mets à pleurer dans la rue ?

_Cutest Gay_ : … C'est bas, ça, Prune…

_Frida Kahlo_ : Nath va MAL, il a besoin d'AIDE, il a besoin que les gens, surtout VOUS, arrêtiez de le détester. Ça lui fait du mal. Je vous demande pas de l'aimer, mais au moins, arrêtez de le haïr ! Si au nom de tout ce qu'on a vécu au lycée tous ensemble, vous n'êtes pas capables de lui donner une seconde chance, alors franchement vous n'êtes pas de bonnes personnes.

_La Justice_ : On lui en a déjà donné, des secondes chances, Prunette, on lui en a donné pendant deux ans. T'es injuste avec nous, tu ne veux pas comprendre notre point de vue non plus.

_Frida Kahlo_ : Mais si je le comprend. Je sais qu'il a fait des mauvaises choses, et que ça vous fait peur, de voir votre ami comme ça, et ça vous fait peur qu'il puisse vous entraîner, vous ou moi, dans des mauvaises combines. Moi aussi ça me terrifie de voir mon ami avec des cicatrices plein les mains et la gueule, et son air arrogant m'énerve, et j'ai peur de me retrouver dans une mauvaise posture à cause de lui. Mais mon amitié pour lui, l'importance que j'accorde à sa personne, à qui il est vraiment, tout ça, ça vaut plus que juste me cacher derrière la facilité de juste l'ignorer

_Cutest Gay_ : Tu nous traite de lâches ?

_Frida Kahlo_ : Je vous traite de rien du tout, je sais que c'est pas facile. La situation de Nath me fait angoisser rien qu'à y penser. Mais je vous demande, je vous supplie, d'au moins le tolérer. Vous n'avez jamais fait d'erreurs ? Vous avez jamais fait de la merde ? Et quand Debrah vous avait tous montés contre moi, tout le monde me détestait, pourquoi vous m'avez reparlé ?

_Queen of Mode_ : Parce que tu étais notre amie !

_Frida Kahlo_ : Point made.

_Cutest Gay_ : C'était pas pareil ! Elle avait dit des conneries sur toi. Ce que Nath a fait, c'est réel

_Frida Kahlo_ : Vous voulez vraiment pas faire d'efforts, alors ? Même pas pour moi ?

_La Justice_ : On en ferait pour toi. Pas pour lui. »

Prune leur annonça sa décision :

_« Frida Kahlo_ : De toute façon je l'ai invité au concert de Castiel ce week end.

_Cutest Gay_ : T'es sérieuse là ? Il va ruiner la soirée ! Bonne chance pour que Castiel accepte.

_Frida Kahlo_ : Je m'occupe de Castiel. Vous, vous ferez un effort ? »

Personne ne répondit.

« _Frida Kahlo_ : Cool, merci de me montrer sur qui je peux vraiment compter.

_Queen of Mode_ : T'es injuste ! Et mesquine ! Nous, on t'a jamais aidé, peut-être ?

_Frida Kahlo_ : Bien sûr que si. Parce que vous êtes mes amis. Et parce que vous saviez qu'en m'apportant votre aide, j'irais mieux. Alors faites-moi confiance, putain de merde.

_Cutest Gay_ : Moi je ne promet rien.

_Queen of Mode_ : Moi non plus.

_La Justice_ : ...

_Frida Kahlo_ : Vous êtes bornés, vous allez même pas essayer ? Franchement, vous me brisez le cœur. »

Prune ferma la conversation. Elle trouverait un moyen de leur faire tolérer Nathaniel. Mais elle avait besoin d'un allié. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas forcément la personne indiquée, mais si Prune réussissait à convaincre Castiel, alors les autres suivraient.

* * *

**Et c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ^^ !**

**Un p'tit commentaire ça fait vivre l'histoire et ça me motive à écrire la suite ^^ !**

**Bizz bizz et à vendredi ^^ !**


	15. Chapitre 15

**Bon, on est samedi matin théoriquement, mais je suis toujours pas couchée, donc ça compte comme vendredi, non ? huhu..**

**Bonne lecture :D !**

* * *

Jusqu'au week-end, elle avait travaillé sa bande d'amis pour qu'ils acceptent que Nathaniel viendrait, en leur disant que '_de toute façon il sera là, alors soyez pas dégueulasses avec lui, d'accord ?'_'. Ils avaient accepté à moitié pour calmer les tensions entre eux quatre. Le plus dur à convaincre restait encore Castiel, alors Prune avait décidé d'aller le dénicher elle-même. Elle eût de la chance en se rendant à son prochain cours d'art moderne un vendredi après-midi, elle le vit au loin dans la cour.

\- Castiel ! » elle l'appela.

Il ne se retourna pas tout de suite, il devait commencer à avoir l'habitude d'entendre son nom crié.

\- Castiel ! » elle lui couru après, et finit par le rattraper.

Elle l'attrapa par le bras, pour découvrir qu'en fait qu'il avait des écouteurs.

\- Ah, salut Prunette. » il lui dit d'une façon neutre** en enlevant un écouteur.

\- Tu réponds pas à mes messages ?

Il haussa les épaules, impassible.

\- Ok, tu les as lu au moins ?

\- Prunette, j'ai une vie en dehors de toi. » il eût un sourire en coin.

\- Oui, bah un peu trop. Tu sais, on vient à ton concert ce week-end.

\- Euuh… oui, Rosa m'a harcelé jusqu'à ce que j'accepte, et Priya m'a limite menacé de m'emmener en justice si je donnais pas vos noms à l'entrée, alors oui, ça me dit quelque chose.

Prune reconnaissait bien là ses amies. « Oui, et bien, j'aurais un invité en plus. »

\- Je m'en fous Prunette, t'amène qui tu veux.

\- C'est Nathaniel.

Il écarquilla les yeux. « T'as vraiment décidé de faire ta B.A. de l'année avec ce type... »

\- Ça ira ?

Il roula les yeux vers le ciel. « Tu sais quoi, Prunette, moi je vais faire _ma_ B.A. de l'année et je vais m'en foutre de qui tu amènes, alors amène Nathaniel, amène le prof dont tu es follement amoureuse, amène ta mère, je m'en fous. »

Prune rit : « Tu veux pas avoir ma mère en concert, elle arrête pas de hurler et elle danse en gênant tout le monde. »

\- Est-ce que c'est vraiment pire que Nathaniel... » Castiel grommela.

Elle lui donna un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule. « T'es vilain. »

Il passa un bras autour d'elle pour la décoiffer.

\- Eh ! »

Puis il la garda sous son bras contre lui. « T'es toujours en train de courir partout après tout le monde, Forest Gump. Ça a pas changé depuis la lycée, ça. »

\- J'ai évolué depuis. Toi, t'as toujours autant de mauvais caractère. Encore pire maintenant, avec tous les t-shirts '_Castielove_' qui traînent partout, le melon.

\- N'importe quoi. T'es juste jalouse de mon succès. » il la taquina.

Il la regarda dans ses yeux plissés pendant un moment, puis il lui pinça la joue.

\- Eh ! Tu me martyrises !

\- Tu le mérites un peu, tu vas amener Nathaniel à mon concert. En plus il est grand et tu fais 1m15 les bras levés, alors je vais forcément le voir, ça va me déconcentrer.

\- T'auras qu'à te concentrer sur moi.

\- J'aurais du mal. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien me faire me concentrer sur toi ?

\- Je sais pas, je porterais du maquillage fluo, je me ferais des palmiers sur la tête. Je pourrais porter un méga-décolleté avec un push-up, ça marche à tout les coups.

Il se mit à rire, une main sur le visage. « Pff… C'est pas très féministe tout ça. Mais si t'insistes, je me battrais pas contre le décolleté. »

\- Tiens, étonnant, et ça va pas un peu trop de _déconcentrer_ ça ?

Castiel lui lança un regard lubrique. « Je ferais de mon mieux. » Puis il regarda vers la BU. « Eh, tu veux te montrer vraiment reconnaissante ? »

\- Toujours ! » elle sourit, avant de voir le regard carnassier de Castiel. « Enfin, ça dép... »

Il attrapa son bras. « Trop tard, t'as dis oui. D'abord, j'ai besoin d'un café et j'ai pas de pièces sur moi, les machines à café de cette Fac datent du siècle dernier et ne prennent même pas les cartes. »

\- Euh… Tu veux que je te paie ton café ? C'est du racket ! » elle tenta de se défaire de sa poigne.

\- Et aussi... » il lui montra la pile de papier qu'il avait dans sous son bras. « J'ai besoin de faire des photocopies pour mes cours. Genre, une centaine. Et j'ai la flemme d'appuyer cent fois sur le bouton de la photocopieuse. »

\- Castiel, je suis pas ton assistante personnelle ! Ou ton esclave, je pense pas que tu fasses la différence entre les deux.

Il rapprocha son visage du sien. « Tu veux m'infliger Nathaniel, tu devrais être un peu plus gentille avec moi. Je pourrais donner son nom à l'entrée et leur demander de ne pas le laisser rentrer. »

\- Violence sur femme, racket, et maintenant abus de pouvoir, tu les enfiles comme des perles. » elle lui rit au nez. « Je devrais appeler Priya sur-le-champ qu'elle te foute en prison. »

\- N'importe quoi, je serais le premier client de Priya qui la ferait connaître, elle sait qu'elle doit me maintenir hors de prison. Allez viens, ces photocopies vont pas se faire toutes seules.

Il la tira après lui, malgré ses véhémences :

\- Castiel, je suis déjà en retard en cours !

Il s'arrêta pour la regarder : « C'est quoi comme cours ? »

\- Art Moderne, avec mon prof. _Le_ prof. J'ai déjà raté son cours de lundi matin, je peux pas rater celui-là !

Il haussa les épaules et continua à la traîner après lui. « C'est nul comme cours. Viens, ça t'éviteras de baver et de te rendre ridicule pendant trois heures. »

\- Castiel !

\- Tu veux vraiment pas que j'accepte que Nathaniel vienne, alors ? » il lui fit un sourire en coin. « T'iras à la seconde heure, Prunette, aller. »

Elle finit par céder, il la traîna par la main jusqu'à la BU, et elle accepta de lui payer son café. Elle le regarda bien au moment où il bu la première gorgée et failli s'étouffer avec.

\- Alors, Castiel, on aime bien son café avec un _maximum _de sucre ? » elle le regarda malicieusement.

\- Sorcière ! Euark…

Comme elle refusait de lui payer un autre café, Castiel dû se résoudre à boire celui-là. Assis sur la table à côté des photocopieuses dans la petite salle dédiée, il la regardait faire son travail, en laissant le sucre décanter au fond de son café.

\- Y'a personne... » il fit la remarque.

\- Pas étonnant, tout le monde est en _cours_. » elle plissa les yeux vers lui, ce qui déclencha un petit rire chez lui.

\- C'est ça, fait moi-peur avec tes cinquante kilos tous mouillés.

\- Ravie de savoir que tu ne sais pas évaluer le poids des femmes, Castiel. Ce cul me fait avoir bien plus que cinquante kilos.

Il se pencha. « C'est pas faux. T'en fais au moins cent-dix, du coup. »

Elle lui jeta un paquet de feuilles à la figure et ils rirent ensemble, puis Prune continua son ouvrage.

\- Dis, Castiel…

\- Mmh ? » il avait le gobelet aux lèvres, ses yeux louchant sur le sucre au fond.

\- Tu me promets que si je fais tout ça, tu laisseras Nathaniel tranquille toute la soirée ?

Il finit sa gorgée avec une grimace. « Ouais… Enfin, s'il me provoque ouvertement, je peux pas le laisser m'insulter. »

\- Je m'occuperais de ça. Tu essaieras de faire en sorte que Alex, Rosa et Priya arrêtent de faire les vipères ?

\- Je serais pas babysitter à mon propre concert, t'abuses Prunette. » Il commença à agrafer les feuilles. « Putain d'agrafeuse vide. » Il la tendit à Prune. « Va en chercher une autre. »

Elle souffla du nez, tout en continuant avec la photocopieuse. « C'est beau d'avoir des rêves. »

Il se leva avec un grognement et sortit de la petite pièce avec l'agrafeuse en main. Prune sortit son téléphone :

« _Salut Chani, j__e vais pas pouvoir__ venir __à la première partie du__ cours de ce__tte aprem__, tu voudrais bien m'envoyer tes notes s'il te __plaît__ ?_ »

« _Oui, pas de problèmes. Par contre, tout le monde a vu pourquoi tu n'__es__ pas en cours... _»

« _Comment ça ? _»

« _Tu étais avec __Castiel__, juste devant les vitres de l'amphi. Tout le monde t'a vu parler avec lui __(__certaines personnes ont dit 'roucouler'__)__ et finir par partir avec lui _»

Prune colla son front sur la photocopieuse, honteuse que tout le monde l'ai vue… « _Ah merde... _»

« _Quelqu'un a fait remarqué que le chanteur de Crowstorm était dehors, alors tout le monde a regardé et tout le monde t'a vu. __Je crois que Mr Zaidi __n'__avait l'air pas très ravi que tu loupes son cours pour être avec Castiel... _»

« _Ok… Merci beaucoup Chani. _»

« _Appelle-moi si t'as besoin __ma belle_»

Castiel revint. « Eh, t'arrêtes pas de bosser ! » Elle lui donna un coup de hanche quand il passa derrière elle qui le fit perdre son équilibre. « Eh ! »

\- Je me rebelle.

\- Je vois ça. » Il continua à agrafer en silence, et elle à photocopier.

Ça prit à Prune une bonne demie-heure, elle tendit le paquet à Castiel : « Et voilà ! Maintenant, tu es obligé d'être adorable avec Nathaniel pendant tout ton concert de demain soir ! »

Il prit le paquet. « J'ai promis de pas lever les yeux au ciel à chaque fois qu'il respire, pas de lui lécher les bottes. »

\- Okay, ça me suffira.

Il tassa les feuilles sur la table où il était assis. « C'est du bon travail de secrétaire ça. Sûrement ce que tu finiras par faire avec un diplôme en Art Moderne. » il la taquina.

Elle lui pinça les côtes : « Au moins, quand ma _fame_ sera passée, mon patron voudra encore de moi. »

\- Eh… dis pas ça.

Ça avait semblé l'affecter. Prune posa une main sur son bras, sincère. « Oh, je suis désolée… Ça se passe mal dans votre groupe ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Non… C'est que… On commence vraiment à être connus, c'est vraiment bien, j'ai pas envie que ça finisse par se péter la gueule misérablement... »

Prune s'approcha de lui assis sur la table, et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Eh, je suis pas à l'article de la mort non plus... » il lui fit remarquer, mis mal à l'aise par son geste.

\- Mon petit Castiel a besoin d'un peu d'amour, viens par là, et arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête.

Castiel leva les yeux au ciel, mais finit par poser les feuilles et lui rendit son câlin. Il eût un petit rire au bout d'un moment.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ton prof vient de passer et nous as vus. Je crois qu'il sait que t'es pas en cours.

\- Quoi ?! » elle se détacha de lui et se retourna prestement, mais Rayan n'était déjà plus là. « T'es sûr que c'était lui ?! »

\- Ouais, j'aurais du mal à l'oublier après vous avoir vu vous tourner autour toute la nuit à la soirée salsa.

\- Oh merde… Il a dû avoir besoin de documents… D'abord Nath, ensuite toi…

\- Quoi ? T'as fait un câlin à Nathaniel aussi ? Ugh, je me sens sale…

Elle lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

\- Eh ! » il geignit.

\- Déjà, c'est pas gentil. Ensuite, le lendemain de notre soirée chez Rosa, après que tu m'aies raccompagnée,-

\- Et que tu m'aies harcelé physiquement.

\- A peine. Je suis allée avec Nathaniel à un café, et on s'est tenu la main, rien de fou, juste on se tenait la main, ça avait rien de romantique ou quoi que ce soit. Et il est passé et il nous a vus !

\- J'avoue que c'est la honte de se faire voir avec Nathaniel.

Elle lui redonna un coup de poing alors qu'il riait. « C'est pas drôle putain Castiel ! » puis elle continua à voix basse « Si je veux avoir une chance de… tu sais. »

\- Coucher avec lui.

\- Nan ! Enfin… si, mais pas que ! Putain vous pensez vraiment qu'à ça ! Si je veux avoir une chance avec lui, il faut mieux pas qu'il croit que je sors avec tous les mecs de la Fac !

Castiel rit. « T'es gentille, mais t'es pas mon type Prunette. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi tout le monde dit ça ? … T'es pas mon style non plus, tac ! »

Il feignit d'avoir mal au cœur : « Oh, non… Tu me fais trop de mal, là. »

\- Putain, tu te plains de Nathaniel, vous êtes pas mieux l'un que l'autre…

Castiel ricanait de la voir si secouée. Il finit par lui prendre la main.

\- Eh, c'est pas la fin du monde. Au moins, il t'a vue serrer deux mecs différents…

\- 'Serrer' ? Vraiment ?

\- … donc soit t'es une fille de petite vertu, mais personne ne croira ça en te connaissant un minimum, soit tu sors avec aucun des deux et t'as juste beaucoup trop d'affection pour les cas perdus.

Elle soupira. « T'as peut-être raison. »

\- J'ai toujours raison.

Elle dégagea sa main de la sienne. « Je ne crois pas, non. Bon aller, prends tes affaires. Je vais à la BU puisque j'ai trop la honte pour aller en cours, tu veux venir avec moi ? »

Il prit son paquet de feuilles sous le bras. « Je sais que tu peux plus te passer de moi, mais là il faut que j'y aille, Prunette. »

\- Ouais ouais, dans tes rêves.

Il se leva de la table, et Prune et lui se regardèrent une seconde. Après une hésitation, il se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, et quitta la salle des photocopieuses comme un prince en lançant un dernier :

\- N'oublies pas le décolleté !

.

Le soir du concert était enfin arrivé. Prune avait passé la journée à stresser, et si ses amis faisaient la peau dure à Nath ? Elle avait envie qu'ils commencent au moins à l'accepter, et que Nath s'ouvre enfin, c'était important pour elle. Cette soirée était importante pour elle.

\- Et mon putain de plus gros problème c'est à quel point je peux montrer mes seins pour remplir ma part du contrat avec Castiel, sans avoir l'air de faire le trottoir… » elle grommela pour elle-même, les sourcils froncés devant son placard ouvert, indécise.

Son portable vibra. « Allô ? »

\- _Salut Prunette, c'est Hyun. On se retrouve devant les dortoirs pour aller au concert, tu viens avec nous ?_

\- Salut Hyun. J'ai dit à Nathaniel qu'on se retrouverait au bar, alors oui on peut se retrouver en bas.

\- _Tu es bientôt prête ?_

\- Mouais…

\- _Elle a besoin d'aide ? _» Prune entendit la voix de Priya derrière Hyun. « _Je te mets en haut-parleur _» Hyun précisa.

\- A quel point je peux montrer mes seins avant qu'on me demande combien pour une turlute dans une ruelle ?

\- _Quoi ? _» Hyun et Priya avaient tous les deux crié dans le combiné.

\- J'ai promis à Castiel ! Répondez-moi au lieux de faire vos vierges effarouchées !

\- _Et ben… Techniquement, on va dans un bar-boîte. _» Priya dit.« _Donc montrer tes seins dans ce contexte, ce ne sera pas tellement gênant._

\- Bon. J'arrive.

Prune avait attaché ses longs cheveux en une tresse qui lui faisait une couronne autour de sa tête, elle savait qu'elle allait avoir chaud, alors les cheveux détachés c'était hors de question. Elle avait mis un short taille haute noir, et se décida pour un haut en dentelle bleue qui découvrait le haut de son ventre, et lui faisait un décolleté tout à fait respectable. Elle avait ajouté un ras-de-cou pour accentuer l'effet de son décolleté, son manteau large kaki par-dessus, et elle avait couru pour rejoindre ses amis.

Une fois en bas, Alexy, Morgan et Rosa avaient rejoint Hyun et Priya, et cette dernière désigna sa poitrine du menton : « Fais voir. »

Prune ouvrit son manteau et ne pu s'empêcher de rire à ses cinq amis qui apportaient un soudain intérêt pour son corsage.

\- _Priya approved_. » l'indienne lui baisa la joue et la prit par la main pour qu'ils aillent prendre le bus en centre ville.

Ses amis avaient cessé d'essayer de la convaincre de ne plus parler à Nathaniel, Prune appréciait grandement, elle n'aimait pas cette atmosphère d'agressivité ambiante qui avait régné entre eux.

Dans le bus ils s'installèrent sur quatre places qui se faisaient face, Alexy sur les genoux de Morgan, Prune sur ceux de Priya. Alexy et Prune s'amusèrent pendant tout le trajet à se pousser discrètement l'un l'autre pour voir de qui de Morgan ou Priya allait s'en plaindre en premier (ce fût Priya).

Ils descendirent à l'arrêt du centre-ville. On était samedi soir, la nuit était tombée, et la ville illuminée était animée par les foules de gens dans les rues, dans les bars, et aux tables des restaurants. Bras dessus bras dessous avec Rosa et Alexy, Prune se remplissait de cette effervescence éphémère qui la rendait si vivante, qui rendait le présent si vif. Le regard happé tantôt par les lumières des vitrines, tantôt par une robe magnifique, tantôt par le sourire sincère d'un de ses amis, son cœur était aux anges.

Ils arrivèrent assez vite devant le bar et ses deux videurs.

\- Attendez, j'appelle Nathaniel. » Prune se défit de ses amis et tira son téléphone d'une poche intérieure de sa veste.

\- _Ouaip. _» il finit par décrocher.

\- On est devant, t'es où ?

\- _Je suis déjà à l'intérieur. __Rentrez._

\- Ça va ?

\- _Ouais, ouais. Je suis__ un tantinet occupé, je vous retrouverais au pire._

\- Ça marche !

Rosa s'approcha du videur qui surveillait la longue file d'attente, avec son air assuré dans ses pupilles dorées. Le gorille les vit arriver en fronçant les sourcils. Rosa et sa confiance se plantèrent devant lui :

\- On est des amis de Castiel, normalement il a donné nos noms.

Alexy souffla à Prune : « Si il l'a pas fait on va avoir l'air de parfaits abrutis... »

\- Il a trop peur de Priya. » elle le rassura.

En effet, après avoir consulté sa liste, le videur les observa un à un. « Il m'a prévenu de l'arrivée d'un groupe de jeunes qui avaient l'air de faire du bruit pour rien. »

Rosa fit la moue : « Eh ! »

\- Il a bien dit : 'Fais attention à l'indienne, elle est avocate'.

Priya leva la main : « C'est moi ! Je viens de finir d'apprendre la constitution de l'Ukraine, je peux vous la réciter pour vous le prouver. »

Il s'effaça avec un air de dégoût. « Non, ça ira. »

Rosa poussa la porte comme s'il s'agissait de son propre palais, sous les plaintes de ceux dans la file, ce qui ne gâchait rien à son effet théâtral.

Le bar était déjà rempli. Les gens se pressaient devant les barmen pour tenter de se faire servir, d'autres avaient prit les tables d'assaut, et un groupe de filles occupaient d'avance l'espace juste devant la scène surélevée.

\- Castiel aurait pu nous réserver une table... » Rosa geignit.

\- On est pas au _Carthagène_. » Prune la pinça. « Venez, je veux commander mon premier verre. »

\- Moi aussi ! » Alexy la suivit en tirant Hyun après lui. « Les autres trouvez-nous une place ! »

Alex se faufila entre les gens, Prune poussait un Hyun un peu timide entre eux. « Avance mon mignon ! Tu veux quoi ? »

\- Heu… Je sais pas ? Une bière ?

\- T'as entendu Alex ?

\- Ouais !

Alex réussit à se trouver une place à côté du bar. Il regarda rapidement les hommes derrière le bar puis attrapa la main de Prune pour lui faire prendre sa place : « Y'a que des hétéros, montre tes seins. »

\- Eh, je suis pas un bout de viande ! » elle rit.

Une main vint caresser la sienne posée sur le bar. Prune la retira très vite en se retournant, pour être surprise par la vue de Nathaniel en t-shirt noir, un torchon sur l'épaule, derrière le bar.

\- Nath !

Les regards d'Alexy et Nathaniel se croisèrent dans un moment glacial, puis le blond reporta son attention sur Prune, mais rapidement ses yeux glissèrent vers sa poitrine.

\- Tu vas attraper une angine avec une 'gorge' si découverte. » il lui lança un regard si langoureux qu'elle en rougit presque.

\- Ha. Ha. Écoutez l'étudiant en littérature et son beau verbe. Tu travailles là ou quoi ?

Nathaniel attrapa une bière, la fit virevolter dans sa main, et la décapsula d'un coup contre le bar sans même la quitter des yeux. Il la posa sur le comptoir devant elle avec un sourire en coin, la bière ne moussa même pas.

Elle pouffa : « C'est censé m'impressionner ? »

Il baissa les yeux et se passa la langue sur la cicatrice sur ses lèvres : « Bon, dis-moi un truc dur à faire, alors. »

Elle haussa les épaules et se tourna vers Alexy et Hyun.

\- Un _Singapore Sling_. » Hyun lui répondit. Quand Prune plissa les yeux vers lui il s'expliqua avec un rire : « Pendant un moment, ma patronne au café voulait qu'on mettre des cocktails un peu _fancy_dans la carte. Huit ingrédients. »

Nathaniel acquiesça. « Un _Singapore Sling_, ça me va. »

Alexy soupira « Genre, tu sais faire ça. »

Nathaniel attrapa un verre haut et un shaker en le fixant et commença à attraper bouteille après bouteille en versant les doses dans le shaker. Toujours sans les quitter des yeux, un sourire satisfait se dessinant de plus en plus sur son visage, il finit de remplir le shaker, y rajouta de la glace, le referma, et le secoua vivement d'une main sûre, comme si de rien était. Il attrapa le verre posé sur un dessous de verre, y versa le mélange, y rajouta de l'eau pétillante et trois pailles multicolores, plongea la main sous le bar pour en sortir une cerise enrobée de sucre qu'il posa délicatement sur le haut du verre. Il fit doucement glisser le verre vers les trois mines effarées en face de lui.

Ils levèrent les yeux vers lui, sans voix. Il leur indiqua le verre : « Allez-y. »

Les trois amis se regroupèrent autour du verre et chacun attrapèrent une paille du bout des lèvres et prirent un gorgée. Ils s'exclamèrent en chœur au goût.

\- Nath, c'est délicieux ! » Prune reprit une autre gorgée.

Hyun acquiesça, éblouit. « Ah ouais, c'est vraiment bon ! »

Alexy secoua la tête : « Je te déteste toujours, mais tu viens de devenir mon meilleur ami... »

Un homme chauve plus âgé, visiblement le patron du bar, vint mettre une tape amicale dans le dos de Nathaniel : « J'ai encore beaucoup de monde, si tu peux rester un peu plus. »

\- Pas de problème, Chef.

'Chef' porta un regard à Hyun, Alexy et Prune, tous les trois penchés sur le même verre.

\- Des amis à toi ? » il demanda à Nathaniel.

Il haussa les épaules avec un sourire pour Prune. « Ouais. »

\- Bon, donne leur à boire, et passe à la suite. Tout le monde va vouloir un verre avant le début du concert.

Nathaniel acquiesça. 'Chef' partit vers un autre côté du bar.

\- Bon, vous voulez quoi, maintenant que vous m'admirez ?

Alexy souffla du nez. « Exagères pas... »

Prune se pencha pour qu'il l'entende mieux, mais Nathaniel lui fit un sourire carnassier : « Prune, c'est pas que… ouah… c'est pas que j'ai quoi que ce soit contre ta superbe paire de seins juste sous mon nez, mais c'est pas très hygiénique sur le bar. » il termina avec un clin d'oeil

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Typique. « Une virgin piña colada pour Rosa, un cosmopolitain pour Priya... »

\- Deux comme ça pour Morgan et moi. » Alexy désigna le _Singapore Sling_ en face d'eux.

\- Moi, toujours une bière, je vais prendre celle-là. » Hyun tendit le bras pour attraper celle que Nath avait déjà ouverte.

\- Et toi Prunette ? » Nath commençait à préparer la commande.

\- Mmh… T'as qu'à me faire un cosmopolitain aussi. Mais je reviendrais pour ce _Singapore Sling_, alors garde ta bouteille de gin sous la main. » elle lui retourna son clin d'oeil.

Alexy sortit son porte monnaie. « Ça fait combien ? Je vous paie la première tournée. »

Nathaniel posa le premier verre prêt devant eux : « C'est pour moi. »

Alexy et lui échangèrent un long regard. Nathaniel ne l'avait pas dit avec un ton arrogant comme à son habitude, mais très sincère.

Alex le remercia d'un mouvement de tête, Nathaniel y répondit de la même manière, déposant le deuxième verre devant eux. Alexy prit la piña colada et les _Singapore Sling_ et Hyun sa bière, et ils retournèrent vers leurs amis, une fois que Prune leur ai dit qu'elle apporterait les cosmopolitains.

\- Merci beaucoup, Nath.

Il sourit en préparant les verres : « Tu sais, ça me coûte rien, on a le droit d'offrir des verres. En plus je fais du bénévolat là, Chef m'a demandé de faire du support quand il m'a vu entrer, j'ai le droit à des coups gratuits. »

\- Tu sais de quoi je veux parler, Nath. Merci, pour l'effort. » elle lui fit un sourire sincère.

Il haussa une épaule. « Au fait, pourquoi Rosa veut un _virgin _? »

\- Ah, euuuh…

Les yeux de Nathaniel s'écarquillèrent. « Elle est... »

Prune acquiesça avec un sourire. Nathaniel s'arrêta en plein mouvement pendant une seconde, choqué. « Whoah… Là c'est vraiment bizarre. »

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Les gens avec qui on était au lycée… Ils commencent à avoir des gosses... » il eut un frisson d'effroi.

\- Ais pas l'air si paniqué, c'est pas toi le père. » Prune se moqua un peu de lui.

Il haussa les sourcils en reprenant ses cocktails. « Heureusement. Je veux dire, si je m'étais tapé Rosa, je pense que je m'en souviendrais, ce serait dommage de coucher avec elle et d'en garder aucun souvenir, je suis sûr qu'elle est... » il s'arrêta quand il vit la tête choquée de Prune. « Oh, ça va. Me dit pas que tu penses pas qu'elle est pas du genre un peu _sauvage_ au pieu. »

\- Nath, tu peux pas parler de ma meilleure amie comme ça !

Il prit des petites ombrelles en papier, les ouvrit, et en colla trois dans son verre avec un sourire. « M'en veux pas, Prunette... »

Elle plissa les yeux. Comment pouvait-il connaître son amour inconditionné des ombrelles à cocktail ? Elle prit les verres. « Bien… Parce que tu nous as servis, hein ! »

\- Ouais ouais... » il lui lança un sourire en coin en essuyant le plan de travail devant lui, et relança son torchon sur son épaule.

\- Tu nous rejoins après ?

\- Ouaip. Dès que Chef aura plus besoin de moi. Avant le début du concert je pense. Je suis même pas payé, quand même. » et il s'éloigna.

Les deux cosmopolitains et le reste du premier _Singapore__Sling_ dans les mains, Prune se glissa entre les gens pour rejoindre ses amis. Priya l'accueillit les mains ouvertes pour son verre : « Enfin ! »

\- Je savais pas que Nathaniel était barman ici ? » Rosa sirotait son cocktail.

\- Il travaille pas là. Enfin, je sais pas, il a dit qu'il rendait service. » Prune répondit.

Morgan soupira de satisfaction : « Je sais pas ce qu'il vous a fait ce mec, mais il serait peut-être temps de redevenir son ami, si il fait des cocktails aussi bons que ça. »

Priya acquiesça. « Comment quelqu'un de si mauvais peut-il faire des cocktails si bons ? » elle fronçait les sourcils en regardant son cosmopolitain.

\- Arrêtez, il est pas mauvais. Déjà, il a payé sa tournée. » Rosa et Priya regardèrent leurs verres, presque dégoûtées d'avoir déjà commencé à boire. Prune soupira. « C'est bon. Détendez-vous un peu, il est pas là pour causer des problèmes. Ah, et Rosa, comme il a aussi fait ton verre, il a deviné que tu étais enceinte. »

\- Tu lui as dit !?

\- Tu as commandé une _virgin _Piña Colada ! Ça lui a légèrement mis la puce à l'oreille.

Elle remit la paille à sa bouche en silence.

Ils discutèrent une bonne quinzaine de minutes en sirotant leurs verres. Ils s'étaient trouvés un coin près du mur, pas très loin de la scène. Ils n'avaient pas vu Castiel encore, mais ils s'en doutaient, il devait se préparer avec son groupe en backstage.

\- On ira les voir après le concert ? Je sais pas, ils feront peut-être un bain de foule ? » Rosa lança.

\- Connaissant Castiel, il serait capable de se jeter dans la fosse pour que toutes ses fans l'acclament. » Priya lui répondit.

Alexy renâcla : « Vous pensez vraiment que Monsieur Ego laisserait toutes ces inconnues le toucher ? »

Prune regardait toutes les jeunes femmes, même des mineurs, excitées comme des puces depuis une heure à attendre le début du concert.

Elle sentit une main se glisser dans le bas de son dos et se tourna pour voir Nathaniel.

\- Hey ! Libéré du 'Chef' ?

\- Ouais. » Il avait une bière dans la main. « Alors, quoi de neuf ? »

\- On attend le début du concert. Tu sais à quelle heure c'est censé commencer ?

\- On en a encore pour un peu de temps. J'ai entendu Chef dire qu'ils avaient eu un problème de projo.

\- Ils peuvent pas faire sans un projecteur le temps d'une soirée ?

\- C'est le principal.

\- Ah…

Nath bût sa bière. Le reste de leurs amis avaient arrêté de discuter et buvaient en silence depuis qu'il était arrivé, Morgan et Hyun échangeant des regards circonspcts. Prune sentait le froid glacial de l'atmosphère lui mordre la nuque.

\- Rosa... » elle fit les gros yeux à son amie qui leur avait tourné le dos.

Elle se retourna « Non, je ne veux pas être vue avec lui. »

\- Je t'entend, tu sais. » Nathaniel avait rit derrière Prune.

\- Vous avez vraiment décidé de faire aucun effort ? Vraiment ? » cette dernière commença à s'échauffer.

Hyun et Morgan se regardèrent, eux non plus n'y comprenaient vraiment rien. Même si Nathaniel avait plutôt un air menaçant aux premiers abords, le fait que Prune se tienne à côté de lui et lui fasse apparemment confiance leur disait que peut-être, Rosa, Alex et Priya y allaient un peu fort. Les trois amis ne dirent toujours rien en fixant leurs verres.

Prune sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine… Elle avait du mal à croire que même pour elle, ils resteraient bornés. Elle ne leur demandait pas de se marier avec Nathaniel, juste de ne pas agir comme ils étaient en train de le faire...

\- Vous êtes vraiment des gamins. Même Castiel a promis de faire des efforts ! Viens, Nath. » Prune prit la main de Nathaniel et le tira de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Ils se retrouvèrent de l'autre côté de la foule. Prune pouvait apercevoir ses amis faire des messes basses. Ils l'avaient vraiment blessée.

\- Fais pas la gueule Prunette. » Nathaniel la poussa de l'épaule.

\- Si. Ils sont vraiment pas croyables…

\- Eh, t'inquiète pas pour moi.

\- Si ! » elle se tourna vers lui. « Tu fais des efforts pour aller vers eux et ils restent toujours aussi têtus ! T'aurais pas dû payer leurs verres ils le méritent pas... »

\- Pff, si je m'arrêtais à ça…

\- Mais Nath, même pour moi. Ils me rejettent aussi…

\- Mais non… » il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Si, ils prennent pas en compte ce que je leur dit ! Ils ne font pas d'effort pour moi, et… Nath, tu m'écoutes ?

Le regard de Nathaniel était perdu dans la foule devant la scène. « Hmm hmm. »

\- J'essaye de t'aider, là. » elle soupira.

\- Hmm hmm. » il lança un sourire à quelqu'un.

Elle essaya de suivre son regard sans succès, elle était trop petite pour voir quoi que ce soit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » elle voyait son petit sourire en coin.

\- Hmm ? Rien, rien.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Vas-y. Je sais pas qui t'as vu, mais vas-y. »

Il se glissa entre les gens et la laissa seule.

Elle avait l'impression de se battre contre des moulins à vent. Rosa, Priya et Alexy refusaient même de voir de son point de vue. Pas forcément d'avoir le même avis qu'elle, mais juste de la comprendre. Eux aussi avaient été les amis de Nathaniel, de nombreuses choses s'étaient passées au lycée Sweet Amoris, et leur groupe d'amis s'étaient soutenus les uns les autres. Les cours de science terrifiants avec Madame Delaney, la course d'orientation complètement ratée, l'attaque 'terroriste' pour libérer les lapins, la soirée chez Iris, la pièce de théâtre… Tout ces souvenirs, elle les partageait avec eux, mais aussi Nathaniel, tout comme ses amis. Comment pouvaient-ils tout simplement le rejeter sans même essayer de le comprendre ? Sans essayer de l'aider ? C'était au-delà de ce qu'elle pouvait penser. Elle était tellement déçue par ses amis… Autant Rosa et Alexy avaient toujours été bornés, mais Priya se battait pour la justice, pour l'égalité, et elle avait la même attitude que les deux autres. Elle trouvait cette réaction tellement immature, bon sang, ils étaient tous des adultes maintenant ! Rosa était une femme intelligente, qui habitait avec son petit ami avec qui elle était depuis des années, ils avaient leur propre appartement, lui avait sa propre affaire, elle faisait des études supérieures et s'engageait personnellement dans ses projets, c'était une personne entière, elle allait même avoir un bébé ! Et pourtant, elle boudait comme une petite fille quand il s'agissait de Nathaniel. Alexy avait toujours aimé ce côté laissez-aller, comme Armin, et était un peu une _drama queen_ sur les bords, mais il savait ce que c'était de se faire rejeter pour qui il était et à quel point les gens pouvaient être méchants et cruels. Et il faisait la même chose à Nathaniel, lui qui avait été leur ami à tous les trois ! Oui, Nathaniel avait changé, mais eux aussi ! Quand Prune était revenue, Alex et Rosa n'étaient pas aussi attentionnés avec elle. Ils lui avaient fait du mal, à vrai dire. Ils avaient mal agi, mais Prune les avait pardonné ! Elle secoua la tête, excédée. Pourquoi elle devrait les pardonner, mais eux ne pourraient pas prendre sur eux pour pardonner Nathaniel ? Ils traînaient même avec Castiel et son caractère peu agréable par moments...

Elle leva les yeux. Ça devait faire presque dix minutes que Nathaniel avait disparu. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds mais ne le vit pas. Elle sirota son cocktail. Elle l'avait bientôt fini. Elle se dirigea vers le bar. Elle réussit à se trouver une place pour se faire servir un autre cosmopolitain, et retourna là où Nathaniel l'avait laissé. Lui était revenu, et regardait la salle pour essayer de la retrouver.

\- Ah, t'es là.

\- Nath, t'étais où ?

Il l'attrapa dans ses bras. « Je baisais une meuf, il faut bien que je remplisse mon cota de quarante meufs par week-end. »

\- T'es con. » elle rit.

Juste après lui, une jeune femme avec un t-shirt _Catielove_ à l'envers passa à côté d'eux, et fit un regard tout gêné mais satisfait à Nathaniel. Lui lui fit un geste de la tête avec un sourire en coin, et elle s'éloigna.

Prune se retourna vers Nathaniel, choquée : « Tu te l'es vraiment tapée ? »

\- Je t'ai dit, j'ai un cota à respecter, en plus elle avait ce t-shirt ridicule, c'était beaucoup trop tentant pour ne pas _sauter_ sur l'occasion.

Elle se défit de ses bras. « T'es dégueulasse... »

\- Eh, ne me _slutshame_ pas ! » piquée au vif, Prune se retourna vers la scène. « C'est pas ma faute, depuis que vous êtes arrivés je dois me retenir de plonger dans ton décolleté. Sans dec, t'as pris du bonnet depuis le lycée !

\- T'es pas obligé de me mater !

\- Prunette, tout le monde te mate. Au bar, les mecs à côté de toi ne regardaient que ça. Et comme t'es petite tout le monde a une super vue. Et moi j'y ai pas le droit ?

\- Non, parce que tu es un jeune homme bien élevé !

\- Pfff, à qui tu vas faire croire ça ?

Elle cacha son décolleté de ses mains : « C'est pas pour toi, c'est pour Castiel ! »

\- Quoi ? Pour Castiel ? En plus du prof t'as décidé de te taper la star locale ?

\- N'importe quoi, je suis pas assez folle pour avoir envie de supporter Castiel. C'est un deal entre nous.

\- Un deal, hein ?... » Nathaniel resta silencieux un moment à la fixer, elle regarda ailleurs, elle sentait ses yeux tenter de la percer à jour. « C'est pour me supporter ce soir, hein ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui. Elle ne voulait pas lui mentir, mais la vérité n'était pas très belle… Curieusement, il sourit :

\- Je sais pas si je dois me sentir vexé parce que tu me traites comme un paria, ou alors si je dois me sentir honoré que tu sois prête à marchander ta dignité pour la mienne. »

Elle fit la moue. Il lui releva le visage d'un doigt.

\- Hey… Merci.

Étonnée qu'il ne parte pas dans une envolée énervée comme elle en avait l'habitude, elle aima le baiser qu'il déposa sur son front. Décidément, ça réussissait à son ami de passer du temps avec elle.

La musique d'ambiance du bar s'arrêta soudainement, les lumières virèrent au rouge et noir, et les filles près de la scène se mirent à hurler. Quelques notes de guitares lancinantes retentirent et firent écho entre les murs du bar, appelant la foule vers la scène. Quelques légers coups de cymbales firent frémir les gens présents.

Rosa apparût à côté d'eux : « Allez, venez on va pas se tenir d'un bout à l'autre du bar ! »

Elle agrippa la main de Prune, qui prit celle de Nath, et Rosa les mena de l'autre côté de la foule, avec Priya, Alexy, Morgan et Hyun, assez près de la scène pour apprécier le spectacle sans pour autant se faire marcher dessus par les fans.

Priya et Alex avaient un air désolé, apparemment ils avaient débattu.

\- Merci pour les verres. » Priya dit à Nathaniel.

Il haussa les épaules. « De rien. »

Les lumières s'éteignirent. La foule commença à crier, les rideaux se levèrent, et des spots rouges s'allumèrent derrière le groupe, les membres apparaissant comme des ombres noires.

Celui à la guitare au devant s'approcha du micro, et la voix de Castiel murmura : « _We are the Crowstorm_. »

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce soir/cette nuit x) !**

**Gros bisous, et à la prochaine pour la suite du concert ;) !**


	16. Chapitre 16

_**Argh je sais je sais je suis en retard o ! hu.. La vérité est qu'en relisant la veille de poster je me suis rendue compte que 2 passages auraient besoin d'être étoffés, et je préfère vous livrer du travail de qualité, alors ça peut retarder un peu les sorties parfois :)**_

_**Si ça peut vous inspirer, quand j'imagine la musique de Crowstorm, j'imagine le groupe Our Last Night, mais sans les parties de scream ( j'aime pas ça hu). Je vous invite vraiment à aller checker ce groupe sur YT, ils sont vraiment bien ^^ ! Je pense notamment pour le concert aux chansons 'Take The Leap', 'Ghost in the Machine', 'Everytime our Earth shakes'**_**, ****_par exemple ^^ Enjoy !_**

* * *

Les lumières s'éteignirent. La foule commença à crier, les rideaux se levèrent, et des spots rouges s'allumèrent derrière le groupe, les membres apparaissant comme des ombres noires.

Celui à la guitare au devant s'approcha du micro, et la voix de Castiel murmura : « _We are the Crowstorm_. »

Les filles devant hurlèrent, et la musique commença d'emblée avec un son fort et dynamique, les lumières s'inversèrent et un spot orange éclaira le groupe par-dessus, révélant les membres du groupe, et Castiel à la guitare au devant et milieu de la scène, un trait de crayon noir sous ses yeux accentuant son regard qu'il posait sur la foule comme un défi, sa bouche contre le micro, commença à chanter d'une voix grave et juste, ses doigts rapides sur sa guitare, la batterie maintenant le rythme rapide. Les voix des autres membres du groupe vinrent le rejoindre pour tonner la première ligne du refrain a cappella, et tous les instruments reprirent en force pour le reste du morceau.

La fin de la première chanson fût accueillie par un tonnerre d'applaudissement, des cris et des sifflements. Crowstorm entama la seconde chanson à la suite, celle-ci un peu moins épique mais toute aussi puissante.

\- Ça balance sa musique à Castiel ! » Prune se pencha vers Priya.

\- Ouais, c'est vraiment pas mal ! Il faut pas qu'on lui dise sinon ses mollets vont exploser !

\- Oui, on lui dira que ça nous a maintenues éveillées !

Pendant qu'il chantait, le regard de Castiel parcourut la foule, et il finit par trouver son groupe d'amis. Rosa et Prune lui firent des grands gestes enthousiastes, et Prune pointa sa poitrine en hochant de la tête pour lui montrer qu'elle avait tenu sa part du marché. Elle le vit sourire et baisser les yeux pour s'empêcher de rire en plein chant.

Le concert se déroula merveilleusement bien, le groupe enchaîna les chansons parfaitement, la foule ne cessa pas de les acclamer, et le groupe revint pour le rappel pour une dernière chanson.

Enfin la scène n'éteignit, au grand dam de la fanbase au pied de l'estrade. Mais les cris reprirent de plus belle quand les membres du groupes sortirent des rideaux pour se lier à la foule. Les fans se massèrent autour d'eux en leur tendant des affiches et des crayons, régulés par deux gorilles. Prune, Rosa et Priya aperçurent Castiel qui signait tout ce qui se présentait à lui.

Il réussit à se libérer après vingt minutes, et rejoignit enfin son groupe d'amis, un gorille resta non loin, s'assurant qu'on ne l'embêterait pas trop.

\- Ah, sa majesté ! » Alexy fit mille et une manières en lui tendant une bière, ils revenaient d'un tour au bar.

Castiel prit la bière avec un sourcil froncé, et bu avec soulagement. Dès qu'il reposa sa bière, Priya et Rosa se jetèrent sur lui : « Castoche ! On s'est grave amusées ! C'était trop bien ! » elles l'agrippèrent par les bras et le secouèrent affectueusement.

\- Eh, arrêtez ça ! » il les rembarra en réussissant à se débarrasser d'elles.

Prune arriva à sa hauteur et lui prit le bras à son tour.

\- Eh, mais vous êtes collantes les filles !

\- C'était trop bien Castiel !

Les yeux de Castiel croisèrent le regard de Nathaniel. Sa mâchoire se serra une seconde, puis il regarda Prune et son grand sourire, et malgré lui son regard tomba dans son décolleté, et il releva les yeux vers Nathaniel, vaincu. Avec un soupir pour Prune trépignant de joie à côté de lui, il tendit sa main à Nathaniel, qui la lui prit et lui serra la main.

\- Bien joué, pour Prune, voilà ce que j'appelle de la négociation Castiel. » Nathaniel lui dit, Castiel et lui échangèrent un sourire en coin. Nathaniel indiqua le décolleté de Prune du menton. « 'Faut que je vienne plus souvent à tes concerts. »

Les deux hommes eurent un petit rire, et se lâchèrent la main. Prune aurait presque été offensée, mais de les voir tous les deux se serrer la main et rire ensemble, ça valait largement le coup.

La soirée se passa tranquillement, ils furent dérangés quelques fois par des fans venues demander des autographes ou des photos, ainsi que quelques journalistes qui voulaient quelques mots de la tête d'affiche. L'un d'entre eux demanda de prendre une photo de tout leur groupe d'amis pour les publier mais Castiel refusa catégoriquement.

\- Comme si tout le monde n'avait pas déjà prit des photos de nous ce soir. » Priya montra les fans qui se croyaient discrètes au loin, leurs téléphones levés vers eux.

Prune se rendit compte qu'elle connaissait une des fangirls qui se trouvaient non loin et les épiait. Le regard froncé de Yeleen la détaillait, comme si elle essayait de percer le secret de comment sa colocataire nulle pouvait rire comme une baleine avec son chanteur préféré. Prune sentit son regard glacial dans sa nuque, et elle sentit une autre mauvaise semaine venir…

Nathaniel lui passa la main dans le dos et elle frissonna : « Tout va bien ? »

\- Hmm hmm... » elle vit au loin les messes basses de Yeleen et de ses amies qui la détaillaient, et virent Yeleen l'indiquer du menton et elles se mirent à rire. Bon, clairement, son amitié avec Castiel était loin de l'intimider… Prune soupira. C'est clair qu'après s'être chamaillée avec Castiel devant toute sa promo, elle était fichée. Elle aurait espéré que son amitié avec Castiel puisse atténuer le venin de Yeleen, mais apparemment c'était plutôt l'inverse.

Sentant l'ambiance pesante qui commençait à tomber à cause des groupies pas loin, Nathaniel s'éclipsa vers le bar et revint avec un mètre de shooters dans une main, et un verre à cocktail dans l'autre.

Il posa le verre devant Rosa : « Sans alcool. » Il posa le mètre sur leur table : « Avec alcool. »

Alexy tendit une main : « Merci mon dieu. »

Morgan lui tapota sur la main, et indiqua Nathaniel du menton. Alexy fit la moue mais releva la tête : « Merci, Nathaniel. »

Prune se sentit mieux rien que d'entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche d'Alexy. Même Priya lui fit un geste de la tête. Rosa était impressionnée. Elle leva son verre : « Merci. »

Il lui sourit, et prit un shot qu'il colla dans la main de Prune : « Maintenant, on boit. »

Le reste d'entre eux se servirent, et Priya tendit son shot : « A Castoche ! »

\- Priya ! » il se plaignit, les fans et les journalistes pas à côté d'eux, mais certainement assez près pour entendre le surnom ridicule.

\- A Castoche ! » tous ses amis l'imitèrent.

Tout le monde bu, Nathaniel enroula son poignet autour de celui de Prune pour l'inviter à boire les mains croisées. Leurs regards s'entremêlèrent et ils burent ensemble.

Ils firent tous une grimace en reposant leurs verres, surtout Alexy :

\- Euark… C'est quoi tes mélanges ? » Alexy pinça les lèvres.

\- Moi j'aime bien ! » Morgan reprit un autre verre entre ses doigts.

Castiel fit de même, Prune le suivit, ainsi que Priya et Nathaniel, mais Alexy et Hyun s'abstinrent. Morgan bu d'un trait et secoua la tête, tout émoustillé, et prit la main de son petit ami pour aller danser. Nathaniel tendit sa main à Prune et elle l'accepta. Ils quittèrent leur groupe pour la piste, sentant les regards de Rosalya et Priya les suivre amèrement.

Nathaniel trouva un endroit entre d'autres danseurs, et passa les bras de Prune autour de son cou et posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Eh, tout doux. » Prune le railla.

\- Mais je fais rien de mal. » il lui fit un sourire carnassier.

Ils commencèrent à danser, et Prune découvrit que Nathaniel bougeait vraiment bien, en rythme et sensuellement, et elle vit dans les yeux de son ami qu'il était aussi étonné qu'elle de l'évolution de la personne en face de lui. C'était vrai, maintenant ils n'étaient plus des ados à un bal de promo mais deux adultes en pleine possession de leurs corps et de leurs sensualités. Prune sentait le corps musclé de Nathaniel se mouvoir contre le sien, la force de ses bras autour d'elle, elle mentirait si elle disait que ça ne lui faisait rien… Se laissant un peu emporter par la musique sans vraiment y réfléchir, ils se rapprochèrent, leurs bassins collés ondulant ensemble en rythme, front contre front, les yeux fermés, leurs mains parcourant doucement l'autre, Prune découvrant du bout des doigts pour la première fois ce qu'elle avait pu apercevoir de son ami à la salle de sport, laissant Nathaniel deviner la courbe de son dos et ses hanches, sans cesser de danser.

\- Dis donc, Prune, tu t'es améliorée... » il lui glissa à l'oreille.

\- Et toi donc, t'as perdu ton balais dans le cul. » elle le taquina.

Elle le sentit lui pincer le haut des fesses et lui donna un petit coup de poing : « Eh ! »

\- Tu l'as mérité. » il lui fit un large sourire narquois en la ramenant contre lui.

Prune rit, et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour prendre Nathaniel dans ses bras. Elle le sentit se figer une seconde, puis il lui rendit son étreinte avec un rire :

\- Toujours aussi câline, toi, c'est pas croyable.

Ça lui faisait tellement du bien, d'être dans ses bras, de danser avec lui, à la soirée du concert de Castiel, et qu'ils aient bu tous ensemble… Ses efforts semblaient payer, elle était fière de ses amis, chacun mettait de l'eau dans son vin, même si Rosa et Priya les fixaient de loin comme pour vérifier que Nathaniel n'en fasse pas trop, les yeux déjà plissés de les avoir vu danser si proches.

Elle sentit Nathaniel nicher son visage dans son cou et soupirer d'aise. Elle caressa pensivement ses cheveux en fermant les yeux, laissant les basses faire vibrer son cœur, les mains de Nathaniel la tenant doucement contre lui. Elle frissonna quand elle le sentit déposer un léger baiser dans son cou, ses lèvres chaudes contre sa peau, il n'en fit qu'un, et ils finirent de danser sur la chanson.

.

Il commençait à faire tard, et ils étaient tous fatigués de leur semaine de cours. Castiel voulu rester pour profiter encore de l'ambiance de la soirée avec le reste de son groupe, et les autres sortirent du bar. Ils se retrouvèrent dehors, remettant leurs manteaux. Priya aida Prune à remettre sa veste :

\- Prune, tu rentres au dortoir ?

Prune vit de loin Yeleen avec ses amies, qui lui jetait encore des regards noirs, et elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de subir encore plus les foudres de sa colocataire.

\- Mouais, euh… quelqu'un veut aller prendre un dernier verre ? » Prune proposa.

Rosa s'accrocha à Priya : « Nan, Pripri va me raccompagner, je suis complètement rincée. Tu dors chez moi Priya ? »

\- Oui, si tu veux. Alex, Morgan et Hyun vous rentrez ?

Les trois garçons acquiescèrent. « Tu viens avec nous Prunette ? » Morgan offrit.

\- Je… J'ai vraiment pas envie de rentrer maintenant... » elle pouvait d'avance sentir le regard de glace que Yeleen allait lui donner toute la semaine, alors si elle pouvait le retarder encore une soirée…

\- Tu veux venir prendre un dernier verre chez moi ? » Nath lui proposa. « En toute amitié. » il ajouta en levant les mains quand Priya et Rosa firent un pas vers lui.

Prune regarda ses amies croiser les bras et la déconseiller d'accepter du regard. Mais elle ne voulait _vraiment _pas rentrer.

\- Okay, ça marche.

\- Je la raccompagnerais.

\- Ça nous rassure pas... » Rosa siffla.

Prune leva les mains « Arrêtez vous deux. On se dit à demain ? »

Elle claqua la bise à tous ses amis et suivit Nathaniel dans la nuit en discutant.

.

Nathaniel poussa la porte de son appartement au troisième étage d'un de ces immeubles moches des années 80, et alluma la lumière, pour révéler un petit studio trois pièces, décoré et meublé sobrement. La petite table de la cuisine était à moitié recouverte de bouteilles de bières vides et d'assiettes sales, et Nathaniel se hâta de prendre les assiettes pour les mettre dans l'évier avec un rire crispé.

\- Pardon, c'est le bordel. Tu veux quoi, du coup ? J'ai…

\- De la bière ? » Prune fit un regard en coin vers toutes les bouteilles vides. « Tu… C'est toi qui a bu tout ça ? »

Il marqua une pause. « Euh… Ouais ? »

\- Dis moi que t'as pas descendu le verre depuis 6 mois…

\- Je le descend toutes les semaines à vrai dire, sinon je serais envahi.

Prune regarda les bouteilles vides avec un sourcil levé, mais n'ajouta rien, quand soudainement un miaulement retentit derrière elle. Elle se retourna pour voir Blanche, le bout de sa queue enroulée, toute curieuse de la nouvelle arrivante. Le visage de Prune s'éclaira :

\- Tu as encore Blanche !?

\- Bah oui, qui veux-tu d'autre pour mettre ses poils blancs sur mes t-shirts noirs ? » il ronchonna avec un sourire affectueux.

Prune s'accroupit et tendit sa main vers le chat : « Salut minette… Tu te souviens de Tata Prune ? » elle dit d'une voix aiguë, toute attendrie par le chat.

Blanche renifla ses doigts, et frotta sa tête contre sa main en ronronnant. Prune gémit de bonheur et grattouilla la tête du chat. Nathaniel se pencha à côté d'elle pour caresser Blanche lui aussi.

\- Alors, qui a dormit toute la journée ? » il minoucha. « C'est mon gros tas préféré ! »

Prune souleva Blanche et la prit dans ses bras. « Il dit n'importe quoi ton Papa, tu es la plus belle ! »

Blanche frotta sa tête contre la mâchoire de Prune et elle déposa un baiser sur sa petite tête duveteuse. Nathaniel continua à caresser son dos rond :

\- Quelle charmeuse celle-là, prête à tout pour une papouille.

\- Mais non, elle m'a reconnue. Après tout, j'étais avec toi quand tu l'as choisie.

Nathaniel sourit, les yeux dans le vague, il s'en souvenait lui aussi. Il soupira. « C'était y'a longtemps... »

Prune donna un petit cou de coude à son ami : « Quatre ans et demi ? C'est bon on est pas si vieux. On dirait un vieux qui radote, Nath. »

Nathaniel couvrit les oreilles de son chat : « Elle dit n'importe quoi Tata Prune, écoute pas ces bêtises ma chérie. »

Prune donna un dernier baiser sur la petite tête de Blanche et la posa par terre. La minette sauta sur le plan de travail et s'assit à côté de la machine à café pour faire sa toilette. Nathaniel ouvrit son frigo, et Prune remarqua qu'il était quasiment vide, si ce n'était pour des bières et des plats préparés.

Prune se faufila entre lui et la porte du frigo pour en sortir un. « Tu manges _ça _? »

Nathaniel lui reprit des mains et le reposa dans le frigo : « Ça va, Maman. »

\- C'est pas bon pour la santé ! T'as une super cuisine pour un logement étudiant, tu devrais t'en servir.

Nathaniel posa deux bières sur la table. « Ça va… T'as qu'à venir me faire à bouffer, toi. »

\- J'ai pas que ça à faire. » elle rit.

Nathaniel sourit. Il décapsula les bières avec le rebord de la table, et s'assit en face de Prune. Il trifouilla parmi les bouteilles de bière et sortit un paquet de cigarettes. Il en proposa à Prune qui refusa, et en sortit une et l'alluma. Prune regarda le plafond, et vit le détecteur de fumée qui pendait au bout de ses fils, éteint.

\- Bon alors, pourquoi tu voulais pas rentrer, alors que tout le monde me traitait de grand méchant loup ?

\- Ma coloc, Yeleen, elle est fan de Crowstorm, elle était là ce soir, et elle accepte assez mal que je sois amie avec Castiel. Du type regards de travers et réflexions pas très sympas. Je sais qu'elle va m'en donner toute la semaine, alors j'avais pas envie que ça commence dès ce soir.

\- Ah… Trop bizarres ces filles fan de Castiel.

\- Je te rappelle que t'es tapé l'une d'entre elles ce soir... » elle le railla.

Il rit : « Une fois le t-shirt _Castielove_ enlevé, elles passent mieux. Elles ont l'air ridicule avec le nom de Castiel sur leurs seins. »

Prune ricana : « Sentirais-je de la jalousie ? »

Il pouffa de rire : « Moi ? Jaloux de Castiel ? On aura tout entendu. »

\- Je veux dire, il est beau…

\- Mouais, 'faut aimer quand même.

\- … il a du succès…

\- Il a du succès à Anteros, hein, c'est pas Hollywood.

\- Il chante et joue de la guitare vraiment très bien…

\- Moui, c'est pas horrible.

Prune explosa de rire : « Regarde-toi ! Jaloux de Castiel ! »

Il fronça les sourcils : « Arrête. Je le suis pas. »

\- Mais si ! » elle se tenait le ventre à force de rire.

\- Ah ouais ? Tu vas voir !

Nathaniel se leva, et Prune détala hors de la cuisine et traversa le couloir pour entrer dans le petit salon, poursuivie par son ami. Nathaniel la rattrapa et la souleva contre lui pour la chatouiller, elle hurla de rire de plus belle, et il se laissa tomber sur le canapé en entraînant Prune dans sa chute. Il l'allongea sur le canapé pour encore mieux la chatouiller, un genoux sur le sofa, alors qu'elle essayait de se débarrasser de ses mains.

\- J'ai grandit avec des cousins ! » elle le prévint.

\- C'est censé m'impressionner ? » il lui répondit sans s'arrêter de la houspiller.

Il lui saisit les poignets et les colla au-dessus de sa tête sur le canapé et la maintint là, tous les deux à bout de souffle.

\- J'ai gagné ! » il lui fit un sourire en coin.

\- Je... » Prune reprenait son souffle. « Je t'ai laissé gagner. »

Elle vit Nathaniel passer sa langue sur la cicatrice de sa lèvre inférieure en la regardant. Son regard glissa le long de son visage, s'attarda sur sa bouche, puis descendit dans son cou jusqu'à son décolleté. Il adoucit sa prise sur les poignets de Prune, et vint lier une de ses mains à la sienne, l'autre glissant le long de son bras jusqu'à son visage. Il se pencha doucement et déposa un baiser ardent sur la joue, comme pour tester sa réaction.

Prune sentit son corps s'embraser, avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec Rayan, elle avait vraiment envie qu'on la touche, le souffle de Nathaniel dans son cou était comme la réponse qu'elle espérait après toutes ces semaines à hésiter... Elle le laissa l'embrasser dans le cou, soupira quand elle sentit une de ses mains effleurer son sein, et se mordit la lèvre pour masquer son gémissement quand la langue de Nathaniel lécha le long du muscle tendu de son cou. Il revint au-dessus d'elle et caressa sa joue, son regard plongea dans le sien. Elle vit cet étrange éclat dans ses pupilles dorées qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas encore, de la malice certes, mais une nouvelle intensité toute particulière qui lui donnait chaud, elle se sentit désirable, et elle devait l'avouer, elle était accroc à ça.

Il descendit doucement vers elle et frotta son nez au sien, leurs bouches à quelques millimètres. Il l'embrassa sur le coin des lèvres, et quand il sentit la bouche de Prune s'entrouvrir au contact, il lia leurs lèvres en un tout premier baiser presque timide. Prune sentit tout à coup toute cette tension accumulée douloureusement quitter son corps, et elle lui rendit son baiser avec plus de force, elle détacha sa main de celle de Nathaniel et vint croiser ses doigts dans la nuque de son ami pour approfondir leur baiser, avide d'affection. Nathaniel prit une de ses cuisses et la remonta contre lui pour s'installer plus confortablement sur elle, alors qu'ils se découvraient doucement l'un l'autre ainsi pour la toute première fois. Prune soupira dans leurs baisers quand elle le sentit s'allonger sur elle, ça lui avait manqué, le corps d'un homme contre le sien, de sentir cette masse rassurante sur elle, toute la force de ce corps au-dessus d'elle, elle se laissa aller dans ce sentiment confortable. Elle ne s'arrêta pas de passer ses doigts dans la masse de cheveux blonds au-dessus d'elle, la langue chaude de Nathaniel dansant avec la sienne, elle se sentait tellement bien, elle aurait presque remercié Nathaniel sur-le-champ, il avait fait sauter ce barrage en elle qui s'était construit pierre par pierre alors qu'elle débattait seule contre elle-même et contre ses sentiments depuis des semaines, elle avait enfin l'impression de respirer. Elle sentit la main de Nathaniel effleurer son ventre, sa cuisse, puis descendre dangereusement vers son bas-ventre, Prune lâcha un gémissement dans leurs souffles liés, avant d'avoir un éclair de lucidité et de tapoter l'épaule de Nathaniel :

\- Non… Nath… Pas ça... » elle soupira entre deux baisers.

Nathaniel obéit sans questionner, sa main remonta pour caresser le visage de Prune et il s'écarta sensiblement, leurs fronts collés.

\- Désolé. » il murmura.

\- C'est… C'est pas grave. » elle avala sa salive pour reprendre son souffle.

\- Je suis plus triste pour toi, tu rates un truc, je suis très doué à ce genre de choses... » il l'embrassa sur le coin des lèvres.

Elle sourit : « Le melon. » elle eût un petit rire nerveux.

\- Je t'entendais pas te plaindre, Prunette. » il la taquina.

\- Mais j'ai jamais dit que je me plaignais, juste... » elle soupira, reprenant ses esprits. « Pas ça. »

\- Comprit, pas besoin de te justifier. » il l'embrassa doucement dans le cou.

\- Quel gentleman. » elle le railla presque, mais elle se ravisa : « Merci. »

\- T'as pas à me remercier, Prune, t'inquiète.

Elle se mit sur ses coudes pour se relever, et Nathaniel se rassit sur le canapé pour la laisser faire de même.

\- Bon, je veux pas dire, tu m'avais promis une bière.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, feignant d'être triste pour elle : « Pauvre Prune, tu n'as eu qu'une séance de baisers torrides. Appelez SOS Prunes en détresse. »

Elle lui donna un petit coup de poing amical et se leva pour retourner dans la cuisine, il la suivit. Elle déposa un petit bisou sur la tête de Blanche en passant, puis se rassit pour boire sa bière avec un soupir. Embrasser Nathaniel… Bon, bah ça s'était fait ! Elle rit intérieurement, elle avait l'habitude d'embrasser des gens, elle avait même prit l'habitude d'embrasser des inconnus en soirées dans son autre université, alors elle n'était plus à ça près. Elle aurait voulu voir la tête de Rosa et Priya, sur le coup. Bon, elle devait avouer que ça avait été un peu plus que juste un baisé volé à un type au bar… Mais au moins ça avait eu le don de la détendre, d'avoir pu se laisser aller un petit peu.

Nathaniel prit sa bouteille et s'adossa contre le plan de travail, en sourire en coin.

Prune rougit « Quoi ? »

\- Rien, rien… Je savais pas que tu étais autant en manque, information intéressante…

\- Je suis pas en manque !

Il pouffa de rire : « Ouais, c'est ça. »

Elle soupira : « C'est que… avec Rayan… mon prof… On arrête pas de se tourner autour… On se dévore des yeux, on a dansé ensemble, c'était… c'était tellement chaud… Franchement je pense qu'on est à un poil de cul de se sauter dessus, c'est un miracle qu'on ait pas encore arraché les vêtements l'un de l'autre, alors… »

\- T'as juste très faim en ce moment ?

\- Putain, ouais... » elle bu une gorgée de sa bière.

Des clés se firent entendre dans la porte. Prune sursauta. « Tu habites avec quelqu'un ? »

Nathaniel leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement il savait qui c'était. « Non... »

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Ambre fit son entrée, dans une volute de boucles blondes parfumées et de vêtements de designers. Elle portait un sac de courses, et s'en dépêtra pour fermer la porte derrière elle. Elle s'arrêta d'un coup quand elle vit Prune attablée dans la cuisine de son frère.

\- … Prunette ?

Le fait que Ambre utilise son surnom comme si elle était son amie lui hérisser le poil.

\- Bonsoir. » elle lui dit assez froidement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Nathaniel grogna.

Ambre déposa le sac de course sur la table, Blanche s'enfuit de la cuisine avec l'entrée de la jumelle. « Je rentre d'un photoshoot. Je suis venue t'apporter ça. »

Prune jeta un coup d'oeil discret dans le sac, c'était de la nourriture, du type qui n'était pas pré-mâchée par une machine d'usine. Elle lança un coup d'oeil satisfait à Nathaniel, qui soupira.

\- Quoi, tu crois que je peux pas me nourrir tout seul, Ambre ?

Sa sœur ouvrit le frigo et commença à le remplir. « Je _sais_ que tu ne peux pas te nourrir tout seul. T'as encore racheté des bières ? Nath... » Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Prune. « Et tu continues à ramener des filles ? C'est pas sérieux, on en a parlé. »

Prune entendit la remarque d'Ambre comme un électrochoc. « Pardon ? » elle grogna.

Ambre se retourna rapidement vers elle : « Écoute, Prune, c'est pas contre toi, mais j'essaye que mon frère arrête d'avoir une vie désordonnée, et là tu ne l'aides pas. »

Prune croyait rêver : « Je te demande pardon ? Tu insinues quoi là ? »

Ambre secoua la tête : « Écoute, Prune, ça ne te concerne pas. Déjà, l'inviter au concert de Castiel… T'as vraiment les meilleures idées, toi... »

\- Je l'ai fait pour lui, et pour que les autres arrêtent de mal lui parler !

Nathaniel posa sa bière sur le plan de travail. « Tu peux éviter d'insulter la seule amie qu'il me reste, Ambre ? » il grogna.

\- Ah oui ? Elle ne te cause que des problèmes… Les autres arrêtent pas de se plaindre parce qu'elle essaie tout le temps de t'inviter.

Prune sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez. « De quoi je me mêle, Ambre ? »

\- De beaucoup trop de choses, si tu veux mon avis. Nathaniel ne va pas bien, et je sais pas ce que t'essayes de faire, mais ça ne marche pas ! Et c'est certainement pas en venant s'ajouter à son tableau de chasse que ça va arranger les choses !

Nathaniel saisit le bras de sa sœur, Prune s'étonna de voir la maigreur de son bras par rapport à la grande poigne de Nathaniel.

\- Ça va pas de lui dire ça ?! » il se mettait en colère « Arrête de déblatérer des conneries plus grosses que toi ! »

La mine renfrognée, Ambre se dégagea et reprit son sac. « Je dois partir. Prune, tu ferais mieux de partir aussi, je pense que Nath a assez de problèmes à gérer pour que tu viennes y ajouter tes tentatives de sauvetages maladroites. »

Prune se leva brusquement de sa chaise et lui barra la route, la mâchoire tendue : « Je sais pas qu'est-ce que t'as pu faire aux autres pour qu'ils oublient que tu étais la pire des salopes au lycée, mais ça prend pas avec moi. Traites ton frère comme un enfant si tu veux qu'il finisse par te détester, mais viens pas m'insulter en prime, ne t'en prend pas à moi, Ambre, sinon tu vas voir à quel point _moi aussi_, j'ai changé. »

Ambre la toisa silencieusement du haut de ses escarpins. Elle secoua la tête.

\- A mardi Nath.

Elle quitta l'appartement et les laissa dans un silence pesant.

Prune soupira, excédée. Elle attrapa son sac mais Nathaniel vint se planter devant elle :

\- Je suis désolé, elle n'aurait pas dû te parler comme ça...

Prune grommela : « Ouais, ça c'est clair. Le numéro de la grande fille responsable, je suis désolée mais j'ai du mal. »

\- Elle a vraiment changé, mais… elle s'inquiète pour moi.

\- Moi aussi !

\- Je sais, Prune. Et j'aime bien que ce soit le cas.

Sa colère redescendit un petit peu. « Tu trouves que je t'apporte des problèmes, Nath ? Sincèrement, dis-moi. »

Il la prit par les épaules. « Non, Prune. Tu m'apportes pas de problèmes, au contraire. J'ai… les autres me supportent presque. Castiel et moi nous sommes _serré_ la main ce soir. Si c'est pas du progrès, je sais pas ce que c'est. »

Elle rit avec lui. « C'est vrai. Mais… je ne veux pas te faire du mal malgré moi... »

\- Tu ne m'en fais pas. Je t'assure.

\- Et cette histoire de venir m'ajouter à ton tableau de chasse… elle manque pas d'air ta sœur, pour sous-entendre que j'écarterais les cuisses juste pour ta belle gueule !

\- Surtout que maintenant on a tous les deux la preuve que c'est pas le cas. » il lui fit un sourire en coin.

\- Franchement, qu'elle ait changé ou pas, elle me donne toujours autant envie de lui raboter la coupe, comme Priya avait fait !

Nathaniel gloussa au souvenir. « Un grand jour. »

\- Il est temps que l'histoire se répète... » Prune grommela en buvant sa bière. Elle regarda l'heure. « 2h ? Je vais rentrer. »

\- A cette heure ?

\- Tu me raccompagnes ?

\- Tu peux dormir ici, sinon.

\- Nath…

\- Quoi, j'habite pas loin de la Fac, en plus demain on est samedi, t'as pas cours à ce que je sache ? Et je tenterais rien, ne t'inquiète pas. » il finit en levant les mains.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel : « Je m'inquiète pas pour ça, Nath. C'est que… il faut que je prenne une douche, que je me démaquille... »

\- Tu as envie de voir ta coloc ? » il lui fit un sourire en coin.

\- Tu utilises mes propres arguments contre moi ! » elle lui donna un gentil coup de poing dans l'épaule. C'est clair qu'elle n'avait pas envie de se taper vingt minutes de marche à pied dans le froid tout ça pour voir Yeleen. Et après ce qu'Ambre venait de lui dire, elle n'avait pas envie de rester toute seule. « Okay, bon... » elle céda, plus pour elle-même que pour Nathaniel.

Ils finirent leur bière en discutant. Il lui prêta une serviette pour qu'elle puisse prendre une douche et un t-shirt dans lequel elle pourrait dormir, et une fois lavés, ils se glissèrent dans le lit de Nathaniel, Blanche à leurs pieds.

Prune ferma les yeux, et fût prise d'un soudain frisson. Nathaniel se retourna : « Tu as froid ? »

\- Non, je sais pas.

\- Tu veux que je monte le chauffage ?

\- Non, non ça ira, merci.

Le silence s'étira encore quelques minutes.

\- Au fait... » Nathaniel fit.

\- Hmm ?

\- T'es vraiment à fond sur ton prof ? Genre, ça te fait pas peur ? Tu crois que ça pourrait être sérieux entre vous ?

Elle souffla du nez : « Ça te vient comme ça ces sujets de conversation ? »

\- Je sais pas, je réfléchissais, je veux dire, tu as quand même charmé Castiel avec ta paire de seins.

Elle rit puis soupira. « Si seulement je savais si ça pouvait donner lieu à une relation faisable ou non… J'en ai aucune idée. J'aimerais beaucoup mais… C'est mon prof, l'ami de mon père, il a dix ans de plus que moi… Mais tous ses regards... il me rend folle, je suis vraiment accro à lui, à tout ce qu'il me dit, à… à chaque contact je m'enflamme. Je me sens seule le soir, dans mon petit lit du dortoir... »

Nathaniel minoucha : « Oooh, ma pauvre petit Prunette, viens là. » Il passa un bras sous l'oreiller de Prune et l'attira contre lui.

Prune se retourna pour se lover dans les bras de Nathaniel, passant un bras dans son dos pour le caresser distraitement entre les omoplates. Elle le sentit avoir un soupir de soulagement contre elle.

-Et ben.

Il rit : « Que veux-tu... »

\- Nath…

\- Hmm… ?

\- Tu… Si quelque chose allait vraiment mal… dans ta vie... Tu m'en parlerais ? » Elle le sentit se tendre. « S'il te plaît, Nath, je ne te juge pas. » Elle leva la tête pour le regarder, et caressa ses cheveux tendrement.

\- Prunette… Quand je dis que je ne veux pas en parler, c'est que je ne veux pas… Arrête d'insister...

\- Je sais que t'aimes pas qu'on aborde le sujet, mais… je t'en ai déjà parlé, pour notre amitié, c'est mieux si on peut parler librement de ce qui te tracasse…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas de ça, je te l'ai déjà dit, Prune. » son ton se faisait de plus en plus désobligeant.

\- Nath, je suis sérieuse. Je fais vraiment des efforts, là. J'aimerais pouvoir totalement ignorer cette part de mystère dans ta vie, mais surtout après ce que Ambre vient de dire, je peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter de plus en plus pour toi.

Il soupira : « Tu n'as pas à le faire, arrête. »

\- Nathaniel, je suis ton amie, bien sûr que j'ai à le faire.

Il resta silencieux un moment.

\- … 'Amie', hein ?

Elle fronça les sourcils : « Bah oui. »

Il se détacha et se laissa tomber sur le dos à côté d'elle avec un long soupir. Il se pinça le haut du nez et avala durement sa salive : « Prune… mes amis ils ont une date de péremption, c'est… je connais pas une seule personne qui soit restée à mes côtés depuis le début. »

\- Moi.

Il eût un rire amer. « Je sais que t'aimes pas qu'on te le rappelle, mais t'étais pas là pendant quatre ans, alors t'étais là au début, et t'es là maintenant, mais entre temps, j'ai eu personne. »

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Avec les autres ?

Nathaniel scruta le plafond de sa chambre plongée dans la nuit comme pour y chercher une réponse. « Je sais pas… Ils… Ils m'ont rejeté. Ils… Ils ont pas essayé de m'aider. Ils ont eu peur. »

\- De quoi ?

\- De moi.

Elle lui caressa doucement le bras : « Pourquoi ? »

Il vint lier sa main à la sienne, le regard toujours fuyant. « S'il te plaît, Prune, je… C'est déjà assez… assez lourd à p-… à porter… Je ne veux pas que toi aussi... » il ne finit pas sa phrase.

\- Que moi aussi quoi ?

\- … que toi aussi tu prennes peur.

Elle lui prit le mention pour le faire la regarder. « Nathaniel… Je tiens à toi, je ne veux que ton bien. » Elle sentit les doigts de Nathaniel triturer nerveusement le bout des siens « Moi je suis là, maintenant. Tu _peux_ te reposer sur moi quand tu en as besoin. Je ne te pose pas la question pour connaître tes points faibles pour mieux t'attaquer plus tard… S'il te plaît Nath… Parle-moi... »

Il resta silencieux un bon moment, pensif. Elle le laissa faire, aller à son rythme, quand elle se rendit compte de sa respiration plus sifflante, plus tremblante.

\- Je… » il fit une longue pause. Prune serra sa main dans la sienne pour l'encourager. « Je comprend pas pourquoi tout le monde m'a lâché. » sa gorge était serrée.

Prune dégagea une mèche du visage de son ami. Enfin, dans la pénombre anonyme de la chambre, il parlait.

\- Je… C'est pas très sympa de leur part… » il continua.

Elle se rapprocha de lui doucement, allongée sur son côté près de lui. « Je suis d'accord avec toi. » elle chuchota.

\- C'est pas très cool de me laisser s-… tout s-… ugh. » il passa un bras autour de son amie et la prit dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Prune lui rendit son étreinte.

\- Je suis si désolée, Nath…

Elle tressaillit quand elle sentit une larme tomber sur sa peau et couler dans son dos. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, et embrassa sa tempe, un peu étonnée de e sentir tout tremblant dans ses bras, à pleurer... Les lèvres de Nathaniel trouvèrent le chemin des siennes, et il l'embrassa comme s'il prenait sa première respiration après s'être presque noyé. Il lui donna un petit coup d'épaule pour l'allonger sur le dos, et lui au-dessus d'elle, il se plongea dans leur baiser entièrement, avide de sa présence, là pour lui.

\- Nath... » Prune se détacha de lui. « Parler, ça va te faire du bien. »

Il soupira contre elle : « Non. Parler me fait paniquer. _Ça_, ça me fait me sentir mieux. »

\- Nath, _ça_, c'est une solution temporaire.

\- Prune... » il la supplia, la voix étranglée. « S'il te plaît... »

\- Nath…

Il caressa son nez avec le sien. « Je veux pas en parler, s'il te plaît, m'oblige pas à en parler... »

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que… Parce que si j'en parle, tu voudras plus jamais entendre parler de moi… » il murmura du bout des lèvres.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai… J'ai fait des conneries… J'en suis pas fier, mais pitié, _pitié…_ M'oblige pas à en parler… Prune... » sa voix tremblait, tout son corps tremblait.

\- Nath, ça me rassure pas là…

\- Je veux pas te perdre... » ses épaules commencèrent à trembloter. « Pas toi… Pas… Pas tout le monde... »

Elle caressa ses cheveux : « J'ai pas l'intention de te laisser tomber, Nath. Tu peux m'en parler... »

Nathaniel se dégagea d'elle et s'assit sur le bord du lit dos à elle, secoué, la tête entre les mains, la respiration irrégulière.

Prune soupira. Elle voulait savoir. Elle vivait mal cet espèce de mystère qui vivait autour de son ami, dont personne ne voulait lui parler comme si c'était si inavouable… Prune essayait de se rassurer en pensant que si c'était vraiment grave, Nathaniel serait recherché par la police, et il ne se promènerait pas dans les rues librement comme ça. Elle voyait bien que ce secret lui pesait énormément, qu'il aurait voulu lui en parler mais ne se sentait pas libre de le faire. Il pleurait… C'était trop dur pour elle de le forcer à parler, ça le rendait trop malheureux de ne pas pouvoir se confier à elle… Elle secoua la tête, il était déjà tard, elle ne voulait pas lui causer encore plus de mal.

Elle se mit à genoux derrière lui et posa la tête contre sa nuque. « Nath… C'est bon, j'insiste pas. Viens. »

Elle l'enserra dans ses bras. Il prit un moment pour essuyer ses joues avant de se retourner. Prune vit, dans la lumière de la rue passant par la fenêtre, ses yeux briller de larmes, son visage tendu par la douleur.

\- Nath, je suis désolée… Viens.

Elle l'attira contre lui, il la rallongea sur le lit et l'embrassa de tout son cœur. « Je suis tellement désolé, Prune, je… Je m'en veux tellement... » il lui confia entre deux baisers abandonnés.

\- C'est pas grave, Nath. » Elle couvrit son visage de baiser rassurants, le tenant contre elle avec tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait.

Il ne discutèrent plus. Échangeant un baiser de temps à autre, Prune berçant son ami contre elle, ils finirent par s'endormir.

.

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, le lit était vide à côté d'elle. Tout l'appartement était silencieux. Elle trouva un mot que Nathaniel lui avait adressé sur la table de chevet :

_« Je suis sorti. Ne laisse pas Blanche te faire croire qu'elle n'a pas été nourrie._

_Claque la porte derrière toi stp_

_Nath »_


	17. Chapitre 17

Le lundi matin, Prune se rendit en cours en traînant des pieds. Elle avait ressassé les paroles blessantes de ses amis et les yeux tristes de Nathaniel tout le dimanche, à tel point que Yeleen avait même eu l'air inquiète quelques fois malgré qu'elle l'aie fusillée du regard pendant tout le concert. Comme quoi, Yeleen n'était pas juste un monstre sans cœur.

Prune avait tenté d'envoyer des messages à Nathaniel, sans succès. Ça lui avait fait extrêmement bizarre d'avoir passé la nuit à bercer Nathaniel contre elle, pour se réveiller seule le lendemain. Est-ce qu'il avait eu honte de s'être confié ? D'avoir pleuré ? Et avait préféré ne pas la revoir le matin ? Le grand lit froid et l'appartement silencieux lui avaient laissé une impression maussade qui la poursuivit jusqu'au lundi matin.

Chani la topa alors qu'elle rentrait dans l'amphi elle aussi.

\- Salut Prunette ! … Bah alors mon chat ? T'en fais une tête ! Le concert de Castiel ne s'est pas bien passé ?

\- Si, si, mais… tu te rappelles, je t'avais parlé de Nathaniel ?

\- Oui, votre ami du lycée qui a mal tourné…

Même dans la bouche de Chani, Prune le prenait mal. Mais elle savait que son amie n'avait aucun préjugé contre Nathaniel, alors elle fit l'effort de descendre de ses grands chevaux. Elle lui raconta brièvement la soirée et notamment comment elle s'était terminée, Nathaniel en pleurs dans ses bras.

\- Oh la la... Ah oui je comprend ton air moribond… Aller, un petit cours avec notre super Monsieur Zaidi, ça devrait te remonter le moral ! » elle lui chuchota en la poussant doucement de l'épaule.

\- Espérons…

Prune entra dans l'amphi avec un peu d'appréhension. Elle n'avait pas revu Rayan depuis qu'ils avaient dansé ensemble… Elle frissonna au souvenir délicieux de ses mains dans son dos, sentant presque encore la douce pression de ses doigts la rapprocher doucement de lui… Ça lui avait manqué…_ Il_ lui avait manqué...Elle soupira, elle avait raté les deux premiers cours d'Art Moderne du semestre, à chaque fois pour traîner avec un de ses amis, elle sen sentait un peu coupable...

En entrant avec Chani, elle vit les yeux de Rayan chercher nerveusement dans la foule d'élèves qui passaient au pied de l'estrade. Le regard de son professeur s'illumina quand il croisa le sien et il lui sourit. Ça eût le don de la faire se détendre un peu, elle qui avait eu peur qu'il lui en veuille… Elle lui rendit timidement son sourire, et alla s'asseoir avec Chani.

Durant le cours, elle prit beaucoup de notes, elle avait raté deux cours, elle avait du retard à rattraper. Elle croisa plusieurs fois le regard de Rayan, ça l'intimidait un peu de le voir dans son rôle de professeur après avoir été si proche avant la rentrée...

Vers la fin du cours, elle et Chani allaient sortir, quand en passant devant l'estrade, la voix de Rayan appela son nom :

\- Prune ? Vous voulez bien venir une minute ? Sur… votre plan de mémoire.

Chani lui dit qu'elle l'attendrait sur les banquettes du hall, et Prune monta les marches pour rejoindre son professeur, le cœur battant, alors que les élèves continuaient de sortir au compte-goutte.

Prune prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer avant de lever les yeux vers Rayan, elle se sentait fébrile sans trop savoir à cause de quoi, d'anticipation ? De joie ? Depuis qu'ils avaient dansé ensemble, ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés, même pas revus au détour d'un couloir, elle se trouva ridicule de sentir ses joues s'enflammer, mais elle aimait chaque pas qui l'amenait plus près de lui...

Rayan se leva de sa chaise. « Bon-… Bonjour. »

\- Bon-… Bonjour, R-… Professeur.

\- Je… Je ne vous ai pas vue au dernier cours… Et… celui d'avant non plus. » certains élèves passaient prêt d'eux, alors il garda le vouvoiement.

Prune grimaça, oui, il fallait bien qu'elle s'explique un moment ou un autre… « Oui je… Je suis désolée R-... Monsieur Zaidi… C'est que… J'ai des problèmes en ce moment, j'ai pas pu me rendre en cours... »

Il s'assit contre son bureau en jetant quelques coups d'œil rapides aux autres élèves qui sortaient de la salle. Il croisa les bras et chuchota presque : « Tout va bien Prune ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Juste… Des problèmes avec Nathaniel, t- vous savez, vous l'aviez rencontré à la plage, le grand blond avec un air mal aimable. Il a quelques problèmes en ce moment et… J'essaye de l'aider... » elle gardait son regard baissé.

Il fronça les sourcils. « Oui, j'ai entendu parler de ce… Nathaniel. Apparemment il est assez bon pour ce qui est de se créer des problèmes... »

Prune soupira, mais ne fit pas de commentaire, elle n'avait pas envie de s'emporter contre Rayan, ça faisait trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pu lui parler, elle n'avait pas envie de passer ce court moment à se prendre la tête avec lui. « Il… C'est pas facile pour lui en ce moment, je l'aide du mieux que je peux… »

Il se pencha légèrement vers elle et parla à voix basse : « Prune, tu es vraiment généreuse, mais ne mets pas ta scolarité en danger. »

Elle eût un petit rire : « 'Mettre ma scolarité en danger', je ne pense pas à ce point. »

\- Prune, je suis très sérieux, les deux derniers cours ont été très importants pour le cursus, surtout que le sujet de ton mémoire concerne mon cours.

Prune le regarda subrepticement mais rebaissa rapidement les yeux. Comme si c'était pas assez difficile comme ça, entre les problèmes de Nathaniel, le stress de son mémoire, sa relation ambiguë avec son professeur, et maintenant, il lui reprochait de mettre ses études de côté…

\- Je… Je suis désolée, Rayan je… » elle soupira et regarda en l'air, elle avait envie de pleurer, elle avait l'impression de se démener dans le vide dernièrement, c'était dur à vivre…

\- Prune, il faut te ressaisir, d'accord ?

Elle acquiesça silencieusement. Elle le sentit la fixer, il semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose de plus. Il tendit la main vers elle :

\- Écoute, c'est que-

Prune fit un petit mouvement de recul. « Je… Oui. Désolée… Professeur... »

Prune sentit sa gorge se serrer… Soudain elle se sentit mal qu'il lui reproche de prendre soin de ses amis, d'insinuer qu'elle travaillait moins… et elle qui se sentait bien en montant les marches de l'estrade pour le rejoindre...

Elle tourna les talons, elle se hâta de quitter l'amphi sans laisser le temps à Rayan d'ajouter quelque chose, et se dirigea directement dans les toilettes en passant devant Chani. Elle s'enferma dans un cabinet et s'assit sur les toilettes, le visage dans les mains.

La voix de Chani résonna dans les toilettes, elle l'avait suivit :

\- Prunette … ? Tout va bien ? Monsieur Zaidi t'as dit quelque chose ?

\- Non, non, tout va bien Chani... » elle dit, la gorge serrée par les larmes.

Elle vit les boots compensées noires de Chani dans l'espace sous la porte. « Prunette… Pas besoin de savoir lire les auras pour se rendre compte que ça ne va pas du tout. »

\- R-… Monsieur Zaidi m'a reproché de ne pas être assez assidue en cours, c'est parce que Nathaniel ne va pas bien, et j'essaye de l'aider, mais…

\- Monsieur Zaidi t'a reproché ça ? Tu lui as expliqué ? Je pensais que vous vous connaissiez un peu ?

\- Je sais pas, il... » elle tentait de se retenir de sangloter. « Vas en cours, Chani, j'ai pas envie de faire rater les cours aux autres en plus... »

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Allez, sors de là, on va boire un café. Sors, je te dis.

Le ton un peu autoritaire de son amie eût le don de la faire sourire. Elle sortit finalement des toilettes, et Chani s'empressa de la prendre dans ses bras. « Allez, viens. »

Chani lui fit un gros câlin et elles sortirent des toilettes. Elles croisèrent Rayan qui passait les portes de l'amphi sa mallette à la main. Il s'arrêta sur le coup en voyant l'état de Prune :

\- Prune, t-, vous…

Prune n'avait pas vraiment envie de recevoir une seconde salve de reproches, elle lui fit un sourire poli et tira Chani par la manche vers l'extérieur jusqu'à la cafétéria.

La cafèt était quasiment vide à cette heure, alors ce fût facile de prendre un café et de trouver un endroit où s'asseoir.

\- Monsieur Zaidi avait l'air désolé, quand même. » Chani faisait doucement tourner son café dans son gobelet.

Prune se sentait d'humeur à se plaindre, frustrée par cette impression de pédaler dans la semoule, tous ces efforts pour finalement s'en prendre plein la gueule pour ses cours… Ça commençait à l'échauffer.

\- Oui, c'est facile d'avoir l'air désolé après m'avoir détruite en direct, quel tact...

Chani gloussa : « S'il t'entendait ! »

\- Eh bah qu'il m'entende, ça le fera peut-être réfléchir la prochaine fois…

Prune se sentait blessée que Rayan lui ai fait ces remarques… Depuis le retour des vacances elle avait séché ses cours par deux fois, et ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés seuls un seul instant, elle avait eu l'esprit assez occupé avec Nathaniel qui semblait enfin s'ouvrir à elle et à de possibles solutions. Rayan, ce partage, ces sentiments, de le voir la regarder comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse au monde, ça lui manquait… Tout cela pour qu'une fois qu'ils pouvaient avoir une conversation presque privée, il la fasse culpabiliser ? Surtout après ce qu'ils avaient partagés ? Après avoir dansé ensemble ? Elle se sentait mal...

\- Je pensais que vous étiez… Plus proches, non ? Vous avez passé la soirée à la plage ensemble, il est allé au restaurant avec toi et tes parents, y'a eu la soirée salsa, tu m'as dit qu'il était là aussi... Il voulait peut-être juste s'assurer que tu ailles bien.

Chani ne savait pas à quel point les critiques de Rayan la touchaient. Prune prit une gorgée de son café. « Oui bah... » son téléphone vibra à ce moment-là, c'était un mail de leur professeur. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et l'ouvrit :

« _Prune, _

_Vo__us__aviez__ l'air bouleversé, j'espère que ce __n'est pas par rapport à ce __que je __vous a__i dit. __Si c'est le cas, je suis désolé si j'ai été trop dur avec __vous__, c'était pour __votre__ bien. _

_Pr. Rayan Zaidi__. _»

Prune fit lire le mail à Chani, elle haussa les sourcils. « Ah oui… Tu vois, il voulait ça pour ton bien. »

Prune grommela dans sa barbe, décidément, personne ne voulait prendre son parti aujourd'hui.

\- Tu sais, il a peut-être pas tort. Nathaniel, tu le connais depuis longtemps apparemment, et vous aviez une bonne relation au lycée. Mais… D'après ce que j'ai entendu, et d'après ce que tu as pu me dire de lui, il a pas de super fréquentations…

Prune plongea son visage dans ses mains. Chani n'avait pas le même passif avec lui que Rosa ou Priya, et son point de vue extérieur l'aidait un peu.

\- Je sais… C'est que… Je veux pas l'abandonner. Il va mal, okay ? Il commence enfin à se confier… Je… Je peux pas le laisser comme ça.

Chani acquiesça en buvant son gobelet.

Prune se sentait mal de ne pas la mettre dans la confidence pour Rayan. Elle la regarda. Chani était pleine de bonnes intentions, et n'avait jamais cessé d'être à l'écoute. Elle sentait qu'elle ne rendait pas justice à leur amitié si elle ne lui confiait pas ce secret, surtout qu'elle l'avait avoué à tout le monde, même à Lysandre, au Nouvel An.

\- Dis, Chani…

\- Mmh ? » elle leva les yeux.

\- Je… Je crois que je dois te parler d'un truc…

Chani fronça les sourcils : « Euh… tu fais une tête bizarre, là… C'est grave ? »

\- Non, non, c'est que… Je sais pas trop comment te dire ça… » Chani l'écoutait avec attention. « C'est à propos de Ray- de Monsieur Zaidi. » son amie se pencha encore, intriguée. « Il… Il se passe des choses. Entre Monsieur Zaidi… et moi. »

Chani écarquilla les yeux et sourit : « Vraiment ? »

\- Je… Depuis un mois, c'est vraiment… évident.

\- Ah... » Chani se mordit la lèvre. « Je peux te dire un truc ? »

\- Oui ? » Prune fronça les sourcils.

\- Je dois t'avouer que… je m'en doutais. Du type… j'en étais certaine » elle lui fit un clin d'oeil amusé.

Prune fit les yeux ronds. « Qu-… Vraiment ? »

Chani fit glisser un doigt sur le haut de son gobelet. « A vrai dire, je sentais une connexion entre vous depuis le début de l'année. Et puis, il y a la façon dont tu rougis et il cherche ses mots dès que vous discutez ensemble, ça ne trompe pas. Et puis à chaque fois que tu parles de lui, tu as ces étoiles dans les yeux, et quand il te parle, il est pareil. Alors… Ouais. »

Prune soupira, à entendre les autres, ils n'étaient vraiment pas discrets, pas étonnant qu'une rumeur ait couru sur eux…

\- Mais du coup… La rumeur était vraie, vous… vous êtes ensemble ? » Chani se pinça les lèvres.

\- Non ! Pas du tout...

Elle prit quarante-cinq minutes pour tout lui expliquer, depuis la soirée passée dans son bureau jusqu'à la soirée salsa, en passant par le restaurant avec ses parents, les aveux dissimulés la fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés pour son mémoire, l'épisode chez Rosa et Leigh, l'écharpe qu'il lui avait donné, leur étreinte, leur danse...

\- Je me sens vraiment mal de ne pas t'avoir dit tout ça avant… De ne pas avoir partagé ça avec toi…

Chani lui prit la main. « T'en fais pas pour ça, le principal c'est que tu m'en parles maintenant, quand tu as besoin de conseils. Je comprend, c'est difficile comme situation, on ne se connaît pas depuis aussi longtemps que toi et Priya, ou Castiel, et les autres. C'est très personnel comme révélation, ça, et franchement, » elle mit une main sur son cœur « Je me sens honorée que tu m'en fasses part. » elle lui fit un sourire radieux.

Prune prit son amie dans ses bras. « Chani… T'es vraiment une perle… Je suis désolée, j'aurais dû te prévenir plus tôt... »

\- Te prend pas la tête là-dessus. Et puis en plus… je m'en doutais, alors bon. Mais par contre, je suis d'accord avec toi, avec tout ce que tu me racontes, il a l'air vraiment raide dingue de toi 'Rayan'. Ça fait bizarre de l'appeler comme ça.

\- Oui, moi aussi, au début. » Prune rit.

\- Enfin bref, oui. Peut-être que tu lui manques, tu me dis qu'avant les vacances vous vous voyiez plus souvent, et que depuis la soirée salsa, pas du tout. Si la seule occasion de vous voir c'est pendant ses cours, et que vous vous êtes plus ou moins avoué que vous vous _considériez_ l'un l'autre, alors oui, ça doit le toucher que tu rates ses cours.

\- Mais à la soirée salsa, il a bien comprit qu'il m'avait manqué !

\- Tu es sûre ? Je veux dire, je n'étais pas là, mais… Tu sais, parfois on croit que le message est bien passé, et en fait, pas du tout. Si tu l'as pas dit de vive voix, le doute persiste.

Prune pondéra un moment. « Hmm… Je… Maintenant que tu le dis, ça a été très _caliente_ ce soir-là, on a pas vraiment pu parler longtemps, et c'était surtout en mode 'regarde mon corps'... »

\- Mais du coup, vous pensez que vous allez… finir par sortir ensemble ? Parce que là, ça semble plutôt bien parti pour, non ?

\- Je… Je sais pas. J'ai très envie, oui, mais… C'est notre prof... C'est… C'est pas comme si je me mettais avec n'importe quel étudiant de la Fac… Ça aurait de réelles répercussions… Je ne suis pas sûre que le Directeur ou le conseil d'administration supporteraient. Et puis le Directeur lui a déjà fait une remontrance pour un truc qui n'existait même pas, alors j'imagine même pas si on était vraiment ensemble… En plus j'arrête pas de rater les cours à cause des problèmes de Nathaniel… Il m'a vue tenir la main de Nathaniel et serrer Castiel dans mes bras aussi, apparemment… J'appréhende un peu. Tu comprends pourquoi j'ai prit ses remarques tellement à cœur...

Chani prit ses mains dans les siennes. « C'est compliqué comme situation… Tu aimes bien te compliquer les choses, toi, non ? »

Prune rit : « Oui, c'est un peu l'histoire de ma vie. »

Elles continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à la pause du prochain cours pendant laquelle elles s'installèrent discrètement en essayant de ne pas trop se faire remarquer.

.

Discuter avec Chani lui avait fait du bien, et après avoir approfondi leur conversation avec Chani pendant les jours qui suivirent, elle se dit que son amie avait raison : elle n'avait pas l'occasion de voir Rayan souvent, et si elle voulait connaître la profondeur de ses sentiments pour lui, et peut-être inversement, il fallait au moins qu'ils passent du temps ensemble. Même si c'était dans le plus grand amphi du bâtiment, avec cent cinquante autres étudiants, et pendant un cours magistral. C'était déjà ça.

Vendredi matin, Prune et Chani entrèrent dans l'amphi pour leur cours d'Art Moderne, et Prune se dit qu'elle avait eu raison, quand elle vit le visage de Rayan s'illuminer à son entrée. Il se pinça les lèvres pour éviter de lui faire un grand sourire, mais Prune le vit dans ses yeux.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Zaidi ! » Chani lança en passant devant le bureau.

\- Bonjour Chani. » Rayan lui répondit, un nouveau timbre plus joyeux dans sa voix.

\- Bonjour professeur. » Prune lui dit, avec un petit sourire discret, et un regard qui en disait long. Il le lui rendit, ravi, soulagé.

C'est avec un entrain nouveau que Rayan commença son cours, il se sentait tellement mieux maintenant, il avait Prune assise au deuxième rang, dans son champ de vision, et il sentait enfin son regard vairon sur lui, il se sentait de nouveau respirer. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas eu une seule occasion de se revoir depuis la soirée latino au bar, et bien que leurs échanges très charnels lui avaient énormément plu, ce ne valait pas une conversation en privée. Il aurait voulu savoir comment s'étaient passé ses vacances, il aurait voulu lui raconter les siennes, il aurait voulu prévoir un autre moment rien qu'à eux deux. Il se promit de trouver un moyen lui parler après le cours, même pour une minute. Surtout après la remarque qu'il lui avait fait l'autre jour, il avait bien senti que ça l'avait déstabilisée, il n'aimait pas la savoir comme ça… Ils s'étaient tellement rapproché ce vendredi, à la soirée latino, il ressentait le besoin de discuter avec elle, juste de lui parler, d'entendre son rire... Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de quoi, mais il voulait parler avec elle. Oui, il lui demanderait de venir la voir à la fin du cours, ou de passer à son bureau. Ce n'était pas des plus discrets, mais elle lui manquait… il s'en fichait un peu à ce stade, il voulait juste lui parler, être en sa présence, et sentir son regard sur lui.

La cours avait commencé depuis dix minutes, Prune était déjà aux anges. Rayan était au top de sa forme pédagogique, son cours était vraiment bien, et les regards qu'ils échangeaient de temps à autre ne gâchaient rien... Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Elle consulta l'écran. Nathaniel lui avait envoyé un message :

« _Prune, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi là... _»

Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée seule dans son lit, entre temps son incompréhension s'était transformé en agacement quand il avait refusé de répondre à ses messages et ses appels de toute la semaine.

« _Ça peut pas attendre ? Je suis en cours.. _» ça lui faisait mal au cœur de répondre ça à Nathaniel, pour une fois qu'il lui disait aussi clairement qu'il voulait qu'elle soit présente à se côtés, elle devait le rabrouer.

« _Laisse tomber _»

C'est bon, elle l'avait perdu. Elle hésita, trépignant sur sa chaise… A la fois elle s'était promis d'aller au cours de Rayan, et vu comment ça lui avait fait plaisir de la voir passer les portes de l'amphi, elle se dit que c'était un bon point, mais maintenant que Nathaniel faisait enfin un pas vers elle après une semaine de silence, qu'elle le sentait abaisser ses murailles, c'était trop dommage de le laisser tomber alors qu'il demandait ouvertement son aide… Et qui sait combien de temps ça prendrait avant qu'il ne le refasse…

\- Et merde... » Prune jura à voix basse.

« _J'arrive. _»

Elle commença à ramasser ses notes en soupirant…

\- Prunette ? » Chani lui murmura.

\- Je suis désolée, je… c'est Nathaniel, il faut que j'y aille... » elle referma son sac.

Rayan vit un mouvement agiter le second rang alors qu'il abordait le second point de sa partie, des élèves se levaient, pour laisser passer… Prune ?

Son sac à la main, son manteau sur les épaules, elle sortit de la rangée et descendit les marches.

\- … ce que les artistes o-… ont voulu-... » Rayan interrogea Prune du regard.

Elle lui fit un sourire désolé, et se dépêcha de quitter l'amphi.

\- … montrer... » Rayan bredouilla.

Pourquoi était-elle partie ? Il regarda Chani, comme pour tenter de trouver une réponse à sa question. Prune s'était éclipsée si rapidement, sans même un mot, à peine un regard pour lui… Était-ce… à cause de la remarque qu'il lui avait fait ? L'avait-il blessée à ce point qu'elle ne supporte plus de rester à ses cours ? Elle lui avait pourtant fait un sourire radieux, très tendre, en arrivant…

\- Ra-… Rayan ? » la voix de Melody le sortit de sa torpeur.

Il secoua la tête et se reprit… En plein cours, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de remettre en question la relation ambiguë qu'il entretenait avec son élève. Il se racla la gorge, vérifia ses notes pour se rappeler d'où est-ce qu'il en était, et reprit, le ton moins enjoué.

.

Après son cours, Rayan n'avait pas réussit à se sortir de la tête l'image de Prune quittant l'amphi. Un sandwich de la cafétéria sous le bras, il s'était enfuit de la Fac avant qu'un collègue ne l'invite à partager le repas. Sa fidèle mallette allégée de quelques documents, son manteau serré à la taille, un foulard le protégeant du vent, il se dirigea vers le parc, espérant y trouver un coin tranquille pour ressasser ses idées noires. Il faisait grand soleil malgré le froid de cette journée d'hiver, alors c'est ses petites lunettes de soleil rondes et noires sur le nez qu'il passa la grande grille des jardins et commença à se promener le long des sentiers.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir en discuter avec Charlotte, mais… Que lui dire ? Comment transformer la peine qu'il avait éprouvé en voyant Prune sortir de la salle de classe ce matin, en un histoire qui ne laissait pas entendre qu'il était en train de s'attacher à une élève de dix ans sa cadette ? Il pensa une seconde à Leigh… Même s'ils n'en avaient jamais vraiment discuté, Leigh lui avait fait comprendre qu'il voyait clair dans leur manège, à Prune et à lui… En plus il connaissait bien Prune, il pourrait sûrement l'aider… Rayan se sentit nul, de connaître si peu de la femme qui obsédait ses pensées, et de devoir demander ce genre de choses à son vendeur avec qui il s'était lié d'amitié… Et puis, à cette heure-ci, la boutique était fermée, Leigh serait sans doute rentré chez lui pour le repas, ou devait même peut-être être avec Rosalya... Et bien entendu, il ne pouvait décemment pas appeler Philippe pour lui parler de ses peines de cœurs avec sa fille… Rayan secoua la tête avec un petit sourire triste quand les mots de Chloé revinrent faire écho dans son esprit :

« _Arrête de tout garder pour toi, Rayan, __t__u vas __finir par __exploser. Et après c'est moi qui devrait repeindre les murs_. »

Chloé… Son air revanchard dans ses yeux vert sombre, une anglaise blonde rebondissant au rythme de ses tirades… ce qu'il avait trouvé très beau avait fini par devenir quelque chose qu'il craignait. Qu'ils se déchirent, encore. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi ils étaient restés ensemble si longtemps. Par amour, sûrement. Pour le peu qu'il en restait, à la fin. Sans… ce qui était arrivé à Chloé, ils auraient fini par divorcer de toutes manières. Ça faisait longtemps, maintenant… C'était comme une vieille blessure qui avait laissé une vilaine cicatrice mais qui avait quand même fini par se refermer. Restait une vilaine tâche de tissus cicatriciel sur son cœur qui le faisait souffrir de temps à autre, d'une vieille douleur sourde qui s'éteignait rapidement. Il avait appris en sept ans à vivre tout seul, à se redécouvrir lui-même, à vivre avec lui-même, il s'était marié tellement jeune… Il aimait bien vivre seul et être indépendant, mais il lui manquait quand même cette présence à ses côtés, une personne pour être là pour lui… Une personne que, même bien avant sa mort, Chloé avait cessé d'être.

Déambulant maussadement dans le parc, une voix le fit sursauter au détour d'un sentier :

\- Mais Nath !

Rayan s'arrêta et releva les yeux. Il reconnu Prune, assise sur un banc avec un grand jeune homme, blond, son manteau vert un peu trop grand pour lui, la tête entre les mains, visiblement dépité. Il releva la tête, et Rayan reconnu le jeune homme avec qui Prune était, cet après-midi-là, dans ce café… Elle lui avait tenu la main… Mais cette fois, il avait un gros hématome qui lui fleurissait sur la mâchoire, et un pansement sur la tempe.

Rayan se dépêcha de se cacher derrière un buisson. Il se trouvait ridicule, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Lui… Oui, maintenant il le remettait, à la soirée de la plage… Tous les autres avaient été un peu froids avec lui… '_un grand blond avec un air mal aimable_', c'est comme ça que Prune l'avait décrit… C'est clair qu'avec cette grosse tâche jaunâtre et violacée sur la gueule, la cicatrice qui lui barrait la lèvre, et sa dégaine qui n'inspirait pas tellement confiance, il n'avait rien d'un ange… C'était lui, alors, ce _Nathaniel…_

Il en avait entendu parler dans la salle des profs. Un élève brillant en arrivant à la sortie du lycée il y avait quatre ans, mais sa présence et son travail s'étaient rapidement dégradés, il avait redoublé sa deuxième année de licence de lettres à force de ne rien rendre, il ne s'était même pas présenté aux examens. Il avait fini, personne ne savait trop comment, par passer en troisième année. Mais celle-là aussi il l'avait redoublée. C'était la cinquième année qu'il était en licence, tout le monde se demandait, surtout quand on savait qu'il venait aux cours tous les 31 Février, pourquoi il s'était même réinscrit cette année. Il n'était toujours pas plus assidu depuis Septembre, à entendre les professeurs de Littérature.

Rayan ne pouvait pas entendre ce que lui et Prune se disaient, mais pouvait les voir. Ils étaient assis très proches l'un de l'autre, ça se voyait clairement qu'ils se connaissaient bien, à la façon dont leurs corps se tenaient l'un par rapport à l'autre...

Le cœur de Rayan sauta dans sa poitrine quand Nathaniel posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Prune en cachant son visage dans son cou, et c'est avec un soulagement sourd qu'il vit Prune gentiment le repousser pour continuer à lui parler, elle semblait essayer de le convaincre. Nathaniel avait une expression fermée, presque triste…

Rayan sursauta quand son portable se mit à sonner, il vit Prune et Nathaniel regarder en sa direction et il se jeta sur le sol derrière le buisson le cœur battant, cherchant nerveusement son téléphone dans sa poche de manteau en jurant à voix basse. Il décrocha dès qu'il eut le doigt sur l'écran et détala pour répondre à l'appel.

\- A-… Allô ? » il chuchota maladroitement.

\- _Rayan ? C'est Culann_. » le directeur de l'université.

\- Ah, euh… oui ?

\- _Je pense que tu as dû zapp__er__, mais on a une réunion avec les responsables de masters d'art, ce midi…_

Rayan jura intérieurement, et se redressa derrière un arbre pour reprendre le chemin de la Fac d'un pas rapide. Quel idiot, toute cette histoire avec Prune quittant son cours, et la découvrir avec… Nathaniel… ça l'avait tellement chamboulé qu'il avait complètement oublié cette réunion, pourtant Patricia, la prof d'Architecture, le lui avait rappelé ce matin à la machine à café…

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, Culann, j'ai… Oui, j'ai oublié, je-… j'arrive…

Il entendit à l'autre bout du fil Culann quitter un endroit où des personnes discutaient, il avait dû quitter la salle de réunion.

\- _Tout va bien Rayan ? Tu sembles absent depuis quelques jours ?_

\- Oui, oui, je… Oui.

\- _Je sens que quelque chose te tracasse, depuis la rentrée… Avant les vacances, tu avais ce petit air enjoué, __et puis qu'on a reprit les cours… C'est… tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre, mais c'est à cause de ta… de ta femme ?_

Rayan fût soudain frappé d'une évidence. Tout d'un coup il réalisa. A penser à Prune pendant toutes les vacances… il en avait oublié l'anniversaire de la mort de Chloé. Il sentit une vague de culpabilité l'envahir tout d'un coup… Depuis sept ans, il faisait le voyage jusqu'à sa tombe tous les 15 Décembre, et cette année… il avait oublié.

\- _Rayan ?_

Il dû s'asseoir sur un banc à l'entrée du parc, abasourdi… Il se sentait si mal, et en même temps… Pour la première année depuis sept ans, il avait passé un Noël… potable. Les pensées occupées par une toute autre femme, celle-là bien en vie… En même temps… Était-ce si grave que cela ? Il avait l'impression d'enfin… d'enfin de… guérir ? De passer à autre chose, de vivre, de vivre autre chose que le veuvage de Chloé. Il se surprit à… en sourire ? On disait toujours que vivre sa vie à plein régime, c'était honorer la mémoire de ceux qui nous avaient quittés… '_C'est ce qu'ils auraient voulu_'… Combien de fois il l'avait entendu celle-là, combien de fois il avait essayé de se la répéter pendant sept ans, encore et encore, à tenter de se convaincre lui-même. Il connaissait bien Chloé, elle n'aurait certainement pas apprécié qu'il s'attache à une de ses élèves… Qu'il… discute si intimement avec elle, qu'ils partagent ces sourires, ces regards, ces contacts… Cette étreinte… Rayan soupira avec une pointe de bonheur, le simple souvenir des bras de Prune autour de lui, il allait mieux.

\- _Rayan ?_

Il se secoua, et se remit à marcher vers la Fac : « Ah, pardon Culann, désolé. »

\- _Si tu as besoin de temps pour toi, y'a pas de soucis, ne viens pas à la réunion si tu ne le sens pas, il n'y a pas de problèmes, je vais demander à ton assistante de tout noter._

\- Ah, Melody avec vous.

\- _Oui, évidemment, alors ne t-… _

\- Je suis en route, Culann, j'arrive. » Rayan sourit. « A tout de suite. »

\- _Tu es sûr ? Tu peux prendre ton après-midi, je sais que-…_

\- Ne... » Rayan traversa la route en trottinant. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Culann, tout… tout va bien. » il dit avec une nouvelle assurance.

\- …_Bien alors. A tout de suite ?_

\- A tout de suite, vous pouvez commencer, je me dépêche !

Rayan se hâta de rejoindre le campus puis la salle de réunion, et s'excusa auprès de ses collègues. Il s'assit à côté de Melody qui mit ses notes devant lui pour qu'il puisse prendre connaissance de ce qui s'était dit pendant les cinq premières minutes.

Alors que le directeur leur expliquait le budget, que Melody notait à une vitesse impressionnante tout ce qui se disait de part et d'autre de la table, et ses collègues intervenaient de temps à autre, l'esprit de Rayan dériva malgré lui… et la vision de Nathaniel, le visage dans le cou de Prune, revint à lui. La vision de Prune lui tenant la main, dans ce café… Prune dans les bras de ce chanteur connu, dans la salle des photocopieuses… Prune quittant sa salle ce matin… pour aller le retrouver…

Il ne comprenait pas… Pourquoi il se sentait si… trahi ? De la voir, comme ça, avec d'autres hommes, il… il se sentait jaloux. Il avait prit des risques pour lui avouer à demi-mot qu'elle lui plaisait… _'C'est toujours agréable de se voir...'_ '_Oui, j'aime bien aussi...'_ elle lui avait répondu par la positive… Et, leur rencontre fortuite au magasin de Leigh, ce moment où leurs mains s'étaient liées anonymement sous l'étoffe, de la voir le regarder lui, rien que lui, comme s'il était unique… Et puis, leur discussion légère avec Leigh et Rosalya plus tard dans la journée, faisant fi de leurs statuts académiques, et… cette ultime étreinte, si vraie d'honnêteté, de réconfort, de… d'affection. Et de s'être tant dévorés des yeux, à la soirée latino, la caresse cachée, leur danse, la peau chaude de la hanche de Prune sous ses doigts… Elle lui avait souhaité un joyeux anniversaire... Il avait cru… Qu'il n'y avait que lui. Il avait pensé comprendre… qu'elle était… qu'elle lui réservait ce genre d'attentions… Et de la voir, si proche, avec Nathaniel, et ce… Castiel… Ce matin, elle l'avait… abandonné. C'est comme ça que Rayan s'était senti. Abandonné, pour Nathaniel. De l'avoir vue enfin entrer dans son amphi, il avait adoré, elle avait aussi semblé apprécier être là, en sa présence, mais… elle l'avait laissé. Elle avait préféré cet autre homme… à lui. Il lui avait parlé que cet ami avaient des problèmes, et qu'elle tentait de l'aider mais… Rayan ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir la jalousie poindre dans son cœur...

.

En fin d'après-midi, Prune et Chani s'étaient prévu une petite séance recherches bien méritée. Installées à une table, des cafés fumants posés à côté des livres ouverts devant elles, elles étaient à fond, la musique dans les oreilles, Alexy, Morgan et Hyun étaient censés les rejoindre plus tard.

Prune avait fini par aller retrouver Nathaniel au parc comme il lui avait demandé. Elle avait été horrifiée de le voir avec cet hématome sur la mâchoire… Mais Nathaniel n'avait rien voulu lui dire. Ils avaient juste discuté, Nathaniel avec cet air de chien battu, il était resté muet quand à quoi ou qui avait causé sa blessure, elle avait insisté, en vain. Elle avait au moins réussi à lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait que moyennement apprécié qu'il la laisse seule le samedi matin dernier… il s'était excusé, au moins. Ils avaient mangé quelque chose ensemble en ville, puis Nathaniel était reparti… Bon, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait cette attitude depuis le début de l'année, alors elle n'était pas vraiment surprise. Elle était retournée à la Fac pour sa séance recherches avec Chani.

Prune trouva une nouvelle référence, vérifia le catalogue de la BU sur le site, et trouva le code du livre. Toute guillerette d'avoir trouvé une nouvelle piste intéressante, elle alla cherche le livre. C'est en sortant de la section qu'elle tomba nez-à-nez avec Rayan.

Son cœur sauta dans sa poitrine de surprise, et elle vit Rayan écarquiller les yeux. Elle se sentit rougir légèrement, elle se pinça les lèvres pour s'empêcher de sourire bêtement par habitude, mais elle vit l'hésitation dans les yeux de son professeur, et il lui rendit un sourire figé.

\- Ah, professeur... » elle baissa les yeux, les joues roses.

\- Prune. »

Sa voix était si… neutre ? Prune en eût un frisson glacé dans le dos. « Je viens juste de trouver ce livre, je pensais que… »

Rayan détourna les yeux. « Tant mieux. » il souffla du nez, impatient.

Prune se sentit un peu coupable d'avoir quitté le cours de ce matin, elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour s'excuser, mais Rayan lui fit un dernier sourire de circonstance et la contourna pour se diriger vers la sortie de la BU.

Elle se retourna pour le regarder s'éloigner, médusée… Elle… était-ce parce qu'il y avait d'autres personnes à la BU autour d'eux ? Était-il vexé qu'elle ait quitté son cours ce matin ? Non, Rayan quelqu'un d'intelligent, elle lui avait dit qu'elle aidait un ami en ce moment, il savait bien qu'elle était adulte et responsable, il ne serait pas vexé par une heure de cours manquée…

**Mais les jours suivants, à chaque fois que Prune croisa Rayan, dans les couloirs, ou en cours, il ne lui adressa qu'à peine quelques mots, et le même sourire ****convenu****. Eux qui avaient de grandes difficultés à se lâcher des yeux normalement, elle avait maintenant du mal à trouver son regard…**


	18. Chapitre 18

\- Priya ?

\- Hmm ? » Priya releva la tête de son code civil pour regarder son amie qui gribouillait pensivement sur ses notes de cours au pied de son lit.

\- Je sais pas trop… ce que j'attends de Rayan.

Priya posa le pavé juridique qu'elle tenait dans les mains. « Comment ça ? »

\- Et bien… Je sais pas pourquoi, je… j'ai l'impression qu'il est distant ces derniers jours…

\- Comment ça ces derniers jours ?

Prune soupira. « Je sais pas… Quatre jours ? »

Priya lâcha un petit rire : « Oui, ça va, tu sais, c'est un adulte, il a sans doute plein de choses à faire dans sa vie, même si tu es vraiment adorable, tu n'es pas le centre de sa vie. »

Prune sourit : « C'est sûr, mais… je sais pas, tu penses que je me fais des idées ? Qu'il a juste pas le temps ? »

\- Je sais pas, je l'ai pas vu ces quatre derniers jours, moi.

Prune posa son crayon et referma son cahier sur ses notes, pour poser sa tête boudeuse sur ses bras croisés sur le lit. « Le fait qu'il soit froid avec moi… ça me touche. »

Priya leva un sourcil curieux, l'invitant à continuer. Prune commença à jouer pensivement avec une boucle de ses cheveux.

\- Je… quand il me parle, quand il me sourit, je me sens… bien. Vraiment. Je t'avais dit à quel point il m'avait manqué pendant les vacances. Et depuis qu'on a dansé… on a à peine eu le temps de se reparler, vraiment… c'est un peu resté en suspend, tout ça.

\- 'Tout ça', quoi ?

Prune haussa les épaules : « Je sais même pas. Je sais pas si je ressens quelque chose envers lui, ou-

\- Prune, genre. » Priya railla son amie.

Prune céda avec un sourire : « Okay, j'avoue… j'ai… j'ai des… des sentiments. Un petit peu. »

Priya l'imita exagérément : « 'Un petit peu' ! »

\- Priya !

\- T'arrêtes pas de me parler de lui, c'est vrai, quoi. Mais quoi, tu veux vraiment sortir avec lui ?

Prune rougit à la formulation : « Je sais pas… Je sais pas trop. J'en sais rien ! »

\- Il va bien falloir te décider un jour, savoir ce que tu veux faire de tout ce qu'il se passe entre vous, parce que clairement il se passe des trucs, beaucoup, de trucs.

\- Je sais... » Prune soupira. Ça lui faisait du bien de pouvoir débriefer avec son amie de temps en temps et de se remettre les idées à la place. « Mais… on se connaît à peine. Je ne sais quasiment rien de lui. Mais… je tiens à lui. Je sais que je tiens vraiment à lui. »

Priya, un sourire attendri sur le visage, écoutait attentivement son amie.

\- J'espère qu'il tient à moi aussi…

\- C'est ce qu'il t'a dit, non ?

« _C'est toujours agréable de se voir... _»

Prune cacha son visage dans ses bras : « Oui… »

Le téléphone de Prune sonna, elle décrocha son téléphone, c'était sa mère.

\- _Hola_ Maman !

\- _Coucou ! _» elle entendit ses deux parents. « _Comment tu vas Crachouille _? »

\- Ça va, et vous ? Quoi de neuf ? » Prune s'installa confortablement contre un coussin.

\- _Super ! Le bureau a appelé, ils nous ont arrangé la visite de la maison avec l'agent immobilier, ce serait __samedi__ après-midi, tu serais disponible ?_

\- Oui bien sûr !

\- _Génial ! On appelle Rayan pour confirmer, ça ira pour toi, __Mija__ ? __Agatha travaille, elle ne pourra pas être présente, mais ton prof sera là du coup ! __Comme __il habite dans le même __quartier, il va pouvoir nous dire, et il posera les bonnes questions_.

Prune nota le rendez-vous dans son agenda. « Ça marche pour moi ! »

\- _Super ! Bon, nous on a une pièce de théâtre il faut qu'on se prépare, bisous Crachouille !_

\- Bisous à vous deux !

Elle raccrocha. Priya la gratifia d'un sourire coquin. « Oh, alors tu vas bientôt revoir Rayan ? »

Prune colla son téléphone contre son cœur avec un sourire timide : « Oui… en dehors de la Fac en plus. »

\- Vous allez parler ? Sérieusement ?

\- N-… Non, je crois pas… Ce sera la visite de la peut-être future maison de mes parents...

\- 'Va bien falloir en parler, un jour, mademoiselle Velásquez. » elle lui pinça affectueusement le bras. « Bon… Au moins si tu le vois samedi, ce sera l'occasion de confirmer ou d'infirmer si il est froid ou pas avec toi. »

\- Oui… J'espère pas… Priya… ?

\- Mmmh ?

\- Il me plaît vraiment, je pense… Je… Je sais pas.

Elle reçu un sms, c'était sa mère qui confirmait le rendez-vous, et que Rayan y serait également.

\- T'as hâte ?

\- Un peu peur… Mais ça me manque de lui parler... Oui, j'ai vraiment hâte de le revoir.

.

Prune prit le bus 17 pour se rendre dans le quartier qui longeait les hautes murailles de la vieille ville. Les urbanistes y avaient construit de grands immeubles modernes près de l'ancienne grande porte, et en suivant le fleuve on trouvait un quartier résidentiel avec des petites maisons coquettes.

C'est devant l'une d'entre elles que Prune se retrouva en suivant l'adresse donnée par ses parents. La maison aux murs en pierres apparentes était d'une taille respectable, avait un étage, et avait un jardinet à l'avant, qui s'étendait sur les côtés de la maison, et semblait mener à un jardin à l'arrière.

Prune repéra la voiture de Rayan, et passa le petit portillon pour s'avancer sur le chemin de pierres qui menait au perron. En effet, son professeur était en train de discuter avec un petit homme au ventre rebondi avec un dossier sous le bras, visiblement il s'agissait de l'agent immobilier. Rayan avait son manteau gris perle avec un foulard vert qui fit rougir Prune tellement il faisait ressortir son regard.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent quand Prune s'approcha d'eux Elle fit un sourire éclatant à Rayan mais il ne la regarda qu'à peine et reporta un regard blasé sur ses chaussures.

Penaude, Prune serra la main de l'agent immobilier : « Je… Je suis Prune, la fille de Philippe et Lucia Velásquez... »

L'homme lui serra la main et ses yeux allèrent rapidement de Prune à Rayan. « Vous êtes… un ami, n'est-ce pas ? »

Visiblement ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de discuter plus en détails.

\- Rayan, un ami de Philippe. J'habite pas très loin, c'est pour ça qu'ils m'ont demandé de venir. » il soupira, il n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'avoir envie d'être là.

Prune fronça les sourcils. Décidément, quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui ce matin. Il avait brûlé son petit dej ou quoi ? Déjà que son attitude dernièrement commençait à l'inquiéter...

\- Très bien, alors nous allons commencer la visite, alors.

Il sortit un trousseau de clés Il laissa Prune puis Rayan rentrer, et ils découvrirent un grand salon, très lumineux par deux grandes fenêtres, du parquet ciré qui donnait une odeur de miel à la pièce.

\- Voilà le salon, quarante mètres carrés, avec une belle lumière. Il faudra cirer le parquet tous les ans, l'agence est en partenariat avec une entreprise si vous ne voulez pas le faire vous-même.

Prune acquiesça, elle pouvait déjà voir ses parents passer leurs dimanches après-midi, lovés l'un contre l'autre avec des thés fumants, profitant de la lumière pour lire. Elle pouvait aussi s'imaginer toute sa très grande famille réunie ici pour le prochain Noël, Manuel courant sur le parquet, sa grand-mère et le Conseil des Tantes en pleine conversation, et ses cousins jouant à des jeux-vidéos. Oui, elle aimait bien ce salon.

Un peu plus loin, derrière l'escalier qui menait à l'étage, un couloir distribuait plusieurs pièces, mais l'agent immobilier fit passer ses clients par une arche sur leur gauche, qui donnait sur la cuisine :

\- Cuisine toute équipée, lave-vaisselle, frigo américain, plomberie refaite à neuve l'année dernière. Vous avez un espace composte ici, et une boîte à composte au fond du jardin.

Rayan vint ouvrir les placards sous l'évier pour vérifier l'état des tuyaux et acquiesça, apparemment satisfait. L'agent immobilier alluma l'eau et la lumière :

\- Il y aura juste à refaire les contrats pour vous installer.

La cuisine avait de jolis plans de travail en granit, et les placards étaient en bois clair avec des poignées dorées, mais Prune était quasiment certaine que le beige à tous les murs de la maison ne serait pas du goût de sa mère.

\- On pourra repeindre les murs ? » elle demanda.

L'agent vérifia son dossier : « Oui, bien sûr. Du moment que vous faîtes ça bien et dans les règles, vous pouvez repeindre les murs. »

\- Super, merci.

Il les emmena dans le couloir derrière l'escalier. « Ici vous avez deux pièces et une salle de bain, donc on peut imaginer la chambre parentale et un bureau, ou une chambre d'ami.

Les deux pièces avaient une grande fenêtre chacune, et le même parquet.

\- Ici aussi vous pourrez repeindre, il faudra faire vraiment attention au parquet, cependant, alors il faudra prévoir des bâches.

\- Oui, mes parents on l'habitude de repeindre, ils font ça très bien, ne vous inquiétez pas on fera attention au parquet.

Rayan n'avait pas décroché un mot. Il avait une expression fermée, restait en arrière et regardait juste autour de lui en silence, les bras croisés. Plus d'une fois Prune lui jeta un coup d'oeil mais soit il détournait le regard, soit il l'ignorait royalement… Prune qui était si enthousiaste à l'idée de visiter la future maison de ses parents et de le revoir sentait sa joie s'étioler de pièce en pièce.

L'agent immobilier leur fit visiter l'étage : Une chambre d'ami, un bureau avec de grandes bibliothèques déjà encastrées dans le mur, une grande salle de bain, et une autre chambre en bout de palier.

Prune se tourna vers Rayan : « Ça fait beaucoup de pièces, tu ne crois pas ? » elle tenta le tutoiement. Elle avait envie qu'il la regarde, qu'il lui parle, qu'il communique ! Elle ne comprenait rien à son attitude de ces derniers temps… Elle aurait pensé qu'une fois en dehors de la Fac, il se serait montré un peu plus avenant, mais non…

\- Hmm. » Rayan ne se tourna même pas vers elle.

\- Après, on peut transformer une des chambres en atelier, ou en AirBnB, c'est faisable. » l'agent immobilier relança.

Prune acquiesça sans un mot, le cœur gris au fond de la poitrine. L'agent immobilier vit le silence entre eux, mais continua :

\- Vous pensez que ça conviendra ?

Prune se pinça les lèvres. « Oui, ça… ça devrait aller. Oui, ça leur plaira, je pense. »

\- Bon, je vais vous chercher le contrat ? Redescendons.

Rayan et Prune le suivirent jusque dans le salon, et l'agent passa la porte d'entrée pour aller à sa voiture. Prune profita qu'ils soient seuls pour se tourner vers Rayan :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » elle dit à mi-voix, inquiète de la réponse qu'elle pourrait recevoir.

Il la toisa. « Rien. » son ton était glacial.

\- Je… J'ai fait quelque chose ? » Prune était complètement perdue… C'était vrai que depuis les vacances ils n'avaient pas beaucoup eu l'occasion de se voir et elle avait raté trois de ses cours, et leurs rapprochements d'avant Noël et pendant la soirée salsa étaient en un peu restés en suspend, mais elle ne se serait pas imaginée qu'il agisse comme ça...

Il soupira.

\- Rayan, je… il s'est passé quelque chose ? » elle essayait de comprendre.

\- Pourquoi il se passerait quoi que ce soit ? » il ne lui jeta même pas un regard.

La réponse de Rayan lui perça le cœur. Elle ne comprenait pas, pas du tout… Comment leur relation était passé de ce flirt secret tellement fort qu'ils n'étaient pas discrets pour un sou, à cette froideur si blessante ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ?

L'agent immobilier revint. « Voilà les papiers pour la maison. Vos parents pourront rediscuter certains termes s'ils le souhaite, il suffira d'envoyer le dossier à vos parents, et qu'ils me les renvoient signés. Vous êtes satisfaits de la visite ? »

\- O- Oui, très, merci beaucoup monsieur. » Prune lui répondit du bout des lèvres.

\- Vous pouvez reprendre des photos si vous le souhaitez.

Prune hocha la tête, mais ne sortit pas son téléphone. L'agent immobilier vit son air dépité il avait vu sa jeune cliente se décomposer au fur et à mesure de la visite à cause du comportement détaché de son aîné, et bien qu'il se soit présenté comme l'ami de la famille, les deux semblaient assez proches pour se faire la tête de la sorte. Son attitude froide l'avait surpris aussi, mais il ne rajouta rien.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes à l'extérieur de la maison, l'agent ferma la porte, leur serra la main et repartit vers sa voiture.

Sans attendre qu'elle ne le questionne d'avantage, Rayan se tourna vers Prune, lui sourit vaguement en lui souhaitant la bonne journée sans même la regarder dans les yeux, et quitta lui aussi le jardinet.

Prune se retrouva seule et désemparée sur les dalles en pierre menant à la porte, le cœur en petits morceaux. Elle regarda Rayan s'éloigner, les mains dans les poches, les épaules basses.

Elle sortit fébrilement son téléphone, et appela le premier numéro amical qu'elle vit à travers ses larmes.

\- _Allô ? _» fit la voix de Priya.

\- Pripri ? ...

-_ Prunette ? Tout va bien ?! _» elle pouvait entendre la détresse de son amie.

\- Non… Ça va pas, je… j'y comprend plus rien…

\- _Prune qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

\- C'est... » elle sanglota. « C'est Rayan... »

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?_

\- Il... » elle hoqueta, prenant le chemin du centre-ville qu'elle devait traverser pour rejoindre la Fac avec un pas rapide, comme pour tenter d'échapper à l'ignoble impression qui se frayait un chemin dans son cœur. « Il a été… si froid... »

\- _Pendant la visite ?_

\- Oui ! Il… C'est horrible…

Prune marchait vite, elle dépassa les murs d'enceinte de la vieille ville, aveuglée par ses larmes.

\- Priya… qu'est-ce que j'ai fait…

\- _Il t'a dit quoi ?_

\- Rien… il m'a à peine regardée… Priya... » Prune essuya ses larmes du revers de la main mais d'autres prenaient déjà leur place. Elle avait du mal à mettre un pied devant l'autre, affolée à la fois par sa réaction et la violence de celle-ci. « Je ne comprend pas… Je n'y comprend plus rien... »

Elle aperçu soudain Chani qui regardait par une vitrine au loin. Sans se poser de questions, elle se mit à courir vers son amie.

\- _Prunette ?_

\- Prunette ? » fit Chani en la voyant arriver « Par Satan qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » elle ajouta quand elle vit ses joues baignées de larmes.

Elle ouvrit les bras et Prune couru s'y réfugier.

\- _Chani est là ? _»Priya avait entendu sa voix. « _Vous êtes où ? Je vous rejoins tout de suite. _»

\- Au... » Prune remit le téléphone à son oreille. « On a qu'à se retrouver au _Cosy Bear,_ on est pas loin... »

\- _A tout de suite les filles_. » et Priya raccrocha.

Chani prit le visage pâle de son amie dans ses mains. « Bah alors, Prunette ? »

\- C'est… C'est Rayan…

Les yeux de Chani s'écarquillèrent. « Il t'a encore dit quelque chose ? »

\- Je… Viens, j'ai besoin de m'asseoir...

Les deux jeunes femmes se rendirent au _Cosy Bear_, Chani tenant bien fermement la main de son amie éplorée dans la sienne. Les larmes de Prune s'asséchèrent un peu avant qu'elles n'atteignent le café.

Hyun les accueillit avec le sourire : « Ah, salut les filles, vous… Prunette ? »

Il posa son plateau et vint les rejoindre à la table de quatre où elles s'asseyaient.

\- Bah alors, ça va pas ? » Prune secoua la tête. « Qu'est-ce qui pourrait te remonter le moral ma belle ? »

\- Un cappuccino avec une pincée de cannelle, c'est ma potion pour Prune. » Chani lui fit un clin d'oeil. « Moi je veux bien au mocha caramel, et Priya va arriver, tu n'as qu'à lui mettre un thé vert. »

Hyun acquiesça. « Je vous fait ça tout de suite les filles. » Il quitta la table en caressant affectueusement l'épaule de Prune.

Chani défit son écharpe et l'entoura autour de Prune pour lui apporter du réconfort. « Ma puce… Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu dire ? »

Prune posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Chani. Elle se bénissait de lui avoir parlé de ses sentiments pour leur professeur, son avis était tellement important pour elle, sachant qu'elle connaissait Rayan elle-aussi, peut-être pourrait-elle l'aider à y voir clair...

Priya arriva peu après, essoufflée d'avoir couru. Elle s'assit à la table avec ses amis alors que Hyun apportait les boissons. Le café était vide, et il s'était servit un thé à lui aussi pour discuter avec elles. Il s'assit à côté de Priya en face de Chani, et déposa sa casquette sur la table à côté de lui.

Priya commença par se pencher pour déposer un énorme baiser sur la joue de Prune. « Alors ma chérie, dis-nous tout. »

Elle leur raconta la visite, et tout ce qu'il s'était passé dernièrement.

\- Il est devenu fou ? » Priya reposa sa tasse de thé.

\- J'avoue que je le trouvais moins enjoué ces derniers jours… Normalement il est pas aussi froid que ça... » Chani se frotta le menton. « Il n'aurait rien mentionné dans sa vie personnelle ? »

Prune haussa les épaules. « J'en ai aucune idée… On a pas ce genre de conversation… C'est plutôt en mode à s'envoyer des blagues et à se regarder langoureusement sans rien faire… Depuis la rentrée, on a vraiment pas eu l'occasion de… D'être que tous les deux… Vous croyez que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

\- Pourquoi tu aurais fait quelque chose de mal ? Les hommes sont pas très malins non plus, parfois. » Priya lui prit la main. « C'est sûrement pas de ta faute, Prunette. »

\- Mais, je veux dire… j'ai raté trois de ces cours dès le début de la reprise, il m'a déjà fait une remarqué à cause de ça…

\- C'est pas une raison pour devenir si déplaisant. » Hyun la défendit.

\- C'est bizarre, Zaidi n'est pas très à cheval sur ce genre de choses, il est même venu manger avec nous en début d'année, il sait que tu as des problèmes, il sait que tu fais un super travail, ça ne fait aucun sens qu'il t'en veuilles tout d'un coup comme ça ?

\- C'est quand la dernière fois où il n'était pas froid avec toi ?

Prune prit une minute pour réfléchir, ses mains lourdes autour de sa tasse de cappuccino tiède.. « Avant que je commence à rater ses cours... Avant qu'il me voit avec Nathaniel... »

Priya fronça les sourcils : « Avec Nath ? »

\- Oui, a-… Après la soirée où ça a dégénéré et Castiel m'a ramené… On s'est revu avec Nath à un café. On discutait, on se tenait la main, rien de romantique ni rien, juste… Nath est vraiment en mal d'affection, je voulais juste être là pour lui. Et… Rayan nous a vu. »

\- Oui, enfin, vous étiez pas en train de vous envoyer en l'air, non ? » Chani bû son mocha.

\- Non, pas du tout. Dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai lâché la main de Nath par réflexe. Et puis… Apparemment, il nous a vu avec Castiel aussi…

\- Avec Castiel ? » Priya répéta. « Mais tu tiens la main de tout le monde ces temps-ci. »

\- Non, je… Pour le concert, en échange que Castiel accepte de rien dire à Nath et de le laisser tranquille, j'ai fait ses photocopies. Et… On a discuté. On a eu une conversation un peu profonde, et Cas avait l'air triste alors je l'ai prit dans mes bras, et comme par hasard il passe à côté de la salle des photocopieuses et nous voit à ce moment-là...

Hyun haussa les épaules : « Donc il est jaloux. » Les trois filles levèrent les yeux vers lui. « Quoi ? C'est pourtant évident. Je veux dire, en tant que mec, si je voyais la fille que j'aime, qui est super inaccessible parce que, bah, tu es son élève, quoi, et qu'elle traînait avec deux beaux gosses bad boys, moi aussi je serais jaloux. »

\- Mais c'est ridicule qu'il se mette dans des états pareils juste pour un câlin ? Qu'il me… Qu'il m'ignore, qu'il m'évite... J'ai le droit d'avoir des amis, et il a pas quatorze ans !

\- Attends, tu m'avais pas dit qu'il avait carrément dit à Yeleen que son rapport était bon à jeter juste parce qu'elle t'avait victimisé ? Là il avait déjà clairement dépassé les limites. » la petite sorcière rappela.

Hyun tendit le doigt vers Chani pour appuyer ce qu'elle venait de dire. « En plus, je veux dire, c'est frustrant. Tu es là, complètement magnifique, _mais_, son élève et la fille de son nouvel ami. Il doit pas très bien vivre le fait d'avoir des concurrents. Surtout Nath et Castiel, je veux dire… C'est pas de la petite concurrence.

\- Enfin, c'est ridicule, ce sont mes amis !

\- Il ne le sait pas. » Chani lui caressa l'épaule.

Prune se pinça le haut du nez : « Alors quoi, je dois lui envoyer un mail avec un rapport complet sur tous les garçons que je connais ? Je dois aussi dire que toi, Hyun, qui travaille au café à côté de la Fac, es mon ami et qu'il se peut que je t'adresse la parole de temps à autre ? C'est ridicule ! Et… Et si en fait j'avais rien comprit depuis le début ? Je pensais qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour moi aussi, mais si il était juste gentil et que j'avais mal interprété ?! »

Priya posa sa main sur la sienne. « Non. Je vous ai vu. Et quand vous avez dansé, clairement vous vouliez le corps de l'autre, déjà ça, et il t'a donné son écharpe, vous vous êtes fait un câlin avant les vacances ! Et puis, tout le reste ! Tout ce que tu m'as raconté de vos conversation, et puis le restau ! Il n'y a pas de doutes, vous vous appréciez vraiment l'un l'autre, même Leigh l'a dit. Non, ce doit être ça, il doit être jaloux.

\- Mais je peux rien y faire, moi !

Hyun fit la moue : « Je suis désolé d'être celui à dire ça, mais tu sais Prune… Peut-être qu'il est en train de réaliser que vous deux… c'est difficile, voire impossible, et qu'il essaye peut-être juste de mettre de la distance entre vous... »

Prune devint silencieuse. Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer, la poitrine compressée par son cœur en souffrance. « Je… Peut-être que c'est ça la solution... »

Chani posa sa main sur la sienne. « C'est… je pense que tu devrais en parler avec lui. »

Des clients entrèrent et Hyun remit sa casquette et alla les servir, après un doux baiser sur la joue de son amie morose.

Prune eût un rire amer. « Oui, je me vois bien aller le voir à la fin du cours : « Salut Professeur Rayan, le nouveau meilleur ami de mon _padre_, on se lance plus des regards d'amour dernièrement, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est la peur de perdre ton job ou la jalousie qui te consume ?' »

Priya cacha un petit rire de l'envolée énervée de son amie, et haussa les épaules. « C'est l'idée. Peut-être pas dans ces termes, mais il va falloir parler de votre relation un jour ou l'autre, c'est trop ambigu, c'est normal que des tensions qui semblent sans fondements s'installent. »

Prune grogna et laissa sa tête retomber sur la table. « Je peux pas simplement me mettre au milieu de la route en attendant qu'un bus m'écrase ? Je pense que je le vivrais mieux... »

Chani lui donna un coup de coude. « C'est difficile, mais tu n'as plus trop le choix… Regarde l'état dans lequel ça te met… »

Prune soupira. « Je sais… Je… Je ne sais pas si je suis totalement terrifiée ou tellement curieuse de voir à quel point… je l'aime bien. »

Priya remit une mèche de cheveux bleus derrière l'oreille de son amie. « Ma chérie, c'est dur, mais au moins tu seras fixée. Ça va sûrement régler vos problèmes. Au moins, ce sera clair. Il est là demain ? »

\- Ses horaires de bureaux sont de 15h à 16h. Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? » Chani proposa.

\- Non je… Ça ferait vraiment petite fille pour le coup… En plus pas très sympa pour lui de me voir me pointer avec mes deux gardes du corps préférées. » Elle fit un sourire triste à ses deux amies.

Prune soupira. Elle bût en silence le reste de son cappuccino. Aller voir Rayan à propos de ce qui se passait entre eux… Elle en tremblait déjà.

* * *

**Et voilà pour cette semaine !**

**Je vous annonce également que vu la tournure que prend ma vie, jusqu'à mi-Juillet au moins la publication ne sera plus régulière : 1- Je déménage et je change un peu de vie (hu), 2- Beaucoup trop de choses à faire en Juin, 3- Tout cela va me permettre de reprendre un peu d'avance sur les chapitres, voire de réécrire le début après quelques remarques de certaines d'entre vous !, et 4- Faire une pause et prendre un peu de recul sur mon travail**

**Donc voilà, désolée que votre feuilleton du vendredi doive subir une petit baisse de régime, mais dîtes vous que c'est pour le mieux ;) !**

****Des gros bisous sur vos quatre joues :* !  
Cherry ~~****


	19. Chapitre 19

**_Me revoilà ! Après une longue période de non-publication, parce que /la vie/ fait que ^^, voilà enfin ce chapitre 19 !_**

**_Je veux aussi par la même vous dire que la petite pause risque de continuer jusqu'à fin Juillet pour le moment, l'Acte II (qui commence avec le Chap 18) est déjà écrit, mais je ne suis pas encore très sûre de certains développements, et ayant récemment reprit le travail je ne vous garantis pas une grande réactivité de ma part, alors la publication ne risque pas de redevenir régulière du type deux fois par mois avant un bout de temps. _**

**_C'est un peu nul, mais je veux vous rassurer en vous disant que ce n'est pas parce que je ne publie pas que j'abandonne cette histoire, au contraire, j'ai eu pleiiins de nouvelles idées en Juin, j'en ai rempli pas mal de mémos de mon téléphone ! Donc cette histoire est loin d'être terminée, considérant (aller, petite info gratuite), que pour l'instant elle fait dans les 70 chapitres, les grandes lignes sont écrites._**

**_Et voilà pour l'update ! Je vous laisse donc avec ce chapitre 19 tant attendu, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire, et j'aimerias énormément connaître vos retours sur celui-là, vous comprendrez ;), alors laissez-moi un petit commentaire, en plus ça me motive à écrire :p_**

**_Bisous sur vos quatre joues :love:_**

* * *

Le lendemain, Prune n'était toujours pas plus rassurée. Ses amis l'avaient aidée à y voir un peu plus clair, mais son cœur battant dans sa poitrine était complètement affolé, et elle ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'elle allait se retrouver seule avec Rayan une nouvelle fois, ou si c'était parce qu'elle redoutait la conversation qu'elle allait avoir. Priya lui avait dit que ça allait sûrement régler leurs problèmes… Elle préférait croire à cette éventualité que de penser au pire…

Après sa journée de cours, Prune topa Miss Paltry dans le couloir : « Bonjour madame, vous savez si Monsieur Zaidi est dans son bureau ? J'aurais des questions à lui poser pour mon mémoire. »

Ce mémoire, décidément, il avait bon dos.

Sa professeure la détailla, clairement une pensée lui traversa l'esprit, mais elle lui indiqua simplement le couloir des bureaux des professeurs.

\- Oui, il y est, allez-y mademoiselle Velásquez. Bonne journée.

\- A vous aussi, merci.

Miss Paltry la suivit des yeux alors qu'elle toquait à la porte, et entrait prudemment dans le bureau à l'invitation de son professeur.

Rayan leva les yeux de ses notes pour voir Prune entrer dans son bureau. Son cœur sauta dans sa poitrine, sa main se crispa sur son stylo immédiatement.

\- Ah, Prune, c'est t-… vous… Allez-y, rentrez… » il dit les dents serrées.

Prune referma la porte derrière elle. Elle avait le cœur au bord des lèvres, et le visage fermé de son professeur ne lui annonçait rien de bon.

Elle s'assit en face de lui de l'autre côté de son bureau, les yeux rivés sur le pot à crayons, le regard de Rayan sur elle trop intimident pour lui faire face.

\- Bonjour, je… Rayan, je… J'aimerais qu'on discute... » sa voix tremblait, elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, fuir, c'était trop gênant, trop soudain, elle n'était pas du tout à l'aise de se mettre à nu comme ça.

Rayan se leva, et lui tourna le dos pour faire face à la fenêtre, les bras croisés. Prune leva un sourcil interrogateur, c'était soudain et inhabituel de sa part de le voir réagir ainsi… Elle se dit que l'option de se laisser renverser par un bus avait toujours l'air alléchante… Elle essaya de se ressaisir, ses amis lui avaient dit que c'était sûrement un problème de communication, elle prit sur elle pour ignorer son attitude.

\- Je… J'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas… Pendant la visite, et… dernièrement... tu… Tu es froid, et j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose qui n'allait pas…

Elle le vit soupirer. « Prune, j'ai du travail, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de discuter de ça. » sa voix lui parvint, ferme, sans appel.

Prune resta bouche-bée. « Mais… Il... » elle se leva de sa chaise, abasourdie, et fit un pas vers lui. « On… On ne peut pas ignorer ce… ce qui se passe… »

Il refusait toujours de la regarder, fixant les arbres de la rue d'en face. Prune avait l'impression de parler à un mur.

\- Je veux dire… Entre… » elle se mordit violemment la lèvre. « … nous. » elle avait du mal à croire qu'elle l'avait dit à voix haute, elle avait envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

De voir l'attitude si froide de Rayan en face d'elle, elle se sentait vraiment comme une étudiante idiote qui était tombée amoureuse de son prof. Et elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement ce sentiment.

Rayan lui jeta enfin un coup d'œil, mais ses yeux la quittèrent très rapidement.

Prune souffla du nez. Au moins il n'avait pas eu la présence de lui rire à la figure, mais elle avait l'impression qu'il se retenait presque.

\- Je… Pour moi aussi c'est embarrassant d'en parler. Mais… je pense qu'il faut qu'on en discute.

Il soupira longuement, visiblement énervé. Il alla s'asseoir sur le bord de son bureau et la fixa dans les yeux. Elle qui normalement se sentait toujours heureuse d'avoir ses yeux vert d'eau posés sur elle, sentit comme un vent glacial traverser son cœur.

\- Ravi que tu te souviennes que tu as des obligations.

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Quoi ? »

Il releva le menton, le regard toujours dur. « Ces trois dernières semaines, tu t'es vraiment laissée aller. »

\- De… De quoi tu parles ?

Il se pinça le haut du nez : « Ah oui, à ce point… Les cours, tu te rappelles ? Tu es inscrite à la Fac et tu devrais aller en cours, enfin, tu es supposée. Et travailler sur ton mémoire par la même, tu ne m'a pas envoyé de nouvelles depuis trois semaines, c'est vraiment pas ce que j'appelle l'attitude d'une élève modèle. »

Prune était sans voix. « Je… J'ai raté les cours pour… Pour aider mon ami… Je te l'ai déjà dit, il va mal, il a besoin de moi, et... »

\- Oui, je suppose que ça valait la peine de louper une partie de ton année. Après tout, ce n'est que ton futur.

Prune avait l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar. Tout s'abattait sur elle sans aucune raison… Rayan ne s'était jamais, au grand jamais, comporté comme ça avec elle… Il aurait dû lui mettre un coup de poignard, elle l'aurait mieux vécu…

\- Je... » elle avait la gorge serrée. « Je suis désolée d'avoir quitté le cours, la dernière fois, c'était… c'était une urgence... »

Rayan ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait, ses mots, sa rage, s'écoulaient de sa bouche sans qu'il puisse y réfléchir, il était trop blessé pour se retenir. L'air confus dans les yeux humides de Prune lui faisait mal. Mais il était tellement plein de colère…

\- Oui, j'imagine. » il lui répondit sèchement.

Il les revit roucoulant avec Nathaniel dans le parc… Il se revit l'espionner, alors qu'elle… alors qu'elle lui avait fait oublié l'anniversaire de la mort de Chloé. Il s'en était réjouit, et il… Il ne savait plus quoi en penser. Mais l'image de elle et ce jeune homme, se tenant la main, le visage de Nathaniel dans son cou… Il voyait rouge.

Prune sentit les larmes monter. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » elle le supplia d'une voix tremblante.

\- Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. » lui-même sentit sa poitrine se serrer et les larmes venir.

\- Rayan, je... » elle hoqueta. « Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça, comme ça ? »

Rayan soupira « Je suis ton professeur, c'est mon devoir de te dire quand tu travailles mal, ou pas du tout, dans le cas présent. »

\- C'est-… ! C'est faux ! Je travaille, je… J'ai juste... »

\- Et bien les résultats se font attendre.

Prune était interloquée. Mais… Mais de quel droit ? Elle ne comprenait plus rien, pourquoi tout d'un coup il semblait lui parler sur ce ton ?!

\- Tu…. Tu es injuste ! Tu utilises l'excuse des cours ! Tu fais la même chose qu'avec Yeleen !

Rayan la regarda, les yeux plissés, il n'avait pas apprécié sa remarque. Il haussa le ton : « Tu rates les cours pour traîner avec un guitariste raté et une racaille de bas étage ! »

\- Qu… Quoi ? » Prune murmura, choquée.

Rayan croisa les bras, montrant qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur ses mots. Jusqu'à ce qu'il voit les larmes perler dans ses yeux. Il eût un tic, comme pour ne pas craquer.

\- Tu... Pourquoi tu me dis ça… ?

Il avala sa salive : « Ose me dire que j'ai tort. »

Prune savait qu'elle avait passé plus de temps à régler les problèmes de Nathaniel qu'à travailler sur son mémoire ces trois dernières semaines, mais c'était pour la bonne cause, et les avancées avec Nathaniel avaient été considérables !

\- C'est… » elle fronça les sourcils : « Tu ne sais absolument pas de quoi, ni de _qui_ tu parles ! Nathaniel et Castiel sont mes amis, je les aide, c'est normal ! »

\- Au détriment de ton futur ?

\- J'ai raté trois cours, j'ai pas brûlé la Fac !

Prune éclata en sanglot, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Elle n'y comprenait rien à rien… Comme pouvait-il être aussi blessant ?! Aussi… méchant ?! Lui qui tendait toujours une main vers elle, maintenant il lui lançait reproche sur reproche ! Prune se trouvait ridicule, à pleurer là, devant lui, comme une petite fille, surtout qu'il n'avait pas _du tout_ l'air attendri… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé… ?

Rayan avait le cœur brisé de la voir ainsi… Il… Il avait juste réussit à la faire pleurer… Il se sentait tellement mal, et devant les larmes de sa jeune amie, sa colère s'envola, et il se rendit compte à quel point les mots qui étaient sortis de sa bouche n'étaient pas du tout ceux qu'il aurait voulu qu'ils soient. Il aurait juste aimé lui dire qu'elle lui manquait terriblement, et qu'il n'aspirait qu'à repartager ces moments, cette complicité avec elle... mais sa fierté, la peur de se faire rejeter, l'abandon qu'il avait ressentit quand elle avait quitté sa classe, la jalousie qui l'avait consumé quand elle l'avait vu avec… eux… Ça l'avait poussé à l'attaquer au lieu de lui parler… Elle qui était venue en toute bonne foi, il lui avait tout balancé dans la gueule… Que des choses fausses, mais auxquelles elle tenait, et le pire, c'est qu'il en était bien conscient…

\- Prune, je... » il pinça ses lèvres, c'était facile maintenant de lui parler doucement, après tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire. « Je n'aurais pas dû… pas dû dire… tout ça... »

Prune le contourna et alla prendre son sac sur le dossier de la chaise, le visage tordu par la douleur, les yeux embués de larmes.

Il tenta de la rattraper mais elle le repoussa violemment d'une main :

\- T'es vraiment un idiot ! Un putain d'idiot… Et moi je suis vraiment trop conne !

\- Prune !

Sans attendre un autre mot de sa part, elle mit son sac sur son épaule et ouvrit la porte à la volée qui vint claquer contre le mur, et quitta son bureau en courant. Charlotte et André Lebarde étaient dans le couloir et échangèrent un regard étonné en voyant l'élève en larmes quitter le bureau de leur collègue.

Rayan le son entendit ses pas affolés mourir au bout du couloir alors qu'elle s'enfuyait… Son cœur en panique crû l'entendre revenir une seconde, il s'emballa, fit un pas vers la porte, mais non, elle avait quitté le couloir...

Charlotte vint toquer à la porte ouverte. « Rayan ? Tout va bien ? »

Rayan se retourna vivement vers la fenêtre pour cacher ses yeux brillants de larmes. « Oui, oui… Merci Charlotte... Je… J'ai du travail. »

Elle entra pour refermer la porte derrière elle. « Rayan, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? »

\- Je… » Il inspira un bon coup pour se reprendre. « Elle n'a pas bien prit les critiques sur son dernier développement... »

\- C'était… Prune Velásquez, c'est ça ?

\- Oui… » Rayan se rassit sur sa chaise et commença à ranger son bureau pour avoir l'air occupé.

Charlotte s'assit en face de lui. « Je ne pensais pas que tu étais si dur avec tes élèves. » Rayan resta silencieux. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne pour l'arrêter dans son mouvement : « Tout va bien en ce moment ? »

\- Je… Oui. » Il voulait se confier, mais maintenant qu'il venait de tout foutre en l'air, à quoi bon… Charlotte ne savait même pas que la femme dont ils avaient discuté était une élève, encore moins celle qui venait de quitter son bureau en pleurant, par sa faute... Alors finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal, non ? De mettre fin à cette ambiguïté entre eux deux, qui l'affectait tellement qu'il n'arrivait plus à penser clair quand elle était dans les parages, que leur relation retourne au _status_ _quo_ du début de l'année. Finalement, qu'avait-il à y perdre… Tellement…

\- Bon... » Charlotte se releva en soupirant. Il pouvait sentir qu'il ne l'avait pas convaincue. « J'ai un cours. Tu n'hésites pas à m'appeler, hein ? »

Il acquiesça, les yeux toujours rivés sur son clavier. « Merci. Charlotte. »

Elle quitta la pièce avec un dernier sourire triste.

.

Prune, elle, s'était dirigée droit vers le dortoir. Elle ne voulait voir personne. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de se passer… Elle se battait si dur pour ses amis, et il avait été tellement injuste ! Elle dégaina son portable et la vision floue à cause des larmes, elle eut du mal à composer un message :

« _Au secours… Ça va pas... _»

A travers ses larmes, elle tenta de chercher le contact de Priya et l'envoya. Elle entra dans le bâtiment des dortoirs, vide à cette heure. Elle se laissa tomber sur un banc à l'entrée et fût secouée d'un sanglot violent.

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. C'était Nathaniel qui l'appelait. Elle répondit :

\- Quoi ?!

\- _Prunette, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!_

\- Quoi ? » elle renifla.

_\- Tu viens de m'envoyer un message, 'au secours'…_

\- Non, je voulais l'envoyer à Priya, pas toi !

\- _Prunette il s'est passé un truc ? Je suis pas loin de la Fac, j'arrive._

\- Non, viens pas, je… je... » elle recommença à pleurer.

\- _Tu es où ?_

\- Au… Au dortoir…

\- _J'arrive, ne bouge pas de là._

Nathaniel raccrocha. Prune reposa son téléphone sur ses genoux et pleura à chaudes larmes sur son banc, dans le hall vide. Elle se sentait tellement trahie… Elle pensait que Rayan et elle… A défaut d'être proches, étaient au moins amis, il l'avait tellement blessée… Il avait osé s'attaquer à Nathaniel, elle qui se démenait contre vents et marées pour lui, malgré tous les bâtons dans les roues que les autres lui mettaient… Rayan ne connaissait même pas Nathaniel ! Il ne connaissait que les rumeurs de la salle des profs sur lui ! Et utiliser les cours pour la faire culpabiliser, s'attaquer à son travail, alors que ça faisait des semaines qu'il l'encensait, elle n'y comprenait rien ! Tous ses sentiments naissant pour lui, elle pensait qu'il les partageaient, elle pensait qu'après ce qu'il lui avait dit dans son bureau, et la façon dont il l'avait regardé dans la boutique de Leigh, et ce qu'il lui avait susurré à l'oreille à la soirée, elle pensait qu'il avait les mêmes sentiments pour elle qu'elle pour lui, elle ne s'était pas fourvoyée, mais comment pouvait-on dire des choses si horribles à quelqu'un qu'on essaye de conquérir ?!

La porte s'ouvrit en coup de vent et Nathaniel apparût, essoufflé. « Prunette ! » il la vit.

Prune se mis sur ses pieds et se jeta dans ses bras : « Nath… ! »

\- Je suis là Prunette... » il caressa sa tête en la tenant contre lui. «Dis moi. »

\- Ra… Rayan… » elle hoqueta, les joues noyées de larmes.

\- Le Prof Belle-Gueule ?

\- Il… Il a dit des choses horribles… Il… Il m'a reproché de m'en foutre de mes études, de mon mémoire, il m'a reproché de louper les cours pour traîner avec toi et Castiel !…

\- Ça va, c'est pas ton père ! De quoi il se mêle ?!

Prune explosa en sanglots dans les bras de son ami. « Il est tellement injuste ! »

Un élève de sa promo rentra dans le dortoir et les vit. Il haussa un sourcil inquisiteur envers elle, et Prune prit la manche de Nathaniel pour le tirer dehors, elle n'avait pas envie en plus de se donner en spectacle...

Toujours incapable de s'arrêter de pleurer, elle commença à marcher vite, dans n'importe quelle direction, Nathaniel à ses côtés. Elle voyait flou, elle avait du mal à marcher, elle…

Nathaniel la fit s'arrêter, il sortit ses propres lunettes de soleil et les mit sur le nez de son amie. Il la prit sous son bras, puis la fit passer derrière le bâtiment des dortoirs par une petite grille que Prune n'avait jamais remarqué, pour sortir du campus.

Tout contre lui, cachée derrière les lunettes de soleil, Prune se laissa pleurer doucement. Le cœur meurtri, ouvert en deux à coup de trahison, elle avait l'impression de se vider de son sang, de se vider de son âme. Elle peinait à mettre un pied devant l'autre sans se laisser s'effondrer, défaite, vaincue, agonisante. Quand elle pensait à quel point elle l'avait idéalisé pendant les vacances… A quel point elle aurait voulu qu'il soit là avec elle, à quel point il lui avait manqué, à quel point elle s'était déchirée de devoir laisser son écharpe au dortoir, à quel point elle n'avait fait que de penser à lui, à quel point elle avait été heureuse de l'annoncer à ses amis au Nouvel An… Elle voulait mourir. Elle avait envie d'arrêter de respirer, tout simplement, d'arrêter de souffrir, et de succomber, dans le silence de cette douleur sourde et incompréhensible qui la martelait.

Elle se sentit faiblir, mais Nathaniel la tenait fermement contre lui. Elle releva les yeux, il l'avait amenée à son immeuble. Il la fit monter dans son appartement, et une fois la porte fermée derrière eux, il la prit dans ses bras, et elle se laissa aller complètement, pleurant à chaudes larmes, hoquetant entre deux sanglots. Nathaniel la tint tout contre lui, sa tête posée sur la sienne, lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

\- Là, Prune…

Les pleurs de la jeune femme ralentirent peu à peu, et elle finit par se détacher de lui.

\- Nath… » elle hoqueta.

Il lui caressa la joue : « Je suis là. »

Elle soupira, tremblante. « Nath... »

Il se pencha vers elle pour coller son front au sien. « Respire, Prunette... »

Il prit son visage dans ses mains et l'aida à retrouver son souffle, il lui fallu une minute, avant que ses pleurs n'arrêtent de la secouer. Nathaniel l'amena dans la cuisine. Il l'assit à une chaise, et débarrassa les bouteilles de bière de la table. Prune releva les yeux, et le vit remplir une bouilloire. Elle sourit presque.

\- Tu… Tu as acheté une bouilloire ?

Nathaniel se retourna, un peu gêné, et lui fit: « Euh… ouais. J'ai… aussi du… du thé au citron. » il lança l'eau et sortit une boite en carton et la posa devant Prune. Elle la prit pensivement, en essuyant ses larmes de son autre main. Nathaniel posa des bols devant eux.

\- Des… bols ?

\- J'ai pas de tasses.

Elle souffla du nez. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine, et elle ramassa ses genoux contre sa poitrine et y colla son front. Nathaniel tira une chaise près de la sienne et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amie.

\- Il... » Prune avait la gorge serrée. « Il m'a fait tellement mal... Il… Je ne lui- » elle fût secouée par un sanglot. « Je ne lui ai rien fait… J'ai tenté de… de m'expliquer… de m'excuser... de savoir ce qu'il se passait, de… Comment a-t-il… Comment… Comment j'ai pu être aussi conne... » elle se remit à pleurer doucement. « Je suis trop conne… Je suis tellement conne... »

Nathaniel se leva pour leur servir leur thé dans les bols, et revint s'asseoir près de Prune et la prit dans ses bras.

\- J'ai… J'ai… Comment j'ai pu penser… Une seule seconde… Qu'il… Que nous… » elle se réfugia dans l'étreinte de son ami.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, Prune… Tu es trop bien pour lui.

Elle se détacha : « Tu… Tu comprends pas, je-… ! Je lui ai fait confiance, je… Je me suis rendue vulnérable, et… dernièrement il a été si… si froid, si injuste… Je ne lui ai rien fait, et il… il a utilisé le… J'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait utilisé l'excuse des… des cours… contre moi... »

Nathaniel rajouta de l'eau froide dans son thé et lui tendit : « Bois. »

Prune s'exécuta, tant bien que mal. Elle sentit une fatigue immense s'abattre sur elle, elle voulait juste dormir, dormir et prier qu'en se réveillant, ce ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve…

Nathaniel la fit finir son thé, et l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre. Blanche dormait sur un coin de lit et releva la tête à leur entrée, elle lâcha un petit miaulement comme pour les saluer. Nathaniel assit Prune sur le bord du lit, et lui enleva ses chaussures alors qu'elle reniflait, le cœur vide. Il tira la couverture et l'aida à s'installer dessous, avant de la border précautionneusement. Il se releva pour faire le tour du lit.

\- Nath… » elle gémit.

\- J'arrive, Prune.

Il enleva ses chaussures et sa veste, et se glissa dans le lit avec elle. Il ouvrit les bras et elle vint se réfugier contre lui, toute tremblante. Il ramena la couverture dans le dos de Prune pour la caler confortablement. Prune éclata en sanglots de nouveau, gémissant de douleur et de désespoir contre l'épaule de son ami, perdue, confuse, et si blessée…

\- Pourquoi... » elle geignit.

Nath lui caressa tendrement la tête, elle tremblait dans ses bras. Il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser sur le front, tentant de la réconforter. Prune releva les yeux vers lui, se cœur se tordant de douleur dans sa poitrine. Nathaniel et elle échangèrent un regard, Prune s'accrocha à lui, et tout d'un coup elle se sentit à la place de Nathaniel il y avait trois semaines, perdu, affolé, seul, un vide au creux de l'âme.

\- Nath... » elle passa ses mains dans la nuque de Nathaniel et attira son visage contre le sien, hoquetant de douleur.

\- Je suis là. » il murmura.

Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent et Prune s'empara de celles de Nathaniel, lui arrachant ce baiser, s'y accrochant comme à une bouée, agrippant son t-shirt pour le serrer contre elle. Leur baiser avait un goût de sel. Prune fût secouée d'un autre sanglot et se cacha dans le cou de son ami pour pleurer de plus belle. Nathaniel l'enserra dans ses bras pour la garder au plus près de lui, déposant de petits baisers réconfortants sur son épaule. La bouche de Prune retrouva le chemin de la sienne et elle l'embrassa de nouveau, comme si elle manquait d'air, comme si elle se sentait mourir. Nathaniel lui rendit son baiser, l'allongeant sur le dos pour s'allonger sur elle et la couvrir de son corps, Prune s'y réfugia désespérément, sans arrêter avec ses baisers avides entre deux sanglots. Nathaniel la fit doucement ralentir son rythme et colla son front au sien avec douceur.

\- Respire, Prune…

Prune prit une longue inspiration tremblante, et passa ses bras autour du cou de Nathaniel pour le rapprocher d'elle et s'oublier dans ses bras. Nathaniel la laissa l'attirer à elle et la laissa pleurer de tout son soûl sous lui.

**Prune pleura dans ses bras pendant une heure, ils échangèrent des baisers de temps en temps, puis Prune finit par s'endormir, exténuée.**


	20. Chapitre 20

**Huehuehue, c'était la surprise, hein ? Je dois dire que j'ai été encouragée par les derniers commentaires reçus OwO, et je vois que les gens attendent le chapitre suivant hahaha !**

**Un peu d'avancement dans ce qu'il s'est passé dans le chapitre précédent, j'espère que ça vous plaira ;)**

**Chapitre pas extrêmement long, j'espère pouvoir poster la suite dans moins d'un mois :) Encouragez-moi avec des commentaires, si l'envie vous en dit ;) !**

* * *

Quand elle rouvrit les paupières quelques heures plus tard, Prune sentit la présence chaude de Nathaniel autour d'elle, elle leva les yeux pour voir son ami somnolant à ses côtés, la tenant toujours fermement dans ses bras. Elle renifla, elle avait la gorge sèche.

\- Hmm ? » Nathaniel ouvrit les yeux à demi.

Prune se dégagea de ses bras pour s'asseoir dans le lit, remettant ses cheveux en place en reprenant ses esprits tant bien que mal. Elle sentit la main de Nathaniel, toujours allongé, lui caresser tendrement le bras. Elle lui fit un sourire triste, elle sentait son cœur rabougri au fond de sa poitrine, vide, gris, et froid. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et essuya machinalement le maquillage qui avait coulé sur ses joues, il était sec maintenant.

Nathaniel s'assit derrière elle, une jambe de chaque côté des siennes, et la prit dans ses bras. Prune laissa sa tête retomber en arrière sur l'épaule de Nathaniel avec un soupir.

\- Je veux un thé... » elle murmura.

Il l'embrassa dans le cou. « Je te fais ça. »

Il se dégagea d'elle et se leva. Il prit Blanche qui dormait toujours sur le coin du lit et la déposa dans les bras de son amie, le geste lui tira un sourire, alors que la minette entrouvrait les yeux pour comprendre ce qui la dérangeait dans sa sieste. Elle battit des paupières, puis se rendormit confortablement quand elle vit que ce n'était que Prune.

La jeune femme serra la minette contre son cœur, le nez dans sa fourrure chaude, tentant de se concentrer sur son ronronnement régulier, sans succès. Elle caressa la tête du chat, puis la reposa sur le lit, pour aller dans la salle de bain et voir son état dans le miroir.

La tête… Son visage était couvert de maquillage noir, ses yeux et son nez étaient rouges à force d'avoir pleuré, ses larmes avaient laissé des traces salées sur ses joues, ses vêtements étaient froissés, et son cœur était en miettes. L'image du visage fermé de Rayan revint à sa mémoire comme un coup de poing, elle grimaça de douleur et recommença à pleurer en silence.

Elle entendit les pas de Nathaniel revenir de la cuisine, elle tenta de sécher ses larmes avant qu'il n'entre.

\- Prune ? … Non, Prunette…

Il posa le bol fumant dans le lavabo et la retourna vers lui pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle cacha son visage dans son t-shirt et soupira, meurtrie.

\- J'y comprend rien... » elle geignit.

Nathaniel la prit par les côtés et la souleva pour l'asseoir sur le rebord du meuble du lavabo et la fit le regarder en face. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres pour qu'elle se ressaisisse. Elle voulu approfondir leur baiser et oublier, tout oublier… mais il se recula, collant son front au sien pour la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Il avait pas le droit de te traiter comme ça. » il lui murmura tout bas.

\- Non…

\- Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir, Prune. » il dégagea une mèche de son visage.

\- Mais… Mais pourquoi il a fait ça… Je… Je me sens… tellement… nulle ? Tellement conne…

\- C'est pas ta faute. C'est à lui qu'il faut en vouloir, pas à toi-même.

\- J'y… Priya, Chani et Hyun m'ont… ils m'ont dit d'aller lui parler, c'est ce que j'ai fait, et… et… C'était dur pour moi, j'avais du mal à croire que j'allais vraiment lui parler de… de... » elle hoqueta. « De _'__nous'_... Et… Il m'a tout balancé dans la gueule… Comme quoi je m'en foutais de mes cours, de mon mémoire, tout ça pour traîner avec _'un guitariste raté et une racaille de bas étage'_... »

Nathaniel pouffa de rire : « La racaille de bas étage, c'est moi ? Dis donc, il m'a vu qu'une fois, il juge rapidement ton prof. »

Prune sourit amèrement. « Il m'a vu avec toi, et Castiel... »

\- Bon, il a pas tort pour Castiel, mais...

\- Nath...

Il rit : « Ça va, ça va… Il se prend pas pour de la merde le prof Belle-Gueule, n'empêche. C'est pas ton copain, le mec il croît qu'il peut te reprocher ça. »

\- Exactement ! » Prune haussa le ton. « Mais- !… J'ai jamais été comme ça, moi, je-… ! »

Elle commença à gesticuler, les larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues.

\- J'ai toujours été respectueuse avec lui ! J'ai- !… J'ai jamais forcé, j'ai jamais fait quoi que ce soit qui- !… Je... » son visage se tordit. « Je ne comprend pas... »

Nathaniel la serra contre lui : « C'est de sa faute, pas de la tienne, d'accord ? »

Prune acquiesça contre son torse. Elle se laissa choir dans ses bras, abandonnée dans cette étreinte qui l'empêchait de tomber en morceaux. Nathaniel lui mit son thé dans les mains :

\- Bois.

Elle s'exécuta. Il remit ses cheveux en ordre, et attrapa un mouchoir qu'il passa sous l'eau pour effacer le maquillage de ses joues, la gratifiant d'un petit baiser sur le front. Prune le laissa faire, et bût en silence.

Elle avait perdu. Elle avait joué, et elle avait perdu. Elle ne saurait dire si Rayan avait gagné. Pas qu'il n'y ait une mise à rafler, mais Prune avait perdu. En même temps, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir été prévenue, toutes les personnes à qui elle en avait parlé avaient été étonnés, voire inquiets, ou au moins circonspects. Tenter de sortir avec un prof... Et bien voilà le résultat. Elle renifla négligemment.

\- Tu veux appeler Priya ? Rosa ? Alex ? » Nathaniel lui dit doucement.

Prune secoua la tête. Elle n'avait pas très envie de se coltiner ses meilleurs amis et leurs mines choquées plus que de raison, sans parler de leurs gazouillages incessants quand ils apprendraient les dernières péripéties de cette histoire qui se terminait mal. Et elle n'avait certainement pas envie qu'ils lui reprochent d'avoir appelé Nathaniel au lieu d'eux, elle n'avait pas la force d'essayer de leur faire comprendre qu'elle avait appuyé sur le mauvais contact.

Elle voulait du calme. Elle voulait oublier. Elle voulait oublier à quoi Rayan ressemblait, elle voulait oublier son nom, le son de sa voix, elle voulait oublier qu'il existait, tout court. Elle voulait oublier tout ces émois qui avaient fait chavirer son cœur dans la tempête du doute et de l'affection pendant des semaines. Elle voulait oublier à quel point elle avait été ridicule pendant tout ce temps, en fait...

Prune finit son bol et soupira longuement, le cœur sifflant. Elle releva les yeux vers Nathaniel qui n'avait pas bougé. Il n'avait pas ce petit sourire narquois, ni cette malice dans le regard, non. Il était sérieux, préoccupé, à l'écoute.

\- Tu veux que je te raccompagne au dortoir ?

Prune secoua la tête en guise de 'non'.

\- Je lance Netflix, on se regarde un film si tu veux.

Prune considéra la proposition une minute. Puis elle acquiesça. Nathaniel prit ses bras et les passa autour de son cou, et n'eût aucun mal à la soulever et la porter contre lui pour l'amener dans le salon. Prune se laissa faire, vide. Vide d'énergie, vide de sens. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on la porte comme une enfant, mais elle ne voulait plus de battre. Elle n'en n'avait plus la force. Et quelque part, elle se réfugiait dans un geste qui la ramenait à un temps où ses peines n'étaient pas si importantes, rien qu'une part de gâteau et un bisou ne pouvaient guérir.

Nathaniel la déposa sur le canapé, et lui donna la télécommande.

\- Tiens. Je reviens.

Prune renifla, essuyant son nez sur le revers de sa manche, et commença à regarder parmi les programmes. Un bon gros film de pan-pan avec beaucoup de testostérone du type _Terminator_ ou apparentés, ce serait parfait pour s'abrutir l'esprit. Elle lança un des films proposés quand Nathaniel revint, habillé en t-shirt et jogging, avec un doublon pour elle, et la couette de son lit.

\- J'ai dû déranger Blanche, mais elle s'en remettra. » il lui tendit les vêtements.

Prune les prit, et sans se poser plus de questions, enleva son haut et son jean, passa les vêtements de Nathaniel bien trop grands pour elle, puis fit sauter l'attache de son soutien-gorge dans son dos pour l'enlever par le bas, elle laissa le tout choir par terre à côté du canapé. Nathaniel avait coincé un pan de couette dans son dos, et Prune vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, ses jambes par-dessus les cuisses de son ami, lovée contre son épaule. Nathaniel referma la couverture autour d'eux, le film commençait.

Elle regarda les premières scènes, mais rapidement, elle enfouit son nez dans le t-shirt de son ami, et s'endormit s'endormit encore une fois dans la chaleur de Nathaniel, le film dans les oreilles.

Elle se réveilla une demie heure plus tard à la première grosse scène d'action. Elle releva la tête pour voir Nathaniel froncer les sourcils.

\- Quoi ?

Il pouffa de rire : « Tu nous as vraiment choisi le pire navet de tout Netflix. Ce scénario est sans queue ni tête. »

Elle ferma les yeux en se lovant contre lui : « Ça raconte quoi ? »

\- Un soldat américain, bla bla bla, la guerre, bla bla bla. Au lieu de faire des films sur la soldats ils devraient s'occuper de leurs vétérans aux États-Unis.

\- _Amen to that_...

Le silence s'étira pendant une minute, puis Nathaniel déposa un baiser sur sa tête : « Ça va mieux ? »

Elle soupira. « Non. »

\- Au moins, t'es plus en pleurs, le choc est passé.

\- Reste l'incompréhension… Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait… Je… On a partagé des choses… vraiment fortes…

Rayan lui serrant la main, sous l'étoffe de satin violette… La force de ses doigts entremêlés avec les siens, le regard épris qu'il avait eût pour elle, les lèvres presque tendues vers elle… Et leur étreinte… elle s'était fait violence, elle avait osé, et il l'avait serré contre lui en retour… l'impression de le tenir dans ses bras, ça l'avait libéré… Et ce sourire confus, quand Rosa les avaient forcé à danser ensemble… finalement, ils s'en étaient bien accommodés… il n'était pas le meilleur danseur, mais c'était avec lui que Prune avait préféré danser de toute la soirée.

\- Alors quoi, tout ça c'était du vent ? » elle gémit à mi-voix.

\- T'es sûre ?

\- Je sais plus rien… Je pensais qu'il était honnête… Je pensais qu'il m'aimait bien aussi, il… il me l'a dit… enfin… fait comprendre… et si j'étais juste une grosse cruche… une conne de plus à tomber sous le charme du prof d'Art Moderne… ?

Nathaniel resta silencieux.

\- C'est la seule raison pour laquelle il se serait conduit comme… comme le dernier des enfoirés… Nath, aide-moi…

Son ami soupira : « Je sais pas quoi te dire, Prunette… Je le connais pas ton prof. Tout ce que je sais de lui c'est que ça l'a choqué de nous voir ensemble, et qu'il t'a mal parlé. Et franchement, ça me donne pas envie de te laisser retourner dans ses bras, si c'est pour qu'il te refasse le même coup dans deux semaines… Y'a des types ils sont pas clairs. »

\- Tu… Tu crois qu'il serait vraiment comme ça ? Qu'il… que je sois assez conne pour tomber dans le panneau ?

Il raffermit son bras autour d'elle : « Franchement, Prune, t'es pas une de ces meufs débiles qui se font mener en bateau par leurs mecs. T'es intelligente. Tu vois les choses venir. Je me rappelle que t'hésitais pas à remettre Armin à sa place quand il abusait. Déjà à 17 ans tu savais le faire, t'es pas plus conne qu'alors. Je pense pas que ton prof soit un pervers narcissique, mais écoute, il s'est fait des films chelous dans sa tête pour passer du mec trop in-love de toi à un enculé qui t'insulte. »

\- Il m'a pas vraiment insultée, juste…

\- Manqué de respect à toi, à ton travail, et aux personnes auxquelles tu tiens ? Putain je sais pas comment appeler ça si c'est pas de l'insulte.

\- … C'est pour ça que je comprends pas. Il… C'est un adulte, un homme réfléchi, il… il ne me balancerait pas tout… tout ça… sans raisons.

\- Ouais, bah il s'est pas manifesté pour s'excuser en tout cas.

\- De toute façon je veux plus le voir.

Nathaniel haussa un sourcil. Prune sentit les larmes recommencer à envahir sa gorge :

\- Il… Il m'a fait… tellement mal… Depuis quelques temps, il s'éloigne de moi, comme ça, puis il finit carrément par- !… Par m'insulter… Je lui ai fait quoi, merde ?!

\- Nan mais cherche pas, t'as sûrement rien fait. T'as fait ta vie, il a pas aimé, et il t'a taclée.

\- On avait _enfin_ l'occasion de se parler ! On a pas eu de vraie conversation depuis avant les vacances ! Et… Et il a osé me dire tout ça ?! Je veux plus entendre parler de lui… Je veux plus qu'il me parle…

\- C'est pas un peu extrême ?

Prune se dégagea, ça commençait à suffire : « Et me dire que je foutais quedal pour mon mémoire ? Me dire que pendant les trois dernières semaines je m'asseyais juste sur mon cul à buller ?! Alors qu'on a pas eu le moindre contact ?! C'est pas extrême ?! Nan mais de quel droit il est tout mignon avec moi pendant des mois, et maintenant il se transforme en monstre d'égoïsme et de malhonnêteté ?! »

Nathaniel leva les mains comme pour lui signifier qu'il n'était pas contre elle : « Je pose la question comme ça. »

Prune se laissa retomber contre le canapé.

\- Comment je vais faire pour retourner en cours... putain, comment je vais faire pour pouvoir le supporter en cours… Je peux pas louper toutes ses classes, je vais être obligée d'y aller… je me sens tellement pas…

Nathaniel se pencha vers la table basse et attrapa une cigarette dans son paquet. « Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? »

Prune pouffa de rire : « Toi, tu mettrais un seul orteil dans une salle de classe ? »

Il la poussa gentiment. « Eh… Et puis je dois pas vraiment étudier, juste être là pour toi. Ah, mais- » il tira une bouffée sur sa cigarette et prit un ton moqueur « Je vais lui faire peur, il va peut-être croire que je suis ton mec la 'racaille de bas étage' qui est venu lui démolir le faciès après t'avoir traité comme ça ? Pas que l'envie ne me démange pas, mais bon. »

\- Ah ouais ? » Prune lui donna un coup de coude. « Monsieur 'je suis pas ton genre' ? Alors quoi, tu proposes quoi, que je me pointe à ses cours avec toi sur mes talons en mode chien de garde ? »

\- Chien de garde, petit copain factice, moi je m'en fous.

\- Oh non… » elle détourna le regard.

\- Quoi ?

\- Bah… ça se fait pas.

\- De quoi ?

\- De me ramener dans son cours avec un élève qu'est pas de la promo, en mode menace.

\- Tu t'en fous, Prune. Tu lui dois rien à cet enculé. T'as été la plus gentille des meufs, il t'a traité comme une merde. Quoi, il va être jaloux ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ? Et puis merde, j'ai pas envie de te laisser y retourner toute seule, à son cours. C'est quand le prochain ?

\- Quoi, tu veux vraiment faire ça ?

Nathaniel la fixa une minute, le temps de tirer sur sa cigarette et d'expirer la fumée.

\- Toi, tu veux ?

Prune fronça les sourcils, triturant un pan de la couette dans ses mains. Elle avait du mal à se l'avouer, mais d'un côté elle voulait faire payer à Rayan… Lui faire payer d'avoir osé lui parler de la sorte… lui faire payer de se foutre de son travail… de se foutre de ses amis, de lui avoir aussi mal parlé… Elle voyait rouge qu'il s'en prenne ainsi à elle sans raison, alors qu'elle n'avait jamais rien fait contre lui.

Elle releva la tête. « Mon prochain cours c'est demain. »

Elle prit la cigarette de ses lèvres et tira une bouffée. Il la laissa faire avec un sourire en coin :

\- Okay, _deal_.


	21. Chapitre 21

**ET OUI, CETTE HISTOIRE N'EST PAS MORTE ! Loin de là, même ! Beaucoup de taff en dehors de ce projet-là, et comme d'habitude je préfère prendre mon temps pour lire et relire et rerelire, pour fournir un boulot de qualité !**

**Ce chapitre a été Beta Read par Alpha, que je remercie ! J'utilise la façon """correcte""" d'utiliser des guillemets, à partir de ce chapitre, j'ai cédé aux coups de pression xD**

**J'ai hâte d'avoir vos retours pour ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture :3 !**

* * *

Yeleen avait déjà quitté la chambre quand Prune entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Elle invita son ami à entrer en finissant de se brosser les dents.

\- Entrche !

Nathaniel pouffa de rire en refermant la porte derrière lui :

\- Je parle pas cette langue.

\- Ha ha, trchès drchôle, Nathchanchiel.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit en attendant qu'elle finisse de se préparer.

\- Tiens, elle sortit de la salle de bain en s'essuyant la bouche. Comme tu es là, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Il fit les gros yeux : « Pour moi ? T'as enfin des _nudes_ que tu peux m'envoyer ? il la taquina.

Elle secoua la tête en fouillant dans son armoire : « N'importe quoi, toi. »

Elle sortit le sac rose pastel avec la ribambelle de rubans un peu froissés qu'elle avait acheté il y avait maintenant un bout de temps. Elle se retourna vers son ami avec un grand sourire, et lui tendit le sac.

\- C'est quoi ça ?il haussa un sourcil à l'apparence un peu trop '_girly_' du paquet.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit :

\- C'est pour toi. Joyeux Noël en retard, Nath.

Il lui sourit, confus, n'osant pas vraiment le prendre, alors Prune lui mit doucement dans les mains. Il l'analysa, incertain.

\- Euh… C'est pour moi ?

Prune posa son menton sur l'épaule de son ami.

\- Oui. J'ai pas eu l'occasion de te l'offrir plus tôt, mais, quand tu m'as dit que tu passais Noël tout seul… ça m'a vraiment attristé. Quand j'ai vu ça au marché de Noël, je te l'ai pris. Vas-y, ouvre-le.

Nathaniel plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Prune, déconcerté par son geste. Puis il défit les rubans un par un avec précaution, et ouvrit le sac. Il pouffa de rire quand il vit ce qu'il contenait, et en sortit le grand lapin noir tout duveteux.

\- Prune, c'est quoi ça ? il rit.

\- Il te plaît ?

Nathaniel caressa pensivement une des grandes oreilles, un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

\- Prunette...

\- Je sais c'est un peu cul-cul, mais…

\- Merci... Nathaniel la coupa d'une voix tremblante.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, un sourire vrai illuminant son visage. Il passa un bras autour de Prune pour l'attirer contre lui, et la serra fort dans ses bras, puis il se détacha et se mit à rire :

\- Il est grave doux. C'est toi qui l'a choisi ?

\- Mon cousin me l'a montré, et j'ai direct pensé à toi.

Nathaniel regardait le lapin dans ses mains, sans cesser son petit rire. Ça l'amusait énormément, mais ça le touchait.

\- Il te plaît, du coup, elle sourit.

Nathaniel acquiesça timidement. Il prit le lapin contre son cœur et posa son menton dessus, Prune caressa une des longues oreilles avec affection. Elle qui avait presque regretté de lui avoir acheté un cadeau vu l'accueil glacial qu'elle avait eu de sa part au retour des vacances, maintenant elle était heureuse d'avoir fait ce geste. Ce sourire et ces yeux écarquillés, émerveillés, ça lui rappelait quelqu'un qu'elle avait connu il y avait bien longtemps...

Nathaniel se tourna vers elle et vint coller son front au sien avec un soupir bienheureux. Leurs regards s'entremêlèrent une minute, puis il ferma les yeux pour l'embrasser tendrement. Prune lui rendit son baiser, d'une douceur sereine dans le silence apaisant de la chambre.

Il se détacha d'elle pour lui sourire : « Ton prof est juste trop con. »

Prune soupira : « Je sais. »

Elle se leva du lit. Nathaniel remit le lapin dans le sac rose et se leva aussi.

\- Par contre, tu aurais pas un truc… moins voyant ?

Prune rit : « Si, attends. »

Elle sortit un grand sac en papier kraft pour qu'il glisse le tout dedans, incognito. Le sac dans une main, il mit ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez et passa un bras autour des épaules de Prune.

\- Aller viens, on va lui montrer.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'amphi principal, et rentrèrent dans la salle en même temps que les autres. Prune évitait l'estrade du regard. Elle était trop en colère, ou plutôt avait trop peur, d'être de nouveau confrontée au regard dur de son professeur qui l'avait tant blessée. Perdus dans le flot des élèves cependant, elle ne s'imaginait pas qu'il la repairerait, alors elle osa lever les yeux.

Elle son regard rencontra celui effaré de Rayan. Ses yeux verts allèrent rapidement d'elle au bras de Nathaniel autour de ses épaules, sa bouche s'entrouvrit comme pour protester, mais aucun son ne put sortir de sa bouche.

Prune sentit son corps se tendre et sa colère revenir au galop, ses mots blessants, cette trahison qui la brûlaient de l'intérieur... Nathaniel, toujours ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez, gratifia le professeur d'un sourire éclatant.

Prune pouffa d'un rire crispé : « T'abuses. »

\- Regarde sa tête.

Ils s'assirent au sixième rang sur le côté, près du mur. En effet, Rayan ne les avait pas lâché des yeux, comme atterré.

Nathaniel était adossé contre le mur de l'amphi, une jambe relevée contre le dossier de son siège, il enleva enfin ses lunettes et les jeta nonchalamment sur le pupitre.

\- La gueule qu'il tire.

Prune le poussa gentiment du poing : « Tu prends énormément de plaisir, non ? »

Nathaniel sortit un chewing-gum de sa poche, le mit dans sa bouche, et commença à mâcher ostensiblement, sans quitter Rayan des yeux.

\- Je dois avouer que oui.

Elle lui prit le menton pour lui faire détourner la tête.

\- Arrête.

\- Saaalut ?

Chani s'assit à côté de son amie, son regard interrogateur allant d'elle au jeune homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas à sa droite.

Nathaniel se redressa et se pencha pour lui tendre sa main : « J'suis Nath. »

Chani serra sa main avec un sourire amusé : « Chani. »

Prune lui expliqua : « C'est Nathaniel, dont je t'ai parlé. Nath et moi étions ensemble au lycée. »

\- Ah ! Ensemble…

\- Non, pas _ensemble_ ensemble ! Prune la reprit.

Nathaniel pouffa de rire : « Quelle galère cette meuf, jamais je t'aurais supporté ! »

\- Pff, n'importe quoi.

Chani souffla du nez en sortant ses notes : « Oui, ça se voit que vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps. Tu n'es pas dans notre promo Nath, c'est ça ? »

\- Nan, je suis là en soutien moral pour Prunette.

\- Soutien moral… ?

Chani tourna le regard vers leur professeur à l'avant de l'estrade qui mettait en place son micro-cravate pour le cours, et qui détourna tout de suite les yeux de leur trio inhabituel, pris en train de les fixer.

Prune se pencha vers elle : « Je… Je dois t'en parler, après le cours… il s'est passé quelque chose. »

La jeune femme fit comprendre à son amie par le ton de sa voix qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une heureuse nouvelle.

\- Avec monsieur Zaidi ? Vous avez discuté ? Chani fronça les sourcils.

Prune souffla du nez amèrement : « 'Discuté'… il... »

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, la carapace qu'elle s'était construite avant de quitter sa chambre ce matin était en fait bien mince et se craquelait déjà. Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer malgré elle, elle saisit le bas de son pull qu'elle tordit nerveusement entre ses doigts.

\- Je… On en parle après...

Chani acquiesça, et lui caressa doucement la main pour lui montrer son soutien.

Leur professeur se racla la gorge, ce qui retentit dans tout l'amphi, et commença son cours d'une voix mal assurée.

Chani suivit le cours, mais Prune se sentait de plus en plus fébrile à mesure qu'elle entendait la voix de Rayan. Elle fixait ses notes où elle dessinait des losanges en boucle, noircissant la page maussadement. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait pu dire des choses comme ça… De lui reprocher tout ça…

La veille elle était finalement rentrée à son dortoir, Nathaniel l'avait raccompagnée. Elle avait raconté par message à Priya, Rosa et Alexy ce qu'il s'était passé, en passant sous silence qu'elle avait fini pleurant dans les bras de Nathaniel, dans son lit… Les trois avaient été atterrés, comme elle, et l'avait enjoignit à aller demander des explications à Rayan, mais elle avait refusé. Il avait été très clair sur ce qu'il pensait d'elle. Jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, elle n'avait fait que ressasser ses idées noires, et l'incompréhension avait définitivement laissé place à une colère amère. Leur étreinte d'avant les vacances semblait bien loin, le souvenir avait été terni par ce que Rayan avait pu lui reprocher.

Nathaniel lui pinça la joue.

\- Eh ! elle fit à voix basse.

\- T'en fais une tête. il chuchota.

\- Il m'énerve.

\- L'écoute pas. Regarde-moi. Regarde-moi, Prunette.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais lui obéit. Il affichait un sourire farceur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête, toi ? elle secoua la tête.

Nathaniel croisa ses bras sur le pupitre pour y déposa sa tête : « Oh, rien... »

Elle sursauta quand elle sentit le pied de Nathaniel caresser sa jambe, et le chassa en rougissant furieusement.

\- Nath ! elle le houspilla aussi discrètement que possible.

Il rit sous cape, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, et une de ses mains vint caresser la cuisse de Prune. Elle tressaillit et chassa sa main :

\- Nath ! elle pouffa de rire, ça l'avait chatouillé.

Les gens devant eux se retournèrent, les sourcils froncés pour leur signifier qu'ils les dérangeaient.

Prune allait s'excuser mais Nathaniel grogna :

\- Tu veux ma photo ?

Les élèves se retournèrent vite sans demander leur reste. Prune pouffa de rire :

\- T'abuses, pas besoin d'agresser tout le monde...

Elle tressaillit quand elle vit Nathaniel se pencher vers elle, et plonger son visage dans son cou pour embrasser la peau fine juste sous son oreille. Elle se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux, rouge comme une tomate, son cœur se remplissait à nouveau de joie

\- et l-… le-... la voix de Rayan bredouilla dans l'amphi.

\- Écoute ça... Nathaniel lui susurra à l'oreille. Ça le perturbe...

\- Le… Le dernier siècle a pu nous montrer qu- que... Rayan continua son cours tant bien que mal.

Prune le repoussa doucement, mais Nathaniel posa son coude sur le pupitre pour la regarder de près. Ses yeux dorés perçants la détaillaient, son genou contre le sien, rassurant. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, elle ne se déroba pas, et il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour l'embrasser. Prune sentit la cicatrice de sa lèvre inférieure dans leur baiser, et se laissa se perdre une seconde dans cette douceur.

La voix du professeur bégaya dans l'amphi : « Dans s-… s-… son-… p-… pro-… »

Nathaniel sourit et se rassit correctement à sa place, et lui et Prune virent Rayan, les yeux écarquillés rivés sur eux, la bouche ouverte en suspens.

Chani donna un coup de coude à son amie :

\- Prune… ? elle lui fit des yeux ronds, interdite.

Prune chassa le genou de Nathaniel avant de se reconcentrer sur ses notes. Elle souffla du nez, un peu embarrassée, un peu satisfaite. Certains élèves se retournèrent vers eux en voyant Rayan les fixer sans pouvoir dire un mot, mais ne virent rien sinon le sourire radieux de Nathaniel, nonchalamment adossé contre le mur, mâchouillant son chewing-gum. Rayan secoua la tête, se racla la gorge, et prit une seconde, les yeux fermés, puis se relança dans ses explications tant bien que mal.

A la fin du cours, Melody monta sur l'estrade pour parler à leur professeur qui rangeait ses feuilles fébrilement.

\- Alors, pour la prochaine session, je pensais qu'on pourrait uploader sur la plateforme en ligne que… Rayan ?

Melody suivit le regard de son professeur pour voir Chani, Prune, et Nathaniel passer au pied de l'estrade, le bras de Nathaniel toujours autour de son amie. Il s'arrêta une seconde quand il vit Melody, et sourit à son air stupéfait.

\- Salut Mélo, il lança avec un mouvement du menton et un sourire.

Ses yeux dorés s'attardèrent sur Rayan une seconde et il remit ses lunettes de soleil, tiré hors de la salle par Prune.

Une fois sortis, Chani, Prune et Nathaniel restèrent une minute pour discuter, Chani semblait toujours incertaine quant à ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé pendant ce cours. Yeleen et ses amies passèrent à côté du trio étrange, son regard s'attarda sur Prune, puis sur Nathaniel. Prune haussa les épaules, alors que Yeleen la détailla des pieds à la tête sans gêne, comme elle en avait l'habitude. Nathaniel ne rata rien de l'échange et aboya :

\- Tu veux un autographe, avec tes grands yeux ébahis ?

Yeleen fronça le nez de surprise, et déguerpit avec son groupe d'amis en vitesse.

Prune et Chani ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire quand ils eurent quitté le hall.

\- La tête ! Chani se tint le ventre. Oh je devrais pas rire !

\- Moi non plus !

Les deux amies partirent dans un fou rire en se tenant l'une à l'autre, Nathaniel pouffa de rire avec elles. Puis, regardant son téléphone, il soupira

\- Allez, assez pécho pour aujourd'hui. Je te laisse, Prunette. Chani.

La sus-nommée lui sourit : « Nath. »

\- A une prochaine.

Nathaniel passa sa capuche et sortit du bâtiment. Les deux amies le regardèrent se noyer parmi la foule d'élèves, dehors, et disparaître, comme s'il n'avait jamais été là.

Chani se tourna ensuite vers sa camarade de classe, un air circonspect flottait sur son visage :

\- Dis, Prunette… à propos… de ce qui s'est passé, en cours ?

Prune évita son regard, soudain très intéressée par les tableaux de vieux messieurs célèbres ornant les murs du hall du bâtiment d'art. Chani continua :

\- Je ne comprends pas, je pensais que toi et Monsieur Zaidi… Alors… quoi ? Nath et toi… ?

Prune secoua la tête : « Oh, grands dieux, non ! »

Elles se trouvèrent un coin tranquille pour discuter dans la cour. Les yeux baissés, le regard triste, Prune raconta l'entrevue de la veille, et lui redit toutes les choses dont l'avait accusé Rayan... Chani était atterrée.

\- Quoi ? Il t'a… reproché ça ? Il t'a dit ces mots-là, vraiment ?

Prune acquiesça, une pointe de douleur dans le regard.

\- Je… Je ne comprend pas… J'y allais pourtant en toute honnêteté, comme vous m'aviez conseillé, et… je ne pensais pas que… Que ça finirait si… Si...

Une larme coula sur sa joue et Chani la prit immédiatement dans ses bras :

\- Oh non… Je suis désolée… Mais quel mufle de te parler sur ce ton ! Tu es sûre de m'avoir tout dit ? Ça me semble étrange...

Prune haussa les épaules : « Je ne comprends pas… Je ne comprends plus rien... »

Chani lui tendit un mouchoir pour que Prune essuie les larmes qui perlaient aux coin de ses yeux. Elle remit une mèche bleus derrière l'oreille de son amie et gratifia sa pommette d'un baiser réconfortant.

\- Et… du coup ? Nathaniel dans tout ça ?

\- C'est... elle renifla. C'est lui qui m'a trouvée en pleurs après. Il m'a ramenée chez lui, il… on a parlé… j'ai dormi un peu chez lui, on… on a discuté, il m'a ramené quand il était déjà tard, hier soir.

Elle expliqua à son ami le plan qu'elle avait soumis à Nathaniel, et qu'il avait accepté. Chani dodelina la tête, elle semblait s'inquiéter de plus en plus avec l'explication.

\- Prunette… Tu sais que je suis de tout cœur avec toi, mais… C'est… pas très mature, comme réaction… non ?

Prune soupira. « Oui, je sais, mais… il… je sais pas pourquoi je fais ça, mais ça me fait du bien. »

\- En quoi ça te fait du bien ?

\- Je-… ! Je sais pas ! Prune se rebiffa. De voir sa mine choquée, de l'entendre bégayer, ça… ça m'a fait du bien.

\- Tu vois bien que ça l'a touché...

\- Oui, justement ! Je… ! Ça m'énerve encore plus d'un côté, si ça le touche autant, comment il a pu me dire toutes ces choses ?!

\- Tu… Tu sais que je suis ton amie et que je te soutiendrai quoi que tu fasses, mais… Je ne suis pas sûre d'être vraiment d'accord avec ce que vous faites avec Nathaniel… Si vous ne sortez pas vraiment ensemble, alors pourquoi le faire croire à Monsieur Zaidi ?

\- Mais on ne lui fait pas croire, juste… Juste qu'il voit ce… Ce qu'il a jeté.

Plus Prune en parlait avec Chani, moins elle trouvait ses arguments bons. Mais elle n'était pas prête à le laisser s'en tirer comme ça, et même si ce n'était pas 'une réaction très mature', on ne pouvait pas dire que lui en avait eu une aussi. Ce n'était que de bonne guerre… Il l'avait tellement blessée, elle voulait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

\- Enfin bref. Je retourne au dortoir. Prune remit son sac sur son épaule.

\- Okay… Tu veux pas qu'on aille à la BU ensemble ?

\- Non, je… Je vais aller me caler devant une série, cette journée m'a déjà trop demandé d'énergie. Travaille bien, Chani.

Son amie se leva avec elle. Elle lui prit la main :

\- Je suis là si tu veux parler, hein...

Prune n'appréciait pas de voir dans les yeux de Chani à quel point son attitude était puérile. Elle haussa les épaules :

\- Mmh mmh. T'inquiètes. Allez, à demain.

Elle s'éloigna vers le dortoir et tira son téléphone de sa poche. Elle renomma Nathaniel dans leur conversation, et elle souffla du nez quand elle vit qu'il l'a renomma à son tour. Elle envoya un message :

« _Poids Plume_ : Au fait, toi, tes cours sont quand ?

_Mon Lapin _: Comme si je savais ce genre de choses. J'ai pas foutu les pieds dans une salle de classe depuis les partiels de Décembre.

_Poids Plume : _Attends je regarde sur ton emploi du temps

_Poids Plume :_ T'as cours de Littérature Française demain à 10h, on y va ?

_Mon Lapin : _T'as vraiment de l'espoir, toi.

_Poids Plume_ : Tu veux pas retourner en cours ?

_Mon_ _Lapin _: J'ai d'autres choses à faire

_Poids_ _Plume _: Demain à 10h ?

_Mon_ _Lapin _: Bah demain à 10h je dors

_Poids_ _Plume _: Vieeeeens on y va

_Mon Lapin _: Même pas en rêve.

_Poids Plume _: Bon bah, on ira boire un thé demain, on ira se promener au parc

_Mon Lapin _: Okay s'tuv »

.

Rayan traîna les pieds jusqu'au couloir des professeurs. Il ferma la porte de son bureau derrière lui, n'alluma pas la lumière. Il commençait à avoir cette pièce en horreur, entre les heures passées à faire des papiers administratifs, ses rendez vous avec Prune, et l'éclatement de leur relation qui avait eu lieu ici, il n'y retrouvait que des mauvais ou trop bons souvenirs. Il y passait de moins en moins de temps, quitte à bosser dans un amphi vide comme un étudiant en mal de chauffage en hiver. Charlotte avait proposé de l'y rejoindre pour qu'ils travaillent, mais ils s'était mis d'accord pour aller dans une classe, plutôt. Il rassembla quelques affaires et l'y rejoignit.

En arpentant les couloirs, il songeait à son cours de ce matin. Depuis lors, il était hantée par la vision de Prune, ce jeune homme penchée sur elle, les deux échangeant un baiser très… tendre. De l'estrade là où il se tenait, il avait tout de même réussi à deviner ce petit sourire innocent qu'elle avait eu, et que, bien naïvement, il pensait réservé pour lui seul… Est-ce qu'ils étaient ensemble ? Et s'il avait tout compris de travers ?

Clairement, elle était intéressée par lui même s'il était son professeur, et il pensait avoir été assez transparent quant à ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour elle. Il ne la connaissait pas beaucoup, mais il n'arrivait pas à l'imaginer comme une jeune femme qui chauffait son prof alors qu'elle avait déjà un petit ami… Non, Leigh ne l'aurait pas laissé compter fleurette à une jeune femme qu'il savait déjà en couple.

Alors… pourquoi ? Pourquoi venir à son cours avec lui, et le laisser l'embrasser ? Après leur rencontre de la veille, il ne cessait d'être fébrile, inquiet de comment Prune avait dû se sentir. Elle avait quitté son bureau en pleurs, elle s'était échappée loin, trop loin pour qu'il lui court après, pour qu'il tente de s'expliquer… Il avait honte d'avoir pu lui dire ces choses avec tant d'aplomb, comme s'il était sûr de ses paroles, comme s'il les pensait réellement, comme si elle était vraiment coupable de quoi que ce soir…

Devait-il essayer de la retrouver ? De lui envoyer un mail, d'essayer de s'expliquer ? Ou devait-il laisser cette histoire derrière lui ? Qui était ce Nathaniel, pour elle ? Est-ce qu'il était une menace ? Une menace pour quoi ? Est-ce que lui, Rayan Zaidi, son professeur, devrait ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, imaginer un possible futur entre eux ? De quel droit, surtout après lui avoir tout craché au visage si violemment ?

Rayan soupira longuement. Il n'avait plus l'habitude que des doutes l'assaillent ainsi, il pensait ces tempêtes d'émotions reléguées à son passé difficile avec Chloé. Il ne savait pas encore si il se réjouissait de ressentir ce genre de choses de nouveau, ou bien s'il était en train de se mettre dans un pétrin pas possible...

Le soir était déjà tombé depuis longtemps, et les étudiants avaient eu tôt de déserter les couloirs pour le réfectoire, la BU, ou leurs chambres chauffées. Il poussa la porte d'une des dernières salles éclairées. La mine toujours radieuse de sa collègue se releva de ses notes quand il entra :

\- Ah, Rayan !

\- Bonsoir Charlotte. Tu vas bien ?

Il espérait qu'elle ne lui retourne pas la question. Il avait déjà du mal à afficher une expression neutre, il n'avait pas envie de lui mentir de vive voix.

\- Oui, super ! Dis, je me suis enfin penchée sur le titre que tu avais proposé, "La Bulle". Je pense qu'on tient quelque chose, là.

Le cœur de Rayan se serra dans sa poitrine quand il revit les sourcils froncés et songeurs de Prune quand elle y avait pensé. Son petit air concentré, ça lui manquait.

\- Tu m'as dit qu'une des élèves dont tu dirigeais le mémoire y avait pensé, c'est ça ?

Rayan n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la conversation. Il avait peur à la fois de trop en dire et que ses sentiments soient démasqués, et de devoir mentir à son amie, une des seules qu'il avait.

\- Oui, oui... c'est ça, il avoua avec un air faussement nonchalant.

Il sortit ses notes, il voulait se plonger dans le travail aussi vite que possible, et penser à autre chose, ne serait-ce qu'une heure.

\- Je la connais ?

Il avait envie d'en parler. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il garde tout pour lui, il fallait qu'il partage et vocalise ses angoisses. Ça l'avait sauvé une fois, mais maintenant les enjeux étaient différents. Que ressentait-il réellement pour Prune ? Qu'attendait-il d'elle ? Un retour au _statuts-quo_ était-il seulement possible ? Et qu'en était-il de leurs différences ? Leurs âges, lui le professeur et elle l'élève ? Comment allait-on le juger ? Comment allait-on la juger elle ? Il ne voulait pas lui faire encore plus de mal qu'il ne lui en avait déjà fait, il s'en voulait tellement... En révélant ce secret, cette attirance inavouable d'un homme appréciant sa cadette de dix ans, et inversement, ne la condamnait-il pas à subir un de ses choix, encore une fois ?

\- Rayan ?

\- Euh, oui, elle... c'est Prune Velásquez.

\- Prune Velásquez... Ça me dit quelque chose…

\- Elle... il sourit malgré lui, les yeux rivés au sol. La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus. Avec qui j'ai dansé, à la soirée latino.

Les yeux noirs de jais de son amie s'écarquillèrent :

\- Ah oui, elle ! Quelle bonne danseuse, c'est vrai ! Elle a ça dans le sang cette petite !

Il lui sourit, le cœur serré. Qu'est-ce que lui, il avait mal dansé, dans ses bras. Il avait pu sentir au bout de ses doigts comment son corps savait se mouvoir au son de la musique, comment chaque mesure, chaque temps semblait lui appartenir. Il eût un frisson quand lui revint l'impression de sa main posée dans sa nuque, entortillant une de ses boucles autour de son doigt. Il se souvenait toujours avec autant de vivacité de son sourire éclatant, des regards profonds qu'ils avaient échangé comme jamais auparavant, encouragés par les lumières tamisées du club. Il aurait tout donné pour se replonger dans ce moment de partage unique, de vérité exaltante, s'avouant sans les mots à quel point ils avaient aimé se retrouver après de longues vacances.

Charlotte lui donna un coup de coude :

\- Elle t'avait bien fait bouger, tiens ! Tu étais tout gêné, c'était tout mignon à voir. C'est dommage, elle est plutôt silencieuse dans mes cours. Et les tiens ?

\- Elle-... elle participe. Elle a de bonnes idées, c'est vraiment enrichissant d'échanger avec elle. Elle... elle est vraiment intéressante, il finit à mi-voix.

\- Ah, oui, je vois qu'elle t'as tapé dans l'œil la petiote ! elle lui donna un coup de coude taquin. Mais non, je rigole. Bah, c'est de la curiosité intellectuelle, rien de plus.

Rayan lui sourit, aussi confiant qu'il pût :

\- Oui, certainement. Bon, on s'y met ?


	22. Chapitre 22

**J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop manqué mes petits lecteurs adorés ! _Here we go_ pour le chapitre 22**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Nathaniel attendait son amie à la sortie de sa chambre. Quand Prune sortit, Nathaniel aperçu Yeleen derrière elle, toujours en pyjama. Il lui fit un sourire carnassier :

\- Salut, toi.

La colocataire frémit et détourna le regard.

Avec un petit rire, Prune prit le pan du manteau de son ami, et le tira dans le couloir :

\- Aller viens.

Ils descendirent les escaliers en trottinant. Prune dût ralentir sa cavalcade dans les marches pour enrouler son épais foulard jaune autour de son cou. Elle eût un frisson, les couloirs étaient bien moins chauffés que leurs chambres. Elle enfoui son nez dans les replis dans son étole, et ses mains dans les gants en velours que son cousin Javier lui avait offerts pour Noël.

\- Elle me fait trop marrer ta coloc', avec son air effaré dès qu'elle me voit.

\- Pour être honnête, j'adore. Elle ose même plus me faire la moindre remarque, elle a peur de me regarder dans les yeux maintenant.

\- Au moins, ma réputation à la con est utile maintenant, rit-il amèrement.

Ils quittèrent les dortoirs, dans le flot d'étudiants à l'air mal réveillé, et s'engagèrent sur les chemins pavés dehors.

\- Hmm… marmonna Prune en refermant sa veste autour d'elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- On a toujours pas discuté de… ta réputation… et de comment et pourquoi tu l'as eue…

Il soupira : « Pas maintenant, Prunette, m'emmerde pas, il est trop tôt. »

\- Okay.

Nathaniel fronça les sourcils, c'était inhabituel que son amie lâche le morceau aussi facilement, il y avait anguille sous roche. Ils pénétrèrent un bâtiment arborant une plaque « _Faculté de Littérature _».

\- On le traverse pour sortir ?

\- Oui oui.

Nathaniel parcourût le hall du regard. D'autres élèves se rendaient en cours, se défaisant de leurs manteaux en entrant à leurs côtés. Mais pas de porte en face d'eux pour ressortir dehors. Prune passa un bras dans le sien et le tint fermement contre lui, alors qu'elle le guidait vers l'escalier.

\- Heu… Prune, tu m'emmènes où, là ?

Il la suivit jusqu'à l'étage, puis jusqu'à une porte, quand il réalisa. Nathaniel freina des quatre fers avant que Prune ne puisse la lui fasse passer :

\- C'est quoi ton plan là ?!

\- C'est ton cours de littérature française, viens, insista-t-elle en le tirant par le bras.

Nathaniel leva des yeux affolés vers les élèves qu'il avait l'impression de connaître. Ils rentraient dans la salle, leur lançant un regard circonspect.

\- Prune, merde ! souffla-t-il pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui.

\- Nath, c'est qu'un cours de littérature française, tu vas y arriver.

Il la saisit brusquement par la veste et allait l'arracher à lui, quand une femme s'approcha d'eux. Elle avait un sourire curieux sur ses lèvres, et un regard surpris dans ses yeux noisette. Elle portait un paquet de photocopies dans les bras. D'un âge mur, on devinait une personnalité pétillante dans son pas souple.

\- Nathaniel ?

Le jeune homme se figea, le poing toujours refermé sur le vêtement de son amie. Ses yeux effarés croisèrent ceux de Prune qui l'encouragea d'un sourire mal assurée.

Elle le vit fermer les yeux, expirer fébrilement, et se redresser. Il se tourna enfin vers la femme qui les avait abordé.

\- Bonj-… Bonjour. Professeur.

Il sortit un chewing-gum de sa poche et l'enfourna dans sa bouche, évitant le regard de la femme en face d'eux.

\- Tu viens en cours ce matin ?

La professeure lui parlait d'une voix douce et engageante, le sourire aux lèvres.

Nathaniel haussa une épaule sans répondre, donc Prune prit l'initiative. Elle glissa doucement son bras dans le sien :

\- Oui ! Je l'accompagne, si vous m'y autorisez.

Les yeux de la femme allèrent de l'un à l'autre, puis elle acquiesça : « Oui, si vous voulez mademoiselle. »

\- Merci beaucoup madame, je serais discrète.

Elle tira la grande carcasse figée de son ami vers la porte, et ils pénétrèrent dans la salle de classe. Prune allait pour prendre les deux places libres au premier rang, mais Nathaniel se défit d'elle et se dirigea vers le fond de la classe en grommelant :

\- 'Faut pas abuser...

Il les emmena à la table de deux vide près du mur, et se laissa tomber sur une chaise avec une tête de dix pieds de long. Prune s'assit à côté de lui, elle vit quelques uns des camarades de son ami se retourner vers eux, puis discuter à voix basse.

\- T'es populaire dis donc, le taquina Prune.

Nathaniel soupira. Malgré son corps avachi contre le dossier de sa chaise, son regard allait nerveusement d'un élève à l'autre.

\- Calme-toi, tout va bien se passer, le rassura-t-elle en lui caressant le bras.

Il se déroba au contact : « Tu m'as tendu un piège... »

\- C'est pour ton bien, Nath.

\- J'te retiens, putain… C'est pour ça que tout d'un coup ma 'réputation' passait au second plan ? Quel enfer…

\- Tout va bien se passer, t'as même pas à participer, si tu veux.

\- Encore heureux, putain...

La professeure leur lança un dernier regard et commença son cours :

\- Alors, on va reprendre notre conversation sur _Le Rouge et Le Noir_ qu'on a eu la semaine dernière. Je vous avais demandé...

La professeure commença son cours, revenant sur les notions du cours précédent puis enchaînant sur le chapitre qu'ils allaient étudier ce jour. Il y eu quelques mains levées, quelques élèves qui répondirent aux questions, mais sans plus. Prune s'en étonna, en Histoire de l'Art, même si la promo était deux fois plus grande, tout le monde y allait de son commentaire, particulièrement en Art Moderne… Ici, l'audience était plus froide, et la professeure peinait à les faire réagir. Elle voyait certains élèves sur Facebook sur leurs ordinateurs, certains prenaient quelques notes sans grande conviction, la plupart n'écoutaient qu'à moitié. Elle eût un peu de peine pour la prof qui essayait malgré tout de les motiver.

Nathaniel avait sorti son jeu de clés et grattait la peinture de leur table avec un agacement mal dissimulé. Il n'avait même pas enlevé son manteau, et avait même remonté sa capuche sur sa tête.

\- Putain mais ils sont tous teu-bés... grommela Nathaniel à sa gauche.

\- Mmh ?

\- Dans cette classe, ils sont tous teubés… répéta-t-il à voix basse.

\- Alors ? soupira la professeure. Personne ne peut me parler de la rencontre entre Julien et Madame de Rênal ?

Nathaniel soupira une énième fois.

\- Tu connais la réponse, au moins ? lui demanda Prune.

Il jouait toujours avec son jeu de clés, et lui répondit à voix basse : « Je l'avais lu, au lycée. »

\- Je me rappelle pas l'avoir étudié, pourtant ?

\- Je l'avais lu tout seul. De ce que je me souviens, c'est une scène importante. Y'a tout un jeu de regards, y'a un rapport avec les sens, entre la vue, l'ouïe, et la fenêtre qui donne sur le jardin, ou une connerie comme ça. »

\- Oui Nathaniel ?

La voix de la professeure interrompit son explication, l'invitant à répéter pour toute la classe. Il la regarda, puis remarqua d'autres élèves de sa classes retournés vers lui. Prune le vit serrer ses clés dans son poing, interdit. Elle lui donna un coup de coude et lui fit un sourire confiant.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, et se redressa, sans lever les yeux de sa table.

\- La scène est beaucoup liée aux sens. Il y a un jeu de regards entre les deux personnages, qui vient ajouter à leurs paroles. Sans ça, le dialogue n'aurait pas le même sens.

La professeure acquiesça : « C'est exact. Merci Nathaniel. Quelqu'un pour ajouter des éléments ? » ses yeux noisette parcoururent sa classe une fois de plus, et désignèrent un heureux élu qui reprit ses notes malgré lui en enchaîna l'analyse.

Prune se pencha discrètement vers son ami : « Tu vois, ce n'est pas si compliqué ? » elle tendit la main vers la sienne mais il la repoussa du coude. « Eh… ça c'est bien passé, non ? »

\- Quand je te dis que j'ai pas envie de venir en cours, c'est que y'a une raison. J'apprécie pas que tu m'oblige à me pointer ici, et à me ridiculiser devant toute une classe…

\- Te ridiculiser ?

Il montra les autres élèves du menton : « Je connais que deux-trois trucs qui datent du lycée. Clairement pas assez pour faire une vraie réponse. Alors déjà qu'ils me regardent tous de travers, ils doivent sûrement se dire que je vois rien dans ce bouquin. Ils doivent se demander pourquoi je reviens en cours si c'est pour sortir ce genre d'inepties. »

Son amie fronça les sourcils :

\- Tu t'intéresses à ce que ces gens pensent de toi ? Je croyais qu'ils étaient tous débiles ?

Nathaniel jeta un regard vers sa professeure, et baissa les yeux. « Laisse tomber... »

Ils écoutèrent le cours pendant cinq minutes, sans un mot.

\- Pourquoi t'as arrêté d'aller en cours ? lui demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

Il haussa les épaules, et prit un moment pour répondre.

\- Parce que j'avais plus le temps de faire le travail. Et les cours m'emmerdaient. Analyser un livre que j'ai déjà lu, et que j'avais déjà compris à dix-sept piges, y'a plus passionnant. Je pourrais être en train de _dormir_ par exemple, la railla-t-il.

\- Nath, t'as toujours été un bon élève, avec des supers capacités de réflexion, et des commentaires poussés.

Ça le fit sourire : « Tu veux écrire mon CV, aussi ? »

\- Je suis sérieuse, Nath. Peut-être que tu pourrais recommencer à aller en cours ?

Il secoua la tête avec un air sombre : « J'ai pas que ça à foutre. »

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule : « Tu y penseras ? »

\- Si ça peut te faire plaisir, soupira-t-il.

A la fin du cours, Nathaniel se leva et s'étira largement. Il réajusta son manteau et remonta les rangées de tables vers la porte de sortie, Prune sur les talons. La professeure les arrêta avec un sourire bienveillant :

\- Nathaniel, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne vous avait pas vu… Comment allez-vous ?

Prune trouvait l'attitude de son ami envers sa professeure de plus en plus étrange. Lui qui avait d'habitude du mal avec les figures d'autorité, en face d'elle il redevenait le lycéen sage qu'elle avait rencontré des années auparavant.

\- Ça va.

\- Vous avez passé les examens de Décembre ?

\- Mmh, acquiesça-t-il.

Prune le poussa du coude : « Fais des phrases construites. »

Il enfouit ses mains encore plus profondément dans ses poches, lui lançant un regard de travers, comme pour la prévenir de ne pas trop le pousser.

La professeure rit : « Très bien. Et vous, mademoiselle, vous êtes ? »

\- Prune Velásquez. Je suis en histoire de l'art. Merci de m'avoir acceptée dans votre cours.

\- Pas de soucis, mademoiselle.

Alors que Nathaniel allait sortir, une autre femme entra dans la pièce, Grande, élancée, rousse à la peau de lait, elle fit les yeux ronds en voyant le jeune homme.

\- Nathaniel ? Vous étiez en cours ?

Nathaniel se racla la gorge avant de lui répondre :

\- Bonjour mademoiselle Candide. Euh… ouais.

Elle lui sourit, visiblement surprise de le trouver là : « Et… et bien… tant mieux ! »

Nathaniel prit le bras de Prune : « O- Okay… Euh… Au revoir... »

Les deux professeures les regardèrent quitter la salle. Une fois dans le couloir, Nathaniel rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête, et plongea ses mains dans ses poches. Ils se mirent à marcher en direction de la sortie.

\- Alors, c'était pas si mal, non ? Tes profs ont l'air de t'adorer, surtout celle-là ! Elle voulait savoir ce que tu devenais.

\- Oui, c'est… Madame LeGoff. C'était notre professeure principale en première année, on discutait pas mal à la fin des cours, elle adorait toujours mes remarques, et elle me mettait des 18 et des 19 aux devoirs. Elle s'est battu pour moi à chacun de mes conseils de discipline pendant ma première 2e année, elle… Un jour je lui ai raconté pour… Pour mon père. Pourquoi j'étais émancipé. Elle a compris.

Nathaniel fouilla dans ses poches pour en sortir une cigarette et la cala au coin de sa bouche.

\- Elle a l'air d'être une belle personne.

Il eût un petit sourire. « Ouaip... » il sortit son briquet et alluma sa cigarette quand ils sortirent du bâtiment, leurs pas les guidant vers les grilles du campus. « Bon, tu me dois un p'tit dej. »

\- Quoi ? En quel honneur ?

\- Tu m'as mené dans un piège, l'estomac vide de surcroît, tu me dois un petit dej.

Il lui souffla la fumée de cigarette au visage pour l'incommoder. Elle s'éventa avec une grimace et finit par soupirer :

\- Allez, bien parce que tu as été mignon aujourd'hui.

Il passa un bras autour d'elle et mit ses lunettes de soleil : « Ouais, ouais, ouais... »

Ils s'installèrent au _Cosy Bear_, en terrasse. La salle était déjà remplie, et Hyun eût peine à trouver une minute pour prendre leur commande. Il repartit avec un bisou d'encouragement sur sa joue de la part de Prune.

\- Allumeuse.

Prune leva les yeux vers son ami sa deuxième clope à la main. La nervosité qui l'avait habité pendant tout le cours l'avait quitté à mesure qu'ils s'étaient éloignés du campus. Il recommençait même à la taquiner.

\- Jaloux ?

Il pouffa de rire : « T'aimerais bien. »

\- Je sais que je suis pas ton type, Nath, pas la peine d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie ! dramatisa-t-elle avec un geste de la main sur son front.

Nathaniel tira sur sa cigarette en souriant : « Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre. »

Le téléphone de Nathaniel se mit à vibrer. Prune, l'œil curieux, vit une photo peu flatteuse d'Ambre s'afficher. Il décrocha.

\- Ouais allô ?

\- _Salut Nath. Dis, je sais pas si t'es dispo là ? Je suis en shooting, mais j'ai oublié une des tenues que m'a filé le créateur chez moi. Tu pourrais faire un aller-retour rapide ?_

Prune pouvait l'entendre. Elle qui était supposé avoir 'tant changé', faisant encore faire ses courses par quelqu'un d'autre. Nathaniel jeta un regard coup d'œil à son amie assise en face de lui.

\- Nan je suis pas dispo.

\- _T'es où ?_

\- Avec Prune.

Ambre se tût une seconde.

\- _T__u m'avais pas déjà dit que tu étais avec elle l'autre soir ?_

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de tapoter sa cigarette sur le bord du cendrier.

\- _Pourquoi tu la fréquentes autant ? Tu sais qu'elle n'apporte que des problème__s. Elle ne nous a apporté que des problèmes._

Prune fronça les sourcils. Faisait-elle référence à la fois où elle avait aidé Nathaniel à quitter la maison où on le battait ? C'était un peu tiré par les cheveux de la tenir pour responsable…

\- Elle m'apporte pas de problèmes. Je suis pas dispo pour ton truc de shooting. T'as qu'à demander à un des assistants d'aller chez toi.

\- _Pourquoi tu la défends ? Notre famille a explosé à cause d'elle. Elle nous entend ?_

\- Oui.

Ambre fût silencieuse un moment, puis elle continua sur leur première conversation, un peu plus tendue que la minute précédente.

\- _Je vais me débrouiller pour la tenue. Mais tu fais chier, Nath. Je te fais tes courses __et tes lessives__, tu pourrais me rendre service de temps à autres._

Il soupira avec une pointe d'énervement. « Ne fais pas ta victime, tu sais que je te rends service. »

\- _Bonne journée._

Il raccrocha.

Prune resta interdite une seconde. Elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Hyun vint briser le silence gênant qui commençait à s'installer.

\- Désolé pour le retard ! Un allongé et un cappuccino !

Nathaniel sortit un billet de dix euros de son portefeuille et lui tendit :

\- Je paie. Merci.

Hyun prit le billet et le glissa dans la poche avant de son tablier : « Je reviens avec la monnaie ! »

Nathaniel prit sa tasse de café fumante et bût sa première gorgée avec un grognement satisfait. Il écrasa son mégot dans le cendrier et sortit son paquet pour allumer une troisième cigarette.

\- T'en veux toujours pas ?

\- Non merci.

Il fit claquer son briquet et le rangea dans sa poche après.

\- Ça se passe comment avec ta sœur ?

\- Les consultations sont ouvertes, docteur Prunette ? lui dit-il sur un ton désinvolte, presque de reproche.

\- Je fais pas ma psy, je te demande juste.

Il sembla chercher ses mots dans le noir ondulant de son café, un doigt tapotant contre l'anse de la tasse. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de répondre avec un énième soupir :

\- Elle me materne, ça me soûle. Tu l'as entendue. Elle fait mes courses. Je peux les faire tout seul, mais elle le fait quand même. Elle m'achète des trucs bios à la con. Comme si ça allait réparer les dégâts de ça.

Il leva sa main tenant sa cigarette. Hyun refit apparition pour rendre quelques pièces à Nathaniel, et disparu de nouveau à l'intérieur du café.

\- Elle me demande sans cesse avec qui je sors, à quelle heure je rentre.

\- Tu lui dis ?

\- Parfois je lui mens, sinon elle est ingérable. Mais… ouais. J'aime pas lui cacher ce que je fais. Elle… elle a dû passer de princesse choyée à adulte responsable en quelques mois, notamment pour m'aider, moi et mes conneries. J'aime pas lui mentir.

Il but une gorgée de son café. Il reposa la tasse un peu trop brusquement sur la soucoupe, ses yeux perdus dans le vague.

\- Après que je sois parti... ça a été vraiment dur pour elle, à la maison. C'était vraiment pas la joie, entre ma mère qui s'est mise à boire, et mon père qui…

Il prit le cendrier entre ses doigts tendus et le tapota contre la table, pour égaliser la cendre dedans.

\- Bref. Elle est sortie de là-bas elle aussi après un an. Elle a eu ses premiers contrats et a pu se payer un appart en centre ville. Heureusement, elle est très bonne dans ce qu'elle fait, elle a les moyens de vivre la vie qu'elle a toujours rêvé.

Son regard n'avait pas quitté sa tasse, qu'il replaçait sans cesse, essayant de faire correspondre le motif de la tasse avec celui de la soucoupe.

Prune hocha la tête en silence. Donc, de peste imbue d'elle-même, Ambre était passée à une business-woman un peu trop sur le dos de son frère ? Pourquoi pas. Rosa, Priya et Alex n'avait eu cesse de lui répéter « tout le monde change ».

\- Tant mieux pour elle alors…

Prune bût son cappuccino pensivement. Elle essuya ses lèvres avec la serviette en papier, et continua :

\- Tu sais, tout le monde n'arrête pas de me dire à quel point elle est devenue une nouvelle personne, quelqu'un digne d'une amitié. En attendant, j'attends toujours des excuses pour la façon dont... enfin, tout ce qu'elle m'a fait.

Prune ressentit une vieille colère sourde, teintée d'injustice, remonter des tréfonds de ses souvenirs. Nathaniel caressa le dos de sa main avec son pouce.

\- Désolée pour elle. Et... je sais que j'aurais dû en faire plus. Elle est ma sœur, je savais bien ce qu'elle te faisait subir, et parfois, je n'ai rien fait...

Elle enveloppa sa main dans les siennes : « Ne t'en veux pas, Nath... Tu avais assez de choses à gérer. Et puis, ça m'a vraiment appris à ne pas me laisser faire. L'école de la vie t'enseigne à coups de latte, c'est comme ça. »

Il compara les mains douces de son amie avec les siennes, aux jointures abîmées et aux grands doigts tordus, et eût un petit rire amer.

\- C'est clair… Tu penses que tu vas faire comme Rosa et Priya, et devenir amie avec elle ?

Prune haussa les épaules :

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'elle. D'un côté on me dit qu'elle est devenue quelqu'un de bien, mais en attendant, elle me dénigre dès qu'elle entend parler de moi. Je lui ai rien fait, moi, vraiment, tout… tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est des excuses. Je m'en fout si on se parle plus jamais, mais… ce qu'elle m'a fait subir, au lycée… Je sais que c'est ridicule, mais ça m'arrive de faire des rêves où je suis de retour à Sweet Amoris, et elle me poursuit dans les couloirs, me trouve dès que j'essaye de me cacher...

Elle entendit son ami pouffer de rire, et releva les yeux :

\- Eh, c'est pas drôle !

\- Désolé. C'est l'idée de voir Ambre te débusquer à tout prix, et toi détaler comme un petit lapin paniqué qui me fait rire. Pardon. Je savais pas.

\- J'en avais juste parlé à Vincente. Je n'ai pas envie de mener une guerre contre elle. J'ai perdu trop d'énergie à l'époque, j'ai vraiment d'autres choses à penser en ce moment. Qu'elle me casse du sucre sur le dos quand je ne suis pas là, je m'en fous. Mais qu'elle vienne pas s'attaquer à moi, j'ai de la frustration à revendre.

\- Oh, petite Prunette sort ses gants de boxe !

\- Arrête ça !

Il serra sa main dans la sienne avec affection : « Je t'embête. »

\- Parlons d'autre chose. Merci, pour le cappuccino. La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui paie.

\- T'as raison, je vais être fauché avec tes boissons de meuf à la con à sept balles.

\- Toi, tu n'as jamais eu à payer mes cocktails en boîte, alors ne te plains pas.

Ils reprirent une conversation plus légère, jusqu'à ce qu'un message de Chani rappelle Prune à ses responsabilités.

\- Je vais à la BU bosser mon mémoire. Tu veux venir ?

\- Nan je... déclina-t-il en regardant son téléphone. J'ai des trucs à faire aujourd'hui. On se voit plus tard, Prunette.

Il se leva, embrassa son amie sur la tempe, et prit la direction des rues commerçantes. Prune le regarda s'éloigner, pensivement.

Elle trouvait la relation entre Nathaniel et sa sœur touchante. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversés, ils semblaient toujours pouvoir plus ou moins compter l'un sur l'autre. Ils n'avaient jamais eu de vrai lien de jumeaux comme on pouvait s'y attendre. Au lycée, c'était même facile d'oublier qu'ils étaient frère et sœur. Prune se sentait rassurée, d'un côté, de savoir que Nathaniel avait quelqu'un qui lui apportait du soutien. Même si ce quelqu'un était Ambre.

Elle prit le chemin du campus, le nez caché dans son écharpe, fixant le trottoir défiler sous ses pas, les yeux dans le vague. Au fond d'elle, elle aurait aimé qu'Ambre et elle fassent la paix. Mais son ennemie du passé semblait décidée à dénigrer ses idées et ses efforts, à la dénigrer toute entière. Prune s'était promis de plus laisser personne lui marcher sur les pieds. L'époque de la petite Prune timide et arrangeante était révolue, et ce n'était certainement pas Ambre qui mettrait cette résolution à mal.

.

Après une sérieuse session de recherche, Prune et Chani déclarèrent une fin de journée vers vingt heures. Leurs sacs remplis de notes et de livres, elle se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire. A cette heure, la grande salle était déjà bien vidée, et il était facile de se trouver une place près des fenêtres qui donnaient sur le campus, les pavés illuminés par les lampadaire, les toits par la pleine lune.

Les deux amies posèrent leurs plateaux et commencèrent à s'attaquer goulûment à leurs plats. Prune voyait bien que son amie s'était mise à l'observer en silence, sa petite bouche rose se dandinant de gauche à droite rapidement. Prune avait repéré ce tic adorable chez elle, quand elle réfléchissait à la manière de tourner une phrase. Au bout de quelques minutes de profondes réflexions, Chani parla enfin :

\- Dis, Prune... il se passe quoi, exactement ?

Prune avala une autre bouchée de risotto, et haussa les épaules :

\- Quoi ?

Chani poussa pensivement un grain de riz dans son assiette.

\- Toi, Nathaniel... monsieur Zaidi... Il se passe quoi ?

Prune se raidit un instant, puis reprit vite une autre bouchée pour éviter d'avoir à répondre dans l'immédiat. Elle vit du coin de l'œil que sa petite sorcière préférée ne la lâchait pas du regard, elle voulait entendre sa réponse. Prune déglutit difficilement.

\- Rien, rien, je... Rien.

Elle-même n'était pas convaincue.

\- Prune... Je ne suis pas une personne qui aime mettre mon nez dans la vie des autres... Mais, tu sais... je comprends que Monsieur Zaidi et toi ayez partagé des choses, mais quand même, pas... pas au point de te mettre dans des états comme ça, et de lui faire une telle guérilla.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Prune trouvait son verre vide soudainement très intéressant.

\- Je vois bien que Nathaniel et toi, vous vous amusez. Et y'a aucun problème à ça. Mais vous le faites un peu contre monsieur Zaidi. Et... s'il t'appréciait comme tu l'appréciais toi, alors tu lui fais du mal. Intentionnellement.

\- Et alors ?

\- Prune... ce n'est pas très constructif, ça. Je...

Son amie cherchait les mots justes, son petit tic revint le temps d'une seconde, et elle continua sur un ton honnête :

\- Je sais à quel point ça t'a choquée et blessée. Mais je t'assure, tu n'arriveras pas à passer à autre chose si tu te concentres sur cette haine en toi. Tu es en train de te faire du mal à toi-même.

\- Pas du tout, grommela Prune.

Chani lui prit doucement la main :

\- Prunette... C'est terrible, ce qu'il a pu te dire. Horrible, injuste, et gratuit. Il n'avait pas à te dire ça, et tu n'avais pas à le subir. Mais tu dois être meilleure que ça. Et, tu sais, il a l'air... triste. Depuis.

La gorge de Prune se serra : « Il fait bien. »

Elle lui en voulait tellement. Elle avait ce feu sans nom qui la brûlait de l'intérieur, et rien que le souvenir du visage choqué de Rayan semblait l'atténuer.

\- Chani, je n'ai pas très envie d'en discuter… C'est comme ça, ce n'est pas moi qui ait commencé les hostilités.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de les poursuivre. Tu peux même y mettre fin.

Elle soupira : « Non. Je… si je ne le fais pas, alors je suis sa victime, et je refuse d'être sa victime. D'être victime de… de ce que j'ai pu croire. »

Chani n'ajouta pas une autre parole, mais visiblement, elle n'était toujours pas d'accord avec son amie.


	23. Chapitre 23

_**Bonjour tout le monde **_

_**Je préviens, ce chapitre contient un passage un peu lemon**_

_**Bisous **_

* * *

On était vendredi matin, et Rayan devait donner son cours d'Art Moderne aux master 2. C'est avec une boule au ventre qu'il se gara sur le parking de la fac. Le moteur éteint, il n'arrivait pas à sortir de sa voiture. L'image de Prune et Nathaniel s'embrassant en plein milieu de son cours flottait devant ses yeux comme un fantôme. Il se sentait incapable de savoir s'il l'avait imaginé ou si cela c'était vraiment passé. Lui avait initié le contact, mais elle ne l'avait pas repoussé. De les voir, comme ça, ça avait rallumé sa rage, comme une braise ardente qui le consumait à l'intérieur. Il savait que c'était un sentiment destructeur duquel ne résultait rien de bon, la preuve de ce qu'il avait fait subir à Prune, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, et puis-

Quelqu'un vint toquer à la vitre de sa portière, il sursauta, et vit Charlotte emmitouflée dans son manteau rose penchée vers lui :

« C'est pas en fixant la fac avec ce regard meurtrier qu'elle finira par disparaître et qu'on pourra enfin être en vacances !

\- Ah-, je-, je-, oui, j- j'arrive... » bredouilla-t-il.

Il prit sa mallette et sortit. Il tapa la bise à son amie et ensemble ils allèrent vers la salle des profs.

« Alors, quoi de neuf chez toi ? »

Charlotte avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres, l'optimisme-même. Rayan lui sourit. Son amie était toujours un grand bol d'air frais pour son esprit, et il ne manquait pas une occasion d'être avec elle.

« Ça va. »

Il l'écouta babiller comme à son habitude en passant les grilles du campus. Il aurait bien voulu rester et discuter avec elle pour se changer les idées et alléger un peu son cœur meurtri, mais il avait déjà traîné les pieds pour venir. Il devait récupérer les clés de l'amphi et aller donner son cours, il allait finir par être en retard.

« Je te quitte ici.

\- Ça marche. On va danser ce soir ? C'est soirée salsa cubaine ! »

Il secoua la tête : « Non, je… je suis pas trop d'humeur à danser... » ça allait lui rappeler de trop bons souvenirs.

« Mais Rayan, 'danser' ça va te mettre de bonne humeur ! »

Elle fit quelques pas comme pour le motiver. Il lui sourit tendrement :

« J'ai… Je suis désolé, je veux juste rentrer chez moi, ce soir... «

Elle lui pinça affectueusement la joue : « Ça marche… Tu me dirais si quelque chose n'allait pas ? Depuis quelques jours, tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette...

-Tout va bien...

\- Oh là… Tu veux que je passe ce soir et qu'on en discute ?

\- Non ! Non, non… Je… J'ai besoin d'être un peu seul… Allez, je dois filer. A Lundi.

\- … A Lundi, » lui sourit-elle tristement.

Rayan savait que Charlotte n'était pas dupe. Et il savait que quand il allait mal, il était très mauvais acteur et ne parvenait jamais à le dissimuler. Cependant, il était reconnaissant que son amie n'ait pas insisté.

Il parcourut les couloirs, entendant vaguement les étudiants autour de lui. Tout était plus gris depuis quelques temps, il n'arrivait même plus à faire sa séance de yoga matinale. Lui qui d'ordinaire appréciait ce moment avant de commencer sa journée, depuis presque deux semaines il avait beau faire ce qu'il voulait, il faisait trois poses et finissait par abandonner, trop morose pour se concentrer et lâcher prise.

Il récupéra les clés au bureau du responsable administratif qui nettoyait précautionneusement les cadres des photos de son voyage en Italie en fredonnant, puis se dirigea vers l'amphi principal où quelques élèves l'attendaient déjà.

« Bonjour à tous. Alors, motivés ? »

Quelques élèves lui firent un vague sourire, mais clairement aucun n'avait leur huit heures de sommeil dans la carcasse. Rayan soupira, encore un cours passionnant en perspective… Il ouvrit la porte et la tint ouverte pour ses premiers élèves, puis la bloqua contre le mur, et monta sur l'estrade. Il déposa son manteau et son foulard sur la chaise, puis sa mallette sur le bureau. Il fouilla dans la sacoche de cuir pour en sortir ses notes pour ce cours-ci alors que les élèves continuaient d'entrer dans son dos. Il les avait préparées la veille, un peu à la hâte, il s'était maudit de ne pas les avoir faites plus tôt, mais dernièrement il avait du mal à réfléchir à quoi que ce soit. Il continua de fouiller.

« Putain, mais... » grommela-t-il à voix basse.

Ça commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Lui non plus n'avait pas eu ses huit heures de sommeil, et la moutarde lui grimpa vite au nez quand il se souvint qu'il avait planché deux heures sur des notes qu'il avait laissées sur le bar de sa cuisine avant de venir…

Il referma sa mallette avec un grognement et s'assit contre le bureau, résigné. Il croisa les bras en regardant les étudiants arriver. Certains le saluaient, d'autres non. Une bande de malpolis en plus… il allait leur parler pendant trois heures, sans notes qui plus est, le minimum syndical serait au moins qu'ils reconnaissent sa présence. Il prit une profonde inspiration, tentant de se calmer, s'il leur faisait cours dans cet état, ils l'écouteraient encore moins…

Il vit Chani entrer, elle au moins lui fit un sourire authentique : « Bonjour Monsieur Zaidi !

\- Bonjour Chani, » lui sourit-il en retour.

Il la regarda parcourir l'amphi des yeux, puis rapidement rejoindre… Prune. Assise au sixième rang, près du mur, comme la dernière fois. Et comme la dernière fois il y avait ce Nathaniel. Avachi contre le mur, mastiquant ostensiblement un chewing-gum, ses lunettes de soleil encore sur le nez alors qu'il ne faisait même pas beau dehors, le pied sur son siège, le genou contre le pupitre, il se croyait vraiment tout permis… Non seulement il venait à un cours qui n'était pas le sien, mais en plus il n'était même pas en Art du tout ! Rayan le savait, il avait fini par vérifier les trombinoscopes. Pas qu'il n'ait quoi que ce soit contre les auditeurs libres, mais il ne participait pas, n'écoutait pas, non, à la place il préférait… il préférait… !

Le jeune homme baissa ses lunettes pour lui rendre son regard, et Rayan détourna les yeux, il était en train de le fixer sans s'en rendre compte. Il sentit ses mains trembler, il ne savait pas si c'était de rage, de peur… Prune était là, à une dizaine de mètres de lui, il voulait monter les marches, tenter de lui expliquer… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit, aussi, de s'échapper de son bureau comme ça ?! Avant même qu'il ait pu s'excuser ?! Rayan baissa les yeux. Plus rien n'avait vraiment de sens, comme si tout l'univers s'était décalé de dix centimètres et le gênait dans tout ce qu'il faisait. A la fois il en voulait à Prune de ne pas lui avoir laissé le temps de s'expliquer, mais surtout, il s'en voulait d'avoir aussi mal agi...

Nathaniel pouffa de rire en déposant ses lunettes sur sa table : « Je sais pas ce qu'il a ce matin Prof Belle-Gueule, mais il en a gros. Regarde-le. »

Prune qui n'avait pas jeté un coup d'oeil à Rayan depuis qu'ils étaient entrés, dirigea son regard vers l'estrade. Assis contre le bureau, les bras croisés, la tête basse, tapant nerveusement du pied, il attendait que l'amphi se remplisse peu à peu.

« Quelle humeur... » ajouta Chani qui s'étonnait de l'irascibilité de leur professeur.

Prune haussa les épaules avec un sourire amer : « On a jamais dû faire attention au fait que c'était un connard colérique. »

Nathaniel pouffa de rire, mais Chani lui lança un regard de travers.

« Prune… Tu sais que Monsieur Zaidi n'est pas comme ça. »

Son amie soupira, mais ne rajouta rien. Chani lui lança un regard compatissant, mais n'insista pas.

Rayan descendit de l'estrade pour fermer la porte et commença à leur faire cours. L'amphi était plutôt endormi, et Rayan lui-même n'avait pas l'air très coopératif, plus d'une fois ils l'entendirent soupirer dans le micro, et passer nonchalamment à la prochaine partie de son cours.

Plus l'heure de la pause arrivait, plus Nathaniel était insoutenable. Il jouait avec les crayons de Prune, grattait la peinture du pupitre, changeait quarante fois de position... Prune arrivait un peu mieux à se concentrer sur le cours que la dernière fois, tentant d'entendre les mots mais pas la voix qui les prononçait, cette même voix qui, quelques semaines plus tôt, lui avait avoué son attirance pour elle… elle aurait mieux fait de se casser une jambe ce jour-là, elle aurait moins souffert… Et Nathaniel qui n'arrêtait pas de gesticuler à côté d'elle…

« Bon, calme-toi, merde. » lui souffla-t-elle.

La mauvaise énergie s'était dispersée dans tout l'amphi, et tout le monde avait plus ou moins l'air éreinté. Tout le monde, sauf Chani et ses petites tourmalines noires, posées religieusement sur ses notes.

Elle les rappela à l'ordre à voix basse : « Vous deux, calmez-vous, vous allez exploser. »

Elle colla une tourmaline devant Prune et une autre devant Nathaniel, avec un regard sérieux, qui semblait leur dire 'calmez-vous ou c'est moi qui vous calmerait'.

Nathaniel soupira, et fit tourner la pierre du doigt.

« Pas toucher. » le prévint Chani.

Il leva les mains en signe de reddition avec un soupir.

La pause vint enfin tous les délivrer dix minutes plus tard. Nathaniel prit le paquet de cigarettes qu'il avait déjà sorti sur la table, s'en colla une au coin des lèvres et se leva.

« Tu viens avec moi, Prunette ?

\- Non, je veux un café… Chani ?

\- Café pour moi aussi. »

Quand Chani et Prune revinrent de la cafétéria, Prune s'arrêta pour discuter avec Nathaniel qui finissait sa cigarette.

« Tu pourrais être plus gentille avec moi, je suis rentré tard, j'ai à peine dormi pour venir à ton cours... grommela-t-il en expirant de la fumée.

\- Désolée… C'est que… être dans la même pièce que lui… ça... » sa gorge se serra et elle ravala les larmes. « Merde… ça m'énerve, parce que je comprends toujours pas...

\- Eh… ça va aller… tu vas y arriver... » la rassura-t-il en l'attirant contre lui d'un bras.

Prune but une gorgée de son café.

« L'état dans lequel il me met… je suis si… triste… quand je pense à lui, je suis malheureuse, mais dès que je le vois, je me mets en colère. Dès que je le vois, ses mots me reviennent en mémoire… et ça me fait enrager. »

Nathaniel écrasa son mégot par terre : « Compréhensible.

\- Poubelle.

\- Mmh ?

\- Ton mégot, à la poubelle, pas par terre. »

Nathaniel soupira avec un sourire mais ramassa son mégot :

« Oui, _Captain Planète_, » la railla-t-il en s'exécutant avant de l'accompagner de nouveau dans le hall.

Le cours n'avait pas encore recommencé, alors d'autres élèves flânaient encore sur les banquettes, observant pensivement les portraits au mur ou pianotant sur leurs téléphones. Par la porte ouverte de l'amphi, ils pouvaient voir Rayan assis contre le bureau, les bras croisés, toujours aussi agité apparemment. Prune s'arrêta pour le regarder.

Comment… Comment cet homme avait pu être si tendre avec elle, et la rejeter si violemment ? Elle savait que ce qu'elle avait vécu avec lui était vrai. Elle savait qu'il avait été honnête avec elle. Mais alors… pourquoi la traiter ainsi ? Pourquoi lui faire autant de mal ? Elle détourna les yeux.

Nathaniel lui caressa la joue : « Ça va ?

\- Non… j'aimerais qu'il s'excuse, mais… mais j'aimerais surtout comprendre quelle mouche l'a piqué…

\- Tu crois qu'il va s'excuser ?

\- J'espère… »

Nathaniel jeta un coup d'oeil sur le côté, puis vers elle :

« Tu es toujours en colère contre lui ?

\- Bien sûr.. »

Il la prit par la taille et commença à l'embrasser doucement.

« Il regarde. » s'expliqua-t-il entre deux baisers sensuels.

Prune sentit le goût délicieusement amer de la vengeance sur sa langue, et approfondit leur baiser en passant ses bras autour du cou de son ami.

« Ça marche ? »

Nathaniel lui fit un bisou dans le cou pour lui jeter un coup d'oeil.

« Tu verrais la tête qu'il fait...

\- Continue. »

Rayan sentait son sang bouillir dans ses veines, les jointures de ses poings refermées sur le bord du bureau, blanches de rage. La voir dans ses bras… Le voir la… la toucher comme ça… Il avait tellement voulu connaître le goût de ses baisers, mais n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion. C'était un autre qui en avait le privilège, aujourd'hui. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Ce n'était vraiment pas sa journée. Il descendit de l'estrade d'un pas rapide et alla vers la sortie. Il donna deux coups sonores sur la porte pour attirer leur attention.

Nathaniel et Prune relevèrent les yeux vers lui.

« Le cours va reprendre. » leur dit-il d'un ton sec, la mâchoire tendue.

Prune se dirigea vers la porte ouverte. Elle sentit son professeur la suivre des yeux alors qu'elle rentrait, elle garda les siens baissés. En passant devant lui, elle sentit l'arôme de son parfum qu'elle avait adoré pendant les vacances… Elle se dépêcha de retourner voir Chani.

Rayan garda son regard fixé sur le mur d'en face, les dents serrés, la mâchoire tremblante, alors que Nathaniel passait devant lui, marchant à son rythme. Le jeune homme, seulement un tantinet plus petit que lui, lui jeta un coup d'œil accompagné d'un sourire éclatant, puis rejoignit sa place d'une démarche arrogante.

Rayan soupira et referma la porte. Il remonta sur l'estrade, et continua son cours là où il s'était arrêté. Cette pause ne l'avait pas aidé à se détendre, au contraire…

Heureusement pour lui, Yeleen accapara son attention à la fin du cours, il ne vit qu'à peine Nathaniel et Prune quitter la salle, main dans la main.

Une fois sortis dans le hall, Prune lâcha la main de son ami.

« Tu fais quoi ce week-end ? »

Il la considéra une seconde, puis rit : « D'après toi ? »

Prune plissa les yeux : « Je sais pas, je suis pas ta secrétaire !

\- Vous deux… » pouffa Chani.

Il sortirent, il faisait encore très froid dehors, et Chani et Prune se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre.

Nathaniel s'alluma une cigarette.

« Bon j'y vais moi. Bye. »

Elles le saluèrent de la main et allèrent se réfugier dans le réfectoire alors que la pluie commençait à tomber. Elles prirent un plateau, quand Prune sentit une main lui caresser les fesses affectueusement. Elle n'eût pas besoin de se retourner et rit :

« Priya ! »

Son amie se pencha par-dessus son épaule :

« Salut la compagnie ! Les salua-t-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de Chani. Salut toi !

\- Quoi de neuf Priya ? lui répondit la petite blonde.

\- J'ai la dalle ! »

Prune lui tendit un morceau de pain qu'elle mit dans son plateau. Les trois amies se servirent et se trouvèrent une table.

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus ne leva pas les yeux de son assiette et commença à manger en silence. Priya lança un regard interrogateur à Chani, cette dernière lui fit un sourire triste.

« Comment ça va ma chérie ? Depuis… » l'indienne laissa traîner la fin de sa phrase.

Son interlocutrice soupira et bu son verre d'eau, elle ne voulait pas répondre. Priya avait eu le récit de son entrevue catastrophique avec son professeur, en même temps qu'Alexy et Rosa. Ils avaient tentés à plusieurs reprises d'en discuter plus amplement, sans succès. En voyant les yeux de ses deux amies rivés sur elle, elle prit une grande inspiration :

« Je veux pas aborder le sujet.

\- Chérie… vous vous êtes reparlés depuis ?

\- Pas du tout. Je ne veux plus lui adresser la parole. Pas après tout ce qu'il m'a dit.

\- Prune… il doit y avoir une sorte de problème de communication… Leigh a dit que vous vous adoriez tous les deux.

\- Ça explique pas qu'il m'ait traité comme de la merde… S'il m'apprécie tant que ça, il devrait venir s'excuser… J'ai... » elle en avait marre d'être à deux doigts de pleurer à chaque fois qu'elle le mentionnait. « C'est moi qui ai fait l'effort, qui ai fait le premier pas, c'est lui qui m'a… qui m'a manqué de respect… C'est à lui de venir s'excuser, je vais pas… Je vais pas faire un effort tout ça pour me faire jeter encore une fois. »

Chani fit tourner sa fourchette dans sa main, pensivement.

« Tu sais… J'ai l'impression que depuis que vous vous êtes disputés, et avec ce que tu fais en cours... » elle ne savait pas si Priya était au courant, elle préféra le garder sous silence pour l'instant. « J'ai l'impression que ça le blesse...

\- Mais je m'en fous que ça le blesse ! Tant mieux… Il… C'est lui qui m'a blessé en premier… il… »

Elle n'arrivait pas dire qu'il le méritait.

« Prune...

\- Écoutez, j'ai dit que j'avais pas envie d'en parler ! » elle éleva la voix assez fort pour que la table voisine lève les yeux vers elles. « Laissez-moi tranquille là-dessus... »

Ses deux amies ne rajoutèrent rien. Elles s'intéressèrent à leur assiettes respectives, jusqu'à ce que Chani relance la conversation :

« Vous avez vu, ils vont bientôt sortir le prochain film Marvel ! C'est qui votre super héro préféré ? »

.

« _Mon Lapin :_ Eh, j'ai rien à faire ce soir, tu veux passer chez moi ?

_Poids Plume :_ Genre tu as du temps pour moi

_Mon Lapin :_ Fais pas ta meuf

_Poids Plume :_ Pourquoi

_Mon Lapin :_ T'as toujours envie de me voir

_Poids Plume :_ C'est beau d'avoir des rêves :p

_Mon Lapin :_ Je suis allé en cours avec toi toute la semaine, tu pourrais faire un effort

_Poids Plume :_ T'es venu à /deux/ de mes cours. Et je t'ai accompagné à un des tiens :p

_Mon Lapin :_ Tu m'as piégé, c'est pas pareil, tu me dois toujours du temps

_Poids Plume :_ Okay, ça va :p Quelle heure ?

_Mon Lapin :_ Qu'importe

_Poids Plume :_ On mange chez toi ? T'as quoi à manger, tu veux qu'on aille faire des courses ?

_Mon Lapin :_ J'ai de la bière ;)

_Poids Plume :_ Je vais pas manger de la bière, Nath, je suis un être vivant, il faut me nourrir

_Mon Lapin :_ Ça va. Tu veux manger quoi ?

_Poids Plume :_ Je sais pas on trouvera. »

Le soir, Prune retrouva Nathaniel au Carrefour du coin. Il attendait à l'entrée, les mains dans les poches, la capuche sur la tête, on voyait à peine son visage.

Il pleuvait des cordes, et Prune couru jusqu'à lui pour se mettre à l'abri sous l'auvent du magasin. Elle lui tapota le bras, et il enleva ses écouteurs.

« Salut.

\- Si je te connaissais pas je serais rentrée dans le magasin en serrant mon sac contre moi, tu fous les jetons, tout seul avec ta capuche. » le railla-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête et la prit sous son bras pour entrer dans le magasin : « Je te fais peur ma p'tite Prunette ? »

Elle passa son bras autour de sa taille, elle avait froid alors si elle pouvait profiter de sa chaleur elle n'allait pas se priver.

« Pff, toi ? T'es mon petit lapin tout doux, tu me fais pas peur.

\- Tu veux manger quoi, au lieu de me dire des conneries ? »

Prune réfléchit : « Je suis toujours pas plus inspirée que tout à l'heure.

\- Viens, on va chercher quoi boire, déjà. »

Il l'emmena à travers les rayons du magasins, évaluèrent les différentes bières, jusqu'à ce que Prune fasse son choix.

« De la Smirnoff. »

Nathaniel fit une mine dégoûtée : « T'es vraiment une meuf à kiffer ce genre de trucs.

\- Eh ! l'apostropha-t-elle avec un coup de coude. C'est misogyne !

\- C'est vrai, surtout. Mais si ça peut te faire plaisir... »

Il attrapa une bouteille. Ils se décidèrent finalement sur des croque-monsieurs, et rentrèrent en courant sous la pluie à l'appartement de Nathaniel juste à côté. Ils enlevèrent leurs chaussures trempées, et se mirent à discuter tranquillement en préparant leur repas. Ils avaient ouvert la bouteille de Smirnoff, et finalement Nathaniel trouvait ça 'pas trop mal'. Prune se laissa aller à fumer une ou deux cigarettes avec son ami, et ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à regarder des films, au chaud sous un plaid.

« Je peux te piquer un pyjama, Nath ? »

Prune sortait de la douche, sa serviette encore enroulée autour d'elle.

« Ouais vas-y, lui répondit-il depuis la cuisine. »

Prune fouilla parmi les t-shirts, jusqu'à sentir une masse douce sous ses doigts. Elle tira dessus et sorti avec un rire amusé un grand pyjama une pièce taille adulte. Elle le déplia et vit qu'il était à l'effigie d'un chat, avec les oreilles, même une queue à l'arrière. Elle pouffa de rire, Nathaniel entra dans la chambre et la vit avec :

« Eh !

\- Nath, c'est à toi ça ? »

Prune était au bord du fou rire.

« Range-le ! » lui ordonna-t-il, embarrassé.

Prune s'approcha et colla le pyjama sur lui : « Il est vraiment à ta taille ! Qui t'a offert ce truc ?

\- Un pote… »

Nathaniel le va les yeux au ciel, gêné mais amusé.

« Un pote ou _une_ pote ? lui fit-elle un sourire en coin.

\- Nan, nan, _un_ pote, qui trouvait ça trop drôle que je sois gaga de mon chat, alors il m'a offert ça.

\- Tu le portes ?

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- Roh, t'es pas drôle !

\- T'as qu'à le porter, toi, il la railla.

\- Okay ! Retourne-toi ! »

Nathaniel s'exécuta avec un sourire. Prune défit sa serviette et passa le pyjama. Elle remonta la fermeture éclair, enfila la capuche avec les deux petites oreilles, et écarta les bras, toute fière d'elle :

« Tada ! »

Nathaniel se retourna et eût un petit rire attendri : « C'est trop grand pour toi. »

Et pour cause, les manches tombaient sur ses mains et on ne voyait même pas ses pieds dépasser des jambières.

« C'est trop doux ! s'extasia-t-elle en faisant des ourlets à ses chevilles et en retroussant les manches. Je suis trop bien dedans !

\- Comme ça j'ai une autre chatte têtue, parfait alors.

\- Oh, oh, attends ! »

Prune sortit de la chambre et revint une minute plus tard, Blanche dans les bras : « Prend-nous en photo ! »

Nathaniel pouffa de rire, mais sortit son téléphone, et prit une photo de Prune et son visage comblé, ses boucles bleues tombant sur le ventre touffu de Blanche qu'elle tenait contre elle.

« Voilà. Heureuse ?

\- Envoie-les moi ! »

Nathaniel s'exécuta, et Prune entendit sa messagerie biper. Elle remonta la capuche autour de son visage.

« Alors, je suis mignonne dedans ? »

Nathaniel lui sourit. Il caressa sa joue sans un mot, et se pencha pour déposer un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres.

« Nath... » grommela-t-elle gentiment contre ses lèvres.

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux. « Aller va te coucher, minette.

\- Eh, il est où le lapin que je t'ai offert ?

\- Dans mon armoire.

\- Tu dors pas avec ? »

Il éclata de rire : « Je suis un peu vieux, j'ai passé l'âge de dormir avec un doudou, Prunette. »

Prune fit la moue en pensant à Crachouille : « Ça veut rien dire… il est où ? Je veux le voir.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour te mériter... » Il ouvrit son armoire, fouilla dedans, et en sortit le lapin, qu'il lança à Prune. « Voilà, heureuse ? »

Prune caressa tendrement les deux longues oreilles. « Pourquoi tu le caches ?

\- Un pote est passé, il a cru que j'avais un gosse avec tes conneries.

\- Un mini-Nathaniel ? Ah non merci, un seul ça suffit déjà. »

Elle lui redonna le lapin. Il caressa pensivement la tête duveteuse, puis le remit dans l'armoire, moins profondément cette fois-ci.

« Allez, au lit, minette. »

Prune se glissa sous la couverture, Nathaniel à côté d'elle. Il se tourna et s'installa pour dormir, et Prune qui était encore toute émoustillée de son nouveau pyjama et de ses photos avec Blanche, alla se coller dans le dos de Nathaniel avec un :

_« Mmrou _! »

Elle sentit Nathaniel pouffer de rire dans ses bras.

« N'importe quoi. Tu veux que je te gratte derrière les oreilles aussi ? »

Prune rit aussi, elle se releva sur un coude au-dessus de son ami et passa un coup de langue sur sa joue : «_ Meow _!

\- Eh ! » Nathaniel se retourna en essuyant sa joue. « Au lit maintenant !

\- _Mmrou _! » renchérit-elle en se pelotonnant dans son pyjama chat.

Nathaniel lui prit les poignets et la plaqua sur le matelas :

« Quel enfer cette fille ! »

En pouffant de rire, Prune se mit à gesticuler pour essayer de se défaire de son emprise, sans succès. Nathaniel vint s'agenouiller au-dessus d'elle, en bloquant le bout des manches sous ses genoux pour l'empêcher de bouger, et se mit à la chatouiller, elle hurla de rire, tentant tant bien que mal de se débattre, sous le regard très amusé de son ami, qui restait à sa place malgré les coups de hanches que Prune lui donnait pour essayer de le désarçonner. Tout en riant, Prune réussit à sortir un bras d'une manche et ouvrit la fermeture éclair de l'intérieur pour passer un bras hors du pyjama et rendre ses chatouilles à Nathaniel, qui vint lui saisir le bras au vol pour le plaquer sur le coussin au-dessus de sa tête.

« Pourparler ! Pourparler... » exigea Prune, à bout de souffle.

Nathaniel grogna, satisfait, puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent grands quand il baissa la yeux sur elle. Elle baissa les yeux aussi, et rougit comme une furie quand elle vit qu'en sortant un bras du pyjama, elle avait réussit à se mettre un sein à l'air.

« Aaah ! »

Elle arracha sa main de celle de Nathaniel et referma le pan du pyjama sur sa poitrine dénudée. Nathaniel lui fit un sourire carnassier et approcha son visage du sien :

« C'est ce que j'appelle une belle victoire… la taquina-t-il.

\- T'étais pas obligé de regarder ! »

Il déposa un baiser dans son cou : « Ah bon… ? »

Du bout des doigts, il écarta le pan du pyjama, laissa un chemin de baisers le long de son cou, sur sa clavicule, et descendit sur sa poitrine. Sa bouche rencontra la peau délicate de son sein, passant sur le côté intérieur tout doucement, déclenchant un petit gémissement étouffé chez son amie. Puis, il embrassa l'arrondi plein de sous sa poitrine, et remonta pour prendre délicatement son mamelon entre ses lèvres humides. Prune se cambra au contact, frissonnant de tout son corps, elle étouffa un cri quand elle sentit la langue chaude laper son mamelon, les lèvres se posant sur elle encore une fois, suçant le bout de son sein avec douceur.

« Nathaniel… » hoqueta-t-elle d'une voix aspirée.

D'une main, il vint baisser le reste de la fermeture éclair, et caressa son ventre frémissant. Il s'arrêta une seconde et laissa glisser sa langue jusqu'à l'oreille de Prune pour lui mordre le lobe :

« Tu es vraiment bien foutue... »

Sa bouche glissa jusqu'à son autre sein alors qu'il dégageait le pyjama de l'épaule de Prune pour le découvrir de la même manière. Il vint embrasser le bout de son sein, cette fois à pleine bouche avec un grognement de satisfaction qui résonna dans la poitrine de Prune. Elle se mordit violemment la lèvre, s'abandonnant malgré elle au contact, soupirant d'aise, quand la bouche de Nathaniel quitta son corps, et il se tint au-dessus d'elle :

« C'est bon, la petite chatte est calmée et prête à dormir ? »

Prune sentit son embarras s'emparer de ses joues et resta sans voix, se rendant soudain compte de ce que Nathaniel venait de lui faire, et d'à quel point elle l'avait laissé faire. Nathaniel vit sa gêne passer dans ses yeux, et avec un dernier sourire en coin, il retourna s'allonger sur son côté du lit, dos à elle.

Prune resta là, les seins à l'air, le souffle coupé, une frustration coincée dans le bas-ventre, presque révoltée qu'il la laisse dans cet état. Son corps lui criait de se jeter sur lui et de le forcer à finir ce qu'il venait de commencer, alors que sa raison la retenait tant bien que mal et lui disait d'au contraire se rhabiller correctement et de rester bien sagement de son côté du lit.

Prune et son désir frustré se maudit, mais elle remit son pyjama, remonta le zip, et se coucha de son côté, dos à Nathaniel, bougonne.

Elle sentit le lit s'agiter, et son ami vint se coller à elle dans son dos, elle frissonna.

« Alors... souffla-t-il dans son oreille. Toujours en manque, à ce que je vois... »

Elle le poussa du coude en grommelant : « Laisse moi... »

Il la prit dans ses bras : « Allons, ne me fais pas la gueule… Sauf si… tu veux qu'on continue ? »

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- Ouais, ouais… »

Il lui pinça les côtes et elle se retourna vivement vers lui :

« C'est bon, Nath, arrête ! »

Sa tentative de masquer sa frustration fut infructueuse, ce qui déclencha l'hilarité de son ami. Prune lui lança son coussin dessus et il se mit à rire de plus belle :

« Oyé, oyé, braves gens, Prune a grave envie de niq- »

Il fut étouffé par un coussin appuyé sur son visage.

Il la repoussa sans peine. « Ah, la la… il fallait me dire si ce genre de choses ne te plaisaient pas, si j'avais su que ça te déplairait autant, _jamais _je n'aurais tenté _quoi que ce soit_, il la taquina.

\- Nath...

\- Okay, okay… il sourit. Tu sais, si c'est juste une question d'envie de sexe, moi ça me dérange pas, un p'tit coup et on en parle plus, pas besoin de te torturer comme ça, Prunette. Tu sais, je rigole pas, si ça peut t'empêcher de te prendre la tête pendant cent mille ans, juste on le fait et c'est bon.

\- Arrête de dire des bêtises, on va pas coucher ensemble juste parce que j'ai juste envie de cul, quand même. »

Il pouffa de rire : « Tu t'entends parler ? Pas besoin de se prendre autant la tête, tout le monde a des besoins, et crois-en mon expérience, les filles sont pas en reste, loin de là. Si t'as envie de coucher, c'est légitime. Si c'est juste relâcher la pression, je vais me faire un café et je te laisse t'aimer toute seule pendant dix minutes. »

Elle éclata de rire : « Nan mais Nath !

\- Quoi, il te faut combien de temps ?

\- Nath !

\- Mais quoi ? s'esclaffa-t-il. Tout le monde le fait, toi, moi, c'est normal.

\- Merci du conseil sur la masturbation, monsieur le libéré-du-cul. » le railla-t-elle.

Il lui pinça la joue : « Nan mais, tu me fait 'tiep à être hyper sensible de partout, moi je suis ton ami, j'essaye de trouver des solutions.

\- Oui, bah ça m'aiderait si tout ça, » avec ses mains elle gesticula en le désignant. « Arrêtait d'entrer en contact avec tout ça. » elle fit de même avec son propre corps.

\- Ça va, _Sœur Marie-Prunette_, tu t'en remettras.

\- C'est pas une raison !

\- Mais tu le fais de temps en temps, au moins ?

\- Nath, je suis pas certaine d'être assez à l'aise pour te révéler ce genre de détails sur ma vie.

\- Moi je le fais quasiment tous les jours. »

Elles se passa une main sur son visage rouge de gêne. « Trop de détails...

\- J'imagine qu'avec ta coloc dans la même chambre ça doit pas être facile.

\- … Oui, déjà.

\- Il faut essayer avec le pommeau de douche.

\- Nath, je veux pas avoir cette conversation avec toi,

\- D'accord, mais il faut bien l'avoir avec quelqu'un ! Si tu peux même pas relâcher la pression toute seule tu vas exploser, Prunette. Dis-moi que tu penseras au pommeau de douche.

\- Je pourrais plus jamais regarder mon pommeau de douche après ce que tu viens de me dire…

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est un classique chez les meufs. Je suis sûre que ta coloc le fait, elle. »

Elle eût un hoquet de dégoût : « Oh c'est mort je pourrais plus jamais me laver !

\- Arrête d'être aussi dramatique. Et… Tu sais... » Il mordit la cicatrice à sa lèvre avec amusement. « C'est pas en te 'préservant' pour ton prof que ça va le faire s'excuser plus vite.

\- Mais c'est pas la question…

\- Nan mais, réponds-moi, si ton prof n'existait pas, tu coucherais avec moi si tu avais une envie passagère ?

\- Nath, ça se pose pas ce genre de questions ! »

Elle rougit, il était décidément beaucoup plus à l'aise qu'elle sur le sujet.

« Dis moi, si tu t'empêches de vivre juste à cause de lui, franchement c'est triste ! »

Elle ne répondit pas, les yeux perdus dans le vague. C'est clair qu'elle aurait bien besoin de s'envoyer en l'air, là, surtout après ce que Nathaniel venait de lui faire… Mais elle se voyait mal coucher avec son ancien ami de lycée, quand même… ?

« Prunette, tu mérites de te détendre ! Avec tout le boulot que t'as, t'es en dernière année de fac, tu dois réfléchir à ce que tu feras l'année prochaine… Lâche le contrôle, un peu, tu as le droit de t'amuser.

\- Mais pas avec toi !

\- Mais pas avec moi, avec n'importe qui, qui tu veux ! Je sais pas, demain on va au _Snake Room_, on te lève un mec pas trop moche, et bam ! »

Elle pouffa de rire : « N'importe quoi !

\- Quoi, tu préfères une meuf ?

\- Mais… ! Non, Nath, je préfère toujours les hommes. » rit-elle.

Il caressa sa hanche : « Au moins, moi tu me connais, et t'as pu voir que je suis une valeur sûre... »

Elle lutta contre l'envie de le laisser faire, elle avait vraiment la peau en feu maintenant.

« Roh, Nath ! »

Il leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire, les mains en évidence : « Ça va, ça va… Je vais garder mes distances, contente ? »

Elle acquiesça. Elle se répétait que c'était la bonne solution, mais en même temps, elle était tellement à cran, elle savait que la proposition de Nathaniel lui ferait du bien, et pour les quelques fois où il l'avait touchée et embrassée, il avait l'air de s'y connaître… Prune secoua la tête, non, non, non ! Il fallait rester sage, elle n'allait pas s'envoyer en l'air comme ça… Ça lui était arrivé deux ou trois fois, de coucher avec des mecs après une soirée un peu arrosée, juste un plan d'un soir. Pas qu'elle ne regrette quoi que ce soit, mais...

Comme pour la tester une dernière fois, Nathaniel l'embrassa, et retourna se coucher de son côté. Bouillante, Prune se recroquevilla et tenta de trouver le sommeil malgré son corps qui lui hurlait de réveiller son ami.

* * *

_**On se souvient : 1 commentaire = 1 auteure motivée pour écrire la suite  
**_

_**A la prochaine :) !**_


	24. Chapitre 24

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Prune se concentra sur ses travaux de fin de semestre. Elle et Chani avaient imaginé un projet ambitieux pour le cours d'Architecture, qui leur demandait beaucoup de recherche et de synthèses, et elle se lança à corps perdu dans l'exercice. Quand elle n'était pas en cours, elle travaillait sur ce projet pour l'avancer au maximum, des articles noircis de notes alourdissant son tote bag plus que de raison. Elle devait admettre que ce rythme ascétique avait un grand impact sur sa charge mentale. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à s'endormir, quant à la qualité de son sommeil, ce n'était pas mieux.

Nathaniel l'accompagna aux trois cours d'Art Moderne suivants. Elle arrivait en avance et partait parmi les premiers, plus attentive aux blagues de son ami qu'au contenu des leçons. Ses connaissances en Art Moderne en pâtissaient sûrement, mais elle arrivait à se changer les idées. Sa colère envers son professeur l'habitait toujours. Le temps faisait son œuvre, et sa rage semblait diminuait. Enfin, elle tentait de s'en convaincre.

Ce matin, Nathaniel était passé la chercher au dortoir, comme à son habitude. Depuis qu'ils avaient établi ce petit rituel, Yeleen s'arrangeait pour quitter la chambre avant sa colocataire et ne plus avoir à croiser son ami peu recommandable. La jeune femme se gardait bien aussi de lui faire ses remarques habituelles sur le désordre sur son bureau, ou les papiers gateaux au pied de son lit. Prune s'en accommodait volontiers.

Saisis par le froid hivernal, Nathaniel et elle remontèrent les allées du campus pour se rendre au bâtiment d'art. Son ami avait réussi à attraper un rhume, et reniflait presque à chaque pas. Ils atteignirent l'amphi avec quelques difficultés : des élèves sortaient, d'autres entraient, d'autres encore restaient là, le nez en l'air, hébétés par le manque de sommeil et les heures de bourrage de crâne propres aux révisions.

Prune dut un peu jouer des coudes pour se frayer un chemin et atteindre la porte de l'amphi, Nathaniel et ses mouchoirs dans son sillage. Une dizaine d'élèves de sa promo étaient déjà assis, d'autres entraient avec eux. D'un regard, elle vit que ni son professeur, ni sa petite sorcière préférée n'étaient arrivés. Elle emmena Nathaniel au sixième rang, et ils s'installèrent à leur place de d'habitude, près du mur.

Peu après, Rayan passa les portes de la salle. Son manteau gris perle fermé par une ceinture à la taille, il frissonnait, visiblement transi de froid. La chaleur relative des lieux ne sembla pas le réchauffer. Il retira son manteau, son visage de marbre. Prune ne l'avait plus vu sourire depuis des jours. Lui qui avait toujours eu un air avenant, se déplaçait dans les couloirs les épaules voûtées désormais.

Nathaniel se moucha une énième fois à sa droite.

« Je _b_ais mourir… » se plaignit-il, le nez rouge et irrité.

Prune vit Chani passer les portes à son tour, un gros livre de la BU dans les bras. Elle la vit saluer leur professeur, et se trouver une place au second rang. Intriguée, Prune prit son téléphone pour envoyer un message à son amie. Elle aurait pourtant juré l'avoir vu chercher une place dans leur direction.

« _Je suis avec Nathaniel, on est en haut de l'amphi, près du mur_. »

A quelques rangs de là, Chani sortit son téléphone, et le consulta une seconde. Puis elle le prit à deux mains pour taper quelque chose. Prune reçut une réponse peu après.

« _Je sais, je vous ai vus. Mais comme je t'ai dit, je n'approuve pas ce que Nathaniel et toi fa__i__tes. Mon avis importe peu, vous fa__i__tes bien ce que vous voulez, je ne vous juge pas. __J__e veux que tu saches que je comprends que Mr Zaidi t'aies blessée, mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec la façon dont tu gères les choses. Alors je t'aime toujours, tu es toujours mon amie, mais quand tu es comme ça avec Nathaniel, je préfère rester de mon côté. Passe un bon cours Prune __._ »

Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra dans sa poitrine.. Elle leva les yeux, Chani était tournée vers elle. Son amie lui fit un sourire triste, puis se rassit correctement.

Nathaniel ouvrit un énième paquet de mouchoirs. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien... » Prune rangea son téléphone.

Le cours commença. Prune prit en pleine face le fait que Chani décide de ne plus s'associer à elle. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé de la raisonner, Chani avait été plus que patiente sur le sujet. Le moral encore plus bas que quand elle était entrée dans l'amphithéâtre, Prune comprit que son amie trouvait son attitude immature et stérile.

Nathaniel la poussa du coude. A la moue confuse que son amie lui répondit, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

Au même moment, le regard de Prune croisa celui de son professeur, alors qu'il remettait son micro-cravate en place. Ses pupilles vert d'eau captèrent le moment d'affection, ses yeux se plissèrent.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et se reconcentra sur son carnet de mémoire. Cette colère qu'elle pensait atténuée lui était revenue bien vite, et ne la quitta pas de tout le cours.

Quand Rayan donna congé à ses élèves après trois heures, Les deux amis descendirent les marches de l'amphithéâtre. Prune aurait voulu rattraper Chani pour s'expliquer avec elle, mais la voix de son professeur s'éleva par-dessus le brouhaha des élèves, et convoqua son nom.

« Prune. Une minute, s'il vous plaît. »

Son ton était ferme, mais quand elle leva les yeux vers l'estrade, il avait déjà reporté son attention sur ses notes.

Des frissons la saisirent tout à coup. Pourquoi voulait-il lui parler ? Alors que l'amphi n'était pas vide ? Qu'allait-il lui dire encore ? Est-ce qu'il allait l'afficher devant toute la classe ?

Nathaniel glissa ses doigts dans les siens, il l'avait sentit se raidir à la demande de leur aîné.

« Tu veux qu'on sorte ? »

Prune prit son courage à deux mains. Elle était plus forte que ça. Que lui. Que les mots horribles qu'il avait pu lui dire.

« Non. Viens. »

Raffermissant sa prise sur la main de son ami, elle l'emmena vers l'estrade. Elle vit Rayan leur jeter des coups d'oeil nerveux alors qu'ils montaient les marches. Quand ils se présentèrent devant le bureau, leurs poignes ainsi liées, Rayan continua à ranger ses écrits d'une façon assez abrupte.

« Je suis ravi que votre suivant se plaise dans ce cours, mademoiselle Velásquez, cependant je remarque que vous n'êtes plus attentive, et que vous préférez discuter. C'est votre choix, mais vous dérangez vous compagnons de classe, qui eux aimeraient suivre le cours. Et… et je n'ai toujours pas reçu votre rapport sur le _Untitled #43_. »

Prune se sentit insultée. Il ne la regardait même pas. Non content de lui avoir manqué de respect par le passé, il se contentait maintenant de la sermonner sans même daigner lever les yeux vers elle.

Elle serra la main de Nathaniel encore plus fort dans la sienne, pour éviter d'arracher ses notes stupides à son professeur.

« Je vous ai envoyé mon rapport sur _Untitled #43_. Vous ne savez pas consulter votre boîte mail ? »

Et Rayan, et Nathaniel, écarquillèrent les yeux au ton acerbe qu'elle venait d'utiliser. Rayan eût l'air assez surpris pour enfin lever les yeux de son bureau.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » lui retourna-t-il, son regard l'invitant à reconsidérer à qui elle était en train de s'adresser.

Prune se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Elle ne baisserait pas les yeux, elle ne ferait pas le gros dos. Elle avait été assez victimisée dans sa vie, elle s'était promis que plus personne ne l'insulterait sans en subir les conséquences.

« Je n'ai pas à vous décevoir. Je ne vous dois rien. Vous n'avez pas ce genre de prise sur moi. »

Son professeur fronça les sourcils, confus : « Q-Quoi ? »

Prune prit une profonde inspiration et planta son regard dans celui de l'homme en face d'elle pour l'accabler de nouveau, mais sa détermination vola en éclat quand une lueur affligée passa dans les yeux verts d'eau. Les traits de son professeur se contractèrent imperceptiblement, il se pencha de quelques centimètres à peine vers elle, et murmura si bas qu'elle-même eût du mal à entendre :

« Je ne voulais pas vous blesser. »

Son cœur se serra si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle fit un pas en arrière, presque apeurée. Elle fronça les sourcils pour se redonner un air dur, sans y parvenir. Son directeur de mémoire semblait observer sa réaction, et attendre une réponse, une remarque, quoi que ce soit.

La main de Nathaniel fermement ancrée dans la sienne, elle l'emmena à sa suite et s'enfuit de l'estrade d'un pas rapide.

Rayan la regarda presque courir hors de l'amphi, impuissant. Il eût à peine le temps de soupirer que Melody gazouilla à sa gauche :

« Professeur ? »

Il tourna son visage vers elle, après avoir prit une seconde pour recomposer son expression.

« Ah… Melody. Vous… vouliez quelque chose ? » Il avait un goût amer dans la bouche.

Elle lui fit un de ces sourires, il ne savait toujours pas s'il s'agissait d'un sourire normal et qu'elle était juste naturellement crispée, ou si c'était de l'hypocrisie.

« Je voulais savoir si vous aviez besoin que je vous refasse le dossier pour la session 8 ?

\- Euh... Oui… Oui, je veux bien, » balbutia-t-il, perdu dans ses idées noires.

Melody se pencha vers lui par-dessus le bureau :

« Je suis désolée pour Prune. Elle a vraiment un comportement qui ne correspond pas aux standards de l'université. »

Rayan fronça les sourcils : « Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Et bien… Ramener Nathaniel…

\- Vous connaissez le jeune homme avec qui elle était ? »

Melody leva les yeux au ciel : « Oui, lui et moi étions très proches au lycée, Prune… était dans le même groupe d'amis que nous. Mais il a bien changé. C'était vraiment quelqu'un de bien, avant, il avait de l'avenir. Mais bon… Et maintenant, j'imagine qu'elle a enfin ce qu'elle a toujours convoité. »

Soudain, Rayan comprit. Prune l'avait mentionné la fois où il l'avait ramenée du restaurant. Alors, le garçon dont Melody avait été amoureuse et dont Prune était très proche c'était… Nathaniel ? Elle lui avait expliqué que Melody avait toujours été amère avec elle parce qu'elle était proche de lui, même si il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Ça lui semblait si étrange que quelqu'un de stricte comme Melody puisse s'amouracher d'un type comme le jeune homme négligé qu'il voyait passer dans sa classe depuis une semaine. En effet, il avait dû beaucoup changer.

« Enfin, ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment d'elle. » soupira exagérément son assistante.

La rage et l'incompréhension de Rayan ne s'était pas amoindris, mais la remarque était trop mordante pour qu'il réussisse à l'ignorer.

« C'est-à-dire ?

\- Et bien… Prune est gentille, mais… déjà au lycée, elle s'occupait toujours de ce qui ne la regardait pas. Elle se fiche toujours dans des histoires… »

Rayan grinça des dents : « Si c'est pour dire du mal de vos camarades, ce n'est pas la peine de me faire perdre mon temps. » Il rassembla ses notes précipitamment.

Melody resta bouche bée, interdite : « Ra… Rayan, je suis désolée si j'ai dit quelque chose de déplacé, je… Je ne voulais pas vous froisser. »

Il soupira. Il ramassa rapidement ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie sans un seul autre mot pour son assistante.

.

Prune traîna son ami jusqu'au dehors, l'air froid de l'hiver lui mordit les joues et l'aida à se ressaisir. Nathaniel l'observa une minute en silence. Il se moucha, puis sortit une cigarette et l'alluma au coin de ses lèvres. Il exipra le premier nuage de fumée, et se décida à prendre la parole.

« Ça voulait dire quoi, c'était un genre de code ?

\- Je… je pense que c'était plus quelque chose que j'avais besoin de dire à haute voix, que vraiment une remarque pour lui…

\- Il t'a dit quoi après ? J'ai pas entendu.

\- R-… Rien d'important. Il m'a soûlée. »

Il caressa sa tête avec affection. « Hey… ça va aller ?

\- Oui… Oui, t'inquiète. » grommela-t-elle en grattant nerveusement le vernis sur ses ongles.

Elle posa sa tête contre le torse de son ami et il la berça doucement contre lui, compréhensif.

Rayan sortit du bâtiment, et ils furent la première chose qu'il vit de la cour. Le moment de tendresse le fit s'arrêter net, avant de baisser la tête et de continuer sa route. Les deux amis n'avait rien loupé de la scène.

« Il s'en remettra jamais ton prof, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. En même temps, il m'a traité de _racaille de bas-étage_.

\- C'est bien vrai, t'es au moins une racaille de luxe, se moqua gentiment son amie. Bon, je dois aller en cours maintenant, sauf si tu veux venir en cours d'art antique et médiéval avec moi.

\- Non, y'a des limites à ce que je suis prêt à endurer. »

Elle sentit sa main glisser dans le bas de son dos, et la réajusta. « Dans la cour, Nath, t'abuses ! En plus on en a parlé de ce genre d'initiatives, hmm ? »

Ce à quoi il répondit par un petit rire narquois. « Tu passes chez moi ce soir ?

\- Tu m'avais pas dit que tu voyais ta soeur ? »

Il passa une main sur sa joue : « Ah oui putain… c'est vrai.

\- Donc non.

\- T'es sûre ? » il sortit un nouveau mouchoir et s'en servit, le nez rouge. « Je veux dire, ce serait le moment _i-dé-al_ pour renouer votre amitié si profonde...

\- Même pas dans mes rêves les plus pacifiques. »

Les deux amis se saluèrent, puis Prune s'en alla vers sa prochaine classe. Sa petite sorcière favorite lui adressa un petit sourire quand elle vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, mais elle ne lui adressa pas un mot de l'heure. Prune ne s'en sentit que plus mal.

A la fin du cours, elle lui proposa d'aller travailler à la BU ensemble, ce que Chani accepta. Elles s'y rendirent, s'assirent à une table, et se mirent au travail en silence.

Au bout de dix minutes, Prune n'en pouvait plus. Chani était restée les yeux baissés sur son livre sans rien dire, sans un seul mot pour elle.

« Chani, parle moi... » murmura Prune, triturant nerveusement la manche de son pull.

La petite blonde leva enfin les yeux vers elle, et lui fit un sourire triste : « Je t'ai déjà dit ce que j'en pensais, Prune. Tu fais ce que tu veux avec Nathaniel, je ne t'en veux pas, mais j'ai le droit de ne pas être d'accord.

\- Je sais… Chani… »

Cette dernière haussa des épaules. Prune vit son amie la sonder du regard, puis fermer son ouvrage : « Viens, on va prendre un thé dans ma chambre. »

Leur session de travail n'avait été que de courte durée. Elles ramassèrent leurs affaires et retournèrent au dortoir.

Prune s'assit en tailleur et prit le coussin pentacle contre elle, observant son amie, soucieuse. Sur son bureau en bois sombre, Chani fit un petit cercle de bougies qu'elle alluma, et posa les tasses au milieu. Elle ajouta quelques herbes séchées au fond des tasses, puis les sachets de thé, et versa l'eau bouillante. Elle ajouta une cuillerée de miel dans chacune, et touilla dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre pendant une minute, puis changea de sens, l'air satisfaite.

Intriguée, son amie scruta chacun de ses mouvements, mais n'en commenta aucun.. Chani souffla sur les flammes des bougies pour les éteindre, puis donna une tasse à Prune, et vint s'asseoir sur le lit avec elle.

Son amie aux cheveux bleus prit la parole : « Tu m'en veux, Chani ?

\- Non, je ne t'en veux pas. Je te l'ai dit, monsieur Zaidi n'aurait pas dû te dire tout ça, c'était… vraiment méchant et gratuit de sa part. Je sais qu'il t'a blessée, énormément. Je comprends que tu sois partie te réfugier dans les bras de Nathaniel.

\- Je ne me suis pas vraiment… »

Mais Prune ne termina pas sa phrase. Chani avait raison.

Son amie lui prit la main : « Prune… Tu as le droit d'être proche de Nathaniel. Tu as le droit de sortir avec lui, de coucher avec lui, qu'importe. Mais… se servir de Nathaniel pour faire payer monsieur Zaidi… Je trouve que c'est immature, et franchement, je ne pense pas que ce soit digne de toi. »

Prune soupira. « Il… Je lui ai fait confiance… Il m'a... » Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer. « Je ne comprends pas comment il a pu être si… horrible… avec moi...

\- Il faudrait peut-être lui demander... » Chani lui dit avec une mine désolée.

« Je- !… Je lui ai demandé, crois-moi, je… je lui ai demandé, il… il n'a fait que de m'enfoncer encore plus… »

Chani ne rajouta rien. Son petit soupir de frustration n'échappa pas à son amie, qui sentit une pointe de culpabilité percer son cœur.

Les deux étudiantes se remirent au travail dans un silence pesant.


End file.
